Right Kind Of Wrong
by angelisis7
Summary: Jason is struggling with his decisions, Liz is mortified by her request. Two lives joined forever, but six lives affected. Malevolence of a man trying to tear it all asunder. Can they persevere or will this be the end. Please Read and Review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note****: I do not own these characters or the show. This is my first try at fan fiction and while this somewhat follows the show, it branches off more into the realm of hoping. ****Seeing as how the writers of General Hospital love to torture us Liason fans, when they don't give us what we really want. ****All feedback is welcome, for it does feed my muse, and helps me to write faster. Hope you enjoy. While the characters are not mine, the idea behind the story is. Please do not take without permission. **

**Summery: Jason feels torn about giving up his rights to his child. Liz is in agony about asking Jason to do so. Things begin to seem like there is a possible future, until a malevolent man tries to tear it all down. Can this couple face what is to come? Will someone move heaven and earth to see their happiness destroyed?**

**Right Kind of Wrong!**

**Chapter One**

Jason sat contemplating everything that had transpired over the last 8 months. The way life kept tossing him and Elizabeth together, the proverbial gravitational pull that they had or if he would be completely honest, the pull that they have. For it was not past tense; it was like a living thing that invaded his mind, something that would not or perhaps could not let go, if only he knew how Elizabeth truly felt, perhaps then all this thinking would be moot.

Nevertheless, Sam was a part of his life, they had been together for quite sometime now, but the lies and the infidelity takes its toll on any relationship, he just could not look at her the same way, she had sullied his love by having sex with Ric. He loved her, but he was no longer in love with her. He had no desire to hurt her anymore than she had already been hurt. but when the truth about his being the father of Liz's baby finally came out and he knew it would, she would be hurt even more so, and her finding out about his feelings for Liz, could possibly send her over a precipice she was unaware of. Nevertheless, his heart no longer beat in time with hers; Liz was what his mind, heart, body and soul cried out for with a longing that could rival the loves of old.

Lucky caught me feeling the baby kick today, Lulu covered quickly, but the promise I made is becoming harder and harder to bear. The amazing life growing within Liz takes my breath away and the look in her eyes when we share those amazing moments, it breaks my heart, I can see the pain she is in, but the smile she covers with has everyone believing it, everyone but me, but really what can I do, I made a promise. Besides she loves Lucky, she has said it repeatedly lately, so it must be true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feel of Jason's hand upon my stomach today puts so many things into perspective, but how do I ruin so many lives with the simple desire to be with him. "Can my happiness really be more important than those of the people I love?" She asked herself. An inner turmoil rages within, and me like a prisoner in my own mind, for no one hears my desperate cries, into an abyss of pain my cry is lost, while all the time a smile stays glued to my lips.

Liz lay back upon the couch, taking the few moments of peace that Lucky's absence gave her. Her eyes drifted slowly closed and before she even realized it, she was fast asleep.

"Jason, you know what it is I want, you've always known, won't you finally tell me what it is you want?"

"Liz, life is not always what we want it to be, but when I am near you, a peace I have never known except when I am in your presence steals over me, and for a time I know what life with you could be, I know there is truth in love and I know that my happiness lies within…"

"Jason, Jason…"

Lucky came home to Liz fast asleep on the couch, trying to rouse her, his heart took pains at the name slipping breathlessly off her lips. More and more lately, things have changed. When she slept, it used to be my name on her lips, but now Jason's allure had captured her again, and this time, I may not be the better man.

Liz's dream evaporated just before dream Jason declared whom his heart truly belonged. Upon waking her eyes took in those of her husbands, the wrong shade of blue though, Lucky's eyes seemed to fill with discord and a seeming indifference. While Jason's blue eyes, held passion, fire, strength. His was an encompassing allure that shook the very fiber of her soul.

"Lucky, I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry." Liz said breathless, trying to cover the fact that her heart was pounding.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it is only natural that you are tired, you are after all carrying my child." Lucky exclaimed with a hint of bitterness that was lost to Elizabeth. Once you would have heard or seen even the slightest change in my voice or mood, now it is as if you see me from a great distance and through a great fog, for every nuance and wall I have built, you used to know, now everything slides by without a single thought, for I no longer occupy your mind.

Thinking to herself, "Oh god, did I say Jason's name out loud and following right behind that thought, this is not your child Lucky." Elizabeth's mind screamed, but being the dutiful wife, she kissed Lucky on the cheek, leading him to their bedroom. It was not very late, but the sooner she could fall asleep the sooner her dream might have the chance to come back.

Leaving Lucky to do his nightly routine, Liz quietly stepped into Cameron's room. He had had a very busy day and crashed shortly after supper. His hand remained curled around a small soft version of Chuggin' Charlie that Lucky thought Liz had bought for Cameron. But the truth of it, Jason had bought it for Cameron, back before he knew he was the father of her baby; actually he had bought it the same night he had bought Cameron the gift from "Santa", but had waited to give it to him, he knew if he gave to much all at once, Liz would balk. He wanted Cameron to have something so he would not feel left out; he understood more so than some, that a new addition to any family can make the baby of the family heretofore feel almost alienated. Come bedtime, Chuggin' Charlie always remained tightly gripped in his little fist; just the sight of the train brought a warming sensation deep in Liz's soul and a longing smile to her lips.

Lucky and Liz had been married for the second time just a couple weeks ago, but have yet to consummate their marriage. Liz claimed she just was not ready, but Lucky wondered how one could be ready for marriage but not for the glorious act of making love. Lucky understood her reluctance, but it did not quench the desire he still had for her, and the agony of not being with her, each night he slept beside her. However, each night she pulled further and further away, claiming she was uncomfortable, the space in the middle of the bed, seeming to be the Grand Canyon, and the gap growing ever more, from one night to the next. However, late at night, when she was not conscious of keeping her true hearts desire under tight lips, she moaned and called for Jason in her sleep. Unbeknownst to Liz, she talked an awful lot in her sleep, the secret she thought she was keeping quiet had already been told, for what she truly wanted was being spoken while she slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz awoke in the middle of the night, unable to go back to sleep. She pulled on some clothes, she was not sure what she panned to do, but she knew she had to do something. So she left Lucky a note, so as not to worry him, quickly checked in on Cameron, noticed that he was still fast asleep, and still holding Charlie.

Therefore, she crept in, pulled the blanket secure around him, kissed his satiny brow and left, heading down to the pier. It was one of her favorite spots, because no matter what was going on in her life, she could always find some clarification while looking out at the rolling water.

In addition, to be completely honest, it was a good place to run into Jason. However, at 3 o'clock in the morning she really did not hold out hope that he would be there. She just hoped Lucky would sleep through the night and Cameron too, and then no one would have to know she had been gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon filtered through a cloud, casting a nostalgic glimmer upon the pier. Casting Elizabeth back to a different time, a time when everything was simpler, of long talks and sweet innocent kisses. A creaking board brought her out of the past and into the present. Her heartbeat picked up, slightly fearful of who could be out at this time of night, until she noticed the one man who could truly make her feel safe.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing out here, and at this hour?" Jason asked his worry evident, all the while suppressing an inner smile at just seeing her.

"I needed some fresh air and space to think, living with Lucky again, doesn't really give me much of either." She said with a laugh and a shrug, knowing that even as she spoke, a lecture about her safety was sure to come.

"You know better than that, to be out this late, what if something was to happen to you, how would anyone know where you went? Not to mention, this isn't the safest place around, there are other places to walk!" Jason exclaimed, all the while that inner heat stirring passion through his loins, a simple look from her, drove him to distraction.

Thinking to her self, "Sure there are millions of places to walk, but none of those places can almost guarantee that I will run in to you."

Feeling chastised and overcome with the need to be in his arms, the tears just naturally began to fall, it seemed like the only place she knew peace was in his arms. Not sure if it truly was hormone related or not, but her emotions kept sending her for a loop, every time she thought she had them under control, the tears would start again, and more often than not, lately, they always seemed to happen in Jason's presence. Jason was an enigma wrapped inside of an enigma, and locked within an enigma, his eyes conveyed ever so much, but the depth of Jason was hard to crack, for even as his eyes sparkled, one could see numerous emotions on his face.

"Well, Jason, I could ask you why you are out here so late, instead of at home, with Sam!" Liz said hotly, her bitterness evident even to Jason. She had disliked the woman pretty much since she arrived, but her dislike grew as Sam and Jason became closer.

Noticing the tears, Jason wrapped her in his embrace, wishing not for the first time, that he could stop her tears, at least those that pain caused. Whether it was the lateness of the night, or emotions overriding the mind, Jason lifted Liz's chin, her lips were a mere breath away, when she didn't turn her face away, he lowered his lips to hers. The contact felt like liquid fire, burning through his resolve, and finally quenching the desire that for so long has burned unchecked, for one simple yet amazing night of passion could not assuage the longing that raged within. A simple touching of hands alleviates some of the desperate need to touch, feel, but only one thing could truly tame either of their desires, and that would be for them, finally admitting that they love one another. Nevertheless, neither knowing what the other was feeling, left them in a tumult like position.

Jason waited for Liz to pull back, hoping she wouldn't just the same, but simple thought was lost when the proverbial sparks began to fly when their exploration of the others mouth began. Jason's hands slid loving over her back, emitting a breathy moan from Liz. One of them needed to find control, yet neither one wanted to find it, because for that brief moment in time, there was no question to whom these two belonged, heart, mind, body and soul. It was not until Jason's hand found itself resting on her stomach that they finally pulled apart, their child was kicking, and that miracle was enough to break the kiss, but not to satisfy the obvious desire that they shared.

She searched for words, but knowing what had just transpired, left the mind unable to think past the searing pleasure that the kiss had wrought. Liz could not help but smile, the sheer magnitude of pleasure that Jason received from feeling his child move was all the proof she needed.

She needed to make things right, the lies needed to end. Moreover, for whichever way this affair of the heart was to come, Jason deserved the right to be with his child. She had been wrong to request he give up his child, so many wrongs throughout their friendship happened, but maybe for once, she could finally do what was right, for Jason, for her, for everyone involved, for there was a good chance that timing was once again on their side and perhaps a happy life lay in the taking.

Faith in life and love was the key, and instead of being fearful, she was going to grab life with both hands, and hope that love would handle the rest.

"Jason, I was wrong, wrong to ask you to give up your rights, and wrong in remarrying Lucky. I need to speak the truth, I am ready to take whatever fallout comes my way, I cannot tell these lies anymore, and I cannot deprive you of something like this. I can't lie to you any longer or pretend not to see, for I can see the pain I have inflicted upon you is unjust, I don't know how you don't hate me." Liz said in a breathy rush as she looked at Jason's flushed face, wondering if she looked as delectable as he did, for his lips were slightly puffy from the heated kiss, and the glaze to his eyes was heart stopping in its seductiveness.

"What are you saying, after all this time, you now want the truth to come out, why now? And you should know me better than that, I could never hate you." Jason said slightly confused, but inside feeling relief at the knowledge he would finally get to raise his child. Control was slipping, the way she kept delicately moistening her lips, only in turn, nibbling on one corner of them, was driving him mad. She looked the same now, as she did that night not even a year ago, when during the blackout, they had made love, the only small difference was her figure had blossomed with their child growing safely inside. He felt the telltale stirring of desire in his loins and knew that he had to tamper his feelings, at least for the time being.

"I don't know what has changed, but in my heart, I feel like everything has." Liz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lucky awoke the moment Liz got up from the bed, the shift of her weight awoke him, he was a light sleeper lately, a simple car passing awoke him now, but that was a simple fact that Liz knew nothing about. Wondering what was going on, he remained and did not move until he heard the main door open and close. He counted to a hundred and then rose from bed, going to the dresser where he noticed a sheet of paper, he quickly scanned Liz's letter.

**Dear Lucky, **

**I awoke with a terrible craving for ice cream, seeing as how we haven't had much time for shopping, I am just going to run down to the little corner store. I should not be too long, please do not worry I will be careful. Talk to you soon.**

**Luv Liz**

Her secretiveness was growing harder to handle, but a heartbreaking truth stood at the center of all the lies. It was not even a week ago that he had lain in bed, watching Elizabeth sleep. He often found himself unable to sleep, the draw of the pills still a tangible thing, the desire to simply give in and go back to a place of solace was some days almost too hard to bear. However, the peacefulness that overtook Elizabeth while she slept was hard to avoid, she was the embodiment of a goddess when she was finally able to find said peace.

It was during one of his sleepless periods that he discovered the truth about the paternity. Liz had been tossing, turning and moaning in her sleep. Most nights she talked nonsensical things, and most times, they never looked like she was in physical pain, but on this night something different was bothering her. She rattled on and on about how Jason was the father of her baby and how she could not allow me "Lucky" to go back on drugs, she spoke at length about their night together, the night of the blackout.

At first, I thought it was her mind playing tricks. Perhaps on a different level I heard the truth of her words, for it all makes a sick sort of sense. Her proclamations of loving Jason and the paternity of the baby, it is her subconscious way of trying to right the wrongs, which her waking self has made. I did not want to believe it at first, but when you start putting all the hints together, it makes perfect sense.

Her reluctance of making love, the chance meetings with Jason, her aversion to a simple kiss, but it was not just these things that sealed the fate of this child, night after night or of hearing her calling out to Jason, left me unable to think. So once again using the police department for my own wants, I claimed I needed to see files on Lorenzo Alcazar, his hospital records, so Epiphany took me to the records room, sat me at a table, and gave me the records. She knew I was a cop, so there for must be trustworthy, why else would Liz remarry me.

Nevertheless, when she left, I went straight for Liz's records, and there it was, plain and clear as day, declaring in bold black print, that Jason not I was the soon-to-be father.

This was the kind of sense, which rips your heart out, and stomps on it, I cannot explain why I have yet to tell her I know; perhaps it is my selfishness shining anew. The longer she takes to tell me, the longer I can fake myself into believing, that she loves me. For years, I have based my life around her, perhaps if I stay silent, she will too.

She is my very heart, and I love Cameron even though he is not mine, what is to say I cannot love this child like my own. And perhaps in the dark recess of his heart, he wished to keep Elizabeth away from Jason, so he could not have her. It was cold and heartless, but why should he have to continue to pay for all his mistakes, was it not Manny who started this chain of events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, I have to go, Lucky doesn't know I am gone and if he wakes up, he will be worried. I will see you tomorrow?" Liz asked, a note of hope tinting her voice.

"Goodbye Liz, I will see you tomorrow! There is much for us to discuss, however, Sam will be at another press conference, so stop by anytime tomorrow, I should be there." Jason said, almost wishing the night not to end, and wanting, with every fiber of his being to beckon her to stay.

When she turned and walked away, I felt like a heavy weight upon my heart, was finally gone. I wanted to go to her and take her in my arms, save her from the pain that tomorrow would bring. But my own selfish desire to finally take her in my arms and know that she would be mine and mine alone, stayed my arms and out weighted my current desire, not by much though. The coming weeks were going to be hard, I suspect on all, but perhaps in the end, everything will be as it is destined to be.

Sure, before I knew I was going to be a father, I never thought myself to wax philosophical ideas, but look at me now; impending fatherhood has changed me, whether for good or bad I have not yet seen. Just wait until Carly finds out, she is going to lose it. If nothing else at that moment, that brought a smile to his beautiful face, he understood in a fashion why Liz and Carly disliked each other, but on the other hand, it all seemed rather ridiculous.

He could have more than one girl who was a friend, without neglecting another, but Carly never saw it that way. Liz was the wild card to Carly, for even after all Liz and Jason had been through, they always managed to find their way back to one another. While his friendship to Carly had been steady, she was bullheaded and believed she knew how to run his life better than he himself did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz walked home at a leisurely pace. Things finally felt right, and her heart knew where it truly belonged. Now all she needed was to find out how Jason really felt, but there was time for that, and while the kiss tonight could mean something wonderful, she set those thoughts to the back burner, it was time to act, daydreaming about the amazing kiss could happen later. The kiss could have been nothing more than mere comfort, she had to be ready to handle whichever outcome came from this, but hoping a little was never wrong.

So absorbed in her thoughts, she did not hear the minute scraping on the sidewalk. By the time, she realized what was happening, hard-callused hands roughly grabbed her from behind, a knife poised at her pregnant belly.

"Don't say a word, just walk," her assailant commanded.

Not in a position to argue, Liz went along quietly, fear for her unborn child evident, it was palpable in every curve of her body.

The voice of her attacker was seemingly familiar, but before she could ponder whom the voice might belong to, she was roughly shoved into a SUV like vehicle. Without even noticing what happened, the attacker had sliced a diagonal line into her protruding stomach. The pain was immediate, but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her. Nevertheless, the man waiting inside the vehicle noticed it, and with cold calculation, shot the man who had harmed her, where he stood. The sound of the gunshot tore from her the scream, which the attacker had been unable to elicit from her, intentionally or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had lingered on the docks, taking in the night air, it was brisk, but it felt wonderful on this night. It could not have been more than a few minutes since Elizabeth had left, to when he heard the gunshot, followed by a woman's scream.

Every muscle thrummed within, a sick sensation flowed through him, knowing deep down, something had happened to Elizabeth. With cat like reflexes, Jason spun around and ran in the direction of the gunshot and the scream, the same direction in which Liz had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the man crumpled to the ground, the man inside the vehicle demanded they leave, someone was driving the vehicle but she did not have a clue as to whom it was.

Wishing for more time, Liz tried to stall, but there was nothing she could do, for the gun was now directed at her. She could not see the mans face, it was bathed in shadows, but even that small outline gave her a clue to who the man was and what motives lay behind his façade. As the vehicle took off, Liz continued to look at the man who sat opposite of her, trying and failing to engage him in conversation, while she might think she knows who it might be, she figured if she could just hear his voice, then all would be clear.

The SUV hit the curb as it was speeding out of the parking lot; the jolt knocked Liz from her seat and partially onto her kidnappers lap. Oh yes, she knew that face, she knew it well…

"Ric, oh my God, what are you doing, scratch that, why are you doing this?" Liz asked, a small whimper emerging from her.

She received cold indifference, the man, Ric, refused to speak to her, something was wrong. This was not the man that she had once been married to; this was a cold-hearted monster. The lack of emotion in his eyes and upon his face, scared her deeply, it was the same look of inhumanity that had been on Manny's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason skidded to a stop, he could see where a vehicle had taken off at a rather high speed, the tire tracks were inconsistent, and it was obvious this is where something had gone down, the dead man lay just inches away from the tracks. Jason whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, how can I help you?" The operator asked.

"There has been a shooting, a man is down, I don't know what happened, but you better get the police here." Jason said flipping his phone closed.

Liz I pray you were not anywhere near here when this went down, but something tells me you were. A pain in my heart speaks the truth, for while I may wish to make this fact untrue, every fiber of my being, knows you have been taken.

Jason waited for the police to arrive, knowing once again he would be questioned thoroughly, and the worst part of it all, is the fact that they are going to hinder my progress in finding Liz. Before the cops could get there, Jason made one more phone call.

"Sonny, it's Jason, I think…"

"Jason… Jason, are you there." Sonny screamed into the silent phone, his sleep muddled mind instantly clearing, concern for his friend had cut through that fog.

The phone in Jason's hand slipped to the damp earth, laying in the tread of one of the tire tracks was Elizabeth's bracelet, the one she had bought herself on Cam's first Christmas. He fell to his knees, picking up the small ornament that once held pride on her tiny wrist. Without even realizing it, he was screaming, an agonized jumble of words issuing from him, it was undeniable that she was taken, if he hadn't seen it, then he could have continued to delude himself a little longer, but now that was not an option. When he finally had himself under some semblance of control, he picked his phone back up, placing it next to his ear.

"Jason, what the hell, what is going on?"

"It's Liz, she's been kidnapped. For some reason she decided to take a walk down to the pier, we ran into each other, she said she could not sleep and I was out, just needing some fresh air. What kind of idiot am I, I should have insisted I walk her home." Jason said, his agony piercing his close friend.

"Jason, slow down, just think, why would she be taken?" Sonny asked.

Not thinking about who knew, Jason admitted to being the father of Liz's baby.

"Excuse me, Jason, that's not possible, Liz herself said it was who she expected… Oh no, I jumped to conclusions didn't I. Oh Jason, I am so sorry. Give me five and meet me at the warehouse." Sonny said, fear coloring his words.

"I will be there as soon as I can; I called the cops, seeing as how there is a dead guy beside the vehicle's tire tracks. I cannot tell the cops that Elizabeth was kidnapped, but I will tell them what I can, we do not know who did this, so I will not take a chance that alerting the authorities will cause her or the baby further harm. I will see you as soon as I can. Also can you get everyone to the warehouse; we need to be prepared to start a search." Jason said as calmly as he could, hitting the end button on the phone and ending the conversation.

Sonny nodded his head and was about to speak, seeing as how Jason couldn't hear his affirmative nod, but before he even had a chance to say anything, that connection ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The wound on her stomach was not that bad, it had already clotted, but the fear that it could have been much deeper, weighed heavily on her mind. She looked at Ric as if he was a new species just discovered on earth, she could not fathom why he would do this to her, after claiming to love her on so many occasions.

"Ric, please, stop and think about this, this is insane!" Liz exclaimed, trying to sound braver than she felt at the moment.

At the mere mention of his mental health or lack there of, he lost it, he jabbed the gun into her abdomen, eliciting a panicked scream from deep within her.

"Shut up, you will not say another word or you and Jason's brat will both regret it."

The knowledge he had of this baby's paternity rocking her more than she wished to show. However, her shock still registered enough to give Ric the cold satisfaction, of knowing one of her most intimate secrets. Knowing she had no other choice, she bit back her obvious disdain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason could faintly hear the sirens of the police cars, he knew they were not far off, but the waiting was slowly driving him insane. Not two minutes later, two squad cars pulled up, the men inside stepping out of the vehicle, their guns held at the ready. Just because this man had supposedly phoned in the call, did not mean they had to trust that he was not the shooter.

Jason's gun was concealed beneath his leather jacket; at least he did not have to worry about being frisked, for that would be a breach of his constitutional rights. The weight of the guns pointing at him was making him a little jumpy, he understood why they had reacted this way, but really, his nerves were shot and who could blame him, tonight was unlike any night heretofore.

And while yes, Liz had been kidnapped before, she had not been pregnant then, so that upped that stakes. It was worse for him, because it was his child, so he had twice as much to lose.

"Excuse me, stay where you are and raise your hands, sir!" The older cop shouted.

"Are you the one who called this in?" The younger cop asked.

"Yeah, it was me. I was over on the pier when I heard the shot, when I got here, this is all I found." Jason said, not bothering to divulge the information that he also found Liz's bracelet.

The cops questioned Jason extensively, especially when they discovered who he was. The downside to being considered part of the mob, you were always a suspect. Jason was beginning to feel antsy; he just wanted to get out of here and to the warehouse.

More cops showed up, the forensic teams did there thing, but with no evidence and no witnesses it was hard to find much. After an hour of extensive questioning, Jason was finally allowed to leave, the line of questioning was ridiculous, what he knew or was willing to divulge needed only a moment to be told, but these men, treated him like he was responsible for all evil actions that befell Port Charles.

Finally free, he quickly made his way to the warehouse, as an internal clock counted the minutes since he had last seen Liz and had known she was safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Vehicle came to a slow stop, they had not been driving long, they had to be in Port Charles still, but something seemed oddly familiar about the drive. With a grunt, Ric directed Elizabeth out of the vehicle, up the stairs, and into the house.

The house they had shared together and had mourned the loss of their child. Minute by minute Liz's hope of being rescued evaporated a little more, she knew where he intended to place her, the exact same place that he had stowed Carly all those years back. He pushed a button and the secret door slid open.

"Ric, please, don't do this, you know they will think to look here, especially if they believe you had anything to do with this." Liz said, clearly hoping that some part of him would remember that they had been in love.

With a less than gentle shove, Liz was propelled into the cold room. It had changed some since she was last in the room, but it was still mostly the same.

"Don't you worry about that; I have everything taken care of. No one is going to find you here." With that, the doors closed, sealing her into her cage.

Once alone, she collapsed onto the cot, tears of fear, anger, and disgust tracing invisible lines down her porcelain skin. Ric had successfully done now, what he was unable to do for years, he had completely wiped himself from her heart, for all she cared now, Jason could kill him, and she would feel nothing, he had been given to many chances, his acts now rested squarely on his head.

"Please Jason, if ever you loved me, follow your heart, follow it to me and our baby, for I fear Ric has completely lost his mind." Liz prayed to herself, knowing that if anyone would be able to hear her plea, it would be Jason, some how, some way, he always knew when she needed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having just arrived at the warehouse, Jason looked around, looked, but saw nothing. He never saw the worried faces looking back at him; it was all just a haze.

When Sonny placed his hand upon his shoulder, Jason almost shot him, for with his catlike reflexes, he had grabbed for his gun and it took but a mere moment for the gun to be cocked and aimed at his best friend, adrenaline pumped through his veins, winding him tighter and tighter as each moment passed . However, in the split second that it took to happen, something else happened as well. Something inside seemed to open and it was as if he could hear Elizabeth's voice, almost as if she was standing there beside him.

His fear was a living thing, in his line of work, fear was frowned upon, the luxury or fear did not help but hinder his work, but for once, the enforce in him was banished and his fatherly instincts were at the forefront of his persona.

"Please Jason, follow your heart, and come for us!" He heard, as if a door had been opened as he heard Liz's plea.

Jason whipped around, momentarily thrown. Not sure if he was imagining it or if he had just in fact, heard Elizabeth's cry for help, Jason looked shakily into all the corners of the warehouse, he tried to reason with himself that it was impossible to be so fully connected to someone, that you could do such a thing, but perhaps fear heightened his senses.

He took a small measure of relief at just having something to hold on to. Not sure if that was the whole sentence or of anything really, he finally looked up at all those waiting for instructions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knowledge of Jason's impending fatherhood had finally sent Ric over the deep end. Jason was getting everything that he wanted, a child with Liz, the possibility of a happy home, her undying love. Just the idea of her being with a man like that turned Ric's stomach.

If it was not for Sonny and Jason, Liz and he would have had that happy home, his child would still be alive. Cameron would not be the product of a one-night-stand; he too would be Ric's son. If Liz had never had dealings with either Sonny or Jason, Liz would never have had any contact with Faith, it was all a large roundabout, and one simple thing caused a chain of events that could never be stopped, or so it seemed.

However, since he had decided to set his plan in motion, his mind had become more muddled; everything rolling around inside his head, migraines plagued him often. Somehow, he had managed to fool everyone into believing he had remained passive, now was the perfect time to strike.

What set him on his course was uncomplicated; it was the simple sight of Jason's hand upon her belly that set Ric on his course. He had decided to take a walk before going back to his office, seeing as how it was unseasonably warm, he decided a walk down to the pier would be just the ticket to setting his mind at ease.

Things with Alexis were getting frustrating, she refused to give him custody, so he took her to court, he had won of course, but now he saw Sonny getting closer and closer once again to her. It seemed it did not matter whom he tried to be with, Sonny had already beaten him to the punch, that or his enforcer.

He had come to a screeching halt when he saw Liz and Jason talking about the baby. He quickly backtracked a little, so as to remain in the shadows. He had suspected that the child was Jason's but had never received concrete proof, so while he was busying ripping his own child with Alexis out of her happy home, he had thought a little less of Liz, but do not be mistaken, a little is all it was. When the baby kicked, Liz questioned Jason hesitatingly if he would like to feel. The intimate portrait they portrayed made Ric's skin crawl.

Slowly being drawn back to the moment, he approached the door, behind which the epitome of his heart was locked. If one could classify what beat beneath his chest as a heart, because everything he had done, pointed to the opposite.

He stood outside the door, which kept Liz locked securely away, while watching and listening to everything she did and said, he stood with his back pressed up against the door, almost as if he hoped he could feel her through it, all the while watching and listening to the TV that broadcasted the camera inside.

Her words were like glass in his mind, heart and soul, every reassuring thing she spoke to her child, carved a deeper wound upon him, ensnaring her ever more tightly, although unknowingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment he heard her voice was all it took to completely unhinge him, Jason was panicked, but the sound of her voice resonating within his heart, shook him to his very foundation, it gave him hope that she was still alive, it just is not something that you experienced everyday.

His knees buckled and he spilled unceremoniously to the floor. Tears of grief and fear stole his very breath, making the man of motion incapable of said motion. Grasping on to what little faith he still held that she would be found safe, he slowly regained his composure. He didn't like being so completely unable to control his emotions, for it was not like him at all, no matter what he had always, well almost always maintained his head in a given situation.

The other men present, were unable to process how completely Jason had fallen apart, each man was rattled more than any one of them could have said. For in their experience, Jason was always the one with a level head, even when it was someone he cared about.

Sonny watched, unable to bear the load his friend now must carry, for soon he was going to be a parent, in a bad business, and that alone would cause many sleepless nights. Whether he remained with Sam or decided to try with Elizabeth, Liz was now and forever would be, a part of his life, and as such, would need to be protected at all costs.

Spinelli and Stan sat behind Sonny's desk, both ardently working on his own computer, trying to figure out who had kidnapped Liz and her unborn child. However, it was not an easy task; she was not kidnapped at Jason's house or at the hospital, where video footage could have helped. Whoever had orchestrated this plan, knew when to set in motion his plan, somehow, and where to set it in motion. For where the kidnapping had transpired, there was no video footage to relay any indication of who had perpetrated the crime.

Jason slowly came to his wits, unaccustomed to losing all control, he found it hard to think, the claws of panic dug deeply and refused to withdraw, but being unable to do anything else, he refused to stand by, he was a man of action, and for that, he was now prepared to do just that.

Jason looked down at the bracelet he still held firmly in his hand. Now in the harsh florescent lighting, he could see a small drop of blood. There was no logical reason behind his almost positive assurance that the blood happened when her arm brushed her belly, where she had been cut, but he knew just the same. He also knew that, that was when the bracelet had fallen off.

Panic tried to find new roots, with the knowledge that she was injured, but he clamped down all emotions, there would be time later to feel, right now Liz and his baby needed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Liz lay on the stiff cot, the irony of her situation like a slap in the face. Her mind threw her back in time, to when it was a pregnant Carly in this room, fighting for her life. She spoke nonsensical words to her belly, trying to calm them both.

"Don't worry baby, your daddy will save us, there has never been a man like him. You will be a better person for just knowing him. Trust in me to keep you safe, and trust in him to rescue us." Liz said in a soothing voice as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"It's funny really when you think about it, you are a miracle above all else. Your daddy and I have a knack for saving each other. It was a cold winter many years ago, when I came across him, wounded badly from a gunshot. I do not know exactly what made me go to the boxcar that day, but I will never regret it. Although I do have to admit that your daddy does have a tendency to end up wounded and most times it is from a gunshot, but one thing you must know, your daddy is strong and fights for those he loves, nevertheless, he is the bravest man I know and the greatest man too." Liz said as the tears coursed invisible lines down her cheeks. Pausing to get control of her feelings, at least marginally, at that moment, it was all she could do.

"Beyond that, he has saved my life numerous times as well, a lot lately though. Perhaps he had a sixth sense about you, because since your conception, he has been there for us, guaranteeing your survival. I do not know how, but during the hostage crisis, after the police stormed the lobby and Mr. Craig's men started shooting, your daddy, he found us, through a haze of teargas and smoke and other people, he found us. It was then that he discovered his impending fatherhood. I had never intended to stay quiet, but circumstances seemed aligned to destroy whatever it is we could have possibly had, I was wrong and I…" Liz said as a cramp ripped a scream from her.

Ric had listened with a growing unease; she spoke of Jason like he was a God. How could he ever change her mind about him, unless of course he killed Jason, then she could not very well depend on him from the grave? He was stuck in past thoughts, fueling his anger more, when Liz's sudden scream tore him from his thoughts. An evil smile played upon his lips, he knew just how he was going to torment Jason. A chilling blood cold laugh reverberated throughout the little house as Ric stepped over to his house phone and made a call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason's cell phone rang, everyone in the warehouse turned and watched. Jason placed the phone to his ear, not even thinking about looking at whom it was, just hoping that someone had a clue to Liz's whereabouts.

"Well hello there, how have you been?" Ric asked in a mocking tone, not bothering to wait for the other man to say anything.

"What do you want Lansing?" Jason asked vehemently.

"Just listen!" Ric said with a laugh.

Elizabeth's scream of pain was like ice through his veins, but the fear-induced adrenalin was just the ticket to getting through the fog that had once again been trying to settle over him. Liz quieted for a moment and then screamed again, this time in fear rather than pain.

"What have you done, you sick twisted monster?" Jason spat through the phone.

Another bray of shrill laughter was the only answer he received, but the screams continued until Ric had disconnected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Head finally cleared; Jason replayed the scream through his mind, trying to detect other noises to pinpoint her location. All of a sudden it hit him, the scream had sounded muted almost, like it was coming from far away, then the memories of Carly's kidnapping flashed to the forefront of his mind, and he knew exactly where Liz was being held.

Everyone in the room had heard Jason say "Lansing", and while being a bodyguard didn't necessarily mean you had to be a mix of both brain and brawn, they all knew what was going on, to some extent at the very least.

Sonny walked quickly back to Jason, he knew that look, the look of murder, he had seen it in Jason's eyes the night Jason had beaten Ric almost to death.

"Let's go get her Jason!" Sonny said.

"Hang on to the cavalry, I'm going in alone. He has lost his mind, and while I don't know what is wrong with Liz or what caused her to scream like that, I heard the lunacy in Ric's voice, there is a few ways that this could go down, and most of those ways do not bode well for Liz or my child." Jason exclaimed.

Those in the room, who did not know, now stood in shocked silence. Most of them did not even have a clue that he and Liz had shared one hot night of intense lovemaking, and while the shocked exhales of breath were rather funny and the gaping mouths, Jason did not even contemplate them at that moment.

Jason ran out of the warehouse and jumped on his bike, relishing the speed and movement that the bike offered. For nothing was more important than to getting to Liz. In a few short hours, she had become his everything once again; he only prayed he was not too late.

Sonny looked at Jason's retreating back, knowing how the man felt, but also wanting to be able to help. However, this was Jason's fight. No, matter how much he wanted to help his friend, he knew he had to listen to Jason, for it was Jason who had saved his butt more times than he really cared to admit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric knew he had made a bad mistake, all his planning had now been for nothing. For in a moment of insane jubilation, he had given himself away as the kidnapper and more than likely the place he was at. Nevertheless, there was still a chance that he could rectify the situation and turn it once again in his favor. He had never meant to call Jason; it was just a momentary lapse in his judgment.

He watched Liz closely while he waited for dear daddy to come storming in the door. For the sheer joy of watching Jason when he walked in, Ric kept Liz on the large TV screen, the volume was loud enough that you could hear it throughout all the downstairs, but not loud enough to cause someone to call the cops and complain. After his call had ended, Ric moved quickly about, prepared for more people than just Jason, but hoping the boy had some brains and came alone.

He had retrieved his gun from his safe that he had tucked away in the back pantry. However, he had no plan of shooting him when he arrived. He wanted Jason to watch Liz suffer, and should her death and that of the baby be inevitable then so be it. Revenge was bigger than his love now, if you could call his sick twisted obsession of Liz love. And perhaps he would not even need to kill Jason; just maybe the death of his precious Liz would be enough to incapacitate Sonny's enforcer permanently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Somehow Lucky had managed to fall back to sleep, his eyes had begun to grow heavy, and when by 4am Liz was still not home, he couldn't hold sleep off any longer. He pictured her at the hospital, doing anything just so she could stay away from him, the image left a bad taste in his mouth.

His sleep was not restful, he tossed and turned, the lies Elizabeth kept repeating bounced around in side his head. His mind conjured horrible visions of him doing torturous things to Liz. One outlandish nightmare had him carving her open like a Christmas turkey, to only then hand Jason **his** child, for in the height of the nightmare and all his nightmares, the child was always **his**. These nightmare images plagued him the rest of the night, but it was like he was being punished for all he had done, and must therefore submit to this twisted imagery.

By the time he awoke to the bright light of day, grabbed his first cup of coffee, and turned on the TV, he began to feel like his nightmares had come into the light of day. Liz was still not home and Cameron was busy getting dressed, constantly asking for his mother, it was enough to fray his nerves even more. Lucky wanted to get to work, if for no other reason that to get the images out of his mind, so he placed a poptart in the toaster, Cam would have to eat it on his way to Audrey's house.

Life or rather waking life did not give him the solace he wished for, the dreams that plagued him last night, stayed with him most of the day, for they did not dissolve like most nightmares often did, when brought into the harsh reality of real life.

Sitting at his desk at the police department, Lucky slowly fingered the bottle that resided in his left coat pocket. Temptation was growing harder to bear, perhaps if he just took one of the white pills, he could forget all the truths. Rodriguez glanced at him often, almost like he was trying to peak into Lucky's mind and see what was going on. But for some reason, Rodriguez never asked.

Lucky phoned Audrey to ask if Cam could spend the night, he wanted to plan something romantic with Liz, he claimed. She agreed wholeheartedly, knowing that they belonged together. In truth, Lucky had had a sinking feeling all morning; he did not expect Liz to be home, not today, not ever again.

He could see her in his minds eye, standing there with Jason's hand upon her ever-growing belly, and the next image, however unbidden, showed him Liz in Jason's arms. He had seen them hug many times before, but there was something more intimate about this image.

Moving quickly Lucky left work, heading down to the pier, his hand still playing with the pill bottle, finally he gave into temptation, when his traitorous mind offered up images of Jason and Liz in bed.

His beautiful wife, flushed from lovemaking, her hair slightly wild, but ever so sexily, and those bedroom eyes she offered without restraint to Jason. He tried to promise his sick mind that he would take only one pill, but as he was assaulted with more imagery of her and Jason, he began popping pills sporadically, until he had taken half a dozen or more.

Unable to handle the images residing inside his traitorous mind, Lucky went in search of the one person who could possible make him forget, even if it was just for an hour.

He crept up the tree to Maxie's bedroom, knocking quietly; it would do him no good to have the police commissioner catch him outside his daughter's room.

Maxie sat at her vanity table, carefully applying lipstick to her lips; she turned around at the noise coming from outside her window. Her heart sped up at the sight of Lucky. Even though it was very clear he was wasted again, she once again fell back into her old stride and opened her window, welcoming him in.

Lucky staggered into the room, almost fell if it had not been for Maxie's quickness. He took two wobbly steps to the bed and collapsed upon it. Waiting to see if Maxie would be up for what he had in mind.

A fool she was, but she could not help it, she had been in lust with him for many years now, besides he was here with her now and the house was empty, so why not. She quickly divested him of his clothes, while he tried without success to remove hers, with little care she removed her own clothes, already anticipating what her and Lucky could have. She climbed up next to him, assaulting his lips. Maxie convinced herself that they were making love, but to Lucky, she was a warm body with which he could hopefully forget for a time being.

As soon as his needs had been assuaged, he haphazardly dressed and left, he did not have the patience to coddle her feelings. But for one moment, he truly did feel bad, because her sobs reached him, even as he fell from the tree, lying dazed for many moments, but a moment was all he wasted on thinking of her and how she felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason made record time; he ignored every posted speed limit, following his own inner speedometer. As he pulled up to the small cottage, his heart felt like it was ready to beat out of his chest. He banged the door with a fisted hand before shoving his way through it. His shoulder had administered enough force to break the flimsy lock, and thus allowed him entry. Liz's name pounded in his mind and heart.

Ric knew bothering with any other locks would just be counterproductive, seeing as how he knew Jason carried a gun, but the regular door lock served its purpose, for Jason breaking through the door, brought a smile to Ric's face. His momentary worry had been displaced by an even greater joy, because he now had the ability to take his brother off his high horse. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say and the silly fool had come alone.

As soon as he was through the door, Jason could hear Elizabeth's cries of agony and her colorful vocabulary spitting curse words at the door. It did not take Jason long to figure out that she was in labor or something far worse. He thought nothing else could kick his heart into another speed range, but that alone kicked it into another speed zone.

"You are insane Ric, what made you think you could get away with this; there is no way you are going to get away with this!" Jason said with false bravado.

He knew now, or had an inkling as to why Ric had phoned him. To begin with, he was going to play it off, as him being insane, but now Jason could see the cold vindictive man that stood before him. The poor boy who did not receive his mother's just love, he also knew that he was at Ric's mercy, because Ric now held, not only Liz's life in his hands, but also that of his soon to be born child.

Ric saw the emotions warring on his face, and knew he had Jason right where he wanted him, he also knew the myriad of emotions that Jason was now exhibiting was probably something the henchman had never before felt. He also knew that he had but a few hours to finish this first part of his plan and move it to the next level, or all could be lost.

"Jason, how good of you to come, I thought you might like to be present for the birth of your child." Ric said smirking, not really knowing if indeed Liz was in labor or not, but he did have high hopes.

Keeping his anger in check, Jason said, "What do you want, what can you possibly hope to gain by doing this, you know you will never live to see the inside of a courtroom, for your justice will be decided by those you have hurt."

Both men having temporarily forgotten the obvious were interrupted when Liz crashed to the floor, knocking the dinner tray off its precarious position on the small table, it clattered loudly as it resounded off the floor.

Ric's softer side momentarily taking hold, was honestly worried, he pushed the button to disengage the locks and opened the door.

Jason somehow got to the door quicker than Ric had thought he could, rushing to Elizabeth's side. Jason quickly reached down, praying to the Gods, new and old that she would have a pulse.

Ric's quick thinking catapulted his plan further into motion than even he could have ever planned, for just as Jason was scooping Liz into his arms, Ric pushed the button again and the door slid shut, successfully locking the two in the room together.

He had thought he would have to threaten Liz's life in order to gain the upper hand on Jason, but Liz had inadvertently played a part in her own demise.

Jason had wanted to be much quicker, but his obvious worry slowed him down. He did not even have time enough to get to his feet by the time the door slammed shut.

Gently placing Liz on the cot, he took inventory of her injuries. Nothing serious that he could see, but the cold clamminess of her forehead worried him, as did the unnatural pallor and sweaty sheen. The long wound on her belly looked bad, but not deep enough to cause any real problems.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the small fridge, Jason dampened a washcloth and began washing off her feverish brow. It took only a few minutes to rouse her, but those minutes felt like hours, his heart pounding out a tempo a good guitarist would have been want to keep up with.

Slowly her beautiful brown eyes focused on the person beside her, her first instinct was to draw away from the person who was so close to her, but when the haze lifted, she could tell that the person beside her meant her no harm, for just like she had told the baby, Jason had come to rescue them.

"Jase-Jason, is it really you?" Elizabeth's questioned.

"It is, but don't get to excited, I believe I might have made things worse, I came alone, and although Sonny knows Ric was the kidnapper, he doesn't know where we are. So in my haste to save you, I might have condemned us both." Jason said sadly.

"Don't be foolish Jase; it is because of you once again, that this baby has a chance in greeting the world. You know I think you are brave and strong and smart, but you are not a superhero." Liz commented.

Before she could say anymore, another cramp struck. Causing her to double over in pain, the worried look that besieged Jason's face hurt her heart. "Don't worry so much, we will find a way out of here, I know it."

"But Liz, are you in labor?" Jason asked, somewhat flustered. "Why did you faint?"

"I probably fainted from the pain and from the fact I haven't had anything to eat in some time." Liz said, feeling slightly guilty for having worried him. "It is possible I am in labor; it looks like your child is ready to make their entrance. And while it still may be a little early for that, I am positive everything will be okay. I have faith in you, no, we have faith in you." Liz said, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "However, you may be the one delivering this child, if Ric doesn't let us out, it will be the only way."

As another cramp struck, Liz thought that she was in labor, and while offering a strong outer calm, inside a hurricane stormed. Jason did not need to see her panic, for both of their sakes and that of the baby Jason needed to remain calm.

"Jason, you need to take stock of what we have in here, if this little miracle of ours decides it is time to come, then I am going to need you to deliver this baby." Liz could not help the small tremor that tinted her voice.

"Liz, I don't know about this, you need doctors and nurses, not a hired hitman!" Jason said, somewhat fearfully. "You need to eat something!"

"Well the nurse I can help you with, as for the doctor, well you were planning on being one, even if it was a long time ago. So there you have it, you have a nurse and a would-be-doctor to help get you through this." Liz said with more feeling. Not missing the look of fear that flashed in Jason's eyes, Liz gently took his hand in hers.

Jason went to the little fridge that stood in the corner, trying to decide what would make Liz feel a little better. He found a bowl full of butterscotch pudding; he grabbed that and the crackers he had spotted in the cupboard to the side of the fridge. "Here, eat this, you need it." Jason said.

"My hero" Liz said, eyeing the bowl of pudding with ravishing determination. She never even contemplated using a smaller bowl, now that there was food in front of her she realized that she was starving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric listened and watched the two interact, and while he contemplated, where he could move the two, and do so in safety, for himself of course, not his prisoners. He wondered if he had made a big mistake with allowing these two to be together, were they not a more formidable team when they were together. Having no idea if he would help or not, Ric turned to the only other person who could possibly gain something from this whole affair.

"Lorenzo, I have a proposition for you!" Rick said.

"What would I want with you, I barely even know you." Lorenzo said, careful to mind the fact that he was still playing at being brain damaged.

"Let's just say I have Jason Morgan in a locked room, with no way of escaping and his very pregnant friend Elizabeth Webber Spencer, whose baby just happens to be Mr. Morgan's. You always said you wanted revenge for Diego's murder, well now here is your chance."

A small smile touched Lorenzo's lips, he would help Ric, but he was going to help Ric right into a jail cell while the whole time he took over the torture of Liz and Jason. Already his devious little mind was working out all the fun little things he was going to do to them. And while he did not like involving children in his business, he was willing to make due with what he had; after all, it was not he who had kidnapped Elizabeth.

"You have yourself a deal Ric, where are you, I'll come to you?" Lorenzo said, suddenly feeling better than he had in weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason searched their small confines, not knowing what he expected to find, but disturb by what he found. In the far corner a wardrobe stood, obviously a new addition to the room. Inside were clean sheets and other bedding supplies, but on the bottom shelf. He discovered surgical implements as well as a wide array of syringes and bottles of medicines. The fridge was packed with fruits and yogurts as well as a good supply of milk, minus the pudding of course. The small cupboard beside the fridge contained bottles and diapers, formula and other baby necessities, along with a wide array of crackers. Jason felt a coldness enter his heart at the sight of all those things. It proved that Ric had had no intentions of letting Liz go.

Liz watched Jason as he moved throughout the small area; she understood the same thing that Jason had just come to realize. She also knew that they had to be moved, because when Jason did not show up with a rescued Liz, Sonny and his men would begin to search, and whether it is sooner or later, they would search at Ric's house, if this were still in fact Ric's house.

The cramping had eased off, what she had thought was labor, seemed to be nothing more than Braxton Hicks. She hoped and prayed that they were nothing more, as much faith as she had in Jason, she did want her child brought into the world by a professional.

"Jason, I think it was just a false alarm, the cramps have subsided, I haven't felt anything for the past ten minutes or so." Liz said, slightly relieved.

"Are you sure, how can you know for sure?" Jason asked, still clearly anxious.

"Well, my water has yet to break, the cramps weren't getting any closer together, they were more in my stomach, nothing reaching around back, so it looks like it was nothing more than Braxton Hicks."

Jason looked at her, trying to remember where he had heard the term before, and then he remembered where, Sam had mentioned them while she was pregnant, she never suffered them, but had read the birthing books and had mentioned what it was, trying to cover all her bases. The look of sheer relief made her chuckle, for a while there he looked like a deer caught in a vehicles headlights.

Jason slowly lowered himself on to the cot that Liz was still sitting on, he took her hand in his, just drinking in her beauty. He knew that Ric was more than likely still watching him, but his relief was as palpable and tangible as his desire, and both could easily have been cut with a knife. Gently he touched her stomach, anger welling in his eyes at the sight of the cut and the redness; softly he ran his hands over her swelled stomach, affirming for himself that both mother and child were okay. He couldn't stop himself, he slowly lowered his lips to Elizabeth's, waiting to see where she wanted to take the kiss, he allowed himself to be pulled in whichever direction she wished to take him. If they saw tomorrow or the days following and if the need arisen they could claim, the kiss was because of relief.

Slightly stunned by the kiss, Liz first started to pull back, but before the kiss could be broken, her hands found his cheeks, gently cupping them, drawing him closer. Her fingers slid up into his hair. Following her lead, Jason broke the kiss, trailing sensuous kisses down her neck and collarbone.

Liz carefully slid on to Jason's lap, maneuvering her pregnant belly just so, so she could straddle his legs, her shocked and pleasurable intake of breath alerted Jason to her discovery of his arousal. He could not help it, fear had kept him in such a state for so long, that the overwhelming joy of knowing she was safe and okay, opened a floodgate of emotions and he understood something pivotal, he was so in love with her, every part of him was calling out to her. He needed an all-encompassing relief and only she held his salvation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo walked quietly out of his house, hoping Skye would not notice his absence, but knowing he could lie to cover his tail, should the need arise. Since suffering from brain damage he was capable of getting away with a lot more, it was bloody brilliant. It did not take him long to get to Ric's place, which really was not Ric's anymore, it was under an assumed name, with no connection whatsoever to him. He had to give the guy credit; Ric had done his homework on this plan. Knocking once, Lorenzo entered without the jovial greetings to enter, if there really would have been to begin with, but he did not need anyone placing him here, especially when it all went down.

"Hello Ric, aren't you looking like a sick puppy." Lorenzo said, baiting the D.A so effectively.

"Bite me Lorenzo, remember, you have as much to lose or gain as I do." Ric said with a smirk.

Lorenzo took a seat next to Ric on the couch, finally turning his attention to the TV screen, on which a very intimate moment was being shown with sound and all. Lorenzo laughed inwardly, knowing that the sight before him must be ripping Ric's guts out. As an after thought, boy those two even in a crisis know how to make things steamy. "Awe, to be young and in love, isn't it just beautiful?" Lorenzo asked, knowing he was pressing all of the D.A.'s right buttons.

"They are not in love, at least not with each other!" Ric said vehemently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unable to stop, but unable to continue, Liz pulled back slowly, looking longingly into Jason's beautiful blue eyes.

"Umm, I think we need to take a rain check, as much as I don't want to, we have to have someone watching us, and that is rather disturbing." Liz said sadly.

Knowing what she said was true, any and all thought was damn near impossible with her warm body sitting so seductively on him. If she did not stop looking at him like that, he was going to take her right here and now, Ric be damned.

But even after saying they needed to stop, Liz showed no intentions of moving from his lap. It was even worse because every so often she moved ever so slightly, enveloping him in a heightened surreal heat that had the power to singe from within and burn from outside. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was and if she knew she was driving him insane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Ric, where do you plan on moving them, now that you have blown the cover of this house?" Lorenzo asked snidely.

"I haven't blown it, not really, this house is not in my name, and as far as I can ascertain from what Jason has told Elizabeth, he never told anyone where he was going. So for a few days we are safe here, but Sonny will figure it out eventually. But I have a plan about that as well. It is funny really, I will put her and Jason in the exact spot where she was once held hostage before. Back when we were married, she had mentioned in passing about being locked in a crypt, the crypt she was in however blew up, and while it has been rebuilt, I think putting her in the same one, would be redundant. But there are many crypts that we can place them. It will take a few days to stock them with necessities. And then whatever we wish to do with them we can." Ric said, with an overabundance of glee.

"You have been thinking this through, but you realize when we go to move them, we are going to run into a problem, because Morgan will not just sit back and be docile when the time comes to move them. If that child is his, like you say it is, then he is going to fight us tooth and nail to keep her safe and out of harm."

"I know, but there are ways of placating him and Elizabeth." Ric said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lucky stumbled home, absently turning lights on as he went. He stumble-fell towards the couch, ready to drown more of his sorrow, not having the energy to get up, Lucky pulled the pill bottle out of his pocket and took three more, letting the bitter taste wash over him. A few short minutes later, he once again reached for the bottle, popped the top, and shook the bottle, when nothing happened; he looked inside and to his dismay found it was empty. He knew he would have to explain his quick departure from work, but after a good nights sleep, perhaps something would come to him. Seeing as how lying had become his second job.

Of course, he could find himself in deep water if Maxie all of a sudden decided to turn on him, if she decided to tell her father, things could get much worse. He was a little ashamed at how he had used her tonight, but really, what was the difference of this night and all the others.

Ric was the reason he had his job back, but no one really seemed happy that he was indeed back. He could tell everyone was just waiting for the other shoe to drop; it was almost like they wanted to see him fail. Unconsciousness stole over him, one minute he was awake and the next he was drooling on his shirt. His mind propelled him into the dark abyss of his subconscious, where more nightmare images filled his mind and heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat in his office of the new Haunted Star. He was looking for any escape from his wife. Ever since she had asked him to doctor Alan's will, she had been yelling at furniture, claiming Alan was sitting there, he understood that she missed her brother, but this was going over the top. Like the poor man did not have better things to do than haunt his sister. Wasn't one crazy wife enough, now he was faced with a wife who was seeing the dead, when did his life become a Hollywood movie.

Nevertheless, he was not seeking solitude just from Tracy; he was growing more and more worried about Lucky. He felt slightly guilty for pressuring Liz into remarrying him, at the time he really had thought it was something that would be best for Lucky, but somewhere along the line he had forgotten that Liz was just like a daughter to him, she had been for sometime, even before they were married. But the parental figure really was not his favorite job. If he were to admit it, he was not a great parent at all, but he did try, once in awhile. Did he not try to help Lucky when Liz was raped? And perhaps that does not count for much, because where was he when Lucky was kidnapped by Helena, being self absorb was his part in life, besides he was getting old, to late to change now, did they not say, "You can't teach an old dog new tricks." Or the other favorite among people his age, "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

However, he had seen Lucky a few times since he and Liz had got back together and while the boy looked happy, Liz did not. He had never noticed before, but she smiled a certain way when she was trying to hide her feelings. Now when Luke looked at her, all he ever saw was this mask and he thought that it was slowly slipping.

He had mistakenly seen a conversation between Liz and Jason and for once in as long as he could remember, the mask was nowhere to be seen, she smiled and laughed, it was as if a large weighted had been removed from her shoulders. He remembered that she used to look at Lucky like that, like he had hung the moon just for her and now that look was being bestowed upon Jason Morgan.

Would Lucky end up blaming him for what was almost inevitable. Liz could only plaster that fake smile on for so long, before her inner strength that made her so appealing, would begin to crack and that too could be his fault. Would the fire that burned in her, sputter and die if it did not receive the proper attention.

Deciding he had no other choice, he went to see Lucky, perhaps it wasn't to late, maybe for once he could make a difference in one of his children's lives and fix something before it all came down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked in the door; the place was dark and completely silent. Obviously, Jason wasn't here, but he should be. When she left that morning to go to work he had already been gone, she had assumed he had gone riding, he seemed to be doing more and more of that lately, constantly stuck in deep thoughts. They had hardly spoken since she had taken this job with Amelia, they had not made love or even had the time to kiss, and the job was starting to grate on her nerves.

All the P.R. was starting to get on her nerves, it was like her private life had all of a sudden taken a vacation, for every move she made, someone was watching her, and while they may not be with her right now, it felt like she was still on display.

Trying to dispel the overwhelming feeling of being watched, Sam raced upstairs, heading straight for the bathroom. A hot bath was just what she needed, with many bubbles and a good bottle of wine. Wine she thought to herself, which sounds perfect right about now.

She pinned her hair up and grabbed her robe, turned the water on and adjusted it to her desired temperature. Then she went back down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and having noticed the strawberries and whipped cream, she grabbed those as well.

Carefully arranging lilac scented candles here and there, to set the ambient mood, Sam lit them and then added lilac scented bubble bath to the rolling water. Shutting off the harsher brightness from the overhead lights, Sam slowly slipped into her bath, turning the taps to stop the flow; she slowly sat back and let the water encompass her, wishing she could wash away all the prying eyes of the day. Nothing else in the world could relax her like a nice hot bath, and after the day she just had, she was glad to be home and with any luck, Jason would not be too much longer and could then join her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye knocked repeatedly on the den door, not receiving and answer, she entered, knowing Lorenzo could have hurt himself or worse; she would not risk not entering his sanctioned room. When she had first moved into the house, Lorenzo had given her strict instructions, informing her to never enter this one room, this was where he did most of his dealings, where prying eyes and ears could not hear. She understood the request then, but now that he was unwell he needed to hand over the room, so she could take up the slack in the business, she had already placed herself and her child in grave danger, it was time that she took over entirely, at least until Lorenzo was well again.

Upon entering the room, she could tell that no one resided inside. Slamming the door, Skye quickly walked to the phone, not knowing where Lorenzo was, was driving her nuts, in his condition he should not be taking off to do god knows what. When she was directed to leave a voice mail message or a call back number, Skye slammed the phone down, voicing her frustration to the empty room. Spinning on her heels, she grabbed her coat and hurried out to her car, there were a few places she was sure she could look and perhaps even find Lorenzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz could see the frustration in Jason's eyes, and knew that the same frustration must be mirrored in her own. When she had requested that they stop or even slow down, she had meant what she had said, but the amazing feeling of being in his arms and in such a seductive position, had her mind shutting down, her heart ready to take over at other slight hesitation. Even the heavy weight of other eyes watching what they were doing, could not dampen what was already set in motion.

Trying for a light tone, Jason playfully asked, "I thought you said the night of the blackout was the only night we could have, what changed your mind?"

"I guess The Powers That Be had different plans for us. Perhaps they knew something I didn't know." Liz said, trying to match his tone, the huskiness of desire, coloring her words.

Jason's hands slid slowly down her back, causing a shiver to run from head to toe, eliciting a passionate exhalation of breath. Unable to withstand the sexual tension, Liz grasped his face and drew his lips steadily closer until the two met. This kiss was one to rival all the kisses of time out of mind, for there was more passion, lust, desire, fire, and love put forth into that single kiss than all kisses before it, whatever hesitation was there before the kiss had now been banished.

Jason slowly lifted Liz off his lap, only to replace her upon the bed. They both slipped beneath the covers, even caught up in such a heated desire, they knew that the possibility of Ric watching was damn good. And while they could care less what he seen or heard to some degree, Jason now felt possessive of Liz, not wanting to share her with any other man, it wasn't something planned, but it was something his heart and mind screamed, when he thought of the possibility of Ric seeing her nude. Had he known that Ric was not alone and that Lorenzo was watching as well, he would have deemed his gut instinct as being precognitive. And while Liz felt the same way as Jason, having Ric looking at the gloriousness that is Jason, alighted an inner smile. For everything that Ric was or thought he was, was such an opposite of Jason, for where Ric was soft, Jason was hard, and one could discuss or compare the two for years, for there was not a single thing the two shared in common.

Who knew being kidnapped had such great advantages, and while she knew she should not be feeling this way, she could not help it, it finally felt like things were finally going to go their way. But the sad realization hit her; she had thought that a few times before and once just last night. They had been stuck in here for quite sometime now, and knowing that if she were alone, her fear would not have abated so easily, just having Jason close by helped to alleviate some, if not most of her terror. Her mind was exhausted, but her body was suddenly fully awake and demanding the pleasures that this man before her could provide.

Jason was as caught up in the moment as Liz; he had helped her remove her clothes, depositing them in a heap on the floor at the head of the bed. He looked at her as if he had never seen her before; at least to some extent he had not, for he had never seen her naked with child, it was a beautiful sight indeed. And after stripping down to his boxers while Liz lay beautifully naked under the sheet, he noticed how thin the sheet was, that covered her. It showed every curve of her body, and while she moved, just a little to get comfortable a good showing of thigh appeared, making Jason more so unhappy about the possibility of Ric seeing her. So Jason got up, grabbed his leather jacket, and hung it over the camera, it took a few tries to get the silly thing to stay, but in the end it worked out.

Ric would be able to hear what was said, and that alone grated on his nerves, but his desire to hold her and once again be with her outweighed the other thoughts, at least now they did not have the ability to see them.

Perhaps Ric had never meant for Jason to be here and more than likely had planned on chaining Liz to the wall, but for some reason he had not and for that, he was very glad. Because if he would have found Liz shackled to the wall, his rage would not have been tampered and this moment that was about to happen, probably would not have.

As soon as the leather jacket was placed over the camera, Liz slowly pulled down the sheet that covered her naked form. Slightly shy, knowing that Jason had never seen her naked and pregnant, she hesitated for just a moment, but a moment was all it was, because the sheer animalistic need that rested on his face was all the encouragement she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sonny, Max and Milo waited in tense silence, they had sent the other men home for the time being, seeing as how nothing more could be done, unless Jason contacted them. Spinelli and Stan still searched the web, trying to find anything that might lead them to the kidnapper. Currently they had been give a list of Sonny and Jason's enemies were searching for all possible locations one could be kept.

Sonny honestly believed that they should have heard from Jason by now, it just didn't make sense, unless of course something had happened, because even if Jason had rescued Liz, he would have phoned Sonny to let him know. Sonny got up and began pacing, all this waiting was driving him nuts, and he could not stand just sitting around doing nothing. It was already early evening, so something had to have gone wrong. An entire day had not passed yet, but time was fickle and seemed to be slipping further away.

Seeing the warring emotions on Sonny's face, "Perhaps it's time to go looking for Liz and Jas…" Max said, but before he could finish, Carly stormed into the warehouse, looking for Sonny.

"Excuse me, what was that Max?" Carly asked, situating herself right in the middle of the discussion. She had come, to once again request the divorce that Sonny was dodging, at every turn he seemed to be balking at the idea of her moving on, especially with Jax.

"Carly, never mind, this is none of your business." Sonny said, a warning entering his voice.

"Oh yes it is, Jason is my friend and if something has happened to him, thanks to that goody two shoes Elizabeth, I swear, I'll…" Carly threatened, but never had a chance to finish.

"You'll what?" come on Carly, "Liz has done nothing wrong, and seeing as how any attempts at getting rid of you are just going to take up more time, I guess you'll just have to trust in me and believe I know what is best." Sonny said passionately.

"Sonny, I do trust you, I just want to help, please tell me what is going on." Carly asked. Fear for once blocking her own desires, she could ask Sonny about the divorce later, right now, Jason need her.

Sonny didn't want her involved but knew he would ended up spending the rest of the night or even year trying to dissuade her from whatever action she thought was deemed a necessity.

It didn't take Sonny long to update Carly on the recent turn of events, except when she started accusing Liz of faking being kidnapped, just so Jason would come after her.

Sonny finally told Carly the one piece of information that would be a final nail in the coffin, for Carly loved Jason immensely, but it was as a friend and although once upon a time, she had hoped for more. Knowing how many times, Jason had been there for her and Michael, she finally put aside her animosity for Liz, at least for the time being, she could take out her frustrations later, hopefully. And while she did not hold out hope of them ever being best friends, she hoped that in the coming days and so forth, that some kind of relationship could be had, she knew it was what Jason would want, especially now that Liz was carrying his child. She understood, perhaps better than most, what a child meant to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke rapped on the door, the door that used to be his and Laura's, when after a few moments he got no response, he was prepared to leave, but the slight movement of someone on the couch made Luke wary, so he knocked once more and then admitted himself through the unlocked door.

He was not exactly sure what he would find, but the sight that befell him then was not what he had expected. Lucky was a mess, obviously something was wrong and if the indications could be trusted, the empty pill bottle on the floor spoke volumes, and the discovery of a second one spoke even louder.

Luke grabbed the phone and dialed 911, explaining he did not know what was wrong, only that they needed to get there and quickly. Luke hung up the phone and went to his son and tried to rouse him, the stench was bad, it was obvious Lucky had been sick. But braving the stink Luke shook his son a little harder, but received no response, other than rumblings and ramblings of Liz and the baby and also of Maxie. Even this far gone, Lucky was still dreaming of his wife and soon to be child, he needed to get the commissioners daughter out of his head though, that way just led to badness.

Luke did not understand what had caused Lucky to slip, but as he could tell Liz was not there, he just hoped that Cameron was not either. the poor boy had been traumatized enough over the past year or so, Luke decided he would check the house once the paramedics arrived, scared for his son, scared in a way that even the fire had not been able to wring from him. For what had transpired that night had not been Lucky's fault, it was obvious that Lucky had overdosed on pills tonight, and for some reason the reason eluded Luke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked slowly over to Elizabeth, drinking in the sight of her, to him; she had never looked more beautiful. Her breasts were fuller and her stomach heavy with child, all her curves had been softened from the pregnancy, her skin positively glowed, the sight of her laying there stole his breath, and for once, the enforcer was captivated by an array of emotions that lit his heart.

Liz smiled at Jason as he slowly moved closer to the cot, a searing heat starting to spread from her middle out, he was Adonis like, every muscle standing out in all gloriousness, he looked like a tiger in that moment, stalking his prey, ready to pounce when she least expected it.

But as he moved closer, Liz reached out to him, needing physical contact to dampen or at least quell the over abundance of heat flowing from her for a few moments. Jason could see the desire that raged in her and was sure she could see it in him, not needing any direction, Jason slowly took her in his arms and began making a night she would not soon forget, although for Ric and Lorenzo it was not the same reason's they had hoped for.

Jason now understood that all his life he had been waiting for this. The night of the blackout, he and Liz had shared a great night of passion, but it was tempered because of all the hurt, they had not slept together to hurt others, it was something they needed at that moment, to clarify heart and mind.

Tonight however, nothing was like that; it was the sheer drive of need and contact that opened Jason's eyes completely. He had had sex with many women before, but he had never made love before, because nothing could compare to what his body now felt. Locked tightly in Liz's warm embrace, this is what heaven would be like, and the sad fact that he had never made love before, seemed all the sweeter, because it was being shared with someone that he loved unequivocally. Lost for years, Jason now knew he had found home, and home was a glorious word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was admitted into the hospital at a quarter after eight, attempted suicide was written on his chart.

Luke was beside himself, he had thought that Lucky was making headway with his counseling, but it seemed like all had been a carefully crafted act.

It took the doctors over an hour to awaken him; it was almost as if he was physically fighting everything they did, as if subconsciously his body was denying all efforts to help. When he did in fact wake, he was lucid but completely unaware of what had transpired.

When he was finally allowed visitors, Luke was the first to enter. "What were you trying to do Lucky, look at yourself, you are bound to the bed." Luke said.

"I wasn't trying anything, this was not an attempt on my life, I was trying to escape my mind, and I guess I went overboard." Lucky said sadly.

"Overboard, Lucky, I think that is the understatement of the century. Why did you need to get out of your mind? Lucky, you have a baby on the way, Cameron to take care of, not to mention your beautiful wife." Luke said trying to ignite the old fire in his son, but seeing nothing but a trace of ash, the fire in his son had somehow been extinguished.

Almost under his breath, Lucky said, "The baby's not mine and Liz is in love with Jason!"

"Lucky, you are talking nonsense; of course the baby is yo…" Luke said.

"No dad, the baby isn't, I saw the paternity results with my own eyes, the baby is Jason's and Liz is in love with him." Lucky moaned, tears of regret and disgust welling in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure, have you talked about this with Liz, how or even when would her and Jason ever have been together, they are just friends." Luke said, trying to find the truth beneath the entire jumble.

"I have not spoken to my wife, but then again, I haven't seen her since about 3am yesterday. She more than likely came here to sleep and then started her shift early. However, she didn't have to say anything; she speaks loud enough and clear enough while she sleeps." Lucky said, slowly running out of steam. When he turned to look at his father, Luke was nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half way through his conversation with Lucky, he had run out into the hall, he heard it all, but he all of a sudden felt an overwhelming need to see Elizabeth. His son's recovery lay in the balance; he had to know the truth.

"Epiphany, where is Elizabeth?" Luke asked.

"She's not here, she didn't work today, and I believe she is at home with her husband and child." Epiphany said.

"She is not at home with her family, Lucky was just brought into the hospital, and they are claiming he tried to kill himself from an overdose." Luke said, angry.

Epiphany looked at him as if he had just grown a second head. "First off, I don't know where Liz is, but she said yesterday that she had planned on spending the day with Lucky, seeing as how she didn't work, as for Lucky, I am truly sorry, I know it has been a hard year for him. But don't go pulling an attitude with me; I don't worry myself with other people's personal business."

Luke stormed back to Lucky's room, anger at his incapability to truly help his son and his inability to find Liz. Everything had gone downhill since Laura had slipped away from them; those few short weeks when she had come back had been heavenly. He just wished she was here now, giving him direction in how to help their son, this was her territory, not his. He missed his Angel and wanted her back where she belonged, in his arms and in their home. Standing just outside Lucky's room, Luke shook his head, things seemed all the more complicated when Laura was not around, and while he did have strong feelings for his new wife, no one could possibly replace the love he felt for his Angel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

They lay in each other's arms, Liz's head rested on his chest while she tenderly ran her fingers up and down his muscled abdomen. This was the first time, well since the last time she had been in his arms that she truly felt at peace. Which was rather odd, considering their current circumstances, but for the first time in a long while, she truly believed things were going to be okay.

She could not understand how she had always pushed him away, life was a risk and while Jason's line of work was markedly more dangerous than some, her current husband's line of work was no less dangerous.

It was how you dealt with those dangers that truly mattered. Jason would lay his life on the line to protect his family; he would do everything in his power to protect her and the children.

The content smile that graced his face while he slept was something that touched her heart more than she could really say, it was a look that one rarely seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think they are doing in there Ric?" Lorenzo asked, still smirking.

"How the hell should I know, but it seems rather obvious." Ric said noticeably livid.

"I don't think I have ever heard a woman moan like that before, she really is a spitfire. Were you out of your mind when you let her get away? I have never met another person who could shape this business to fit them, she may not have a say in what goes on, but she, unlike Carly, knows the value of silence, even more so than Skye. She is definitely a prize." Lorenzo said with a smile.

"Oh, do shut up Lorenzo, you prattle on and I am already sick of your voice. Besides, I think it is time for us to move this plan to the next level. And while we cannot see anything in the room at this moment, all has been quiet for some time now; perhaps it is safe to say they are asleep. And while I don't care to go on a guess, there really isn't anything more to do." Ric said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason came slowly awake, the weight of someone watching him, bringing him fully from sleep. He had not even thought sleep was attainable, especially all that had happened in the past couple of days, it was her, she calmed his inner rage and turmoil, just being around her, lightened his mind. Noticing who it was, he returned the smile that he had bestowed upon Liz while sleeping.

Liz was about to greet him when he placed a finger to her lips. His mind already moving quickly, he understood what was sure to happen sooner or later, and if they could gain the upper hand, then so be it.

He placed his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered. "Don't say anything, we have been quiet for quite awhile now, either he will believe we are asleep or he will think we are laying in wait for him. And while I do not know if anyone else is involved in this, we cannot be sure. We really need to find some way out of this, so if the opportunity arises, we need to take it."

Understanding what he was saying, Liz just nodded her head in agreement. But even with the warning, she could not help but place a small kiss to his delectable lips. Jason's hand gently and loving played over her belly, enjoying the movement of his child and awed by it. Even at this moment, when stress was without a doubt one of the larger emotions they were feeling, the simple serenity that he could find by fingering Liz's stomach, awed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric and Lorenzo both stood with their weapons at the ready, hoping to be prepared for anything and everything that might transpire within the next few moments. Understanding that surprise would not really be on their side, the doors mechanisms were loud enough to awaken or alert anyone.

"Remember, go in fast and low, don't waste time with trying to take a shot, we need these two for a little longer, so they must not die, unless there is no other choice. We need Jason for a little longer, if for no other reason than placating Sonny and we need Liz to do the same for Jason." Ric said, taking charge.

Little did he know that Lorenzo had other plans, but he would let Ric believe he was the alpha dog, for now? "I got you, I understand what you mean, but you made a fatal mistake not securing either of them to the wall, with Carly, you had been smart, she couldn't have escaped or fought back, at least not well. But this time, it is another story."

"Yes, yes, yes…" Ric said vehemently. "Let's just get this over and done with!"

Ric pulled the keychain from his pocket; attached to the keys was a remote device, not unlike the ones you used to arm your car alarm and pointed it at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason heard the faint stirring of something mechanical and realized that the door was opening, for some odd reason, the door opened slower than it closed, but for whatever reason, it had been enough to alert him to it.

Gesturing with his hand, he quickly bent down and whispered something in Liz's ear. "Don't panic, the door is opening, there is not going to be another chance like this one, so if at all possible, you run when you can and run as fast and as far as you can, find Sonny, if I am still stuck here, then he will come looking for me. Don't think, you need to do what is best for you and the baby and Cameron, so don't argue, just do as I ask, please"

He was clearly worried, knowing he had so much to lose, while finally, things were aligning in his favor or so it seemed, for him to be a father, Ric was now prepared to take that all away. But the desire to have his family was much stronger than even Liz knew, so he was going to fight for it, even with his last breath, if it should come to that.

Liz understood that Jason's plan or lack thereof could possibly lead to tragedy, but she also knew she could not forsake her children, so she did the only thing she could and nodded her head.

Ric saw the couple, they were once again dressed, but now looked peaceful, like neither of them had a care in the world. What was unexpected but wonderful was the fact that they both appeared to be sleeping. Motioning Lorenzo to join him at the side of the cot, Ric made the fatal mistake of taking his eyes of his prey, for among a million other things that stood these two men apart, was the fact that Jason was agile with cat like reflexes. Without thinking about it, Jason lunged out of bed, crashing head first into both men, anger began to boil his blood, for once again, Lorenzo was trying to assist in his demise and that was something he had not really expected. He had come to believe that this was all Ric's doing, trying to once again take a child that didn't belong to him, just to try and make a happy home with Elizabeth.

Liz felt the weight on the bed shift and knew that this was going to be her chance and perhaps her only one, so she did what she thought she could not and bolted out the door of the lockdown room.

Jason felt pride and awe swell inside his heart at his beautiful Elizabeth running pell-mell for freedom, a slight knotting of his heart quickly tried to bring forth a nasty question, "How could she just up and leave me, do I mean so little that I can be cast aside." Nevertheless, before the thought could no more than flash into his mind, Jason had stomped on this train of thought, she was not deserting him, she was going for help, and he knew she would not stop until she had reached said help. However, just as she reached the front door and started racing down the walkway; she heard the first of many gunshots ring throughout the house. Her heart momentarily stopped, but before it could take a tighter grasp, Liz pushed herself beyond her highest expectations and raced to Sonny's home.

Lorenzo and Ric didn't even have time to question what had just occurred, but he knew almost all his planning had now been wasted and on a man who was most times insufferable and tedious and who had high hopes of grandeur. Jason had managed to take both men down to floor level; it was rather simple really, a simple placement of the body in the right spot, this one being the knees, took both men down like a sack of potatoes. As they were slammed to the ground both men's guns let loose a volley of bullets, they ricocheted around the room, but managed to miss all three men, they were all unscathed, to Jason's dismay.

Both men stole a quick glance at one another, indicting how close they had come to messing the whole thing up. But as he was preparing to get up and run himself, just happy at having missed all the bullets, a fist shot out of the air and cracked him squarely on the temple, sending him straight into a dark abyss of unconsciousness. Lorenzo's quickness preventing anything else from going wrong.

Both men looked flustered, but had use of their wits and now acted on a more primal instinct. Quickness was needed, so without bothering to bicker, they hefted the large man from the ground and quickly placed him in Lorenzo's vehicle.

Lorenzo headed for his own car, planning on finding Mrs. Webber, before anyone else caught wind of their plans. He searched for more than an hour, ever route he took leading him to another fruitless search, he did not understand how a pregnant woman could possibly escape or move so quickly, that he, could not find her. He grabbed his phone and called Ric, "I can't find her, and I have looked everywhere. Where is Jason?"

"Forget her, hurry up and get over to the crypt, the one that we had talked about not using, it is the closest, I am sure no one will look for him there. We need to reevaluate this plan, because nothing is going as it should be." Ric said, clearly winded from having to drag an unconscious Jason into the crypt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once a fair distance away from Ric's house, Liz began to slow her pace, she knew it had the potential of being overly dangerous, nevertheless, she needed to slow down some, right now, she was safe and so were her children.

Moreover, that was all that truly mattered, along with one other fact, Jason was trapped and now at the mercy of Lorenzo and Ric. Terrified even now of never seeing Jason again was like shards of glass ripping her heart apart, but she squelched down those thoughts and emotions, she needed to get to Sonny so he could take care of this situation.

So increasing her speed from a mediocre walk, she kicked it up another notch or two and was now speed walking. The exertion was not good for the baby, considering that she had been having false labor, but she pushed just a little more, for Jason and his child.

Further away, Jason slowly came to consciousness, only to discover that he had been moved and into what looked like a crypt. A brief image of Liz being trapped inside one just like this brought back a panic that wished to overtake him and wipe out all rational thought. He understood that it could not have been any longer than 20 minutes, but it seemed like days had already passed. Ric and Lorenzo had been quick with his relocation, which did not bode well for him though; he only hoped that Liz was still free and able to get help.

His head throbbed and his back ached, nevertheless he felt hop, because he knew, if Elizabeth was free, she would find Sonny and together they would find him.

This thought was not precognitive but the simple assertion of the great friendship that he and Sonny shared, for even if they did not share the same blood, they were still brothers in every way. As for Liz, he understood she would walk through the very fires of Hell to find him, he knew he could trust her.

Slowly the wave of nausea passed, he understood it was probably a good chance he had a concussion, considering that he was hit so brutally upside the head, but for now, he had no choice but to search his prison and see what he could do to free himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz slowed down only once more and that was to loosen, if possible, the stitch that now throbbed in her side. Moving again, she slowly came to a stop, finally running out of steam Liz pushed the doorbell, having finally reached Sonny's home; she waited 15 seconds and then began to bang on his door, while alternating ringing the bell.

Sonny greeted Liz amicably, but his mind could not process what his eyes saw. "Oh good lord, how did you escape, when did you and where is Jason?" Sonny asked, his sentences somewhat merging into nonsensical words. He had been sitting in the den when he had heard her pounding on the door, lost in thought and consumed with worry, so of that worry now fled, but the tears standing in her eyes, spoke volumes.

For the most part however, Liz understood everything he said, his obvious worry, slightly garbling his words. She took a few moments to get her breath back, in which time, Sonny had fetched her a cold bottle of water. She drank down a few more gulps and then replaced the lid and began to tell her tale. Not bothering with the more intimate details, Liz stuck to business, explaining that he needed to find Jason and soon, because both Ric and Lorenzo were gunning for the two of them.

Sonny listened quietly, finally seeing how much the woman before him had grown and into what a strong and independent person. She knew she could rely on others when the time called for it, but she also knew how to deal when life did not play fair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz went to her Grams and picked up Cameron, she had phoned her house and received no answer, so she phoned Audrey's house, and found out that she was indeed looking after Cam. Sonny sent Johnny with her, he was not going to take a chance that she could be grabbed again, so as she sat beside Johnny while he drove the short distance to Audrey's Liz fretted over everything that had happened thus far. Audrey had wanted to know what was going on, she could tell there was something bothering Liz, she could also tell it probably had something to do with Jason or Sonny, seeing as how one of their guards was glued to Liz side.

But the last few days or so had been so full of tension that she needed to rest. so promising she would explain all later, Liz left Audrey's house and headed to Jason's penthouse, Sonny had given her keys to Jason's place with his permission for her to stay there, seeing as how she could not really stay in the house in which she and Lucky had been sharing, that would have been to awkward and dangerous.

So with foreboding she unlocked his door and entered with her son. Johnny explained that he would be standing guard until morning and then Max would be taking over for the day shift. It was one thing for Jason to ask her to stay here, but another all together for Sonny to do so, nevertheless she understood why Sonny had made the offer, she needed to remain safe, they couldn't take a chance that she could be grabbed again. So with her son, she slowly showed him where he could go and what not to touch.

Now that a baby was on the way, Jason would need to take the necessary precautions of baby proofing his home. Exhausted beyond comprehension Liz took Cameron upstairs and wondered where she should sleep while staying there, when the overwhelming need for sleep demanded she lay down now. She went into Jason's bedroom, the room in which he had shared many nights with Sam, and while the thought of sleeping here bothered her, exhaustion took away all further arguments. Her and Cameron shared the large king size bed, not bothering to change either herself of her son, they laid down and within moments she and her son were asleep, the last thought she had was this, before slipping quickly into a deep slumber, "I have finally found home, this is where I was meant to be all along!" Following that thought was this one, "Please be safe Jason, we need you."

Cameron's little hand rested peacefully on her belly, unaware of the gift he was bestowing upon his mother, the mere contact gave her hope that she and Jason would see one another again, for both her children needed a father, and no other man would do, it was Jason or no one at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Skye had driven around for half the night, alternating calling Lorenzo's cell phone and home, but to no avail, she could not find him anywhere. An inkling of fear was growing steadily in the pit of her stomach; something did not feel right about the situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny called Max and Milo, instructing them to get a few other men and to head to Ric's, Jason was being held in the room in which Carly had been held, they were to go in cautiously, for both Ric and Lorenzo were armed and more than willing to hurt those who helped Sonny and Jason. He only hoped that Jason was still there and alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had heard stories throughout his lifetime about some of the crypts having secret passageways and hidden rooms, but he was clueless to which ones those would be or even if the tales were true. However, unable to just sit and do nothing, he began to search more arduously, hoping beyond hope that this crypt be the one of many that did have a secret passageway.

For a feeling had started to invade all other thoughts, the inkling pertained to Elizabeth and once again, he understood that something had changed completely between he and Liz, it was like their souls had connected and that they could now feel each other, especially when frightened or in need.

He was so unaccustomed to something like that, that it was hard to articulate exactly how it felt, but the easiest way seemed to be the feeling of her now residing so completely within his heart, mind body and soul was that they could no longer deny the fact that they were and are soul mates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that Max and the other men arrived at Ric's old house, they were too late, the secret room was open and all could see it was empty. The front door had been wide open when they entered. Max quickly phoned the boss to see what he wanted them to do now. "Sonny, they're gone, and while it is obvious he was here, there is no sign of where they have gone to from here. What do you want me to do?"

"Keep looking, leave no stone unturned, or rather piece of furniture, we need a lead and you are the one's who needs to find it, when you have searched everywhere and everything, then come back and we will see what we can do, if at that time you have found nothing." Sonny said tersely.

Max looked at the other men, knowing that any and all of them would lay their life's down for the boss and Jason, he quickly gave the orders. "Okay men, look everywhere, leave nothing untouched; we need clues, so let's go find them."

The men scattered throughout the house, each intent, on finding anything on the whereabouts of Jason. The entire group had such ability at camaraderie that it sometimes baffled Max. because so many men in one room, who continually got along, on the most part was quite rare, but this group worked well together and each thought of the other as a part of a larger extended family, so it is with pure determination that they set out to look for any clues that could possibly lead them to Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour of fruitless searching, Jason laid his head upon his arm, planning to just rest for a moment, but his body had other plans and he quickly slipped into sleep. R.E.M. sleep did not take long and before he even knew what was happening, he was propelled into a dream, in it Liz was taking care of him, concern shining from her beautiful eyes. At first it sounded like nonsensical words were being issued from her luscious mouth, but soon enough he could hear the words clear. "Shhh Jason, sleep, you have had a rough couple of weeks, let me care for you, like you always care for me. I thought I was never going to see you again, it took so long to find you, can you tell me now where you were kept?" Dream Liz asked.

Jason could say nothing, he just looked around the room in which he was being comforted by Liz, she followed his gaze, the room he was in looked so familiar, but somehow she could not quite grasp where he was. Before either could say or do more, Jason's head jerked up, seeing his captors looking at him, Jason quickly stood up, taking a fighter's stance. They could do whatever they wished, but that did not mean he had to take it, he was going to fight them every step of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz awoke with a start, her dream propelling her into the semi-darkness that was early morning, upon awakening she tried to remember what had happened in her dream, but at every turn she was denied, it was like the dream had completely evaporated when she had come awake.

Her son's hand still loving positioned on her stomach, a small smile played at her lips as she thought to herself. "All night long I dreamed it was Jason's hand on my belly, but now I see who was really doing it." Liz tucked a curl behind one of his ears and placed a gentle kiss to his tiny brow before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Now that she was not so exhausted, she was starving and only hoped that Jason had something in his fridge or cupboards that she could munch on, at least until morning.

She searched the fridge and discovered none other than butterscotch pudding. She felt somewhat guilty, knowing that it had to be Sam's, seeing as how she had never seen Jason eat any pudding before, but her instant craving swiftly removed the guilt. She could blame it on raging hormones and instantaneous food cravings, if she ever had to explain herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four days passed, Lorenzo and Ric were taking painstakingly long to decide on just how to execute there plan, with each idea one or the other shot it down. Both men were starting to believe a partnership even one that was not going to last long was just to much of a hassle, for neither man could handle being told what to do or how to do it. Ric and Lorenzo had holed up in a little motel on the outside of Port Charles, it wasn't something either man wanted to be doing, but until they could come up with an appropriate plan, then they were both stuck in the hole they now resided.

They both understood that Jason would soon need to be taken care of, but until an opening came that would guarantee that they could also take Sonny out, there was no point. As of yet, they had managed to remain hidden from anyone who would wish to do them harm, but sooner or later that would change, as it always does.

Lorenzo fought the urge daily to contact Skye, he had heard from one of his informants that she had put out a missing person's report with the police. It warmed his heart, as much as his cold heart could truly be warmed, for in her persistence she kept proving how much she loved him. Ric was also unable to maintain a normal semblance of life; it was impossible because if he were to show his face, Sonny would more than likely kill first then ask questions. Molly was left with the nanny, it was possible, even probable that no one even knew he was missing, except of course for the nanny, and she wouldn't say a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz was given a different bodyguard to protect her while she went about her everyday life, the guard who stood watch outside the penthouse rotated between Max, Milo and Johnny. And while it was to make her feel safe, and in some ways it did, she also knew she would not fully feel safe again until Jason was safe and at home. "When did Jason's house become home?" She wondered to herself.

Cameron liked being here, there was lots of room for his toys, Liz had brought over a few of his favorites, or rather Milo had, he had insisted that he do it, to save her the trouble of having to deal with anything stressful. It was after Milo had returned that she had discovered what had happened with Lucky, wondering why no one had told her. And while she felt badly for him, she knew it was not her fault that he had succumbed to the draw of his addiction. She finally understood that she alone could not control something of this magnitude, because things happened. That was what life was, a mass of hard times and dispiriting challenges. And with that knowledge, she knew that if she had stayed with Lucky something, sometime would have sent him over the edge, and living a life in fear of his addiction was not something she could do and didn't know how she could have thought she could have lived with.

After her shift was done, Milo who was off penthouse duty, escorted her to Lucky's room. And while she was not in love with him, she had loved him for most of her life. So whether this was something that she wanted to do or not, she made up her mind and did what she dreaded.

But before she could enter, she heard the angry voice of Maxie, begging and pleading with Lucky to not cast her away again. "Why did you sleep with me the other night then, what was that all about, your sick desire to inflict pain on me?" Maxie asked, but didn't wait for an answer; she ran out and almost collided with Liz. "Oh look, the dutiful wife, do you see what you have made of him, he isn't a man anymore, you have destroyed him." Maxie said as she stormed past the stunned woman.

"Good afternoon Lucky, how are you feeling?" Liz asked her run-in with Maxie still heating her blood, not so much the run-in but what had been said when she was trying to enter. Once again he had managed to turn to Maxie, it seemed like he always did.

"I'm fine and whether you believe me or not, this was not a suicide attempt. But since there is really nothing for us to discuss, I would ask you to please leave my room and leave me alone." Lucky said, his heart breaking, he couldn't handle another conversation like the one he had just had, or lack there of with Maxie.

"I will go, but not before we speak. And I can tell you already know the secret to which I came to speak to you about, I don't know how you found out, but I am glad that the lying is over, and I am truly sorry for lying to you for so long. I know this is not what you wanted, but you have to admit, whether it is now or in the years to come, it is what's best. We lost our way a long time ago, the boy you were before the fire had hold of my heart and would not let go, and while I know what happened then was not your fault, what happened when you came back was both of ours. I shouldn't have remarried you, but I was scared for you, I thought what I was doing was best for everyone involved." Liz paused to rearrange her thoughts, and then continued.

"When you were presumed dead, I grieved for you and tried to find meaning in my life, because if it hadn't been for you, I might not ever have gotten over the trauma of the rape. But when you came back Lucky, you were a changed man, the tenderness that had once been in you was stolen when Helena took you. We should have understood then that we had moved beyond each other. We have both seen and been through so much more than either of us can understand and perhaps because of that, we lost the spark that was once such a part of us. I love you, I really do, but we are not good for each other." A lone tear slide down her cheek, she wiped it absently away and once again continued with what she had to say.

"So if you must, hate me, but know I will never stop you from seeing Cameron or this baby, so long as you stay clean, because I cannot risk you coming and going from Cam's life or this baby's." Liz said sadly, her voice slowly dropping.

"You claim to love me, but are no longer in love with me, that doesn't make sense Liz. The only reason you are saying any of this is that you want to be with Jason and are willing to step on anyone to do so. I never knew you could be so heartless, you and Jason deserve each other." Lucky said snidely as he turned on his side as much as he was able to do so, turning from her and the look of pity that rested upon her face.

Liz watched the hate overtake him and knew that any reasoning would be useless, for he was not in a state of mind that would necessitate reason. Sadly, she turned to go, but as she reached the door, she turned back and said, "I truly am sorry that you feel that way, and while I cannot say that I don't want to be with Jason, he is still with Sam, and whatever happens from here on out is a mystery to me. but this way, I know someday you will find someone who makes you happy, and perhaps at that time, you will see it wasn't meant to be with us."

Lucky rolled back over, staring her down, finally with tears in her eyes she left the room. Milo noticed the tears even though she was trying to hide them. "Mrs. Webber, are you alright?"

"Yes Milo, I'm fine." Liz said unhappily. "It went pretty much as I expected it to; I think it is time to go home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had come to check up on Lucky and to see how he was doing, but before he could enter the room, he could hear both Lucky and Liz's voices, and knowing he shouldn't be listening, he listened anyway. Although he was receiving glares from Milo, he remained rooted to the spot, Sonny's henchman didn't have to like it, but he was Lucky's father and deserved to know what was going on.

He wanted to go in and yell at Elizabeth for everything she was saying, but he heard the truth in her words and could not deny that her and Lucky, if you pardon the pun, were lucky to have gotten as far as they had.

He left without saying anything to anyone, he had wanted to be mad at Liz and blame all of it on her, but he understood she was trying to be a good mother and in so doing, she needed to follow her heart, whichever way that lead. He could understand that, for no matter where Laura was, his heart was still with her, but he was now married to another woman, the complete opposite of his beautiful Laura. He needed a drink and that was exactly where he was headed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had been growing weaker day by day; it seemed that he was getting sick. The crypt was drafty and cold, and while there was food to eat and liquids to drink, there was nothing to keep him warm. He laid on the cement floor, chilled to the bone, a fever raging higher each passing day, whether from malnutrition or from some virus. Six days now he had been trapped in here, and while he was lucid, he knew that help would come, but during his fever-induced delirium, his mind insisted that he had been forgotten, sacrificed for a greater good.

His dreams were nasty, and even when awake he couldn't fully shake off the effects of those dreams. He knew he must be found soon or he could very well die. He tried to connect once again with the link that he and Liz shared, but being in such a state he couldn't discern if he was, actually do anything. And while in his forced solitude he had discovered many things, he knew that there was no other woman for him, it was Liz or no one.

And while he wasn't crazy about bringing a baby into the dangers of his lifestyle, he understood that parenthood, life and love were all dangerous, some more fatally than others, but they all had risks, he understood he was going to do all in his power to make a happy family. But as his fever, worsened, coherent thought was slowly dispelled for delusional fears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six days had passed since she had last seen Jason, with each passing day she grew more and more worried. she could feel in her heart and soul that he was still alive, but the connection that she knew they shared seemed to be dimming, but why that was, she had no answer, except for perhaps the most obvious reason, he was dying.

Pulled out of her thoughts by a knocking on the door, Liz got up and opened the door, Sonny stood on the other side, looking sad and worried. He looked less like the man she had come to know over the years, that at any other time, even when he had his mental breakdown, he had still seemed more like himself, than the shell that seemed to be standing in front of her.

"Liz, how are you and the baby?" Sonny asked.

"We are both fine, please come in." Liz said, stepping aside to allow him entrance.

"That's good, I came here, because I have searched everywhere, Lorenzo and Ric have not yet been seen, I need you to think if there is anywhere that they could have put Jason." Sonny said fear clearly imprinted upon his face.

"Sonny, I really don't know, when I was married to Ric we spoke of many things, but trying to pinpoint one location where Jason may be, I just don't know if I can. Please understand I will do anything to help, I just don't' know how helpful I am really going to be for you." Liz said as tears flowed freely.

"Shhh, don't worry, it's not good for you. I plan on doing everything in my power to find him." Sonny exclaimed.

"Sonny, you need to find him, he is in great danger and no matter what you think of me, this baby and me need him, more so than even he probably realizes, but that is beside the point…" Liz said as she slowly doubled over, one hand on the plush carpet, the other holding her stomach, this time there was no mistaking what was going on, she was in the very early stages of labor, and of course Jason no where to be seen. She had felt minor contractions this morning, but had once again dismissed them as being Braxton Hicks, which these obviously were, they were much more regular and the pain was everywhere.

Sonny quickly dialed 911 and instructed the women that she needed to send an ambulance to the penthouse, for his friend who was in labor. Sonny placed a hand upon her shoulder, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok; now all he had to do was convince himself. He called Audrey and alerted her to her granddaughter's labor, asking if Milo could drop Cameron off at her house.

He hadn't expected a warm return, but the cold hate filled voice of Audrey cut Sonny's words off quickly. She had never been so angry in her life; here she was sitting idly by as her granddaughter made a horrible mistake.

The ambulance didn't take very long, but long enough for Sonny, causing him to pace restlessly, he knew women went into labor everyday, but this woman was special, because not only was the child she was caring Jason's but also because she meant so much to his best friend. Jason would never forgive him if something were to happen to Liz after all that she had been through. Horrid thoughts plagued him until the very second the ambulance arrived and hurriedly took Liz to the hospital.

As soon as she was gone, Sonny phoned Carly, knowing she did not care for Elizabeth, but knowing she would do all she could for Jason, and that friendship would now also include his child, no matter who the mother was. He had thought of calling Emily, but he wanted to worry as few people as possible, and if Emily didn't know the child Liz carried was Jason's then bigger headache's could possible ensue.

"Carly, listen and listen good, I need you to get to the hospital, Liz has gone into labor, and Jason is still being held hostage, but Liz went into labor, you must go keep an eye on her, an in by no means are you to stress her out, she has been through enough without you causing more problems. Be there for her, and in so doing, be there for Jason." Sonny stated, hoping she wouldn't ask to many questions.

"I'll go, and while I don't care for her, I do for Jason, it is for him I do this, make no mistake." With that said Carly hung up the phone and headed to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Liz was rushed into the ER; Dr. Lee had already been called and met Liz as she arrived. "Hi Liz, how you feeling?"

"I feel like it is time to have this child." Liz said with a shaky laugh, for in her heart of hearts she had truly wanted Jason present at the birth of his child, whether it be the first or tenth.

"Don't fret; I will do all I can to make sure this labor goes as smoothly as possible." Dr. Lee said with a smile.

Liz was examined and Dr. Lee confirmed what she already knew, she was indeed in labor, but it looked like it was going to be awhile. So Dr. Lee hooked Liz up to different machines to track her contractions and to monitor her heart rate and that of the baby. Dr. Lee understood how important it was for Elizabeth to keep this baby alive, not just, because the baby was Jason's but because she had already had two miscarriages.

Liz was just beginning to adjust to the contractions when Carly stormed into her hospital room. "Umm, I think you have the wrong room Carly." Liz said, perplexed at the blonde woman's flashy entrance.

"I have the right room, I know that with Jason unable to be here right now, you need someone, and since you don't really have that many friends and it is obvious the ones you have, have been alienated thanks to all your lies, that no one will be here when your child comes into this world." Carly said sarcastically. Although in actuality, she could sympathize with Liz, she had miscarried before and had her children kidnapped, so the palpable fear that radiated off the bed bound woman, was beyond understandable.

"Did you come here to insult me? If so you can turn around and leave the way you entered, I have better things to do than listen to you. What happens in my life is none of your business." Liz said, her anger very apparent, as an after thought, she added, "And I am sure Jason would not take kindly to you insulting the mother of his child." The chastised look on Carly's face was very enjoyable; it had even distracted her from her contractions at least for a few moments.

"I am here for Jason, so don't get any ideas about you and I being friends, it is to him that I owe my friendship, not you." Carly said in a huff.

"Understood, but just the same, I don't need you here." Liz said, hoping the annoying woman would leave.

"I'll be back, I am going to call Sonny and see what is going on with Jason and get a drink." Carly said as she left the room. Her dander once again rising as a thought sprang into her mind, "Don't hate me because I don't like her Jason." It was a simple thought, but one that grabbed her attention more so than even Sonny cold have hoped for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just happy to be alone, Liz closed her eyes for a few moments, the contractions had eased off considerably, so sleep wasn't all that hard to obtain. Sleep claimed her quickly and within mere moments of falling asleep, a dream besieged her.

"Liz, please hear me, I need you to tell Sonny where I am, I don't know exactly what I have taken, some kind of medicine, but the delirium that came with the fever has seemed to pass, but I don't know how much longer I can wait. Look, see, you know where I am." Dream Jason begged.

Liz came awake as another contraction hit, not knowing how long it had been since the last one; Liz began to worry even more about Jason missing the birth of the baby.

Sitting beside her bed was Carly, silently flipping through Soap Opera magazine, when she noticed that Liz was awake, she put the magazine aside. A snide remark died on her lips when she saw the tears that Liz was trying so hard to hold inside. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, all I know is that Jason needs to get here and in order for that to happen I need to speak to Sonny, can you get him here, please?" Liz asked as another contraction struck.

Wanting to tell her to leave the rescue up to Sonny and his men, Carly thought better of it and left the room to make the call. A few minutes later, she came back, telling Liz that Sonny would be there shortly.

Both women sat in silence there own thoughts consuming each one. For once the animosity had been tempered, both understood it was not likely to continue after this day, but for the time being, it was rather nice.

Sonny arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes after the call from Carly. He couldn't imagine what Liz wanted to speak to him about, but he knew Jason would want him here, so that's what he did. Sonny nodded to Johnny as he entered the room, the guard keeping close watch on the two women inside, he was shocked at the silence that greeted him. He nodded to Carly before turning all his attention to Liz. "Liz, what is it that you needed?"

After Carly had left the room and then returned, Liz had sat thinking, her dream had finally all come back to her, she now realized that she had had this same dream five days out of the six, since Jason was gone. It was just shortly before Sonny had entered that she finally remembered why the dream seemed so familiar, or rather, why the place that the dream occurred in seemed so familiar.

"Sonny, I think I know where Jason is, I believe he is in the crypt that I was held in a few years ago. I can't explain how I think I know this, but I have a hunch that is exactly where he is." Jason would have been shocked to know it was the same crypt, although it was the reconstructed one, seeing as how the original one was blown to smithereens.

Sonny wasted no time in calling Max and Milo, he didn't know if Liz's hunch was correct or not, but he didn't wish to dismiss it, all other avenues had been exhausted. Sonny left to meet with his men, hoping that this would turn out the right way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had not seen Ric or Lorenzo in quite some time, he was antsy to say the least, he could tell something was wrong with Elizabeth, once again there was no reason behind his feeling, but by now he was coming to accept it.

He paced restlessly from one end of his confinement to the other, trying to figure out a way he could possibly get someone's attention to let him out or to even get a message to his friends. But with the crypt enclosed by a fence and the gate to the fence securely chained, as was the main door of the crypt, there was no point in shouting. he hadn't even heard the caretaker, which at first he had hoped would come by and investigate, but by now, he had resigned himself to the possibility that he could very well die, right here in this crypt.

At every turn he came up empty, everything seemed aligned to prevent him from making any progress. Jason finally took a seat, unable to stave off the weariness that was settling over him. He had maybe been sitting for five minutes when he heard the chains on the outside of the crypt rattle, then the door was opened, he had expected it to be either Ric or Lorenzo, but it was neither of those men, Sonny, Milo and Max all entered the crypt. Speechless, Jason rushed up to his friends, happy at having been found. "I've got to get to Elizabeth, something's wrong." Jason exclaimed, worry written clearly upon his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly had gone back to her reading, or so it seemed, until Liz gasped. She looked at Liz with a mixture of hate and worry. However, she didn't need anyone to tell her what had just happened, it was quite obvious, and her water had just broke.

The thin sheet she had been covered with now had a rather moist look. Not bothering to placate Liz, if she so needed to be, Carly reached over and pushed the call button, hoping the attending nurse would be quick about it.

She was slightly annoyed that Liz hadn't mentioned the fact that her contractions were getting closer and more so annoyed that she hadn't clued into the fact.

She had been scanning the magazine, but in fact, she had not been reading it, just using it as a smoke screen, her worry about Jason written clearly on her face, and for once, she didn't want to worry or panic anyone with her on fears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, how did you know Liz was in labor?" Sonny asked, clearly baffled.

"I don't know… Wait, did you say labor, is she at the hospital?" Jason said, clearly he had thought it was something completely different than her being in labor, but that fact didn't reduce his fear, he knew she was still a few weeks away from her due date.

"Easy Jason, you look like hell, you need to get checked out before going to see Liz, you don't know if there is anything seriously wrong, you have been held captive for over 6 days." Max said, knowing even as he said it, that the likely hood of Jason listening was nil to none.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lee came in and did a quick examination of Elizabeth, noting that she was now five centimeters dilated, and while that meant she was moving along quite nicely, she still had a little time to go. "Liz, would you like an epidural or anything to lessen the pain?"

"No, I'm fine, right now I need this pain, it is the only thing keeping me from screaming." Liz said.

Dr. Lee looked at her, confusion evident in her facial features. "Excuse me, how is the pain stopping you from screaming?"

"It just is, you wouldn't understand." Liz said, while she quickly glanced at Carly, knowing that her fear was growing, and her fear had a chance of growing into something worse, if Jason didn't get here soon.

Carly was shocked by Liz's silence, she had pegged her for the one to blow everything that had happened the last week or so wide open, making Jason and Sonny suspects of something. Her silence gave Carly a somewhat new respect, she was not even close to claiming they had a chance at being friends, but it was a step in the right direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason ignored his friend's insistence and head directly to Elizabeth's room. He had badgered Sonny the entire way for the room number, finally against his better judgment; he gave up and gave in, telling Jason the number to her room.

Max didn't even have time to stop the car, before Jason was out and rushing inside. The three men left in the car looked at each other, an understanding finally being seen.

Jason ran down the hall, not stopping until he was beside her bed, looking into her beautiful eyes.

Carly jumped up and embraced him before he could do anything else, but before she did that, she saw the look that passed between the two; even Carly couldn't deny what she saw and felt when she was in their presence. It was clear, a feeling that was so pure, it didn't need to be defined, you just had to look at them and you could see the feelings that they had for each other. She quickly left her friend's warm embrace, even though everything inside her demanded that she make sure he was okay. Carly finally understood, Liz was the woman Jason wanted and no matter how much she might try to deny it, she made him happy.

Before anything else, Jason leaned down and wrapped Liz in a warm embrace, thanking the heavens that she was safe. He finally sat down, but did not release her hand.

"Jason, oh my God, are you okay?" Liz said, attempting to get up.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Jason asked his concern evident.

"We're good, but this baby is ready to be born, he or she will be greeting us very soon now. But Jase, you need to get looked at, you don't look so good."

"I am going to be fine; we will worry about me after this baby is born. I don't want to miss a thing; I have already missed so much. Just let me be here for you and the baby, if that is, you still want me around."

"Oh Jason, how could you ask such a thing? There is nothing that I want more, it's you, it has been you for so long now, I was just so scared, and I won't let fear dictate my life any longer. Do you want me though?" Liz asked, suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

"There is no one I would rather be with; your love has given me a gift I have never known, for in you, I have finally found home. I was wrong to try to push you away; I love you and cannot fight it any longer." Jason replied, tears shining, unshed in his eyes.

"Jason, I love you too." Liz exclaimed with a newfound lightness to her heart.

Jason's hand was all of a sudden in a crushing embrace; Liz was squeezing it for all she was worth, the bones in his hand felt like they were being ground to dust. He understood what was happening though, another contraction. She had barely loosened her grip when another contraction hit, causing her to once again grind the bones in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Lee came in to check on her patient, the comedic scene of Liz breathing deeply and focusing on a focal point and that of Jason's face scrunched up in pain, was enough to cause Dr. Lee to laugh. She checked the readout and understood that the delivery was close at hand. She looked at the expectant faces and nodded her head, instructing Jason to step up to the head of the bed, Dr. lee examined Liz and noted that she was now fully dilated, it was time to head up to the delivery room. "Jason, will you be joining us in the delivery room?"

Jason looked from Liz to the doctor then back again, at Elizabeth's nod, he turned back to the doctor and confirmed with a decisive nod of his own.

Dr. Lee had the orderly prepare Liz for the trip, which didn't really take long. Jason saw Sonny and Carly as he left the room, and his heart warmed at the sight of them sticking around. But for right now, all his thoughts were on Liz.

Jason watched in awe, as the head of the baby appeared, our baby, he thought to himself. Robin was assisting Dr. lee, Jason felt comfort knowing Liz was in such good hands, as Dr. Lee worked Robin periodically looked up and smiled, reassuring him with such a simple gesture.

When Liz finally fell back against the bed, Jason watched with bleary vision, as his son took his first breath and cried his first cry, they were music to his ears. He had a son, and that alone was almost enough to take him to his knees, until he heard Dr. Lee order him out of the room. Panic with ice-cold hands rushed into the warmth of his heart, unable to discern what was wrong or going on, he paced back and forth waiting to hear some news, any news.

He could tell that nothing seemed to be wrong with the baby, but Dr. Lee was arduously working on Liz, from what he could see there was an unusual amount of blood.

After the Doctor had called for one more push, Jason had been so overwhelmed that he hadn't even looked at Liz, he knew nothing was going to go wrong, not now, now that they had beaten so many odds.

But as he now looked in on the woman who was, he hoped soon going to be his wife, he noticed with a sinking heart, she still had not moved from where she had fallen back. Her head lay motionless and her eyes were closed. Fear was once again a prominent emotion running through his mind and heart. They couldn't have come this far only to lose his love now, fate could not be that cruel or have that twisted of a sense of humor.

Robin finally stepped out into the hall, caring his little boy, Robin faced Jason head on, but from the look in her eyes, he could tell something was not right, before saying anything, she handed Jason his son, almost like she was trying to lesson the coming blow.

"Jason, I know you must be worried, but Dr. Lee is doing all she can to help Elizabeth. Liz passed out seconds after giving birth to this beautiful healthy little boy. Dr. Lee was trying to control the bleeding, but Elizabeth began hemorrhaging, we have stopped the bleeding now, but there could be complications, one's that no woman would want to hear, especially one so young as Elizabeth." Robin said taking a deep breath, clearly not wanting to hurt a man whom she had once loved. "But because she is so healthy and had with relative ease carried your son almost to term, she may not have to deal with any complications, only time will tell. For now we are going to keep her under observation and see what the coming days will tell."

"What exactly are you saying that Liz might never have anymore children?" Jason asked quietly, worry and anger making him more abrupt than he really intended on being.

"There is a possibility, it is a small one, but Dr. Lee wanted you to be prepared for anything. Liz is going to need you, now more than ever." Robin said before she re-entered delivery room one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked slowly out to the waiting room, his son still held securely in his arms. Sonny and Carly both rushed over to him, Sonny understood right away that something had happened, but decided to let Jason tell what he needed to in his own time.

"Jason, he's precious." Carly said, knowing the sex of the baby, by the color of the blanket. "Have you and Liz settled on a name?"

Jason was about to reply when he saw Liz being pushed towards her room. She was partially conscious but it didn't seem like she saw or heard anything. So Jason did the only thing he could, took her hand in his and walked with her down the corridor to her room. Once inside, Jason let Sonny take his son, while he sat and talked to Liz.

For once Carly didn't say a word, even when she heard Jason declaring his love for Liz, because for once, Carly finally understood Liz, beyond a shadow of a doubt. How could she really hate this woman, when it was Carly who had moved on from Jason not the other way around? And while there was a place deep in Carly's soul that revolted at the thought of Liz getting what she at one point in time had wanted, she could now see Elizabeth for what she truly was, a strong woman, much like Carly, capable and independent, loving and loyal. It was time to put past animosity to rest and finally let bygones be bygones.

"Liz, honey, please hear me. I love you, there is no one else in the world who I want to be with, it is you and only you. And when you are better and back on your feet, I'm going to ask you to marry me!" Jason hurriedly said, wiping absently at the tears that ran down his face.

Just then, Liz's eyes came fully open and slowly focused on the man in front of her. Tears of her own, slowing slipping gracefully down her pale cheeks. "What did you say Jason?"

Laughing in relief, Jason repeated, "I said, when you are better, I am going to ask you to marry me."

A smile touched her lips and transformed her, giving her an angelic like glow. She slowly took in the fact that they were not alone and saw that Sonny was holding her baby. "May I, Sonny."

Sonny nodded his head and handed her, her baby boy. "Isn't he beautiful darling?" Jason asked.

"It's… he's a boy, oh Jason, this is perfect." Liz said, more tears slowly tracing down her face.

"Congratulations, both of you, he's perfect." Sonny and Carly said together.

"Thank you, he is isn't he!" Jason and Liz said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny and Carly left the room, leaving the new parents alone; they had been through much and deserved this time. Before leaving the hospital, Sonny phoned Audrey, it was one of her conditions on not coming to the hospital.

"Audrey, how are you? I think you will be pleased to know that Elizabeth is doing well and she and her new son are going to be okay. I'm sure if you felt the need to visit, you would be welcomed with open arms." Sonny said, and then continued on his way out.

Carly looked at him oddly, not sure what to think, Sonny making phone calls to someone's grandmother was a little out of her comfort zone, but it was cute to see, although she was sure no one would believe her, even if she thought to tell someone.

"You were good in there, thank you!" Sonny said.

"You weren't to bad yourself, thanks for rescuing him. Do you think she can truly make him happy, and not try to change him?" Carly asked in all seriousness.

"I think there's a good chance of it, life doesn't spend seven years trying to get two people together, to not have it work out in the end. There is a connection I don't understand between those two, but it is undeniable, so perhaps we can leave it alone and see where fate takes them." Sonny said, while trying to suppress a smile, thinking that the same thing was true of him and Carly, he loved her with everything he was, but she was determined to marry Jax.

"Yeah, Yeah… Whatever you say, but just for the record, if this should all fall apart don't say I never told you so." Carly said playfully, knowing that there was no way these two would not or could not work, like Sonny had said, there was a connection, she could see it plain as day, nevertheless, that didn't mean she had to like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Dr. Lee arrived thirty minutes after Liz had been resituated in her room, wanting to check on both mommy and baby. Jason left the room, saying he had to make a phone call, when he left, the two women instantly fell into the comfortable conversation that good friends share.

"So Liz, I hear someone admitted to being in love with you? How was it, did you tell him too?" Kelly asked. Thrilled to say the least, that he friend had finally found happiness.

"He did and I did and then he said he plans on asking me to marry him! Can you believe it, all those months of worrying and making the wrong mistakes, and he loves me." Liz said, her eyes speaking volumes about her happiness.

"Okay all joking aside though, you had a very close call back there, you know how this goes, there could be complications." Dr. Lee stated.

"I know and I will do everything in my power to take it easy, as easy as I can with a toddler." Liz said honestly.

"That's good, lean on Jason, he will help you, let him take care of you, you are going to need some TLC for a couple of weeks." Kelly said as she squeezed Elizabeth's hand before rising and slowly stepping out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked out into the chilly night, he flipped open his cell and made a very important call. All of a sudden, waiting to do what he wanted seemed stupid, so he was going to grasp his future and take necessary steps to insure said future were with Liz.

"Spinelli, I need you to do something for me, go into my lockbox, inside there is a small bag, and can you bring it to me here at the hospital, now?" Jason asked, hating to ask a favor of him, seeing as how he had a problem keeping his mouth shut, but he asked nonetheless.

"Not a problem Stonecold, I will be there momentarily." Spinelli said as he flipped his phone shut, going to the box and removing said package.

Jason stuffed his phone back into his pants pocket and made his way back into Elizabeth. A secretive smile playing across his beautiful face.

Tomorrow he could make arrangements for other things, tonight he planned to spend time with his son and Liz. Tonight he was just happy with the knowledge that his family was safe, even if they really weren't his family yet. Tomorrow he could also worry about Ric and Lorenzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he entered Elizabeth's room, he was once again taken aback by her beauty, the fact that she was feeding their son only heightened her beauty. Jason came and sat beside her, gently touching his son's head, awed at the downy softness that was his child.

"Should I leave while you do this, or is it alright if I stay?" Jason asked, not wanting to make Liz uncomfortable.

"You are more than welcome to stay, the time you were gone was agony, but while I slept and dreamt, I felt closer to you and could hold out hope of you making it back to us. Besides it wasn't all that long ago that you seen me completely naked." Liz replied, a smile resting upon her lips.

"I can't believe he's here, I thought about him often, but even in my mind, I could not have dreamt up the perfection that is personified in him. Those blue eyes are angelic, and his hands, well those are artist's hands." Jason babbled, completely taken by such a small creature, yet he knew as soon as he laid eyes upon him, that he occupied his heart completely.

"Have you had time to think of a name you might like?" Liz asked curiosity at the thought of what names he might put out there.

"I thought you were going to name him, isn't it customary for the mother to do that kind of thing?" Jason asked.

"Well I suppose it happens often enough, but I would like to think we are equal…" Liz said, but was interrupted when a knock sounded at her door.

"I'll be right back, this one's for me." Jason said and quickly left the room, not explaining how he knew it was for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spinelli, did you get it?" Jason enquired.

"Yup, right here Stonecold, you do realize that there's a ring box in there, right?" Spinelli asked.

"What you looked inside, why?" Jason asked clearly annoyed.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I had the right bag, so I checked. How are mother and child?" Spinelli asked, but before he received and answer he understood now was not the time and quickly left, for Jason was already on his way back in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz watched their son feed, it was amazing how much she loved this little guy, she had to agree with Jason though, perfection personified is exactly what he is. This child was blessed to have a father like Jason, for no matter what happens in life, Jason will always be there, Liz thought to herself.

Liz was lost in thought when her door opened and Jason reappeared, a loving smile gracing his face. In all the years that she had known him, she had not seen him smile so much as he had in the last seven months or so, this baby had given him so much joy and she had almost destroyed it all by asking him to give up his rights to this child. How could she have been so dense, she had caused him so much pain, it was unbelievable he didn't hate her.

"Hey you, who was at the door, or was it business?" Liz asked, not wanting to pry.

"Well, business of a sort but more so just Spinelli being Spinelli." Jason said.

"I don't get the two of you, you are such polar opposite's of each other, but at crunch time, you trust and rely on him, if the need so arises. What's that in your hand?" Liz asked her curiosity all of a sudden peaked.

"I don't get Spinelli most of the time, but he is fabulous with his computer, so I know I can trust him when I really need to. As for this, I'll tell you a little later, there is a story that goes with it. How about for now, we concentrate on trying to think of a name for our son!" Jason said, cleverly dodging her question, while also hiding the package that he had just brought in.

"Okay Mr. spill, I just gave birth to your son, but don't think I can't get out of this bed and take what's in your hand. Remember I am a very dedicated and determined person and I can tell you have something you are hiding." Liz said hoping that playing the son card wasn't to low a blow.

"It's nothing really, I'll tell you later. Let's work on a name for this little man." Jason said admiringly. "I have been thinking about a few names, what do you think of Liam or Connor, by the way what is his last name going to be?"

Liz handed Jason the baby, indicating him to look at the anklet. In bold print "Baby Boy Morgan" was written. Once again, his heart leaped, this woman had given him almost everything he wanted. "What made you decide to give this baby my last name, we aren't even married yet!" Jason exclaimed, hoping that she wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to marry her.

"I have known for a very long time that this baby should have your last name, I am so sorry I tried to logic you right out of this baby's life." Liz said as more tears began to fall.

"Let's agree from here on out, our past needs not to be apologized for, what is done is done, we have a chance at a future." Jason said as he placed his son in the hospital bassinet.

He went to sit in the chair next to her bed, but Liz scooted over and gently patted the spot she had just vacated. Jason carefully climbed onto the bed, not wanting to jar her or anything, she had been through much, now she needed someone to pamper her, and that was just what he was planning on doing.

"While I like the names you have thought of, did you ever consider naming the baby after yourself, or if that doesn't work for you, how about Alan?" Liz asked, noticing his tears right away. "Jason I have a favor to ask you, before we continue with this conversation?"

"Sure what is it?" Jason asked, happy to do anything for the love of his life.

"I love you, you are a wonderful man, but… you really need a shower!" Liz said with a laugh.

"Oh, is that your way of telling me I smell?" Jason asked while a smile played upon his lips.

"Well, yeah, you had been held captive for quite some time." Liz said as her eyes slowly began to feel heavy.

"Sleep, or rest, I will go shower. We have all the time in the world to discuss baby names." Jason said as he lifted himself off the bed. "I will be back in a few." Jason went into the adjoining bathroom, regulated the water's temperature and climbed in.

Liz eyes stayed open until he had left the main room, then finally feeling at peace, she allowed her eyes to close. Knowing Jason was close by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason quickly disrobed and climbed into the shower, relishing the warmth of the water and the fragrant soap, he had to admit, Liz was right, he had smelled rather bad. After the shower, he didn't want to put his dirty clothes back on, so he grabbed a pair of scrubs that were folded neatly on a shelf.

When he walked into the room, Liz was dosing peacefully. He quietly let himself out into the hall to talk to Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, would you mind going over to my penthouse and picking up some clothes for me, and if you go in the front closet, on the shelf in the back is a teddy bear, for the baby, could you bring that as well?" Jason asked.

"Sure boss, would you like me to pick up anything else?" Johnny asked.

"A dozen white lilies, they are Elizabeth's favorite!" Jason exclaimed.

"Not a problem, I'll be back later." Johnny said as he left the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason quietly reentered the hospital room, but needn't have bothered; Liz was sitting up, watching their son sleep.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep?" Jason remarked.

"I rested some, but I'm not overly tired right now." Liz said honestly.

"Okay," Jason said as he went back to his position he had earlier vacated due to his smell, cuddling up to Elizabeth, while she rested her head upon his chest. Finally resuming the conversation that they had been having before. "So you want to name our son after my father, Liz do you know what that would have meant to him. I'm just sorry he never knew of him, but like you said the day of his funeral, I am sure he is looking down and ever so proud of his grandson."

"Our son would carry a proud name, being named after your father, he was a good and kind man, just how I would like our son to grow up and be. So our son has a name, a perfect name, little Alan Morgan." Liz said, smiling.

Liz turned slightly to get more comfortable with her head on Jason's firm chest, he was her safe haven, with him around, she could finally see the future and what it could hold.

As careful as possible, Jason removed the little box from the bag. While he fingered the soft material, he was momentarily cast back in time through his memories, to a time when he had purchased this object. He was in Italy, right around the same time that he had found the piece of glass that he ended up giving to Liz.

He was walking by a jewelry store when something caught his eye. A diamond ring inlaid with rubies, with garnets inlaid into the white gold, it was beautiful and he couldn't pass it up.

He had bought it with the idea of giving it to Elizabeth, when he returned he was just waiting for the right time, it wasn't going to be a proposal but just something that he knew would look beautiful upon her finger.

But the time never was perfect and the ring was placed in his lockbox and forgotten for a time being. It now seemed like the right time had finally come. Liz was looking at him with a small smile, just drinking in the closeness that Jason offered without restraint.

"Liz, I need you to listen and not say anything until I am done. Does that work for you?"

"I can, I promise." Liz said, her interest piqued.

"This wasn't really what I had planned, but I have learned that things can happen and I realize now, if you love someone, you need to say it, as often as you can. Because it is without a doubt that I love you, I think I always have, I was just so concerned with keeping you safe, that I forgot that you get to have a say in your life. No one has ever been there for me like you have, it is because of you I am alive and it is also because of you that I now have a son. I am tired of following what everyone else wants, this time, I want to take what it is I have always wanted, and that is you." He paused to catch his breath.

"I live in a house, but it is not a home, I never understood the word until the night you and I spent together, you opened my eyes and now I cannot settle for less. Sorry this couldn't be more romantic, but I need to know, will you marry me?" Jason asked, all of a sudden terrified that she wouldn't want him. Jason brought the ring out from behind his back, holding it in front of her.

"Jason, yes, a million times **Yes**. There is nothing else I would rather do, you are my souls mate, and there is no way you are going to get rid of me now." Liz said, crying steadily now. "My God Jason, it's beautiful, how did you, when did you…"

"I bought it for you a long time ago, but never found the perfect time, until now. I promise when you are out of here and back on your feet, you and I will go to Italy and I will propose properly." Jason said with all sincerity. "And seeing as how I promised you the story about this ring, I will now tell you." Jason once again took a deep breath, wanting to take her back in time to when he had purchased the ring.

"First off, close your eyes, image you are there with me." Jason said as he watched her close her eyes.

"I was in Venice, walking around aimlessly, just looking and taking in everything. I had passed this shop a number of times but had never really seen anything that could have caught my attention. Until that is, my last day I was to be in Venice. I passed the shop again, on my way to this little eatery, but before I could walk completely by the store, this ring was in the display window. I know I am not an expert when it comes to rings, I know what I like and don't like, but this ring seemed to call to me." Jason paused momentarily, to draw out what he planned to tell her.

"I had every intention of just walking by, for it was a wedding ring, that was obvious, but something seemed to compel me to enter the shop. I talked with the owner of the store, I hadn't known it when I saw the ring, but it had once belonged to a couple who had fought for love, in the late 1800's. The man and woman were betrothed to others, but they couldn't fight what they felt for one another. According the story the owner was told, there families disowned them and disinherited. The owner never knew the names of this couple, but supposedly the young man gave his love all the money he had, which wasn't that much but he gave what he could and took a job with the local hoodlums, it was dangerous work and the woman feared for his safety, but the money he brought in was good." Jason stopped speaking for a moment, taking a drink of water from Liz's cup, he had also stopped because Liz was looking at him oddly.

"Please don't stop, continue!" Liz said excitedly, clearly enjoying the tale behind her ring.

"Anyway, after six months of working for the shadier side of society, he had saved up enough money to buy this ring, he had the ring engraved, on the inner band, declaring his love for her. They were to be wed the following spring, both understood that they needed money to make a stable life for a family, so they waited and he continued to work, his family heard what he was up to and that winter he mysteriously disappeared. The woman was heartbroken, someone, for she knew it wasn't the man she loved, had left her a note, telling her they could never have worked, that his life was too dangerous. She never saw him again, but they had spent many months in enjoying being in love, she refused to believe it was all a lie, but due to hard times, she was left with no other choice, so she came to that very shop and sold the ring to the shop owner's great grandfather. And according to the man I spoke to, the story had been handed down through each generation." Jason said as he noticed the tears shimmering in Liz's eyes.

"Take the ring off for a second, read what is on the band." Jason said.

Liz took the ring off and gazed at the inscription, the tears that had been waiting to fall, now did, inside it read, "Elizabeth, my heart and soul, I love you forever." The writing was very tiny, to accommodate the sentiments, but very clear. "Oh Jason, how, that is phenomenal, what are the odds?"

"I thought the same, but when I saw the ring, even before I seen the inscription, I knew it was something you had to have. So I bought it, and held on to it all this time. Perhaps when we go to Italy, I can show you the store, it was very beautiful, steeped in history." Jason said, placing a kiss to her lips. "And after everything that has happened with us, I thought this ring was fitting, but sleep now my darling, tomorrow we can talk more, now you need to think about yourself and getting healthy for our baby boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu sat beside her brother's bedside, looking sadly lost. It was unnerving seeing him tied down to the bed, she couldn't honestly believe that he had tried to take his life, go back to pills yes, but purposely try to kill himself, that just didn't seem like her brother. When she looked up, she noticed that Lucky had awakened.

"Oh, Lucky, how are you doing?" Lulu asked, her worry evident.

"Just peachy sis, can't you tell?" Lucky said sarcastically.

"So you heard then, Liz had the baby, it's a boy." Lulu said, feeling sorry for her brother all over again. Right before her eyes it was like a change occurred in Lucky, perhaps she had let the cat out of the bag a little early.

"No, I had not heard, Jason must be ecstatic about it though." Lucky said, his words dripping in hatred. "Those two deserve each other and whatever comes their way."

"Lucky, you don't mean that, you love Liz, your just hurt. Don't do anything silly when you get out of here that you might later regret. It is simply time to move on, perhaps there is another woman out there who better fits you." Lulu exclaimed, hoping to move Lucky away from the topic about Jason and Liz and onto happy thoughts.

"I meant everything I said, Liz and I are done." Lucky retorted, hiding his pain as best as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was rather late, but Luke was restless, Scotty Baldwin wouldn't leave him alone, and now that horses butt was planning on filing for guardianship of Laura, that man made Luke's blood boil. Not to mention the fact that his son was secured to the bed in which he lay, the child he thought was his wasn't and his wife, was soon going to be an ex, and who was finding happiness with someone else. His daughter had half of Port Charles chasing after her and on top of all of that, his wife was still carrying on conversations with inanimate furniture.

He wanted so badly to talk to Laura, she would know what to do with the kids, but she wasn't around, so now all the parental duties fell upon him. He didn't rightly know what he was going to do with Lucky though, he was throwing his life away for drugs, and while Luke might wish to be able to do something for him, he understood that this was Lucky's task to undertake, whatever the outcome. So he planned on standing by his son and helping him in away, he can.

Perhaps if he went to Shadybrook and just talked to Laura, then maybe things would work themselves out, it was a long shot, but he really did hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason extracted himself from Liz's embrace to go to his son, Alan had started to fuss, not wanting to wake Liz just yet, Jason took a few moments just to look in wonder at the child he helped create. It was positively amazing how something so small could change all his ideas about life. By the time he changed Alan, Liz was awake and ready to feed their son.

Jason walked over to the bed, he handed her the baby and said, "I'll be right back, there is something I need to do."

Liz took her son in her arms, all of a sudden feeling guilty about not seeing Cameron, but knowing tomorrow, Cam would get to meet his little brother. Liz glanced quickly at the clock, hoping this little miracle didn't think 3am was a good time for all other feedings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is Dr. Lee around?" Jason asked the receptionist.

"Actually she just got out of another delivery, she should… Oh, there she is." The receptionist said, pointing down the left corridor.

"Dr. Lee, can I speak to you a moment?" Jason asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Dr. Lee said.

"I was just curious if you knew how Liz was doing, physically. And if you had any idea when she would be released, I wanted to plan something very special for her." Jason said, somewhat shy at having to reveal to a practical stranger what he wanted to do.

"Well, tomorrow I am going to give Liz a checkup and from there I will then be able to discern when and if Liz is ready to go home, she has been through a lot today, but from what I can tell, she looks like she will pull through this without any complications. She is very strong willed." Dr. Lee said, knowing how much Liz would fight to be with Jason now that everything was working itself out.

"Thanks, I won't keep you any longer. I'll see you tomorrow." Jason said as he headed back to Liz's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz was sitting up in bed, alternating gently patting Alan's back and rubbing circles. She was sing softly but sweetly to him.

Baby Mine, By Alison Krauss

Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine.

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

Liz looked up and saw Jason watching her, she flushed a bright red. She hadn't been aware of anyone watching her, she was so taken by her son that the song just flowed naturally. The look on Jason's face took her breath away. It was a simple look, but all the love he felt was now easy to see, because it was written on his face.

"Liz, that was amazing!" Jason said

"Jason, I didn't hear you come in." Liz said, slightly breathless, a shyness stealing her voice.

Jason could tell she was slightly uncomfortable, so he picked up his sleeping son and put him back in the bassinet, placing a tender kiss to his satiny brow. Liz moved over again to allow Jason room, once they were both covered, Jason took her face in his hands, slowly lowering his lips to hers.

This kiss was full of passion, but the desire was slightly tempered, for they both understood they had been through a lot the last few days and while she really did want to be with Jason, the thought of anything sexual was furthest from her mind, seeing as how she had just gone through a difficult labor.

There would be plenty of time to make love, right now they took comfort in knowing that tomorrow held a future that looked bright, a future that saw them together.

Liz was awoken once more that early morning, but she managed to feed Alan and get him changed and back to sleep without disturbing Jason. It was obvious he was exhausted, being held hostage for such a period of time was not conductive of good sleeping habits.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason awoke at a little past 8am, he kissed Liz before getting up, he couldn't be sure, but he was almost was, that she had been watching him sleep and for sometime. "How are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling a lot better, still sore, but I am sure that will pass, don't worry Jase, I will be fine." Liz said. "Do you have anywhere to go today, I only ask because if after Kelly does my checkup and gives the go ahead that I can be released, I was kind of hoping you might drive me to my grams."

"I do have a few things I need to get done today, but I should be back shortly, sometime early afternoon, does that work for you." Jason asked, not really wanting to leave, but knowing he needed to take care of a few things.

"Not a problem really, you have been wonderful, take all the time you need." Liz said with a yawn. She understood that his being gone must have had many things backing up at work.

Jason leaned down once more, placing a kiss upon her lips then turned and placed a tender kiss upon his son's brow. "I'll see you later, take it easy, okay."

"I will, you take it easy as well, okay." Liz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason arrived at his penthouse, he knew there was something he was going to need to do, but which he wasn't looking forward to. He unlocked the door and entered. The front door was partially blocked due to all the boxes sitting there. Jason wasn't sure how it happened, but was grateful that it looked to be almost done. He also noticed toys scattered over by his pool table, children's books on his coffee table so it wasn't hard to put two and two together and understand that Sonny had had Liz staying here, along with Cameron.

"Sam, how are you?" Jason asked, clearly disliking having to hurt her, but unable to stop, he was no longer in love with her.

"Me, oh, don't you worry, I'll be fine. I'm going to stay with Alexis, it seems like the smart idea anyway, seeing as how chemo has been taking so much out of her." Sam babbled, clearly trying to stave off her tears. "Sonny phoned me while I was up in New York, and I thought it rather odd that he was phoning to tell me that you were currently out of town and could not be contacted. instead of you phoning and telling me, but Jason why didn't you just tell me the truth, why did I have to hear it from Carly and Spinelli, or from the obviousness of all the children's toys laying about, I thought I meant more to you than that."

"You did, I mean... you do, but I have been trying to fight my attraction to Liz for so long now, and my son, he deserves a home with both his parents. You will always have a special place in my heart, but we are over." Jason said sadly, truly disliking hurting her.

"We can remain…" Jason began but was cut off. "Don't you dare say friends Jason that is like the kiss of death." Sam hissed at him.

But before she could say anything more, a knock sounded on the door. Jason answered it, surprised to see Max and Milo. "Hey, Sam asked us if we could help her move her stuff to Alexis's place, we thought it was a good idea." Max said.

"Not a problem, I need you to do something for me afterwards, if you don't mind." Jason said.

"Sure, do you want me to call you when we are done, or will you be here?" Max asked, knowing what Jason most likely wanted anyway.

"Give me a call, I am not sure where I will be." Jason said.

He walked up to Sam and gave her a brief hug, he whispered in her ear, "You are an amazing woman Sam, we just weren't so amazing together." With that said he turned and walked out of his home.

Sam watched his retreating back until he stepped into the elevator, a sob of regret and despair taking her to her knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He arrived back at the hospital shortly after lunch. Liz was sitting up feeding their son, Jason had to marvel at his son's healthy appetite. The term still sent shivers up his spine, he figured it would be like that forever.

So many children had come into his life, only to have them taken before they arrived or like Michael, after a great bond had been made. It looked like things were finally making way for him to have a family and keep it.

"Hey there stranger, how are you?" Liz asked.

"I'm fine, Sam is moving out of the penthouse, to be closer to Alexis, Sam knows it's over between her and myself, I never told her we were getting married, I figured that could come later, no need riling everyone up separately." Jason said with a wink.

"You think that many people will dislike the fact that we are in love and getting married?" Liz asked, a slight frown marring her face.

"You know as well as I do that most people will not welcome our impending wedding with anything but disdain, Carly will be livid. But I honestly don't care what people say, I do love you and want to be with you, so everyone else is just a technicality." Jason said. "But I did have a few questions for you, will you live with me before the wedding, so I can protect you and our children, should other people like Ric and Lorenzo take it upon themselves to strike out against Sonny and myself. and would you prefer us to look for a house, I can understand if you don't want to live in the penthouse, there are many bad memories there, along with quite a few good one's, for us at least.

"I think living with you is a good idea, I don't think your son should be away from you. as for where we live, I will be honest, living at the penthouse could be slightly awkward, you have made it a home with other people, other women, if we could find a house that was perfect for us and the children, without causing problems for security, I think that would be wonderful. but it is really something that needs to be decided by you, because your comfort matters as well." Liz said sincerely.

"At the time, I suppose I thought the penthouse was a home with Courtney and Sam, but it was a house that other's inhabited, I just existed while there. it wasn't until our lives melded together that I truly felt hope for a home, because it is in you that my home resides, your heart, soul, mind and body and those of our children. I think finding a house is the perfect idea, and together we can show our kids what the word home really means." Jason said honestly.

"So we stay at the penthouse until we can find the perfect place, sounds good to me. Just one question, where do we plan on putting Cameron and Alan while we are there? I know there is the nursery that you and Sam made for Lila, but I wouldn't presume to expect for our child to be in that room, it holds many memories for you, I don't want to take that away from you." Liz said.

"For starters, until we can find a place the penthouse seems like the logical place to stay. As for Lila's thing's, I will call Sam and find out if she wants the furniture. However, if you want I can talk to Sonny about any idea's he might have, perhaps he knows of a house that is available sooner rather than later, and if that is the case perhaps we can get moved in before you even leave the hospital." Jason said, suddenly excited about getting into a new place and starting his life with Elizabeth the right way, except for the whole baby before marriage, but who ever said he was a saint or did things in the right order.

"Do you really think you can get all of this done in one day, because there is a good chance that I will be released today." Liz said with a laugh.

"Well not in one day, but if we need to we can stay at the penthouse, although when we do find the perfect place, we are going to need to get all new furniture, all the stuff at the penthouse came with it." Jason said with a small smile.

"Okay, give Sonny a call, see what he can do, but you know Jason, you don't have to do all of this."

"I know, surprisingly I want to, it just feels right, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean, a fresh start for our family, sounds perfect." Liz said, feeling better than she had in days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason stepped out into the hallway and headed to the nurse's station to use the phone, being at the hospital for so long, the battery on his cell phone had died.

"Hey Sonny, I need a favor, what real estate agent did you use when you bought your place? Liz and I have decided to look for house and I was hoping you might be able to help." Jason said, hope tinting his voice.

"Wow, you two sure move fast, what's the rush, you getting married?" Sonny said jokingly.

"Actually, yeah, we are. And we both agree a fresh start is exactly what we need." Jason said.

"Was there a specific area in Port Charles that you wanted to live in?" Sonny asked, the wheels in his head already going a hundred miles an hour.

"Not really, we just want to make sure we are safe, that is the most important requirement."

"How would you feel having me as a neighbor again? The house next door, that beautiful colonial is up for sale right now, I was contemplating getting the place myself, if for no other reason that extra protection, because making a compound of the two places would be very simple. but if you are interested and don't think Liz would be totally against me as a neighbor and living within a compound, then let me know, I can get you the phone number and then we can get Diane to place an opening bid or a final bid for that matter. Talk to Liz and get back to me." Sonny said as he hung up his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has Dr. Lee been by yet?" Jason asked.

"No, she had an emergency C-section, so she had to push my exam back to a later time, I was told I could have another OBGYN check me out, but I would much prefer to wait for Kelly, seeing as she has been my doctor for so long. No worries, she will get here as soon as she can." Liz explained. "Did you talk to Sonny, did you get in contact with his agent?"

"I talked to Sonny and he had an interesting solution to our minor problem. There is this beautiful old colonial style house beside Sonny's place, the backyard is huge, a perfect place for kids to play. Sonny himself had thought about buying it because he could surround both places in a compound like structure, for safety reasons of course. But he wasn't sure you would want him as a neighbor or like living in a compound, what do you think?" Jason asked,

"The house sounds beautiful, and while living on a compound may not sound overly wonderful, I think I could agree to it, the safety of our family must come first. How long do you think it would take to close on the place, before we could move in." Liz said smiling.

"Really, you wouldn't mind living there, you do realize that you would end up seeing Carly more, right? For some reason or another she always seems to be around. But if you are serious, I can go call Diane right now and get her to make a bid, and if it is a generous enough one, I am sure we can close the bidding with one simple bid." Jason said.

"That sounds great, when you are done that, you think you could pick Cameron up from Grams and bring him here, I want us to introduce him to his baby brother and to tell him all our exciting news, he has been away from me for long enough already." Liz said, feeling slightly bad, that she herself couldn't do it.

"Sure, I think that would be great." Jason said as he walked over to her bed, placing a tender kiss to the crown of Alan's head and paying more special attention to Liz's lips, he devoured them until neither could breathe. "I love you"

"I love you too, now hurry back." Liz said as she watched Jason leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was rather amazing how things had turned out, her life had taken a complete 360 degree turn, but for once, everything felt right, like the previous years were her just waiting in the wings for her real life to begin with Jason and her two precious boys. Liz was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Mrs. Webber?"

"Yes, that's me! What can I do for you?" Liz asked.

The man handed her a manila envelope and answered, "You've just been served." He turned on his heel and walked out of her room, not bothering to shut the door.

"I'm served" she said to no one in particular, okay, what is going on now? She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks Diane for seeing me so quickly, I know you must be busy, but Liz and I are very excited about getting into a new house, especially since the baby arrived sooner than expected." Jason said.

"Don't mention it, I am happy to help. Although the last time I checked you were with Sam and no baby was on the way, you do move fast Mr. Morgan." Diane said with a laugh.

"Let's just call it a long story and leave it at that for now." Jason said with a laugh of his own. It was almost as if his entire being was lighter and freer now, his son had brought such a change over him, and for that he was truly grateful, it is because of his son that he saw Elizabeth as something more, it finally opened his eyes and his heart, allowing himself to take a chance.

"Understood! Now was there a price limit you wanted to state? Because the house sits on four acres of land, it is fully landscaped and the house has just had all new appliances installed, so the asking price is higher than most places around Port Charles." Diane said, ready to take care of business.

"Elizabeth and I have discussed this somewhat, and while she probably doesn't know how much the place is worth, I am willing to add a $50,000 dollar bonus if they will end bidding and allow us to move in to the place by this weekend or even earlier. Sonny said the place is empty so that shouldn't be a problem, I hope." Jason said, ready to wheel and deal, the thought of getting Liz, Cameron and Alan home sounded heavenly.

"Let me give the owners a call, I think you just might have a home when this is done, your bonus is very generous, more than most people ever offer for such a request. I will give you a call and let you know how it goes, if they take the deal, I'll push to get you in right away, that way when Liz is released from the hospital you can go there." Diane said as she excused herself to make the necessary arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz slowly opened the envelope, not sure who it could be from. Inside were legal documents, divorce papers. "Wow, he sure moves fast" she thought to herself. Surprisingly relieved that she wouldn't have to fight him for the divorce. Beneath the divorce papers were another set of documents, these one's caused her hands to tremble and her heart felt as if it had turned to ice. "No, you can't do this!" Liz yelled, inadvertently awakening Alan, tears falling unbidden as she through both documents across the room, they hit the door and fluttered to the floor.

There was a knock at the door, and then Emily peered into the room, not wanting to bother mother and child, should they be sleeping. "Liz, what's wrong?" Emily asked, looking down at the papers on the floor, she picked them up, placing them on the bedside dresser, she scooped the baby up, cradling him in her arms, trying to calm him.

"Oh Emily, how could he, what does he possibly hope to gain from this?" Liz said, her agony palpable in the small room.

"Who Liz, what's going on, did Jason do something wrong?" Emily asked, clearly confused and worried.

"No, Jason is wonderful Emily." Liz said as she flashed her hand to her soon to be sister-in-law. "He asked me to marry him, I've said yes, it's what I have wanted all along."

Emily couldn't help the tears that fell, her best friend was going to be her sister, which was wonderful. "Liz, I am so happy for you two, congrats, then what's wrong?"

"Lucky, he's asked for a divorce, which I am more than happy with, it means I don't have to fight him on it, but how could he be so cold and calculating, vindictive and insensitive. With the divorce papers were another set of legal documents, he's filing for sole custody of Cameron, he's claiming I am an unfit mother." Liz said as she broke down entirely.

Emily quickly placed Alan back in his bassinet now that he had calmed down. She went to her friend, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And what's going on here might I ask?" Jason said as he walked in carrying Cameron.

"Mommy, I've missed you!" Cameron said, obviously warned not to wake the sleeping baby.

"I missed you too big guy, hey, do you want to go with Emily and get some Jell-O and then you and her can come back, and you can meet your little brother, does that sound okay?" Liz asked, pleading with Emily with a look to take her son for a few moments.

"That sounds great mommy!" Cameron said, as he rushed over and indicated for Emily to pick him up.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few." Emily said as her and Cameron left the room.

"Liz what's wrong, why are you crying?" Jason asked clearly worried. "Did I miss your exam, is something wrong with you or the baby?"

"No Jason, nothing like that." Liz said as she handed him the papers, indicating for him to read them.

He had barely been able to remove them from the envelope before she said in a defeated voice, "He wants my baby Jason, he wants to take Cameron away from me, from us, he has filed a custody case and has claimed I am an unfit mother." Liz said as she collapsed against his chest, exhausted and emotionally drained.

Jason placed a kiss to the top of her head, then gently lifted her chin to place a kiss on her forehead, and slowly moved to place his lips upon hers. After a moment he broke the kiss, but still held her chin firmly in his hand. "Liz, there is no way I will let him take your son, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never lose him. Besides Lucky is going to look like an idiot in court, the judge will take one look at you and know what a wonderful mother you are. And to prove that point, we will have everyone who knows you, telling the judge that. I promise your little boy will remain with us, no matter what. Do you believe me?"

"Yes…" Liz said, a little hesitantly, "I believe you, I trust you."

Jason nodded his head as if that was exactly what he had expected. "Good, now did you want the news I bring? I promise it is much better news."

"Yes, please tell me." Liz said, still slightly numb.

"On my way over to pick up Cameron, Diane phoned me, she says the owners of the house were more than satisfied with my opening offer, which was technically a closing offer as well. But never mind that, the house it's ours! Diane even worked so well as to have the place ready for us to move in as early as tomorrow, of course, with you on bed rest for now, that means we will have to do furniture shopping from catalogs, does that sound okay?" Jason asked, hoping to unburden her of some of her worries.

"That is fantastic Jason, but are you sure you want us picking our furniture from a catalog? I don't know how you do it, but you are my light in the darkness, you have a way of making things seem okay, with you by my side, I think we can take on the world and still have time for other pleasantries." Liz said, finally taking hope in Jason's calm assertions that everything was going to be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric and Lorenzo had decided to leave the small motel that they were staying at, it just seemed like a bad idea to stay in the same place for to long, the plan was to be gone for a few days, and then to come back to exact their revenge, but as it turned out, they made another fatal mistake.

Lorenzo's business partners got wind of what he was up to, and while they wanted to see Sonny and Jason pay with their lives, they couldn't excuse the vendetta that Lorenzo was taking, he was jeopardizing everything that they had worked for heretofore.

When Lorenzo got wind that his contacts were unhappy with the way things were going, he had to leave, there was no choice, he hadn't even been able to see or say goodbye to his family. He knew it was only a matter of time, considering that then men he worked for didn't like lose ends.

Thanks to the loyalty of one man on his partner's payroll, Lorenzo had been given a heads up. now Ric and he were stuck in a rundown motel that had probably not seen clean sheets in months, the motel was over six hours away from Port Charles, so with any luck, Sonny and Jason, and the men Lorenzo worked for, would not be able to find them.

Skye was in danger thanks to his latest antics, but he valued his life more than hers. She may be the mother of his child, but it was his child that mattered, and even if his enemy's were completely ruthless, they would not hurt a child, they may take her, but not kill her.

"You know Lorenzo this is all your fault, ever since Sonny put a bullet in your head, you have been rather slow on the uptake. Now the plan that I had sacrificed my professional life for is completely pooched. You better hope Morgan died in that crypt, otherwise, we're going to be in for a war that even you will tremble at, because once again, the ball is in Sonny's court." Ric said vehemently.

"You are terribly melodramatic Ric, the plan has just had a small hitch, that is all, I will make things right, and eliminate both Jason and Sonny. Not to mention I will now be going up against those I work for, if they think ordering a hit on me is going to go over well, they are sorely mistaken. But you are right about one thing, Port Charles will rue the day they decided to make me an enemy." Lorenzo Said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Emily returned with Cameron, completely smitten with him. "Liz, you know this child of yours is pure perfection, he is so smart and polite, it is such a pleasure being with him. "I can't wait till I get to play aunty with both Cameron and Alan."

Cameron wiggled out of Emily's grip and approached his mother, lifting his arms, indicating her to pick him up.

"Oh Cam buddy, I can't lift you, run over to Jason, he can lift you up." Liz said.

Jason picked the little boy up, placing a kiss to his brow, before carefully arranging him on the bed. "Cam, we have some good news for you, when your mom and your baby brother are allowed to leave here, there is a new house we will be moving into, what do you think about getting a big swing set and tree house for our back yard?"

"Yay, mommy can I?" Cam asked.

"Yes baby, I think Jason has a great idea, but until then I need you to stay at grams for a few more days. We have to get the house ready for us, then we will move in." Liz said, happy that her son took so well to Jason.

"Actually Liz, Carly offered to take him for the night, because I believe we can be moved in as early as tomorrow." Jason said, wondering how Liz would take Carly offering to watch her son. "Cam, this is your baby brother, what do you think?"

"Wow!" Cameron exclaimed, gently touching Alan's little hand. "Can I hold?"

"Not right now sweetie, once we get settled we will show you how to hold Alan, okay?" Liz said, proud that Cameron wasn't jealous.

"So Liz, is it okay if he spends the night at Carly's, Michael and Morgan really want to get to know him better." Jason asked.

"I suppose, you tell her to take good care of our son though." Liz said, already classifying Jason as Cam's father.

"Cam, buddy, it's time for you to get going, but the good news is, you are going to go stay with a friend, and she had two boys, what do you think about that?" Liz asked.

"Cool!" Cameron said.

"Emily, could you take him for me, I don't want to leave Liz right now." Jason asked.

"Sure not a problem, I have to get going myself." Emily said.

"Goodbye sweetie, I will talk to you later. You be good for Carly okay." Liz said as she pulled him in for a hug and kissed his curly head.

Jason kissed the top of his head as well, before setting him down on the floor, where Cam ran over to Emily, raising his arms, once again indicating he wanted to be carried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, why has no one come to see us?" Liz asked, clearly perplexed that the only visitors she had seen were Jason, her doctor and Emily.

"I know not that many people know yet, I figured it was best that not everyone know until you and I were settled and well protected. I have enemies that would use you against Sonny and me, so we have tried to keep it hush hush for now. I told your gram, but she isn't very happy about me being the father, I was lucky she allowed me to even pick Cam up today. And as far as I can tell Lulu and Lucky have not told anyone. I am sure it is a matter of time. But if we can get settled before then, I think that would be best." Jason said, understanding what a joyous occasion this was. "I brought those catalogs we wanted to look at, think you are in the mood?"

"Sure, let's get our place furnished. Have any ideas on what you want?" Liz asked. "Are we painting any rooms, because I have some ideas for the nursery and Cam's room, but thought I should run it by you first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat in his hospital room, waiting to be released. He had had his psych evaluation and was deemed well, although if they really knew what he was thinking or planning, they probably wouldn't have released him.

He knew the likelihood of getting custody of Cameron was very small, but he had to try. Jason wasn't going to walk out of this smelling like a rose, if Jason thought he could have his baby, his wife and Cameron, then he was highly mistaken. It was suppose to be his life, for Elizabeth was his.

The doctor had him sign his release forms, although the doctor seemed hesitant almost. The doctor didn't bother to spend much time with him, pretty much in and out, as if he just wanted to get away from Lucky.

Lucky got out of bed and began dressing, he needed to contact his lawyer, he needed to find out if this little slipup could be avoided when he took Liz to court. Wherever this road led, it was either going to lead to his salvation or his demise. Lucky headed down to the pier, he needed to clear his head before he discussed things with his lawyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat on the bench, her mind muddled and cast off to a different time, ever since she had left Jason's house she had felt empty, like someone tipped her over and drained all emotions except despair out of her. She felt like a husk of her former self. The tears came unbidden, but they did that most often now, they snuck up on her and left her a weeping mess.

She was supposed to be concentrating on her career in TV. But something, no if she was honest, Jason, even though not a part of her life was controlling her mind and heart. He occupied her every waking thought, somehow she needed to get beyond this, perhaps if she could move on with someone else or maybe she should even leave Port Charles, it did and does hold many bad memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Liz went through dozens of catalogs, picking things at random, but in actuality those things worked well together.

Dr. Lee came by just after supper to give Liz her exam, and deemed her fit as a fiddle, with the need to take it easy, she was healing and she could still have children. The scare of the previous day just a memory after Alan's arrival.

"Liz you need to take it easy, I wouldn't do anything strenuous and if at all possible, refrain from any lifting, even Cameron, or if that is not possible, try not to lift much or anything heavy. No intimacy for a couple weeks. I am not putting you on bed rest, but I do want you to refrain from stress and over exertion, one more night I am going to have you stay in here, just a little extra r & r."

"I think we can handle that, and I promise Liz will be pampered from now on, she will feel like a queen through out this." Jason said honestly.

"Make her feel like a queen till the end of time and you have yourself a deal." Dr. Lee said with a laugh. "Take care and I will stop by sometime tomorrow morning with your discharge papers."

"Thank you Kelly, it means a lot to me, that I have you looking after me and the children." Liz said with a smile of her own. "As for being treated like a queen, I think Jason does that without even trying, he is great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, are you okay?" Lucky asked, shocked by his curiosity.

"Yeah, sure, just great. Everything I ever wanted your wife is getting or already has, so really, what could be wrong with life." Sam said dejectedly.

"She's not going to be my wife much longer, I am giving her a divorce, or rather I filed for divorce, but I also am filing for sole custody of Cameron." Lucky said, surprised that he was sharing so much with the svelte brunette.

"Why would you do any of that, Cameron isn't your son?" Sam asked, clearly shocked at the turn of events.

"He may not be my son, but I have loved him as such for a long time now, besides, I think he will be better off with me." Lucky said. "Listen I can't talk right now, I have to go see my lawyer and stop by and see my brother, but if you need anything, seeing as how we are both in the same situation, don't hesitate to call. I'll try to help."

"Thanks, good luck, and if you need anything, well it goes both ways." Sam said, unaccustomed to the strange camaraderie that she felt blossoming between her and Lucky. Hell if you can't beat em' you might as well join em'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky you understand that you don't have much ground to stand on for this suit, right. You are not the boy's biological father, and you never adopted him. You are looking at a long and drawn out process that could and most likely will be seen in the mothers favor. Not to mention the past year, you have done many questionable activities that a judge does not look well upon. As your attorney, I am by law here to serve you, but I want you to understand that this case is going to drudge up many unpleasant memories, and you have to understand that there is a good chance you will lose." Mr. O'Conner said honestly.

"I understand what my chances are, but this is my last hope and if I have to bring up every lousy thing that my soon to be ex has ever done, then I intend to do just that. I refuse to lose, it's as simple as that." Lucky said. "And I don't care what it costs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas sat at the desk in the den, looking over random documents that required his attention. Lost in thought over the amazing gift Emily had given him, she trusted him enough to give him another chance. Nikolas looked up still enthralled by his beautiful son, but his heart was breaking at the same time, because his brother's life was never going to be the same. he had tried on a number of occasions to right the wrongs that Lucky had made, but there was only so much he could do, even with his sizable bank accounts and princely name.

He wanted to see Liz and Lucky get back together, for no other reason than the fact that they still had the possibility of a future. But first Lucky needed help, he had stopped by Lucky's hospital room, intent on yelling and screaming if that is what it took to get him straight, but he had been asleep, so Nikolas left without saying anything that was weighing on his mind.

"Mr. Cassadine, you have a visitor" Alfred said as he entered the room after knocking.

"Send them in please." Nik said as he placed his documents to the side of the desk, leaving them for another time, he shouldn't but at this time there were other things to contend with.

"As you wish sir." Alfred said as he shut the doors behind himself.

Nikolas sat impatiently awaiting his visitor, he just wanted to get this over and done with, so he could meet Emily at the hospital. Another knock sounded on the big oaken doors. "Enter"

"Hi Nik, how are you?" Lucky asked, clearly uncomfortable being around his brother right now.

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you that, you were released already?" Nik asked, slightly perplexed.

'Yes, they let me out, but that isn't why I am here, I need a favor, one that you won't ask questions of. Just trust me when I say what I need the favor for will be well worth it." Lucky said, being obtusely vague.

"You know I would do anything for you Lucky, so spill already, what do you need and for what?" Nikolas asked, a worm of suspicion invading his consciousness.

"I need to bore some money, I hate asking it of you, but I have no where else to turn and as for what I need the money for, I can't say right now, but I need $25,000 by tomorrow, just trust me when I say it has nothing to do with drugs." Lucky exclaimed, hoping Nikolas wasn't going to be a hardhead and rebuke his request.

"I don't know Lucky, I want to believe you need the money for a good cause, but how am I to know." Nik questioned.

"As a sign of good faith, if I must, I will bring you a receipt tomorrow morning, after I have made my transaction." Lucky said.

"Okay Lucky, I'll do it, but I still don't think this is a good idea, have you talked to Elizabeth about this?"

"No I have not, but you don't need to worry about her, everything will work out how it is ultimately meant to."

"The money will be in your hands tomorrow morning, but listen Lucky, please don't make me regret giving you the money."

"No worries, you won't." Lucky said as he left the mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had still not moved from when she had encountered Lucky, she was looking for a way out, but was unable to do anything except sit and whine. Of course when she whined to herself, she never got the desired effect, as when she did it around Jason.

She had seen Lucky take the launch out to Wyndemere, she had always wondered what it would be like living in a house surrounded by an island, but Nikolas was not interested in her one bit. But perhaps if she couldn't have the prince, there was someone else she could have her way with, and perhaps exact her revenge.

Just as she was about to leave, she saw in the distance the launch coming back, instead of leaving she stuck around, she was seeing through the fog of her mind, and the plan she was concocting seemed to scream of the possibilities that could be had, if she had the nerve to follow through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was lost in thought, even though everything was falling apart around him, he was for once taking action and doing something for himself. he couldn't tell Nik what was going on, he would have to wait till it was over, because there was a good possibility that he wouldn't understand or like what he was going to do to Liz. But to bad so sad, life sucked, had he not proved that numerous times, now was his time and he planned on winning no matter the costs.

"Sam, what in the world are you still doing here, don't you have need to be taking care of Alexis?" Lucky asked suddenly very pleased to see the younger woman.

"What difference does it make if I am still sitting here, I needed the fresh air and Alexis is home, resting as we speak." Sam said, an annoyance inflicting her voice.

"Do you have any plans for tonight, I have an idea and it would best not be talked about out here, would you care to come back to my place at Jakes, I think I have a business arrangement that just might work for the both of us, what do you say." Lucky said, the gears in his head turning quicker than they had in a very long time. A malevolent smile touching his lips at the prospect that he was going to offer Sam.

"I have nothing to lose, so why not." Sam said, her interest in something other than her self finally being sparked.

"Good, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz curled into Jason's strong form, her worries temporarily set aside, for inside of his arms, she saw what really was, without the clouding of misguided trust and the blinders she seemed to always see Lucky through, even without the sanctuary of Jason's arms, she was sure she would see Lucky in a new light from now on.

"Liz, everything will be alright, the painters are at the house now, working overtime to get everything done. Not to mention Johnny and Max went to both your grams house and the cottage to pick up your things and Cam's, I am sure they will get everything you need, and be discreet about it too. Our furniture is supposed to be delivered tomorrow, so I am thinking after all that is done, we can then move in." Jason said, still worried that she would over do it.

"Jason you know I can get all my stuff from the cottage and grams, you don't need to send bodyguards to do my dirty work." Liz said, slightly apprehensive over having strangers going through her things.

"Dr. Lee told you that you need to take it easy, so that is what you are going to do, if not for me, then for our son." Jason said, playing the son card so soon.

"You know Jase, that is just mean, using our son against me, just so you can have your way." Liz said, a smile touching her lips even as she tried to scowl at him.

"Sleep beautiful, tomorrow we can discuss what needs to be done. Also, Sonny offered us a room at his place till our home is ready, I didn't give him an answer, I figured I would let you decide, if you wanted to or not, it would only be for a day or two, just until the smell of paint and everything is aired out."

"That was awfully generous of him, if you think it is a good idea, then I have no problems with it, but what about Cameron, if grams is so hostile then getting Cam with us as soon as possible would probably be the best thing to do, it's not like he can stay with Carly the entire time." Liz said, clearly perplexed at the idea of her grandmothers unwarranted dislike of Jason.

"We can take him with us to Sonny's, Michael and Morgan are going to be staying with him starting tomorrow, while Carly is out of town with Jax. So the boys can play with Cam again." Jason said a little hesitantly, knowing that the two most important women in his life just didn't get along, but it did seem like they were being civil.

"That could be a very interesting friendship indeed, but they are different ages, I wouldn't hold out much hope for them to be life long friends." Liz said with a yawn, her hazel orbs disappearing underneath her long black lashes.

Jason tilted his head to the left, looking at his soon to be bride, his heart finally at peace, because inside this little spitfire of a woman was his eternity and no longer would he allow other's to dictate how he felt about her.

He lowered his lips to hers, meaning to place a chaste kiss to her lips, but the proverbial sparks once again flew as their lips met in a powerful, earth-shattering kiss. Liz broke the kiss first, panting for air, she wondered to herself if he knew how she was affected by such a simple kiss, but then again, a kiss from Jason was never simple, it was the very epitome of everything her heart had wanted and the unequivocal logic behind her soul's happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Lucky reached his room, each lost in their own thoughts at the moment, unknowingly each shared a plan on how to take down those that they had once loved and still loved.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Lucky?" Sam asked, a little afraid of being alone with him, her track record with men wasn't very good, she didn't have men that were friends, for each man who became a friend, she slept with.

"I need a favor from you, don't say anything till I am done, please. I feel like we can both lend a hand at making this mess that is our lives, better." Lucky said, pausing to see Sam's expression. "This may sound like it is coming from left field, but I was curious if you would marry me, I know crazy, but I am taking Liz to court, so I can get custody of Cameron, my chances of getting him are small to begin with, but if I was married, then perhaps the judge would see things our way. Besides that alone would be enough to annoy Liz and Jason, but if we portrayed a happy little family, that could drive a wedge between those two, and perhaps, if we are lucky, we can get them back. But if I remain single, there is no hope I fear of getting custody."

"Lucky, this is crazy, we don't even know each other, we have barely spoken, how are we going to portray a happy couple, if we know so little about each other." Sam questioned, while all the while a burning seed of hope began to bloom in the pit of her stomach, they always said, "Revenge is a dish best served cold", but she was seeing how revenge could possibly get her back everything she had lost, and a child to go along with it all.

"I don't know how we are going to pull it off, but I think this plan of yours has a chance of working, but first we need to work through it, step by step, we can't afford to be lackadaisical, if you plan on getting Cameron away from Saint Elizabeth. An evil smile twisting her lips into a gruesome facsimile of happiness, but a seed of bitter satisfaction was what led her to do what she did next. She approached Lucky, almost as if he was a prey she intended to devour, when all of a sudden she rushed the last few feet, taking him in her arms, devouring his lips with a single minded relentlessness that Lucky had never before seen in a woman and found his self shockingly enjoying every moment of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The court date for the custody was still over a month away, Port Charles was nothing but slow when it came to custody hearings, seeing as it had seen so many over the years and dealt with them more and more, times were changing and not necessarily for the good.

Liz's eyelashes fluttered, almost as if contemplating remaining closed, but the sound of her son's healthy lungs dispelled any hesitations at getting up. This child was so much like his father, but that too brought a smile to her face. And while happiness was a fleeting thing at best, she knew she had found her place in the grand scheme of things, she only wished she had not wasted so much time, trying to deny her true feelings to the man who was now starting to stir.

"Good morning Jase, sleep well?"

"Good morning to yourself, I slept well, I always sleep better when I am next to you, even if I don't sleep long, it feels as if I have slept better. And how are you feeling?" Jason asked, climbing from the small bed to calm his son. "Hello little man, are you hungry?"

Jason placed his son in the arms of Liz, her hospital gown already untied and lowered, exposing a perfectly full breast, ready to feed their son. The simple act of feeding their son, warmed Jason's heart, but his own worm of fear was making itself known. For once in his life, he truly felt like he had done the right thing, he had found a woman that he couldn't live without, adored her son beyond reason and was now a father to his own child as well. The darker part of his mind, warned him that as Liz said, happiness was fleeting, because there was always someone or something ready to tear the carpet out from under you. It was at that moment he vowed he would never see his happy home destroyed, just because he had that much more in his life now, did not mean The Powers That Be could tear him asunder, he would fight to his last breath to maintain the happiness and joy that he felt now.

Liz coaxed their son lightly to eat, but really he needed hardly any, his was a healthy appetite, so for that she was grateful. She had heard, but never experienced it for herself the trials of breast feeding, some children were hard to breast feed others didn't want it at all, she was just happy that she had one less thing to worry about with her child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coleman looked up, his ceiling shaking somewhat. He knew who was up there and he knew what they were doing, he just wondered what their significant others would feel about this little rendezvous. Always in the mood for instigating trouble Coleman considered busting a few bubbles, but decided against the hastiness of the idea, if it was happening once, logically one would assume it would happen again, and perhaps then there would be something more for him to gain from using this information.

Sam wasn't sure how it had transpired, but she was naked and in bed with Lucky Spencer. It was something unexpected but she had been dying for comfort and so it seemed so had Lucky. He wasn't Jason, that was for sure, but he did have his own allure. Perhaps this was going to be more than a matter of convenience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye was going out of her mind, the police were not helping, no one had any idea where Lorenzo could be, not to mention the fact that people were no beginning to talk about Lorenzo and Ric being in cahoots with one another. She was running a business she had no right to run, and with every passing day, she became that much more a figure in a dangerous business. She wanted to be honest and tell everyone she didn't have a clue as to what she was doing, but she held her tongue, for if she ever spoke those words, all that Lorenzo had worked for would be over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

A week had passed with lightning speed, everything seemed to move so swiftly, the move into their new home, her son finally getting a sense of normality, Jason's unending devotion and his insistence at taking care of her. It was all wonderful. And while the new house didn't have everything they needed, it was home, for it was not material possessions that dictated such a fact, it was the laughter and love and happiness that rang through the rooms, because for once, her and Jason had perfect timing, there was no second guessing or worries, it was just something that was.

Cameron adored his little brother, he didn't understand that he couldn't play with him yet, but he loved showing him his toys.

Liz thought that she was going to die of happiness, Cameron and Jason were sitting at the kitchen table coloring and talking. A natural enough occurrence, but what happened next was something Liz had secretly hoped for, but dared not long for, for Cameron would need time, or so she had thought.

Liz had gone to the kitchen to get a drink, Alan was asleep and she was taking a few moments to just relax, she had been trying to arrange the house, but there were still things that they needed before that could happen. So as she stood in the doorway, unnoticed by both, she watched their interactions.

"So big guy, what would you like for lunch?" Jason asked as he bent to the task at hand, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had colored, or if he had at all, but he wasn't embarrassed about it, it felt so natural to be sharing this time with Cameron.

That reminded him, he needed to talk to Liz about the possibility of him adopting Cameron, he loved this little boy as much as he loved Alan, just because he and Cam didn't share blood, the thought that Cam could have been his, was enough for Jason, they were a family and Cameron was never going to be without.

"I dunno, who's cookin' it daddy?" Cam asked, his innocence a breath of fresh air.

Jason's sharp exhalation of breath caught Elizabeth's attention, but Cameron had his tongue squeezed between his small lips, concentrating on the project at hand, oblivious to his mother's presence.

Jason's eyes caught hers and the smile that spread across his face, turned Liz into a pile of goo. She had hoped that her son would look to Jason as a father figure, but knew that it would take time, or had thought it would. She understood that Cameron still loved Lucky in his own way, but for once the boy was surrounded by positive feelings.

"I don't know Cam, maybe Isabella!" Jason said.

Jason met her half way into the room, he grabbed her in a crushing embrace, this was what he had always been missing, a family and the love of the right woman.

"He called me daddy!" Jason said, still shocked.

"I heard, that's wonderful Jason. You have given my little boy something that I didn't know he had been missing, a secure home where he can finally trust in stability, even if he doesn't know what that is." Liz said, lowering her lips to his, her passion searching for a venue to be expressed.

"Liz we can't, not yet. The doctor said a couple of weeks, and while you are ever the temptress, especially when you are wrapped in my arms wearing nothing but one of my shirts, it is hard, no pun intended to stop myself, but until you are fully healed, I will save energy and continue to have cold showers. But be prepared for a ravishing when you are well." Jason seductively purred into her ear.

"You are mean Mr. Morgan, you just wait. You will get your comeuppance when the time is right, then you will beg me for salvation. I plan on erasing every woman from your mind that you have ever been with, because after that night, you will forever be mine." Liz said with a laugh, enjoying the desire radiating from the man in front of her.

"You call me mean, hmm! The images you have just bestowed upon me, require I either take another cold shower or ravish you here and now in front of our boys. So I guess it is the shower for me, but should you feel the need to cool off, come join me, I may not be able to make love to you **yet**, but I can do so much more." Jason said as his voice lowered into a husky whisper.

"Hey Cam, I am going for a shower, I will see you in a bit." Jason said and with that Jason left the room and headed for his shower, he couldn't imagine what the water bill was going to be, but he was sure it would be astronomical, three cold showers a day, just for him, he could not wait for the restrictions to be lifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat up languidly stretching, appearing cat like in the fluidity of her motions. Her mind raced while thoughts flew through her mind, something resembling a conscience fluttered in her heart. Here she was longing to be back in Jason's arms and bed, and she was once again having meaningless sex with someone other than the man she truly wished to be with. With a quickness of hand, she waved away her thoughts, hoping to banish those useless feelings that could not be acted upon.

Lucky rolled over, clearly disappointed that it was Sam in his bed, instead of his precious Elizabeth, but quickly replaced his disappointment, knowing that if nothing else, he was going to be a father at the end of this. For he now truly believed that Cameron would be coming home with him, at the end of this affair. And in order for that to happen, he needed this woman, even if he was loathing admitting it.

"So you need to speak to Elizabeth about pushing forward the divorce, so we can get married, but won't that look like a marriage of convenience? And you do realize by pushing forward with the divorce you are giving her and Jason an easier route to being married as well." Sam said, still a little worried that his plan could backfire and leave her tied even momentarily to a man she did not love.

"I understand that, but because of my shady life this year, I am going to need all the positive things in life on my side. a loving and devoted wife, even if we are newlyweds, that will have to count for something, I need to make a home with you, so we can prove to the judge that we are a stable couple who can support a child. and if pushing Jason and Liz's intentions of marrying each other to an earlier date, then so be it, I can't afford to lose that little boy." Lucky said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz and Jason had agreed on a nanny that they could both trust with their son's, it was a bonus that she was a live in nanny and she could cook, seeing as how neither of them cared much for that activity. so while Jason was on his way upstairs, Liz had asked her to watch the boys for a few. While the nanny was there to watch the boys when needed, she didn't actually watch them all that often, perhaps when Alan was older, but Liz didn't want her boys growing up by a nanny, she was there to lend a helping hand and there to help when neither Jason or herself could be there.

Liz was feeling frisky and wanted a chance at causing Jason to lose some of his control. So after making sure the boys were cared for, Liz kissed Cameron and told him she would be back in a bit, she was going to go lay down.

"Okay mommy, I gonna color." Cameron said, his voice pleasantly happy. The past problems seemingly erased from his young mind.

"Be good for Isabella Cam, you help her with Alan too, maybe she will even let you help with making lunch." Liz said as she headed for the adjoining bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had been in the shower a few minutes when Liz quietly opened the bathroom door. They had not made love since the conception of their child, and that time was not so much about discovering as it was about the need to feel. As she let Jason's shirt slide to the floor, she knew that whatever happened from this moment on was a blessing. With a shyness she hadn't expected she removed her under garments and quietly climbed into the shower behind him. His back was to her, and his head under the steady spray of the shower, masking any noise she might have made.

Jason was more than a little shocked when he turned around, expecting to be alone, however, he was anything but. The woman who had so completely claimed his heart was standing before him, a playfulness he had never seen, shining in her eyes.

Liz took an unnecessary breath, the perfection that was Jason when clothed was something completely different when his form was free of obstruction. She followed her heart, knowing it would not lead her wrong. She took a step forward as he himself made one, bringing them together in the middle of the shower. Her lips found his in a searing kiss that did indeed feel like liquid fire. A desire born of love was devouring her from the inside out and he was the only one who could tame the fire that was burning within.

His hands reacquainted themselves with her form, even after giving birth, she was perfection. His lips traveled the course of her neck, only to trail slowly and agonizingly back up to her lips. He knew that a calm head was needed but at that moment he wanted nothing more than the feeling of her, an animalistic need to lay claim to what was his. Instead, he let her take the lead and direct him as she wished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky awoke to the sound of his cell phone, detesting the squawking thing, he answered it, knowing he had much to do today, and finally opened his eyes, knowing that even if he had nothing to do, the call coming in could be important. "Yeah" Lucky said.

"Hey Lucky, it's me, I will be at Jake's in about 20 minutes, do you want me to meet you in your room?" Nikolas asked.

"I'll meet you down stairs, I am just going to grab a shower, see you soon, and thanks Nik." Lucky said, before ending the call.

Lucky showered quickly enjoying the warmth of the water, rarely did he have the chance to enjoy in a hot shower, since he moved in to Jake's he had taken the later shift at work, which meant that by the time he awoke and actually got around to showering there was hardly any hot water left. He left Sam to do what ever it was she needed to do. He had to meet with Nikolas, and he preferred to not have to try and explain things with Sam, it would be to hard to explain right now, and he didn't want his brother to try and change his mind. So he was meeting Nikolas down at the bar.

Nikolas sat at one of the booths, clearly discussed at having to be seated in such a grungy bar. It was definitely not a place he would normally be seen. He touched as little of the table as he could and refrained from ordering anything, he didn't trust the business's cleanliness.

"Hey Nik, thanks for coming here, I know this is a little out of your element, but what you are doing for me is appreciated." Lucky said as he sat opposite his brother.

"Not a problem, really. But I wish you would tell me what this is for." Nikolas said as he handed a very full envelope to Lucky.

"It won't be long before you find out, it just needs to remain a secret for a little longer. I promised you that this was not going to be used for drugs." Lucky said, a little touchy. With that said, Lucky left the table, not bothering to look back, he knew the disappointment that he would see in his brothers eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz discovered his body anew, taking her time, trying to imprint every curve and every muscle upon her mind, as if afraid she would never see him again and needed to remember everything by the feel of her hands. She wanted to abide the restrictions the doctor had given her, but she couldn't tear herself away from his beautifully sculpted body.

Her soft seeking fingers were driving him mad, he had never felt as if all his sense were on fire, no one, and he meant that, had ever made him feel as he was now feeling. Seven years of dancing around the sexual tension and emotions that they had felt for one another was like a dam, ready to burst. You could only put so much pressure on the dam, before the dam's sole purpose was defeated and the water crashed down in torrents. That was how he was feeling, like there was a tidal wave just waiting to crash him upon the rocks. he needed the woman in front of him, desire, lust or longing were not the main reasons for his need, he wanted to express to her, in every way possible, how much she meant to him, how she had saved him in every possible way.

Liz could see the differing emotions that raged within him, because she too was feeling them. She wanted nothing more than to prove to this man, that he had saved her life, her heart and her soul. So with all the strength in her, she wrapped her arms around Jason, placed a kiss to his lips, she needed to feel his body next to hers, not encumbering restrictions. But the intense heat that radiated from within somehow gave her clarity of mind for a split second, and while he was exactly what she wanted, she understood that tempting the restriction, could cause more problems than one late morning filled with absolute passion could warrant. she didn't want to risk her health, because for once, she could now picture this happy family growing, so with a heavy heart and a racing pulse she finally stepped out of the shower. Leaving Jason to look at her with his mouth agape.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jason asked, his desire clear in his husky voice.

"To get dressed and feed our kids, if I stay any longer, my recuperation be damned, I will just submit to all your charms, and seeing as you have so many, the quicker I leave, the better. By waiting another week or so, it will just make you want me more." Liz said as she slipped his still buttoned shirt over her head, leaving her under garments where they were. Knowing full well she could continue to drive Jason nuts, knowing she was wearing nothing under the shirt. Thank goodness it was long enough on her to come to mid thigh, so walking around in it was overly risqué.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you, you keep this up and I won't even make it down the aisle, I'll just be a puddle of goo at your feet." Jason said, loving the small woman in front of him, but hating how she could affect him so. He was used to being in control at all times, but since she had reclaimed his life and heart, he was anything but in control. It all went downhill from the moment they had made love, not in a bad way per se, but doing his job seemed harder, day by day. It was rather nice that the people who were the cause of all those problems, were suddenly MIA, but the lull could only last so long, the proverbial other shoe was destined to drop sooner or later.

"Speaking of wedding's, when would you like for us to be married, we haven't really talked about it, life has been hectic and a newborn doesn't offer much alone time to the parents, but did you have a specific date or place you wanted to take the plunge." Liz asked, playing at being coy, but in truth, she desperately wanted to become Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan.

She had been dreaming about that for years now, even if she had kept those desires locked tightly within the many rooms of her heart, the fact that she was now going to be the future Mrs. Morgan was something that set her soul on fire and her heart at ease.

"If I could, I would marry you this very second, but first you need to sign your divorce papers and then submit them, seeing as how there was no consummating of the marriage, it should be easy enough to annul." Jason said, gauging Liz reactions to suggesting the marriage be annulled. He understood that she had loved Lucky for a very long time, but he also understood that things had been over for some time now.

"Well that would be nice, but Lucky and I have been married all along, we were going to get a divorce, but then I remarried him, which was really just a technicality. But the good news is, he isn't fighting me about this divorce, so signing the papers should be the end to that, he can't fight it, he was the adulterer, I only sought solace after I found him and Maxie in my bed, in my house. In all honesty though, I would prefer to get married before the court case for the custody, but if we can't then whenever you are ready is great. No pressure Jase, I know you love me, and I love you, a piece of paper isn't needed to prove that we are committed and completely loyal to one another." Liz said, pleasantly surprised that she felt nothing of her coming divorce or the man. The boy she had once loved was gone, lost when Helena had taken him, the ending of their relationship had been coming for years, but both were too stubborn to admit it, the man Lucky had become was such a cataclysmic disaster waiting to happen, that the ending to their life together was just another technicality.

"If you are sure, we can start planning it and go from there, until we are sure Lucky isn't going to rebuke the divorce, we will make sure to avoid sending out invitations." Jason said, admiring the inner strength of his love, she had literally been abused by love, but she always trusted in it, again and again.

"Sounds good Jason, I'll see you down stairs?" Liz asked, knowing damn well that the conversation was just a front for what they really wanted to be doing, but at present time unable to do.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few, I suddenly have a need for a colder shower." His arousal rather obvious, even the talk of Liz's soon to be ex husband didn't quench the fire that burned within his loins. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to lend a hand?" Jason asked.

Drawn as if by an invisible cord, Liz stepped into the welcoming warmth of Jason's arms, a little shocked to find herself so close to giving in to the primal urges her body wanted, once again. she had thought she had managed to get a grip on her emotions, but here she was, in his arms, tempting fate and the limits of their resolve. Jason was lowering his lips, to delve into the heated depths of her mouth when a small knock sounded at the door.

"Mommy, Isabella says lunch ready, you coming?" Cameron asked, completely unaware of the tension that radiated from the people on the other side of the door.

Liz brushed her lips across Jason's as he stepped slowly back into the shower, the water obviously cold, but from the look, he was enjoying the refreshing splash of the water. Liz unlocked the door and followed her son downstairs.

"Mommy, did you have shower too?" Cam asked.

"Yes baby, I was hot." Liz said, at a complete loss for words, her son was so observant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky paid the retainer to the Lawyer and discussed his next move, he never mentioned the fact that he was planning on getting married, he figured when his lawyer had actually made an effort to get him his son, he would present him with that little detail.

After talking to Mac, he understood that there was no way he was going to get his job as a cop back, if nothing else that would please Luke, his son being a cop was almost as bad as if he had been a cross-dress transvestite. Luke didn't look fondly on the police department or any lawful organization. So once again he was stuck looking for a job, and his credentials were anything but good. He had worked for Jason on and off when he was younger, but he knew Sonny's enforcer would not give him a letter of recommendation, he could play the guitar quite well, and his singing voice didn't suck, but he was a teen anymore, that dream had evaporated when Helena had taken his hostage. What else could he do, really? So a little disheartened Lucky head back to Jake's hoping that Sam was still there, they had a lot to discuss, especially if they were going to make this marriage thing fly for the courts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia had been hounding Sam for days to get her life in order, because it didn't matter to the show, if Sam McCall was the host, there were thousands of women capable of doing the show, it would just be a shame if it turned out not to be Sam. Because then all of her planning would have been wasted. So when she had called Sam and asked her to come in, she had done so politely, whether or not she needed Sam was beside the point, she wanted her revenge, and she had spent much to long planning her downfall to walk away now.

Sam had answered on the third ring, sounding happier than she had in days. "Hello, how can I help you?" Sam asked.

"Hey Sam, it's Amelia, I was kind of hoping you were going to be coming into work today, there is a lot that needs to be done, before we begin taping tomorrow."

"Yeah, I was planning on coming in, I just got out of the shower, I'll be there in half and hour." Sam said, as she disconnected the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason entered the kitchen, Isabella already gone for the afternoon. Liz had just got Cam into his booster seat when Alan's cry alerted everyone to his hunger. Liz started in his direction, but Jason stilled her as he smiled and went to take care of their son. Even changing diapers wasn't that bad, it wasn't something he would sign up to do all the time, but the closeness that he got to experience with his son was something he could never pass up.

Liz knew Jason would take good care of Alan, she had always known that he would be a great father, she had just never imagined him being so hands on, most men she had know had left the dirty work of babies solely up to the mother, but Jason never balked at any of Alan's needs.

When Jason entered the kitchen he handed Alan to Liz, knowing that he was hungry. At nights, Jason and Liz switched off, one time he would get up, the next her. It was at night when Jason would sit with his son, feeding him that Liz saw just how happy he was with his son. He prattled on about anything and everything, he talked of Italy and Africa, knowing full well Alan could understand nothing, but the tone of his voice lulled Alan to sleep within minutes.

When Liz finished feeding Alan she placed him in his basinet. Ready to eat her meal, even though it had grown cold.

"Jason, how is it that our secret has remained quiet so long, enough people know, I don't see how it hasn't been plastered all over Port Charles by now." Liz said, clearly a little worried.

"I honestly don't know, but I had wanted to talk to you about telling a few people. While I don't hold my family in high regards, I would like to do the right thing by Alan, and that means that he at least has a chance to know the Quartermaine's. I know they can be overwhelming most times if not all, but I know my-umm… Monica would fall in love with him, and while Edward would probably be thinking of the quickest way to get him into ELQ, he would have good intentions." Jason said, clearly having thought about this and at some length.

"While I don't know the Quartermaine's that well, they are family, so if you would like to introduce Alan to your family, then I am behind you one hundred percent. But will they be able to keep quiet, at least for the time being?" Liz asked, knowing that sooner or later the secret was going to come out anyway, and perhaps this way, the fallout of those nearest and dearest to them, wouldn't be cataclysmic. "Okay, when would you like to go."

"I was thinking what better time than now, we need to remove our selves from temptation, because staying alone with you, just causes so many ideas to form…" Jason said, dropping a salacious wink in her direction.

"Well Jason, while I know you need to get your mind out of the gutter, I also know that the temptation you present is one just a little to easy to succumb to, so if going to the Q's is a place to quiet our raging passion, then so be it. Let me get dressed and if you wouldn't mind, can you help Cam change into something a little more appropriate, while I take Alan and do the same for him, although it will have to be a sleeper, seeing as how we haven't bothered with anything else really, why put him in something uncomfortable when we are always home." Liz said, as she carried Alan upstairs, a little afraid the Quartermaine's weren't going to like her. Sure she had been Em's friend for a long time now, but she had never bothered to get to know her family very much.

It didn't take her long to get ready, she combed her hair out, then placed it in a ponytail, put a little lip-gloss on, grabbed a summer dress, decided against it and chose a different one. She grabbed her sandals that went well with the dress. She switched Alan in to a sapphire colored sleeper, he looked positively adorable in it. She met Jason as he was coming out of Cameron's room, a pair of black jeans and a simple dress shirt was the ensemble that Jason had chosen for Cam. For himself, he had on jeans and a sapphire blue shirt. Liz had to smile at that, she guessed great minds thought alike. "Ready?" she enquired.

"As ready as I will ever be, I didn't think this was going to be so hard, but I know it needs to be done, perhaps in the end, my family will accept me for who I am, and then "we" can all work on being a family." Jason said, unaccustomed to the apprehension that had settled upon him.

Liz took his hand in hers, placed a gentle kiss to his lips and encouraged him without saying anything, just having her beside him was enough to give him the courage he would need to make this revelation. "Don't worry Jason, I will be there with you the entire time."

They left their home and headed to where he had grown up for a time. On their way over, he had had Liz call and see if Monica was working, when they discovered that she was not working, Jason's heart sped up a little more. He only hoped that the Quartermaine's would love Liz as much as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz bit nervously at her bottom lip, it was one thing to be around the Quartermaine's when they were just Em's family, but she was now, in one way going to be apart of this rather large and slightly dysfunctional family.

"Liz relax, there is nothing for you to worry about, Monica will love you like a daughter and Edward, well he'll love you for giving an heir to the family and as for the rest of the family, they have always liked you, so please, don't worry." Jason said as he pulled up to the estate.

Quickly moving around to the passenger side, Jason helped Liz out, then undid the seatbelt that secured Alan, passing him to Liz, then he undid Cameron's seatbelt, carrying him up the door as he gently placed his hand upon the small of Liz's back. Take a deep breath, he pushed the doorbell, waiting for Alice to answer.

"Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Webber, please come in." Alice said ushering the four into the foyer.

"Thank you Alice, is everyone in the family room?" Jason asked.

"Yes, follow we and I will announce you." Alice said as she directed them to the door.

"Mrs. Q, you have visitors." Alice said as she stepped back to allow Jason and Liz entrance.

"Jason, it's so nice to see you." Monica said as she opened her arms wide. "Liz it is good to see you as well, I see you have had your baby, so nice of you to come."

"Hello Dr. , I did, a very healthy happy baby boy." Liz said, suddenly searching for Jason's hand, needing the support he gave so readily.

"Mom, where is the rest of the family, there is something I need to discuss with them." Jason said, clearly wanting to get the main reveal over with.

"Alice, can you summon the rest of the family, Jason needs to speak with us all." Monica called.

Five minutes later Edward, Ned, Tracy and Luke were sitting in the living room, Dillon strolled in ten minutes later with Lulu. The only person who couldn't be seen, was Alan, but Tracy was to busy watching what was going on with Jason to worry about her dead brother's specter.

Liz's hand clamped down a little tighter on Jason's hand, clearly not expecting to see both Luke and Lulu. Suddenly terrified at what the Spencer's would say at this reveal.

The stood in front of everyone, hands clasped tightly. Clearly wondering which aspect of his life he should reveal first, then decided to go with the biggest one. "Liz and I would like to take this time with you to introduce you to our son, Alan!" Jason said, mindful of Luke and Lulu.

Everyone in the room, minus Lulu and Luke jumped up ready to congratulate the parents.

"Jason, Liz, you gave your son, your father's name. I can't say what that means to me." Monica said, tearing up. "Liz can I hold h-him?"

"Sure Dr. Quartermaine." Liz replied as she placed the car seat on the floor and carefully removed Alan.

"Please, call me Monica!"

Edwards was busy pumping Jason's hand up and down, it looked like the old man would tear off Jason's hand before he finished with the handshake.

"Congratulations Jason, you have brought an heir to the family and what a beautiful mother." Edward said, clearly triumphant, a salacious wink causing Edwards large bushy eyebrows to rise comically.

Jason placed Cam on the floor, it was obvious he wanted to explore, so Jason didn't hold him back. Clearing his throat, he approached Elizabeth and took her hand. "We would also like to announce our engagement. We have not set a date as of yet, but we have just moved into our new home, so we our hoping to move on with the wedding details soon."

After the announcement the family offered more congratulations, but the family was really awed by little Alan, looking so much like his father. Alan's facial features were clearly Jason, except for the button nose, he got that from his mother, but Alan's hands were going to be just like his mother's.

Tracy watched Cameron as he walked around, looking at things, but not touching. He paused for a few moments at the chair that used to be Alan's, looking quizzically at it. But something else caught his attention and he was off again. Tracy could now see Alan sitting in his favorite chair, tears shining upon his cheeks. "The golden boy final does something right." Tracy thought to herself.

"Jason, your father would be so happy for you, I am only sorry he isn't around to share this with you both." Monica said as joyful tears washed down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly had the invitations all ready to go, she just had to send them off tomorrow, she kept one off to the side. That one she planned on delivering herself, she wanted to see Jason, since he had moved in with Elizabeth, he had had no time for her.

It angered her that Liz was now monopolizing all his time, but she really couldn't blame the woman, as time passed, she slowly came to accept Liz and the strength that she had. Perhaps they would never be good friends, but if they could be in the same room and not tear each other's hair out, then it was all good.

Jax watched Carly as she placed that one single invitation aside, knowing exactly who it was for. He was pleasantly pleased at the effort Carly was making to not go off on Elizabeth, he had heard all the details from Carly after Sonny had dropped her off. If he were to be honest, he really liked Liz and wished her all the best with the life she was planning on making with Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward called to Alice, "Grab a bottle of champagne, it is a glorious night, so many things to toast to, hurry now Alice." Surprisingly more lackadaisical than anyone had ever seen him before.

Tracy shocked the whole household when she asked if she could see little Alan, no one noticed how she went to the couch and sat down, except of course Luke, but he was so used to her talking to the chair, that it no longer fazed him. "Alan, look, here is your grandson, when you wrote your will, did you know about this child?" Tracy asked.

"No Tracy I did not, but I always knew that someday Jason was going to be a father and a good one at that." Alan said.

Lulu and Dillon left shortly after the last announcement. Dillon could see the anger rising in Lulu, and while he didn't really care about the larger Quartermaine clan, he didn't want to see Elizabeth facing the wrath of an irate Spencer, so he cajoled her out of the house.

Luke knew he should say something to Liz, but for once he could see that she was truly happy, the mask that she had been wearing for over a year had finally dissolved. And while he could be classified as a monster to some, that woman held a soft spot in his heart, because she had fought so long and hard for him, but in the end, she had done what was right for her and her children. because, and this was something he understood, she couldn't trust her kids to a drug addict.

Edward passed around the champagne, lifting his eyebrows at Liz in a questioning manor. "No thank you Mr. Quartermaine, I can't." Liz said in response to his question.

Salutations were offered, Jason was surprised at how well his family had taken to the news. But before anyone could get to far, Jason raised his glass, his eyes looking for Liz, he could see her crunched down behind the couch grabbing Cameron, when she stood up and walked towards him, he held out his hand, waiting for her to grasp it. "I would also like to take this minute to inform you that as soon as possible, this little man here is going to be my son as well, for Liz and I have discussed this at great length and she knows how much I want to adopt him." Liz smiled as tears tried to free themselves from her beautiful eyes. Jason pulled Elizabeth in for a kiss, but kept it simple, no need in shocking anyone.

The affair was slowly winding down, Cameron sat almost carefully in Alan's chair, peaking over his shoulder every now and then. But his eyes had grown heavy and he was all but falling asleep. Liz noticed this and went to pick up her son, ready herself to get home and relax. She bent over ready to scoop him up when Cameron said, "No, I want daddy." Liz smiled wanly at her little boy, great just what she needed, a house full of daddies boys. Her and Jason would need to discuss if they planned on having any more kids, because all of a sudden she felt sorely outnumbered. A baby girl would be wonderful, putting a stop to her train of thoughts, she looked to see if Jason was ready.

Cameron slid off the chair, a little wobbly to begin with, he looked extremely tired, but he moved slowly over to where Jason was shaking hands again with Edward.

Jason turned to his mother and embraced her, "hank you for all your kind wishes, I only wish dad were here!" He said with a note of longing. He was pulled from his thoughts when a small hand pulled on his pants. "Daddy, I tired, carry me, please." Cam asked politely

Monica had thought she had shed enough tears for the night, but this little boy calling Jason daddy, tugged at her heartstrings all over again.

"Well I guess we will be going, I will call you when Liz and I are more settled, then perhaps you can come to visit your grandsons." Jason said as he and Monica met with Edward and Liz.

Liz was wrapped tightly in the older man's warm embrace, "You take it easy, you let him do all the heavy lifting." Edward said as he patted Jason on the back. Everyone who had remained bid them a safe drive and more congratulations before venturing back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back home, Liz quickly changed Cameron into his Chuggin' Charlie p.j.'s and tucked him into bed, the boy was asleep before his head had even hit the pillow. She kissed his forehead then retreated to her and Jason's room, where Alan slept peacefully in his basinet. Once he was a little older he could be moved into his own room, but right now, Liz didn't like the idea of him being quite that far away.

"You know Jason, your son is so much more like you than me, in the middle of a group of people all night and he didn't even fuss or cry, he has his daddy's stoic nature down pat already." Liz said with a wry smile.

"You think so, do you?" Jason replied as he moved from the bed, taking Elizabeth in his arms. Finally able to give her the kiss he had cut short while at the Q mansion. Without breaking the kiss he lifted her into his arms, and walked the short distance to the bed, laying her softly down upon the mattress. When they were both in need of air, Jason slowly pulled back. Enjoying the flush that had crept into Liz's face. "You are so beautiful, you take my breath away."

A brighter red flushed Liz's face as she blushed. It seemed since the birth of Alan, Jason was learning how to convey more of his feelings, it touched her heart to know that she had given Jason something he had longed for without even really knowing what it was he was longing for. "I need a shower, care to join me?" Liz asked as she got up from the bed.

"I dunno, what's in it for me?" Jason asked teasingly.

"Come and find out?" Was all Liz would say, before she entered the bathroom, leaving the door ajar, knowing full well that Jason would be in momentarily.

"You are evil, you know that right!" Jason exclaimed as he divested himself of his clothes.

"Evil or not, you love me." Liz said with confidence, letting her bra fall to the floor, as she stepped into the large shower that had dual showerheads. She turned both sets of taps on, relishing in the momentary coldness while she adjusted the temperature of each.

Jason stepped in as soon as she had the temperature she wanted, not bothering with worrying about getting wet, he took his fiancé into his arms and kissed her without abandon. Knowing that tomorrow she was going to see Dr. Lee and to discuss the restrictions. So tonight would be without expressions of physical love per se, but perhaps tomorrow, Jason could show her just how much he loved her. An unwanted thought popped into his mind then, unbidden but just as powerful, tomorrow they were also meeting with the lawyers to discuss how they were going to take on this custody case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The divorce was now finalized, Lucky didn't protest anything, seeing as how everything they had acquired had been bought by someone else, Liz left Lucky with everything, except those things that were for her son, so Liz was now a free woman, but the custody case was only a week away.

Half the town was willing to testify on behalf of Elizabeth, but the judge was not allowing anyone to do such, they were allowed to submit a written statement and should the need arise, the judge would read over them.

Liz had finally been taken off restriction, but Jason had been gone out of town for three days now, him and Sonny had gotten a lead on Ric and Lorenzo, so they felt the need to follow it up, not intrusting it to anyone else.

Since he had left, Liz had not slept well, she and Jason had waited for Kelly to finally take her off restrictions, it was something they had been looking for, and yesterday, Kelly had. Now she was left waiting, they had tossed the idea around of waiting till their wedding night, but both knew that was rather old fashioned, seeing as how they already had a child together.

Carly stopped by daily, visiting with Alan and helping to ease some of Liz's fears. She would have never believed the two of them could have become, dare she say it, friendly. Carly understood what she was going through, even though her and Sonny had supposedly moved on, Carly still worried about him.

Monica had stopped by a few times over the last couple of weeks, offering her assistance with any wedding details, should Liz need some help. She was growing closer to both of her grandson's, because whether Jason adopted Cam or not, the little boy had already wormed his way into her heart.

Nikolas and Emily had visited a few times, but Nikolas tried to remain distant, he didn't want to cause his brother any more heartaches. Nikolas wasn't pleased with Lucky though, he had heard from Em about Lucky's plans in trying to take Cameron from Liz and while he was disgusted with Lucky's actions, he also understood them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric and Lorenzo unwittingly had evade Jason and Sonny once again, they had decided it was time to move, luckily for them two days before the other men had shown up. Lorenzo was driving them back to Port Charles, it was now time to execute the last stage of their plans.

It was just after four in the morning, Lorenzo had been driving for hours, perhaps that is why he didn't see the semi crossing over into his lane right away. when he finally did see it, it was almost to late, he turned the wheel hard to the left, hoping that the shoulder of the road wasn't overly soft and would keep them from rolling over, but it was another mistake that was made, another choice taken out of either of their hands. The semi side-swiped them at an alarming speed, driving the vehicle the last few feet over the side of the road, causing the vehicle to tip over, rolling end over end down the embankment.

Ric was thrown from the vehicle, he had not been wearing his seatbelt, so he had been thrown through the windshield. The safety glass didn't offer much resistance, but the hard ground and the weight of the vehicle rolling over top of him, ending his life, quicker than either Sonny or Jason probably would have done.

When the vehicle stopped, it rested on it's roof. Lorenzo was secured tightly inside by his seatbelt, but he looked just as worse for wear as Ric did. He was unconscious and bleeding quite badly from many wounds, he would be lucky if he lasted till morning.

The semi's driver was killed instantly when his truck also rolled down the opposite embankment, he had been over the legal limit, his blood alcohol level was astronomical, which was what caused the accident in the first place. but the drivers death was caused by the extreme damage he sustained from the steering wheel, the driver had not been wearing his seatbelt either, so with the impact with the other vehicle and the rolling, he had crushed his sternum and broken a number of ribs, one of which pierced his lung. he might have survived, but with so much alcohol flowing through his system, his blood had been thinned to much. Before the second revolution of the semi had ended, the driver was dead, the cause was a bleed out, among other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sonny and Jason pulled into a hotel at a little after five that morning, unknowingly less than thirty miles from where Lorenzo and Ric had the accident. They had spent all day yesterday searching every hotel and motel they came across. Both men were jumpy and their nerves were fraying. Both went their own ways, Sonny went into his room, with every intention of calling his boys, he planned on keeping his promise that he would phone every night, but when he saw the time, he knew he couldn't. not only were the boys sleeping, but so was Carly and Jax and she would not take kindly to being awoken at this ungodly hour.

Jason was sitting on his bed in a towel, having just got out of the shower, he knew he shouldn't, but he picked up the phone, he had to talk to Elizabeth. Before he dialed home, he stretched out on the uncomfortable bed, planning on spending a long time on the phone.

The phone rang twice before it was answered, "Hello, Jason is that you?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Jason asked, a weight seemingly lifted just hearing her voice.

"Baby, huh? I'm good, Cameron misses you, he keeps asking me when daddy is going to come home, he likes your stories better than mine." Liz answered, a longing coloring her words. "Kelly took me off restriction, she says I healed amazingly well, she gives you the credit, saying it must have been all your ministrations."

"That's great Liz, I just wish I was there with you. Things haven't gone very well for us, we haven't found much, just a few of the motels they had stayed at, but they have been gone for some time. I believe Sonny is ready to come home, there really isn't a point to searching when we aren't finding any more clues. So hopefully before you go to bed I will be home, ready to take you in my arms." Jason said. "But I should probably let you go, I am sure you were sleeping when I called."

"Actually, your son had me awake about twenty minutes ago, after I had him changed and fed and finally back to sleep, I have been laying here thinking about you, I miss you." Liz replied.

"I miss you too, you know Sonny and I aren't that far from home, at most an hour, maybe I can convince him into heading home, that way I can fall asleep next to you…" Jason said but was interrupted when his cell phone rang. "Hang on a moment, k darlin'."

"Hello?" Jason said.

"Jase, it's me, we need to head back to Port Charles, Ric is dead and Lorenzo doesn't look like he will make it much longer, he was just brought into General Hospital and they rushed him into surgery." Sonny said as he flipped his phone shut. Knowing Jason would meet him at the car in a moment.

Jason ended the call on his cell, picking up the other phone, which had Liz still on the line. "Hey Liz, it looks like we are on our way back, I can't talk right now, can you get Isabella to watch the boys, I will have Johnny stop by and pick you up, we have to get to GH as soon as possible." Jason said quickly, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions.

"Okay Jason, I will, I love you." Liz said as she hung up the phone. Knowing Jason had to get going, for a moment, she wanted to ask what it was about, but knew it had to have something to do with the business, if it was personal, he would have told her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz hurried downstairs, a little reluctant about waking up Isabella but understanding Jason wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. She knocked on the door, after several moments of not hearing anything, she knocked again. A sleep, "Coming," issued from the other side.

"Elizabeth, is there something I can do for you?" Isabella asked, slightly perplexed at seeing her boss this early in the morning.

"Actually, Yes. I know you don't start for another couple of hours, but I was wondering if you could watch the boys, something has happened, I am not sure what yet, but I need to meet Jason at the hospital." Liz answered.

"Sure I can do that, you go take care of what you need to, the boys will be fine." Isabelle replied.

"Thank you ever so much, here are both baby monitors, that way you can go back to sleep if you like. Alan fell back asleep about thirty minutes or so, so he should be good for quite awhile, as for Cameron, you never know with him, if you wouldn't mind keeping your door open, just in case he gets up early. I don't expect to be back for quite some time, whatever is going on, I am sure today is going to be a very long, long day." Liz said, handing the monitors over to Isabella. "I will see you later, and thank you!"

Liz was heading over to sit on the couch when a soft knock sounded on the front door. Liz hurriedly opened the door admitting Johnny. "Thank you for being so quiet." Liz stated.

Having bodyguards around most of the time really didn't bother Liz so much anymore, since she had gotten to know them better. There were four that alternated off and on, guarding the house or the kids when they were at the park and even Liz.

Max and Milo were so much alike and then in so many ways, so different. Johnny was a big softie, he had a special connection with Cam, it was something that shocked Liz, but she could see how much her son liked him. Then there was Declan, he was more like Jason than he knew, he didn't speak much and when he did say anything, it was only when it was something worth saying. But if you got to know him, you saw he had a heart of gold, he had a fondness of Alan, but he always tried to play it off as being his job, but Liz could see through that façade, but didn't burst his bubble, he was a bodyguard after all, he needed to maintain his image.

"Are you ready to go?" Johnny asked, hoping that she wouldn't ask him what was going on.

"Yes, I am. Just let me grab my coat." Liz said as she followed Johnny to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye paced back and forth in the E.R. It had taken the hospital almost an hour to contact her, she was furious that she hadn't been contacted sooner. Her husband needed her and she could do nothing about it. When she had finally made it to the hospital all they would tell her is that he was in critical condition and the likelihood of him surviving the night, didn't look good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had just arrived at the hospital with Sonny, when Johnny escorted Liz inside. "Liz!" Jason exclaimed as he took her in his arms. He knew Liz had no feelings left for Ric, especially after all he had done, but she had loved him at one point. "Liz, Ric was killed tonight, in a car accident, it sounds like he died instantaneously. Lorenzo is in critical condition and doesn't look like he will survive either." Jason said, trying to gauge Liz's emotions.

What came out of her mouth, he had not been expecting. "Good, he got what he deserved." Liz said, not a flicker of emotion passing across her face. "That animal would have killed you, me and this baby. I tried to forgive him once, after he kidnapped Carly, it shouldn't have happened, now I know I will never make that mistake again." Liz paused to catch her breath then continued, "As for Lorenzo, I don't know what part he really played in all of this, but whatever that was, was enough for him to deserve what he got as well. Whether he lives or dies, I care not."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye came around the corner just as Liz was commenting on Lorenzo, perhaps it was preordained to happen as it did, but Skye looked at Elizabeth like she was ready to kill her.

"How dare you say that you sanctimonious witch, if it wasn't for Sonny and Jason, none of this would be happening." Skye said as she stepped closer to Elizabeth.

"I am not sanctimonious, what I say is a simple truth, whether it is hard for you to hear or not, Lorenzo was a monster. He kidnapped me and my baby with Ric, held us hostage and when I was able to escape, he held Jason in a crypt for damn near a week. I never did harm to him, yet he took it upon himself to do harm to me, whether it was his plan or not, it still happened, so if that monster doesn't last another minute, I really don't care." Liz said as she stepped back into the sanction of Jason's arms.

Skye took a threatening step towards Liz, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides, she contemplated for some time whether hitting the little twit was worth it. In the end, the choice was taken from her hands. She could see that Lorenzo was being wheeled into his private room, after Skye refused to have him in intensive care when he came back from surgery. She quickened her pace and entered the room just after Lorenzo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny walked slowly over to Alexis, he hadn't seen her come in, perhaps she had already been here, but he doubted it. She looked emotionally drained, perhaps he had underestimated just how much she had loved Ric.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Sonny asked, his concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine really, I just never expected this. I wasn't in love with him still, he made it to hard to love him, but now I have to tell my little girl that daddy will not be coming home, how do I do that, she is still to young to understand that." Alexis said, shedding a tear for her daughter, not her father.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, I try and help you any way I can, who you like Johnny to take you back home, it is obvious you are exhausted" Sonny stated, worry clearly drawn upon his face.

"Sure, that would be wonderful, I just have a few things I need to tie up, can he meet me back here in about twenty minutes?" Alexis asked, rather touched at the mob boss's worry.

"Not a problem, would you like help with anything?" Sonny asked, truly wanting to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth stayed for a while, hoping one way or another that everything ended tonight. When the sun had been in the sky for over six hours and no changes in Lorenzo, the couple left to go home. Sonny stuck around, he wasn't going to leave that man with the possibility of escaping and trying something this foolish again.

"Are you sure you aren't upset or anything about Ric's death, you had loved him at one point in your life." Jason said, clearly worried about the lack of emotion Liz was displaying.

"Ric at one point in my life was the man I loved, but he was a fake, it was all an act when we were together, and perhaps he did love me, but he couldn't get past everything else, so he doomed what we had from the beginning. He holds no illusions for me, his death was exactly what I wanted, and perhaps that is wrong, but he was once again out for revenge." Liz said, honestly surprised she wasn't more angry or upset. But a thought occurred to her, "To grieve or be angry over Ric or Lorenzo, gives them the power to continue hurting me, by indifference I rob them of their power to inflict any more pain."

"Elizabeth, that was down right profound and ever so true." Jason said as he escorted Liz to there room.

"Isabella must have taken the boys to the park, I am sure they are loving it." Liz said as an after thought. Noticing the boys were nowhere around.

"More than likely, what to catch a few moments of sleep while they are gone?" Jason asked, his own fatigue finally catching up to him.

"Sounds wonderful!" Liz said as she kissed Jason goodnight or good morning and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Skye sat at Lorenzo's bedside all that early morning. The doctor's had told her they had done everything possible, but the internal damage was just to extensive. No matter what Skye did, she couldn't save him, he had once again gone off half-cocked at look at what happened this time. Lila Rae was going to grow up and never know her father.

Lorenzo looked like a ghost of his former self, he was pale and drawn, he looked like a small boy playing dress-up, but this wasn't something that could ultimately be fixed or rectified. He was in a coma and the doctor's felt that it was most likely that he would never awaken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Lucky spent every night together, tomorrow they were going to the courthouse to stand before a justice of the peace and be married. No one knew about this little tidbit of information, but soon they would. Even his lawyer thought it would help his case somewhat.

Lucky had found a small flat just miles from General Hospital, it wasn't anything to write home about, but between Sam and him, they had purchased enough things to make it look like a home, the court's didn't need to know that they were used.

Neither of them really wanted to marry the other, but for a means to an end, they would sacrifice what they must right now, the future could work itself out later. Unwittingly there lives were going to change sooner than they thought, but seeing as how neither had the capacity as a teetotaler or special abilities ranging from soothsayer to palm reader, they could not know what was about to happen, maybe that is for better or worse, you decide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz and Jason awoke shortly before noon, but instead of getting out of bed, they spent some time just enjoying being in each other's arms. Later that day, things would need to be done, but for now, they were just enjoying the life that they had created together with the boys.

Liz's hand gently stroked up and down his bicep, causing goose bumps to prickle Jason's skin as he gently ran his hand along her thigh. They knew they were going to make love, and knew they didn't have to hurry, they could take as long as they liked, for they had earned it.

Jason's hands moved with slow deliberation, taking his time as he undid one button at a time on his shirt that Liz wore. After each button was unfastened, his lips explored the new are that was exposed. Teasing with lips, fingers and tongue, he expertly wrenched from Elizabeth a breathy moan filled with passion. He took painstakingly long when administering gentle kisses to her stomach, fingering loving the place where recently their son had grown.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the way the light from the window washed her body with a golden hue, to the way the sun caught the highlights in her hair. He remembered vaguely Elizabeth reading some book of Greek gods, and one picture of Aphrodite lingered in his mind, that is who Elizabeth reminded him of, part goddess and part angel and she owned his heart completely.

Liz unable to stand not touching him any longer, rolled over on top of him. Enjoying the feeling of control that she could take from this position. With featherlike tenderness, she kissed her way over his sculpted upper body, causing more goose bumps to break out upon his flesh, her hair trailing softly across his upper chest as she kissed and nibbled his neck and ears. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time her lips found his, their tongues dueling, first demanding then submitting, their arousal very evident.

Jason pulled the shirt the rest of the way off of Elizabeth's body, as his hands rediscovered her flesh again, it seemed to him that each time he touched her, he loved her just a little more, her beauty stealing his breath. He rolled them over, placing her beneath him.

Liz's hands went to the waste band of his boxers, quickly divesting him of his last article of clothing. Nothing stood between her and Jason now, and with painful slowness, Jason final claimed what he had been waiting a lifetime for. They made slow sweet love, taking pleasure in the ability of just being together and being able to express their love.

Pleasantly sated for the time being, they took this time to discuss the future and to begin wedding plans. When conversation stopped, it wasn't awkward, it was pleasant, they didn't feel the need to fill the silence with idle chatter, just being together was enough.

"Would you join me for a shower?" Jason asked.

"I would love to, lead the way." Liz replied as she slowly sat up, moving to the side of the bed, but before she could make any progress, Jason swept her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey stood at the nurse's station, positively fuming. Epiphany had been speaking with Emily and while Audrey really wasn't trying to hear their conversation, she inadvertently heard enough to ruin her day.

"How can she honestly thinking marrying that hoodlum is going to be good for her or the children, someone needs to put that girls head back on right, Lucky needs her, she should be standing by him, not Jason Morgan." Audrey thought to herself as she walked up to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly.

As she waited for the elevator Monica walked up, gently touching the other woman's shoulder to get her attention, Audrey looked like she was a million miles away.

"Hi Audrey, how are you today?" Monica asked as she was hit with a longing for Alan. She missed him terribly, but little Alan and Cam sure did a lot to alleviate the gut wrenching sadness.

"Monica." Audrey said, obvious in her sudden dislike of the woman. "What can I do for you?"

"Audrey, we've been friends for years, what's wrong?" Monica asked, slightly perplexed at the immense dislike radiating off the other woman.

"Absolutely nothing, It's just a shame your son doesn't know how to leave other men's wives alone." Audrey said as she quickly stepped into the elevator, pushing rapidly on the close door button.

Perhaps her anger was unjustified, but she had seen over the years women throw their lives away for an unworthy man and in Audrey's eye's Jason was unworthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was enjoying his time away from Port Charles, he had left after Lorenzo made it through the entire day. he had planned on staying, but he trusted Max, Milo and Johnny to handle anything, should it arise, he claimed he needed to take care of some affairs on the island, but in actuality, he just wanted to be as far away from Carly's wedding to Jax. It was one thing to sign the divorce papers and walk away, it was another to have to watch her marry someone else.

He knew Carly loved him, but she was so afraid of being hurt again that she wouldn't try or give them another chance. He understood that was partly his fault, nevertheless, she was a part of him, and to watch her say her vows to Jasper Jax, well that was a little more than he could bear.

So with the little work he had to do, done, he now lounged on the beach, trying to forget everything. The sun helped to calm his thoughts and mind, this island always had the ability to do that for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu had gone to Carly's home, hoping to get her advice on how to deal with Elizabeth, but the last thing she expected to happen did. "Lulu, while I have not been a big fan of Liz's, to say the least, I have to admit that her and Jason are in love, I haven't seen Jason so happy, ever, and while I had hoped for him and Sam would get together, I think he has made the right choice." Carly said honestly.

"How can you say that Carly, I thought of everyone I knew you would hate Elizabeth until time out of mind, how can you now do a complete 180? She has ruined Lucky, and now you are all for her and Jason being together, that is just wrong." Lulu spat out, dejected at Carly's lack of support.

"Lulu, you cannot hold Liz accountable for what your brother has done, he all but gave her the push she needed into Jason's arms. Perhaps if you want to know what is really going on, then maybe you should go speak to your brother, because what he is doing is abysmal." Carly said, a little shock at her need to support Elizabeth.

"Whatever, I don't know how you can live with yourself, you are no friend of mine." Lulu screamed at Carly as she ran out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason grabbed Liz body sponge, lathered it with vanilla scented body wash, taking painstakingly long to soap up her supple yet firm body. He discarded the sponge soon enough, allowing his hands to do the work that the sponge had thus far done. She arched back into his ministrations, content to spend eternity allowing him to worship her body, because each touch felt like he was worshipping her flesh.

When she could handle the attention no more, she turned on him, using the sponge to repay the favor just bestowed upon her. However, since he was standing in the direct line of the water, the soap just washed away.

So she stood back up and moved around behind him. Trailing her fingers lightly over his chest, then down his back. Standing on tiptoes she nibbled and kissed the nape of his neck and the sides, slowly taking her time. Trailing kisses slowly down his back, she then moved around to his front to repeat the treatment, to drive him wild she moved her hands lower, gently kneading his thigh muscles, working his into quite a state.

Just as she was about to end the teasing, Jason lifted her in his arms, no longer able to keep from touching her. He pushed her back against the wall, once again claiming his soon to be wife. They made hot, passionate love amidst the roiling steam, while the whole time they whispered there undying love for each other.

Completely sated for the time being, Jason looked at Liz with a heartbreaking look. "Do you know how completely you have changed my life since I found out you were pregnant?" Jason asked, it was a rhetorical question, so he really didn't expect an answer.

So before she could say anything, he continued, "You tried for months to tell me the secret that had you tied up in knots, and during a crisis, you found the strength to tell me, I wanted to be mad at you, but the sadness and indecision that weighed in your eyes, prevented me from being anything but understanding. Your life was filled with a mass of unanswered questions and letdowns, but you took faith in me and trusted me, for that I can never thank you enough, but when everything with Ric and Lorenzo happened, you didn't fight me or ask question's when I couldn't answer them." Jason once again paused, he could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, so he continued on.

"You have given me so much, more than I ever realized I wanted or needed, I only wish I could give back to you, half of what you have blessed upon me. I promise throughout our lives, I will do all I can to make you happy and prove that I am the right man for you." Jason said, finally having expressed what had been in his heart and mind the last few days.

"Jason, you don't need to give me anything but your love, I am the richest woman in the world, so long as you love me. It took us quite sometime to figure out the timing, but I now know that it was always up to us, we just had to trust in ourselves and believe in our hearts. Because look where it has brought us." Liz said, tears slipping from her hazel orbs. "Let's just agree we both found what we were looking for, and we now have the chance to bless our children with a happy home and all the love they need."

"Now how bout we get out of here and you find me something to eat!" Liz said with a smile.

"You got it!" Jason replied as he stepped out of the shower, handing Liz a towel to dry off with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky, do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, for richer or poor, so long as you both shall live?" Judge MacKay asked.

"I do." Lucky said, his face deadpanned, he couldn't allow his true feelings to show through today, this wasn't the woman he wanted to marry and spend his life with, it was suppose to be Elizabeth.

"Sam, do you take this woman to be your wife, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, for richer or poor, so long as you both shall live?" Judge MacKay asked again.

"I do." Sam replied, her face just as expressionless, for she was still in love with Jason, but if she could tear Elizabeth from her mighty pedestal then so be it, no matter the length or the cost, it was worth it.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. Lucky you may kiss your bride." Judge Mackay said.

Lucky and Sam kissed, it was short and enough to please the judge. "Thank you Judge MacKay." Sam said as she led Lucky out of the courthouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Isabella returned with the boys, they had had a very long day at the park, Cameron never wanted to leave, it was only when he started to get cranky that Declan sweet-talked him into going home. "You know Cam, Jason is home, you will get to see him when you get there, are you sure you don't want to go?"

"Daddy, go see daddy!" Cam said, already rushing to the car, his little legs moving quicker than the rest of him. He would have fallen had Declan not stayed with him, so he caught him deftly and swung him around like an airplane, Cameron screeching, telling him "higher, higher." The entire time.

So the drive home was filled with Cameron's chatter, daddy this and daddy that, it was very cute, even Declan smiled a couple times. But his eyes never strayed from the road, at least not for long periods of time, which is not to say he didn't glance in his rearview mirror on occasion, he was completely taken with Isabella, she just didn't know it.

Isabella carried Alan in with Cam close on her heels, he would have bowled her over if it hadn't been for Declan grabbing one of his belt loops.

"Daddy!" Cameron shouted, when he saw Jason sitting at the dining room table.

Jason barely had time to scoot his chair back before Cameron jumped into his arms. "Daddy, I missed you." Cam said before squiggling to the floor, waiting for his mother to pick him up, he was always more gentle with her, but the big sloppy kiss he have her made her heart swell, everyday they became more of a family.

Isabella handed Alan to his father then retreated to the kitchen to prepare Cam supper. Seeing as how she didn't have to make the adults a meal, this one could be quick and kid friendly, Mac n' cheese for Cameron and she contemplated heating a bottle for Alan, but when she looked at the dining room table she could already see Liz feeding her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now what Lucky, do we go and play the happy couple so everyone can see us?" Sam asked, slightly perplexed. She had been married many times before, but to the people of Port Charles, she had never been wed. And that is exactly what she planned on letting them think.

"Well, my lawyer wants us to do just that, we need to make everyone believe that we are in love and in order to do that, we need to be seen." Lucky said.

"Okay, so where do we go to show our undying love to each other, the Metro Court?" Sam asked, looking a little leery.

"Well I suppose that would be the best place, it is always packed, so what better what to spread the news." Lucky replied.

"I am going to go get ready, you do the same and I will meet you back here in a few!" Sam answered.

They arrived at the Metro Court, arm in arm. Those people who knew who they were, looked on in stunned silence, had they known they were more than what they at first appeared to be, the silence would have been deafening.

Carly had seen the two enter, she didn't know what exactly either Lucky or Sam were doing there, but she couldn't help but notice the brunette's ring finger, a small diamond glittered there. she knew it wasn't the one Jason had given her, she had given that back quite some time ago, telling him to give it to her, when he was ready.

Not being one to sugarcoat anything, Carly stepped up to the odd couple and asked exactly what they thought they were doing, "What in the world do you two think you are doing?"

"Carly really, this is none of your business, Lucky and I just couldn't fight it anymore, we knew there was something there, we love each other and our going to enjoy our married life." Sam replied, staring Carly down.

"You and Lucky are married, Sam, you have made a horrible mistake, the two of you are just hurting, nothing more. It can't last…" Carly said, looking horrified.

"Understand this, I am not on the rebound, Lucky and I have gotten closer recently, we couldn't deny what we felt so we took the next logical step, when two people are so in love. Now if you don't mind, my husband and me are here to enjoy the night." With that said, Sam turned on her heel and followed Lucky up stairs to the restaurant.

Carly looked on in dumb wonder, unable to comprehend what she had just witnessed, she went back to her office grabbed her coat and left, this was all just to much.

"Sam, wow, you know how to make things believable. I actually felt everything you said, you are quite the actress, remind me to never get on your bad side." Lucky said with a derisive laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Carly got to her car, she grabbed her cell phone, dialing the number that was engraved upon her mind.

"Hey Jason, I know you must be busy, I just had to tell you what I just saw. I can't believe it, but they confirmed it." Carly said, shaking her head. She wondered how she could never have seen what was going on with those two.

"Anyway, before I get cut off, I thought you should know, Lucky and Sam got married, they are claiming they are in love, something doesn't sound right about any of this. Call me when you get this." Carly said flipping her phone closed.

She had to meet Jax so she wasted no more time, driving over to the cottage that she shared with him. Her wedding was just a couple weeks away, Jason and Liz's wedding was in just over a month, she had received the invitation yesterday. she was a little shocked she didn't detest the fact that they were finally together, but she had grown to like Liz, she was a fighter and loyal to Jason to a fault, how could she possibly not like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz had been rushing around all morning, Johnny was kind and driving her wherever she needed to go, they chatted continually an easy friendship had developed over all the time they had shared together.

"Hey Johnny, I need to stop at this dress shop, they are specially ordering a few things for the wedding, you wait here and I will be right back." Liz said, hoping he would not argue about her going alone.

The custody case was tomorrow and her insides were fluttering madly. She prayed that things worked out the right way.

"Well, Jason told me to go with you everywhere, he wouldn't like it if I didn't." Johnny replied.

"Jason never has to know, besides, do you really want to be looking at women's under garments?" Liz asked with a smile, knowing Johnny would look mortified even at the suggestion.

"Okay, fine you win, but please be careful, if anything were to happen to you, Jason will have my head." Johnny answered honestly.

"Thanks Johnny, I won't be long." Liz said as she got out of the car, rushing over to store.

Perhaps things would have been different if she had known she was being watched, but she hadn't, so she went about her life as usual. Just as she entered "Wedded Bliss" the dress shop, she looked over her shoulder, feeling a moment's hesitation, but disregarded it as pre-wedding jitters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man moved slowly through the back of the store, each step had a purpose, he stalked Elizabeth without her knowledge, he looked like an animal stalking it's supper.

She was busy looking at the lingerie, obviously for her upcoming nuptials and honeymoon, she disregard numerous items, once she had found a few to her liking, she spoke with the salesman, who directed her to the back room, where the changing rooms were located.

As she stepped into the small cubical, she all of a sudden had a sinking feeling, something didn't feel right, she was about to leave when someone grabbed her from behind, holding her in a chokehold, preventing her from seeing her attacker.

He dragged her out the back door, not engaging any alarms, seeing as how the store was open and awaiting a delivery.

She fought against his restraint, trying to break free, when she slammed her foot down on his, his grip broke for a moment. Taking advantage of the moment, she tried to run away, her attacker was quicker, he grabbed her by the hair preventing her from getting away. Spinning her around to face him, he gripped her by her upper arms, digging his fingers into her pliable flesh, eliciting a cry of pain and fear from her.

"My husband won't allow you to get away with this." Liz said as tears swelled in her eyes, tumbling down her face.

She had hoped her feeble attempt at frightening the man would work, but she could see in those cold blue eyes that it only enraged him more. Before she even had time to think, his fist crashed into her face, the pain was instantaneous, but she felt the blood gushing first, soaking her silk tank top. Before she could even try to recover from the first blow, he landed another and then another, she felt the bones in her cheek give way and before she could stop the next one, it slammed into her left eye, within moments it had swollen shut. She fell to the ground, a definitive darkness broaching her vision.

Feeling completely vulnerable, she curled into the fetal position as his heavy boots kicked her as she lay on the ground. She couldn't remember what happened next for unconsciousness had finally claimed her, giving her sanctuary from what her body now felt.

Johnny had begun to worry, Liz had been gone to long, he understood that women could be distracted when shopping for clothes, but this was ridiculous. So going against her wishes, he entered the small boutique. He went directly to the middle-aged man who was standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me, have you seen Mrs. Webber she came in here about forty-five minutes ago?" Johnny said, a sinking feeling trying desperately to invade his determination.

"I believe so, I think she is in the back, trying on a few umm, clothes." He replied, looking worried all of a sudden.

Johnny headed to the back, before he could search the changing rooms, he heard a commotion from outside, trusting his instincts he headed in the direction of the noise.

His heart broke as he came upon the scene, his mind automatically taking over,

He grabbed the man and flung him away, he crashed into the far wall, crumpling to the ground. Johnny went to her then, stooping over, examining the damage, he pulled his phone from his coat pocket, and keyed in the familiar numbers, 911.

As he was examining Liz, the guy who had done this to her took off, running pell-mell for all he was worth, Johnny wanted to give chase, but he couldn't leave the diminutive form of Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me, please hold on." Johnny whispered as he gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

He ran like the hounds of hell were chasing him, he jumped into his car as he approached it, and sped off, this had not gone how he had planned, it was suppose to be simple, yet it turned out nothing like he had thought.

He waited till he was more than five blocks away before he yanked the mask off that he had been wearing. He needed to get rid of it, it would not due for him to become a suspect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny knelt over Elizabeth, speaking nonsensical words, just trying to remind her she had so much to hold on for. He could hear the ambulance in the distance, he knew he had to call Jason, but he didn't know how to tell him, that he had failed in his duties of protecting his soon to be wife.

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived, the paramedics raced to the rear of the building, a gurney pushed between them. Johnny stepped back to allow them to begin their work, but he heard the shocked gasps that echoed in the still afternoon. Perhaps unwittingly the shorter of the two paramedics spoke under his breath, "Who could do this to an angel."

The same thing had been running through Johnny's mind, and the ever more persistent thought, "This is my entire fault."

The paramedic's as gently as possible placed Elizabeth's prone form on the stretcher. Gently placing a light blanket over her before they raced back to the ambulance, Johnny jumped in the back, the paramedics looked like they were going to protest, but decided against that quickly.

Sitting in the ambulance as it raced towards General Hospital, Johnny played over and over again what he was going to tell Jason, there was no excuse, this was his fault.

Biting the bullet so to speak, he pulled his phone out again, pressing number 2 for speed dial. A lump suddenly lodging itself in his throat, "Jase-Jason, it's me Johnny." He got no further though.

"Johnny, what's happened, why can I hear an ambulance?" Jason asked, his heart all of a sudden in his throat, something was wrong.

"Jason, you need to get to GH, fast." Johnny said, ending the call and shutting his phone off, the paramedics had been glaring at him the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked towards where Isabella was playing with the boys, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He felt his knees beginning to unhinge so he quickly leaned against the couch. Finally getting himself under some semblance of control, he took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke. "Isabella, I need to go out for a few, I will be back later, okay?"

"Not a problem, I'll get the boys supper in a bit, so take your time." Isabella replied, until she realized she was speaking to an empty room, "wow" she thought to her self, "He moves quickly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason raced to the hospital, his entire world held in the balance of what he fear he would see. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he could feel that everything could possibly change from this moment on.

He pulled up to the hospital but had to take a few moments to gather enough courage to enter.

He could see Elizabeth in the emergency room, but it took his eyes time to adjust to the sight of her. He had never seen her like this, he had prayed he never would.

Monica stopped him before he could rush to her side. "Jason, please wait."

"Mom, I need to see her." Jason replied, he could form no other words.

Monica tried to stop him, but saw the fruitlessness of her efforts, her son needed to see the woman he loved and while she knew that they way Elizabeth looked right now, would forever be ingrained on his mind, she knew it was something he had to do. No matter how much she wanted to protect him from this, her son was in for a very hard time, she just hoped he would allow her to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason slowly approached Elizabeth, all of a sudden his feet felt like they were made of concrete. He could see Johnny sitting beside her, his head in his hands.

"Johnny, I need to be alone with Liz for a few, then you can tell me what happened." Jason said, his voice hoarse with unshed tears.

"Sure man, not a problem." Johnny said, unable to meet the other man's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason took the seat that Johnny had vacated, still unable to look directly at his hearts mate. Slowly he lifted his eyes, the tears he had been holding back finally spilled in a torrent.

Her beautiful face was bruised and battered, her arms looked almost as bad, large handprints marred her flesh, you could see almost every detail. Each finger and the size of the palm, it hurt his heart to see her flesh like that. Her left eyes was swollen shut and her nose looked like it was broke. It caused him physical pain to look upon her like this, because he had never seen her or anyone look like that. He catalogued each blemish and bruise, each scratch and gouge, marking them in his memory, when he found the animal who inflicted this pain upon her, that monster would wish he had never been born, because it was obvious it was a male who had done this.

He held firmly to one hand while with the opposite hand he gently traced her face, careful not to apply any pressure. when he paused briefly on her cheek, he could feel the looseness beneath her skin, it was enough to finally tear all rational thought from his mind, he lowered his head to the side of the bed, letting his tears once again escape their confinement. His body racked by seemingly unending sobs, his hand unable to let hers go, he felt like he would lose her if he let her hand go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finally pulled up to his place of residence, as he walked up the stairs to the front door, he suddenly couldn't recall what had transpired earlier in the day. He knew something was wrong, there was blood on his shirt and more on his jeans, but it was his right hand that was covered with the most, it had dried somewhat, turning a deep maroon. But the question that began to repeat in his head, was very simple, "Who's blood is it?"

He didn't waste anytime reflecting about those thoughts now, he knew he had to get inside and get cleaned up, should someone see him like this, suspicions would be begin and he didn't need that.

He shut the door behind himself and locked it, quickly moving towards the bathroom, he felt sick to his stomach, but once again didn't know why.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ja-Jason?" Elizabeth whispered, unable to say any more than that, her face was a map work of pain.

"Elizabeth!" Jason exclaimed, unable to control the sweeping relief at hearing her voice. "Don't try to talk, for once listen to what I say, please. You don't need to hurt yourself more."

He had a point, just the effort it took to say his name, hurt her more than she wanted to admit. But she couldn't get something out of her mind, "How can we go to court tomorrow, I look like I have been beaten up by Sugar Ray Leonard." But her stubbornness shone through once again, as she slowly tried to speak. "Jase, who di-did this?"

Giving her a warning glare while his heart tried to shatter into a million pieces he said, "I don't know love, but I will find him, I promise you that." Jason leaned over placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "But this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Johnny, I don't think I can trust him around you or the kids again, he is going to have to be dealt with."

Elizabeth tried to shake her head in negation, but instantly regretted it, the room swam out of focus and the dark abyss of unconsciousness tried to overtake her again, but this time, little by little it retreated. Once again going against his wishes she said with much effort, "My fault, not his, please, love you." Her eyes slipped closed, the exertion was just to much for her damaged body.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lucky and Sam stayed out later than they had planned, the day before had been fun and less awkward than either would have thought, so going out again seemed like a good idea, it wasn't even hard to pretend that they were having fun, it seemed like the more time they spent together, the more they liked one another.

Sam had worked earlier that day, there was something about Amelia that seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place what that something was. It also struck a cord in Sam that Amelia was getting moodier the closer the air date came. She had praised Sam for her great work and everything the day of the first taping, but it now seemed like everything she did, wasn't good enough.

Lucky had been out looking for a job, but supposedly there was nothing to be found anywhere. He even tried to suck up to Mike at Kelly's diner, but that turned out to be fruitless too, seems like Sonny and Jason were blackballing him at every turn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason could bear to leave Liz, so he had Johnny call Sonny. People needed to be told about what happened to Liz, at least the people they cared about. He really didn't want to leave anything in Johnny's hands, he was still furious, but that could wait till another time. Right now, Liz's need's needed to come first.

Sonny called Audrey, explaining as much as he could about Liz's condition, but before he even really had a chance to get into it, she said, "Don't ever call me again, if it wasn't for you hoodlums, this would not be happening, she would be safe." With that said, Audrey slammed the receiver down, ending the connection.

Sonny looked at the phone in his hand, as if he had never seen something like it, to say he was shocked by the vehemence in Audrey's voice was an understatement. Finally cluing into the annoyance of the constant beeping, Sonny hung the phone up, there were other people to call, ones who would want to see Liz.

He had always had a soft spot for Elizabeth, but it wasn't until recently that he truly understood her. She was a lot like Carly, even if she was loathe to admit it. They both fought for what they believed in and whom they believed in, they also fought for love, even when it sometimes didn't deserve to be fought for.

After the rape, Sonny had thought that she would become a wall flower and slowly wilt away, but the little vixen had surprised him, she had surged forward, and while there were times when the brittle façade tried to slip, she managed very well.

She also did a commendable job of standing strong beside Lucky through his addiction, even though at every turn, he spit in the face of their love to go back to the pills and Maxie. That alone baffled him, why would anyone choose Maxie over Elizabeth, it was like comparing lobster to cockroaches.

Sonny's next phone call was placed to Carly, as soon as she heard the news, both her and Jax were on their way to the hospital, she had come to respect Liz more and more over the weeks.

Sonny also called Nikolas and Emily, it was still a little odd talking to Emily after everything they had been through, but she still had the ability to affect him, although no one knew this but him, it was something he planned on taking to the grave, his relationship with Emily had almost destroyed his friendship with Jason, and that in and of itself, he could not handle, they were to good as a team.

When the calls were done, Sonny sat back on his couch, he would go to the hospital in a bit, but right now, he needed to think about Johnny and the mistake he had made. It was one thing to let your guard down, but it was entirely a different thing when he didn't follow simple orders. He had always respected the man, but he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive him for his actions, or trust him with his or Jason's life or that of his family or Jason's any longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had gotten home an hour ago, things were floating in his mind, he couldn't understand them, until the other day all of a sudden came back at him, with the force of a Mack truck.

It brought him to his knee's, the image of the woman on the ground, him repeatedly kicking her and the way the sun kept bouncing off the ring on his right hand. The memories had a sick clarity to them that caused his stomach to revolt, he retched for minutes at a time, first heaving anything that was on his stomach and then dry heaving. He couldn't get the feeling of her nose breaking as he slammed his fist into her face, or the way her cheek had given in, like a bruise on an bad apple.

The images plagued his mind, drawing from him a despair that was bottomless, he had never done something like this, yet for some reason he had. Then another image came to him, a bull of a man tossing him like he weighted no more than a feather, rushing to her side. He was lucky he had been given a chance to escape, because he understood on a primal level that his life was forfeit, if they ever discovered that he was behind the woman's attack, he would not be granted a stay of execution, because he would never see the inside of a courtroom. His judge and jury and executioner, would be Sonny and Jason, on that he had no doubt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had momentarily dosed off, his brief sleep plagued by horrific nightmares, images blending, ideas waxing and waning. No sooner did one begin than the next was ready to take its place.

"Jason, I need to speak to you?" Monica said quietly, trying to rouse her son.

"Mo-Mom, what is it, is Liz okay?" Jason asked, panic worming its way into his voice.

"Well, yes and no, there have been no changes in her condition but I wanted to warn you that when the swelling comes down, we are going to need to do some reconstructive surgery, her cheek has had many bones broken, that is obvious. However, as far as we can tell, there is no internal damage and it also looks like she hasn't suffered a concussion, so that is good news, but with the pain medication she is going to be taking along with all the pills to fight infection and anti-inflammatory pills, she will not be able to breastfeed Alan. I know that isn't a big deal, but it very well may be to her." Monica said, hating each word she spoke, because she could see the pain it was inflicting upon Jason.

"You know, this is not your fault, the man who did this, is a sick twisted SOB. Don't you go looking for guilt, life gives us enough already, take responsibility when it is deserved, otherwise let the rest go." Like they say, "No man's an island."

Jason took in the advice, but could not process it at this time, there were just to many things going on. The custody case for Cameron was tomorrow and even if Liz could remain coherent throughout the case, she could not show up to court in her condition. Then there was the kids to deal with, Jason loved them dearly, but he also understood that they needed their mother, so he would need to find out if Isabella could stay with the boys till this matter had been dealt with or if he needed to find someone else, he couldn't leave Elizabeth, she needed him, but more so, he needed her.

"Thanks mom, right now I just need to concentrate on Elizabeth and getting her well. Can you sit with her for a few, I need to call Sonny, we were suppose to appear in court tomorrow, but that obviously can't happen." Jason said to his mother, an inner war battling, fear, anger, love, devotion and longing. All he wanted to do was to take her pain away, give her a reprieve from the unbearable pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonny, I need you to get a hold of Diane, we need a continuance, Elizabeth can't do this right now." Jason said, trying to keep his emotions under control, or some semblance at the very least.

"I understand Jason, I will do all I can. I do have to warn you though, if Lucky gets a good enough attorney, this continuance may be just the thing for him to gain temporary custody." Sonny replied, feeling for his friend, he couldn't imagine what he was going through.

"There is no way I am letting that pill popping maniac near my sons. I don't care what the courts say, I am Cameron's father, we have already got the papers drawn up, we are just waiting for the custody hearing to file them. Please help me stop him from taking our son." Jason pleaded.

"I will do everything in my power to help, you know that. Just hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Sonny said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly and Jax were the first to arrive, when Sonny had called he had said that Liz was still in emergency, so when they arrived and she wasn't, both Carly and Jax took that to be a good sign. The were directed to room 210.

Jason was once again holding vigil over Liz, he looked like he was rooted beside her bed. At the same time, they looked at the small form beneath on the bed. Carly's shocked gasp tore Jason from his thoughts.

He had always loved Carly as a friend, and not once the entire time they knew one another, had Carly ever shown much for Liz, yes they were getting closer, but there was still a long way to go, much had been said over the last seven years, Nevertheless at that moment, Carly burst into tears, rushing to the opposite side of the bed, Jax close behind.

He looked dumbfounded at what his eyes were trying to show him, this could not be the woman who not that long ago, carried his child. When the child was lost, Jax never forgot the generosity of this woman and not once did he blame her for what happened.

Carly gripped Liz's hand for all she was worth. Something inside of her broke when her eyes finally registered just how bad it was. She chided her stupidity for thinking just because she was out of the ER, that she was going to be okay. She too took stock of all Liz's injuries, she almost wished that she could feel indifference to Liz's plight, but Elizabeth's condition struck a cord deep within herself, resonating, demanding that she listen. She understood something finally, somewhere a long the way, she had grown fond of her, so it was even more so a atrocity that someone had done this.

"Carly, loosen up your grip, she had enough bruises already, no need adding another one." Jason said, trying horribly at lightening the somber mood. But comedy was not his forte, nevertheless, Carly's had loosened.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I didn't mean to hurt her." Carly said as fresh tears traced an invisible trail down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Amelia had everything in order, now it was just the question of when, she could do it any time, but it just didn't feel right, it seemed to her at least, that the right time would be soon, just not now. She has waited this long, what's a little longer, her father's death was going to be avenged and no one was going to stop her.

She had six different identities for Samantha McCall, all the men that she could find whom she had swindled and now here she was trying to do the same thing.

Before she left the show for the day, she went to her office, being careful to remember to place all incriminating evidence in her locked filing cabinet. It wouldn't do to have someone nosey barging in and find all her evidence that she had compiled against that lying home wrecker.

For some reason, she was having more trouble concentrating than usual, her vendetta against Sam had fueled her rage for years, now that she was so close, she couldn't afford to be distracted, but that is exactly what she was. She had tried to leave, but Sonny's draw, pulled her into his web, she just wished the mob boss would get out of her head, there were better things to think about, she tried to convince herself, while the whole time her traitorous mind replayed what had happened the night of his ex-wife's wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny sat in the chair opposite of Jason, looking at the woman who only a day ago looked so young and vibrant. Things like this were not supposed to happen, but of course it wasn't the first time he had seen a woman beaten within an inch of her life and he was sure it wouldn't be the last, nonetheless, her injuries were like glass in his veins, just waiting to tear him apart.

Carly and Jax had gone down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, but not only that, but to give the two men some time alone.

"Jason, we will find the guy who did this, I won't stop till I know he has been found, you just need to have patience." Sonny exclaimed, trying not to overwhelm the poor guy.

"I know that Sonny, but the longer it takes the easier it is for him to escape without punishment. I mean, look at her, even now she is beautiful, but the pallor of her skin and the darkness that are the bru…" Jason said, but stopped suddenly, he saw something and he couldn't be sure if it was just a trick of light or not, but Liz's face looked like it had a word or letters imprinted upon her flesh.

There were only three letters and they were spaced well out, the letters looked like this, "S L C " He couldn't figure for his life what they meant or if they happened to have some kind of meaning. They were small yet fairly easy to see, it looked like those three letters had been branded into the bruise.

"Jason, what is it?" Sonny asked, clearly perplexed by the look on his friends face.

"I dun-dunno, it's something, here look, what do you think they mean?" Jason asked as he thought of the force behind the punch that left those marks, it was something he shouldn't have thought about, because they were something he could not get out of his head.

Before either Jason or Sonny could think longer on the mysteries that were unfolding in front of them, their came a soft knock on the door. Jason quickly got up to answer the door, not wanting to risk waking her up.

Nikolas and Emily stood hand in hand, they had been told something had happened, but Sonny had not elaborated any further. Now she could see why. Her tears were falling even before she realized they were there. Nikolas noticed Emily swaying somewhat and reconfirmed his grip around her waste, she couldn't handle a fall right now.

After the momentary shock wore off, Em strode with purpose to her brother's side, enfolding him in a warm and loving embrace, understanding perhaps better than most, was the small fact that he needed a hug. Em only prayed that her best friend would be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye lurked around the hospital, she had been waiting a long time on some information about Lorenzo, at this point she didn't care what one way or another.

Lila Rae was once again being watched by the nanny and she hated the fact that she was never home now, thanks to Lorenzo faking the amnesia.

Just to get out of the hospital, she decided upon a short walk ,just enough to clear her head. She walked with no real destination, just the light breeze was enough to begin the process of processing the last events that she seemed to have control over, now she was nothing than a glorified mother who didn't know her place in the grand scheme of things.

She turned the corner and noticed that she was only moments away from the docks, so she allowed her feet to carry here where she truly wanted to be.

An hour passed like no time at all, she lost all relative thinking without Lorenzo by her side, where he belonged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man had seen her as she approached the docks, but something about her looks and mannerisms, suggested that she was in pain. He experienced another one of those brief periods of incoherence, and before the night was over, he would once again begin with having to clean up.

But once again, he had no recollection of what had transpired between himself and the brunette, his mind had shut down, blocking whatever had happened. With the amount of blood on him, he understood whether it was by some overall primal intuition or sheer logic, this much blood did not come from slipping and falling, this was murder, but had he been the one to commit the crime or was he a witness to the event. Nothing, his mind was a clean slate with nothing left at this moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny left Jason to make another call to Diane, he needed her to understand that she needed to do everything possible, to prevent Lucky from getting Cameron. Not that she wouldn't anyway, but it seemed more dire now.

She assured him that she would do all she could, but he had to understand that the man who was claiming to be Cameron's father, was also claiming that the boy would not be safe living with Jason and Liz. The legal system was not perfect and more often than not in custody cases, things never went the way they were suppose to, nevertheless, Diane felt confident that once she could prove that Lucky was not the father, that it had been Jason who has supported the boy for sometime now. And while that didn't necessarily look good on Liz's behalf, she had no other choice but to take it, her husbands bills had gotten out of hand and he wasn't paying them, but her on a nurse's salary, and before long, things just got out of hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas, Emily, Carly and Jax all stood watch over Elizabeth while Jason went to take care of the boys. Monica had over heard his conversation with Isabelle, understanding that the woman had a family emergency of her own. So now Jason needed to get home, so she could leave. But before he could leave, Monica offered for the boys to stay with her and the rest of the Q family. At first he was a little leery about it, but he also understood that his family, for the most part just wanted to help, so he caved, allowing Monica to take the boys.

"You know mom, you don't have to do this." Jason said again, but he couldn't deny her, she looked happier than she had in months.

"I know I may not have to, but I want to." Monica said.

Jason brought the boys to the hospital but did not allow them to see their mother, Alan was to young to understand, but Cam would be able to understand some of it. His mother was hurt and Jason vowed to himself that Cameron would not be subjected to those lasting memories of his mother's poor body broken and bruised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Jason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, you need to save your energy, Jason will be back in a few." The group replied.

"Where is Johnny, I need to talk to him?" Liz questioned, her words were still a little mushy, but that was to be expected. She just felt bad that she had gotten him in trouble, now she wished that she hadn't been so bullheaded and had just let him come with her. It had just made her uncomfortable to thing that he was going to be looking at something she intended to wear for her soon to be husband.

"I believe he is at home, Sonny and Jason sent him there." Carly said as she saw the brunette's eyes fall. "Don't you go feeling bad for Johnny, he knows the rules and he broke them, there is a reason the bodyguards are there, and I will even admit to sweet talking them into leaving me be for a time being, but nothing like this ever happened. Sonny and Jason are only looking out for those they love."

"I'm sorry all of you, how could I have know this was going to happen." Liz said.

"Relax Liz, no one is blaming you, the person who did this is fully responsible, you did nothing wrong." Nikolas said, surprising Elizabeth, since she had come clean with the fact that Alan was not Lucky's child, but Jason's, he had been cold and distant. He knew Lucky planned on taking or trying at least to get Cam, and he wanted to revolt at the idea, but how could he tell Liz he had made the mistake of financing this custody case, although unknowingly, for Lucky had lied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason helped Monica get the boys situated before he came back to the hospital, he was shocked but pleased to see Elizabeth carrying on a conversation, it was obvious the pain medication was working somewhat.

"I thought I asked you to try to remain quiet, give yourself time to heal. As soon as the swelling goes down you will be in surgery, so please for me, hush." Jason said, hating to silence her, but having no other choice.

"I'm not talking much, just asked a few questions. By the way, do the police know about this?" Liz asked, the pain meds slowly wearing off, it was once again zapping her strength to carry on a conversation.

"Mac knows and so does Rodriguez, they are going to stop by tomorrow to talk to you, seeing as how their has been a new development." Jason said as he recommenced his position by her bedside.

"What new development?" Liz asked, looking dubious.

"Well it took several hours to show through, not sure why it took so long, but you have three letter's imprinted on your cheek, "SLC" Mac says he might have some idea about it, but won't say anything until he sees them, but he did say that those letter's in that sequence seemed familiar." Jason said, planning on continuing, until he noticed that her eyes had slipped closed, as she began to snore softly, the damage done to her nose the obvious reason.

Jason leaned over placing a feather like kiss to her forehead, now that his heart believed that she would survive, he lowered his weary head to the bed, allowing his eyes a moment to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you guys want more, please feed my muse, it needs your feedback. Give me your opinions, I can't exercise my muse without feedback. So please feed the hungry little thing. Lol 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The swelling had finally come down, it had taken a few extra day's seeing as how the damage was quite extensive, but it had come down enough that they could begin surgery.

Dr. Cleary took extra special care of the little wisp of a woman, not only because she was Jason Morgan's soon to be wife and had heard what the man was capable of, but also because he had taken an instant liking to her.

Even in as much pain as she was obviously in, she never complained once. When he had first met her, she spoke not of herself, but about how this was affecting Jason, because he blamed himself for what had happened.

That first day he knew he liked her, but couldn't pinpoint on single thing that would cause him to want to take extra special care of her. Nevertheless, the very next afternoon, he knew exactly what it was, she was the very essence of what he wanted in a daughter. When he thought back to his younger days, he had wanted a little girl, but he and his wife were blessed with four sons instead, he was proud of them, but it he could ever have chosen a woman for one of them, it would have been her, there was something very special about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason now took the time to really contemplate who could have possibly done this, Carly's phone a few days before began to play over in his mind. He wondered what exactly Sam and Lucky were doing together, something about that pairing didn't make sense. Was it possible that one of them could have done this to Elizabeth. He had seen Sam be volatile when need be, but he could honestly not think that she could do something so heinous.

Who else did that leave, Ric was six feet under, so really he was no threat. Lorenzo was still in a vegetative state. Jason had spoken to his doctors the other day, they said conclusively that whatever harm Lorenzo once had been capable of, was no longer possible, he was brain dead, nothing could be done for him. They only reason he was still having life saving actions taken, is because they had not been able to find Skye and get her to sign the forms.

He and Sonny had many enemies, but none that would go to the length's that was taken with Liz. They had families of their own, so a retaliation against one family would only cause more, so it was in agreement that no family member, who was not in the business would be harmed in anyway. Those who were foolish enough to become part of the business took their lives in their own hands.

So who could that leave, the world was not a kind place anymore, there were still acts of kindness, but they seemed very far and few between. Jason constantly came back to Lucky, he had claimed to love Elizabeth, but after everything had happened recently, it seemed the man had more rage than brains, it also didn't help that his addiction was ruining whatever brain cells he had left.

Jason sat beside the empty bed, waiting for Elizabeth to return. To him, it seemed like things were taking an unusually long time. But what did he really know of reconstructive surgery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Cleary was pleased with the work he had been able to do, what at first looked to be a difficult job, turned out to be easier than he would have thought. Her cheek needed more surgery than her nose, her nose just needed to be set, who ever had punched her, had done so at a moderate angle, as far as he could tell, because the bones were not smashed, just merely misaligned. Her cheek had needed to be reconstructed, some of the small bones had been shattered and the ones that hadn't, needed more attention so as to assure they would heal properly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz was brought back to the room later that evening, but Jason was assured that she would most likely sleep through the night. She was given a strong sedative and painkiller, the longer she could sleep the better.

Carly had stayed when everyone else had left, her best friend was trapped in his own mind, continually going over scenarios, on how he could have prevented this. It was just like Jason to take the blame or the guilt for everything.

While she sat and watched him wage an inner war with himself, she heard the telltale rumblings of his stomach. "Jason, you need to eat, you have been sitting here for two day's, you need to keep your strength up, if not for yourself, then for your family. You go grab something to eat, clean up and come back, I will keep watch of Elizabeth, I promise you no one will get near her to do her harm!" Carly said passionately.

Jason contemplated arguing, but at the last moment decided against it. Most arguments with Carly were fruitless, he rarely won them, so instead of risking waking Elizabeth, he gave in. "Okay Carly, you win, but please take care of her, she is my life."

"You know I will." Carly responded, a twang of regret momentarily sparking her jealousy, but momentary was all it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some homeless man called in a report of a body in the water's off the docks, the police thought it a prank, but followed it up nonetheless, to not do so would be looked frowned upon.

Detective Rodriguez was the first officer on the scene. He had hoped it was going to be a prank, but when he saw the still form floating upside down in the harbor, all hopes that the night was going to be slow evaporated. He called for forensics and backup.

And while he was positive the person was dead, he couldn't leave it to chance. So he did the only thing he could do and jumped in, the cold water momentarily stealing his breath. Once his body adjusted to the water, he quickly swam to the body, flipping it over. Yes, there really wasn't a doubt that the woman was dead, but it threw him when he discovered who it was. Skye Quartermaine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason grabbed a quick bite to eat and decided that he could use a shower, he went home and was struck by the silence of the house. Since they had moved in, there had been a short supply of silence. He didn't care for it anymore, he loved the noises of the children and the way Elizabeth hummed, or sung under her breath when she painted or did any cleaning. He had become accustomed to the noises of a family, he wanted that back.

His shower was quick and to the point, but after he was done, he was assaulted with memories of making love to Liz, right here in the shower, and the weeks of teasing that they had submitted each other to, while she had been on restrictions. Before he even knew what was happening, his body was wracked by sobs, he fell to his knees, his grief cascading on him like a tidal wave.

Once he got himself under control, he washed his face with cold water, trying to banish the sight of his tears. So many tears had been shed already, now was the time for action, well tomorrow was, tonight he planned on spending some time with his kids and then return to Elizabeth, it hurt his heart to be away from her. Everything seemed so perfect, but what Liz said once kept repeating in his mind, "Happiness is fleeting." He understood that he could never stop something that was ordained to happen, but he would fight with his very life to keep his family safe and with him. Because now there was no turning back, without his soulmate, he would cease to exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The first episode of Everyday Heroes was to air this very night, Sam was a bundle of nerves, she had protested the fact that Lucky wanted to watch it, but finally gave in. It was odd for her because he actually looked like he was interested in what she was doing. Which reminded her, she had promised Lucky that she was going to talk to Amelia and see if there wasn't a job around the studio that he could do.

Lucky made popcorn and was just bringing it into the living room, when the beginning music began to play for the show. He sat next to Sam, taking her hand in his. "Don't worry so much, I know you will be great, trust me." Lucky said.

"Thanks for believing in me, it means a lot." Sam said honestly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everywhere else, the people Sam had known for the past few years, friend and foe alike tuned in to watch her debut on television. The Quartermaine's sat in front of the TV. Jason was listening as the show's theme music played, but wasn't watching he was taking this time to spend with Cam and Alan.

Although Jason was holding Alan and whispering words of endearment and assurance that Liz was going to be okay, his eyes were constantly drawn towards Cameron. The little boy would spend minutes looking at Alan's chair, no one took a real interest in the boy's fondness of the chair, but to Jason it seemed so odd.

Monica had told Jason that Cameron wouldn't sit in it, he would just claim that it was grandpa's chair, not his. At first Monica thought it odd, but she was sure he had heard enough while being in the house, so she disregarded it like everyone else.

When Cam was done starring at the chair he would walk back over to Jason and plop into his lap, eliciting a shrill giggle at the funny way daddy's faced scrunched up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax was sitting with Michael and Morgan, waiting for Sam's show to come on, the boys had badgered him into watching it. They really liked Liz, Cam and Alan, but they had known Sam for quite sometime, so watching her on TV was "Way Cool!!!"

Jax looked towards Morgan, noticing that the boy had not made it. He slept with his chin resting on his chest, a small amount of drool descending from his lips. He contemplated getting up and putting the boy in his bed, but Michael looked so comfortable curled up next to him, that he just took the small pleasure that Michael was finally accepting his as another father figure.

He would never replace Sonny in their lives, but he did have hopes that one day they could see him not as an evil stepfather, but as someone who they could trust and confide in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia sat in a hotel room about two hours outside of Port Charles. She couldn't afford the problems that were liable to come down upon her, once the real people in charge found out what she did with the show.

Also, incase the whole thing backfired, she wanted to be as far away from the mob boss and his enforcer as possible.

Four clips for the show had now been taped, so as a teaser, the first episode offered a hint of what was to come. Amelia had to smile to herself, they were never going to see this coming, everything had worked out perfectly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly was once again back in Alexis home. Ric had for once been intelligent, he had a Will saying that should anything happen to him, Alexis was to get full custody. It tugged at her heart strings some, but after everything they had been through, she could no longer claim blindness to the man she had married. He was dead, and speaking ill of the dead is taboo, but she couldn't be happier he was gone.

Finally feeling somewhat better after this round of chemo, Alexis waited to see what Sam had finally become. She felt guilty about not taking a more active role in her daughters life, but she couldn't fathom why she would jump out of one engagement and into a marriage with a completely different man. Some things that girl did baffled her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly sat beside Liz, speaking quietly, just so she wouldn't think she was alone. She had noticed Jason doing it and he had told her, that he did it, so that even if she was a sleep and perhaps not in the best dream. She could focus on his soothing voice to keep herself calm. While he really didn't know how much of a help it was, it was a help to him.

"You know Liz, you have to be alright, the doctors say you are doing well and that the surgery was a success, but now that you have managed to drag me into your weird world, well I have grown kind of fond of you, so the prospect of you not making it kinda freaks me out. Besides if you decided to up and die on all of us, mostly the boys and Jason, I would have to crossover just so I could kick your butt for leaving those precious boys without a mother and Jason without his soulmate. Got It, I will not rest if you leave us all, your afterlife would be forever haunted. And sure you could get logical and claim haunting a ghost would be stupid, but nonetheless, I would do, you know I would." Carly said, completely unaware that she was being watched.

"Whatever are you talking about Carly?" Liz asked, feeling slightly disoriented by the sight and ramblings of Carly.

"Liz, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Carly questioned, although the tone of her voice was light, no animosity present.

"What do you mean, you're the one talking to a sleeping person." Liz said, a smile briefly touching her lips. Whatever the doctors had given her, was working wonderfully, she hardly felt any pains at all, although she was sure that when they began to wear off, she wouldn't undoubtedly feel it all again. "Carly do you know where Jason is, I wanted to talk to him about the continuance, or if we even got one."

"You were granted a continuance, and while they contemplated taking Cameron and Alan out of your care and place them with someone until a later date, the judge granted leniency in your case, allowing the boys to stay with their grandmother, Monica, till the case was decided." Carly said, catching Liz up as much as she could.

"Why would the courts want to take my children out of our home, they are not hurt or in dang…" Liz said and then realized what she had just said. The judge did think her kids were in danger and that the possibility of her being a bad mother had some grounds. "Lucky!" She said with vehemence, "He did this didn't he, he found out I was mugged or something and is blaming Jason and the business. I cannot believe he would stoop so low, but then again, I can."

"Don't worry about it Liz, the boys are well cared for, Milo and Declan have temporarily moved into the Q mansion, keeping an extra close eye on the boys. Besides that, your boys have all the Q's there, Edward would lay his life down before he saw harm befall your children, the joys of you having Golden Boy's kids." Carly said with a laugh, her eyes sparkling with mischief, but now it was good natured prattle. Once she allowed herself to get to know Elizabeth, she found she couldn't help but like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember, feedback is like a sugar rush to my Muse, the more it gets the quicker I write. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Nikolas and Emily were also tuned to Sam's new show. She was his cousin after all, so he needed to show support. Although, all TV tested his nerves, he just didn't understand societies draw to mindless entertainment, he much preferred a good book.

Emily sat snuggled up next to Nik, finally feeling like they had gotten past all the hurts and past lies, perhaps now they could find in one another the happiness that they had both been searching for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the show progressed, Sam had a sinking feeling in her stomach and it had nothing to do with her acting ability or lack there of. The scenes on the show had been messed up or something. It was showing the apartment that she filmed the episode in, but there were pictures of her in the room, they kept moving in for close-ups and for each picture her heart sank a little more, because in each picture was a man that she had conned.

Her heartbeat kicked into another speed. If it stayed like this, then people would just assume the pictures had been taken for the show. That thought was banished when she saw Amelia step into the apartment, which was not part of the show.

Amelia walked from picture to picture, after she touched each picture, it was enlarged for all to see, but she didn't stop there. Amelia went on to tell the history behind each picture. The scams, the lies, the abortion, everything that she had hoped to keep from coming out, was now being blurted out to people all over the world.

Sam stole a quick glance at Lucky, hoping he hadn't heard everything, perhaps he had fallen asleep. However, to her chagrin he was wide-awake and looking at her with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This woman has made herself a part of your community, she has lied and manipulated her way in and out of numerous beds throughout your community." Amelia paused, letting it all sink in.

"Jasper Jax was her first conquest upon arriving in Port Charles, shortly there after she became the mistress of renowned mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and soon was with child, by said mobster. The next man she sank her claws into, was Enforcer/Best friend Of Sonny, Jason Morgan, she convinced him to help her raise Sonny's child and before the year was done, was engaged to him. But when things didn't work out for Sam, as they almost always didn't, she turned to her newly found mother's husband, luring him into a one night stand, not happy with just sleeping with her father-in-law, she saw fit to destroy their marriage, while her poor mother was fighting for her life." Amelia continued. Relishing in finally making everyone see, what a horrible person Sam was and still is.

"She married men for money, stayed with them for a few months, just long enough to drain the bank accounts and move on. Then she met Mr. Monroe, she used her feminine charms to weasel her way into his life, and soon became his wife. She tried to drain his bank accounts as well, but before anything could happen, supposedly he started to abuse her, or so she claimed, and one night when things were supposedly getting out of hand, she shot him in self defense." Amelia said, hatred dripping from every word.

"She has also had an abortion and has killed numerous men, her time as Angela Monroe, saw only one man's life taken and the innocence of her child. Nevertheless, after becoming involved with men in the mob, she had killed with a ruthlessness surprising even to me. Every photo I showed you earlier, was a man with which she had been married." Amelia exclaimed. She didn't bother saying anything else, she didn't need to. The men who had survived her betrayal were now walking on to the set of "Everyday Heroes", it seemed only logical to have them in Port Charles during Sam's reveal.

"So it seems that while you thought you knew this vindictive woman, you were only allowed a glimpse of what she truly was and no one knows the capacity for evil that lurks in her very soul!" Amelia said as the lights dimmed and the first episode came to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All over Port Charles, people were voicing shocked amazement. Most thought it a joke, but as the red head on screen continued on, amazement turned to curiosity and that then in turn, turned to anger, resentment and disgust.

The denizens of Port Charles knew you didn't throw stones at glass houses, but this was different. While most of the people knew about almost all indiscretion's that occurred in the town, it was different to be completely fooled for years. They had welcomed her into their lives and home's, everything they ever thought they knew had suddenly turned to a puff of smoke, evaporating, unlike the lies that Sam had told, they would strike discordance throughout Port Charles for a very long time.

The phones of Port Charles had not been used with such ferocity in some time, but now people were phoning other's, hoping to enlighten them about Mrs. McCall. Within minutes of the show's closing credits, Sam's phone began to ring off the hook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat in dejected silence; she could not handle all of this. Her life was now crumbling down around her, and the man she had married not that long ago looked at her with more than just disgust now. "You murdered your baby, how could you? You can get out of my house, now!" Lucky said, anger bubbling to the forefront of his emotions.

"Lucky you don't understand, it was a difficult situation, it is in the past, I thought if anyone would understand that, it would be you. Please, can't you just listen?" Sam begged. She was not in love with Lucky, but he had been a friend during the breakup, he could not possibly turn his back now.

"Listen, Sam, I have no desire to listen to you, I can't believe how wrong I was about you, but now that I know, you can get out of my house, I will not have you anywhere near my son when I get custody." Lucky angrily said. "You weep and whine about being unable to carry a child, yet you have been pregnant a few times now, and not once did you care more about the child than yourself, you make me sick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Quartermaine's sitting in the living room turned as one towards Jason, questions in their eyes.

"Before any of you say a thing, I didn't know. It looks like I was just another scam and so were Sonny and Jax. Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me. I never saw the malevolence in Sam, perhaps I was blind, but at one point I had loved her, but I feel nothing whatsoever for her now. She made her bed; she can now sleep in it." Jason said, being more profound than most of his family had ever expected.

They had expected anger, disgust, but the indifference was a little disconcerting. Monica knew Jason was well known for burying his feelings, but this seemed different, perhaps his love for Elizabeth and their new family gave him the perspective he needed to deal with the betrayal of Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly's phone continued to vibrate her hand, she had received calls from Jax, Sonny, Mike. But as she promised not to leave Liz's side, she let the phone take messages.

Her current task was more important than what was going on everywhere else. Has she known she might have taken the calls, but since there was no telltale sign of a 911 in the message, alerting her to the fact that her children were in danger, she thought it best to wait. Everyone she loved was safe and out of harms way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey looked in to her granddaughters room, Carly sat, whispering encouraging words. Audrey could not make out what they were, but she didn't really care one way or another. She felt horrible for the way she had been treating Elizabeth, she loved her very much, but she just couldn't understand why she would throw her life away on someone as wrong for her as Jason.

During each of Audrey's shifts, she came and stood outside Liz's door. Sometimes hoping for the courage to let her fear and dislike go, at other times, she wanted nothing more than to drive Jason from Elizabeth's heart and soul.

She was not a specimen of perfection, but she couldn't fathom how her granddaughter could throw her life away for a life of crime and danger. Audrey had never done anything so reckless, or at least hadn't told anyone if she had.

And in some ways she envied Elizabeth, the young woman had been through much and yet at every obstacle or challenge, she fought harder for life and love. How could you not envy someone who was so passionate about love. Audrey's bitterness was known by most, but none knew just how deep it went. Audrey had been single and without the love of a man for many long years, perhaps her bitterness is what convinced her that Liz and Jason could never last, that their life would end in bitter tragedy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you are enjoying this tale of mine, I also hope that you will offer feedback whether good or bad about said tale. It gives me insight and allows me to be a better writer. So please read and respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Sam rushed out of the house, not sparing a second to look back. She saw the look in Lucky's eyes and knew if she valued her life, leaving now was a must.

Once she had put some distance between her and Lucky, she wondered where exactly she was heading.

She knew Jason was at the hospital, watching over his precious Liz, after the custody case was held over, Sam and Lucky had discovered what had happened to Elizabeth. With that knowledge, she understood she could not got to him for help. She wasn't sure where she should turn. Because the idea of standing on her own two feet and taking what was deserved never really crossed her mind.

She had asked Lucky, after they had heard the news about Elizabeth, if he wanted to check on her or go see her, to her surprise, he laughed saying she was a silly woman. "I'm married to you Sam, I don't care what happens to her. She chose Jason over me, so what happens to her now, is none of my concern."

Brought back from her thoughts, she was once again left with the undeniable reality that she was homeless, not a single person she could turn to and actually hope to find a semblance of shelter.

A fleeting thought suddenly occurred to her, it struck with brutal force and would not leave her mind. Of the men who were still alive that she had scammed, where had they gone, because she could not fool herself into thinking they were not in Port Charles, why else would Amelia go through the trouble of outing her on National TV. The thought that followed that one was even simpler, if they found her, what would they do to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason left the Q mansion his mind a jumble of questions and anger. The entire drive to the hospital Jason argued with himself, trying to decide if telling Liz the latest news that he had learned. After much contemplation he decided against it, she had enough on her plate at the moment, he didn't need to bombard her with his anger and worries.

He had also contemplated talking to Carly about it, but then he thought better of that too, in good time he was sure it would be discussed at length, right now Liz had to concentrate on getting better so she could come home to him and the boys.

"Hey honey, Carly, how are you guys? Shouldn't you be sleeping love?" Jason asked, his worry once again coming to the forefront of his mind.

Liz and Carly both answered in unison, "Hey Jase!"

"Just so you know, I was asleep, but a funny thing happened. I thought I was dreaming, but some over protective blonde woman was threatening to haunt me if I died, can you imagine a ghost haunting a ghost." Liz said with a smile.

Jason looked at two of the most important women in his life, completely at a loss for words. He had expected Liz to scoff at his worry, but instead she was joking around with Carly. Perhaps it was time to limit their time together, it looked like Carly was starting to rub off on Elizabeth. "I stopped by and seen the boys tonight, Cameron told me to tell you, he misses and loves you." Jason said and then continued. "Carly if you would like you can take off, I am back for the night and spending some time alone with Liz would be wonderful."

"Oh I see, your trying to get rid of me, are you saying I have over stayed my welcome?" Carly huffed, but gave herself away when she smiled. Shocking both Jason and Elizabeth, Carly leaned over and placed an affectionate kiss to Liz's forehead, then turned on her heel and walked out with a wave of her hand.

The couple took a few moments to gather their thoughts, it sometimes baffled Jason how one moment Carly could be emotionless and unfriendly, to only do a complete 180 and be friendly and caring and down right compassionate.

"I also wanted to talk to you about something, it has been on my mind ever since we first took the boys to the Quartermaine's." Jason said casually.

"What's on your mind darlin'?" Liz questioned, as she gestured for Jason to share the bed with her. It was going to be awhile before she felt completely herself again, but she was on the road to recovery.

"Well I was busy playing with the boys and Cam was just thrilled to have me there, but while I was there, I noticed how Cam gravitated towards my father's favorite chair. The funniest thing is, he would stand beside the chair, Monica says he has never sat in it before. But when he goes and stands beside that chair, he gets this far away look in his eyes, like, I don't know. It is really hard to explain, but after a few moments, he came running back over to flop in my lap, the odd thing is, he won't talk about it." Jason said, happy that he could talk about this with Elizabeth, without her thinking he was off his rocker.

"What do you suppose it's about, it couldn't possibly be, could it?" Liz asked. She didn't bother with making a facial expression she was still bandaged up, it would be a couple days until they were removed. She had thought she would be self-conscious looking like this in front of Jason, but she could see his love for her, shining clearly in his eyes.

"What, like Cameron's seeing my father's ghost or something, I don't know, it sure looks like that. Maybe he is much more attuned to the things in that house and the people there, than we could possibly know. Maybe he senses what that chair meant to Alan and what it now means to the family." Jason said, all the while contemplating if it wasn't something more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rodriguez had had a rough couple of days. After finding Skye's body in the water, he had filled out forms in triplicate. Mac wanted everything done by the book, he didn't want a slip up. The Quartermaine's were an influential and rich family, even though they were at odds with Skye, they would still want the investigation done properly.

Of course as of right now, no one knew, Mac wanted to keep it under wraps. Port Charles was known for its criminal activities and the bloodshed that had caused over the years, but in less than that three days, a woman was hospitalized because of a monstrous beating and another one was found floating dead in the harbor. Something was going on here and before he leaked any information to the press he wanted to understand better what was going on and who was doing it, because it was now almost positive the same perp had done both atrocities.

The odd thing they found though was a ring supposedly left behind or perhaps dropped in haste while someone tried to flee. Whatever the reason they now had it down in forensics, it was not the finding of the ring that bothered Mac so deeply, but the ring itself. He felt like everything he believed in was going to be tested, should the case see the inside of a courtroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had no choice, it was getting late and she needed to find a safe haven for tonight at least. She was physically exhausted, so she figured she would try Kelly's first. Perhaps Mike hadn't seen the show, if that was the case, she could at least get one nights sleep in a place she felt safe.

Nevertheless, as she approached Kelly's she could see the darkness of the café, her heart plummeted at the sight. "Where to next", she asked herself. So taking another chance she head to the Metro Court, but before she could even walk in the doors, instinct made her stop. What if the men she had scammed were staying there, it was a logical assumption seeing as how it was the classiest hotel in Port Charles.

Before her feet could continue in the direction of the hotel, Sam turned on her heel, animosity flaring her anger, but her anger soon turned to desperation and despair. She decided to go to the only place that might be safe, the boxcar. She had Jason talk about it numerous times, especially when speaking of Liz. So like the two men in her life, who had also lived there, she went to the boxcar, realizing with a sinking heart, all her choices were being taken out of her hands, fate had now caught up and karma was ready to kick a little butt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly sat beside Jax, quietly, to his surprise and listened as he told her all the horrible things Sam had done. It unnerved her that she could have been so easily blindsided by Sam's or Angela's scam. She had fought for Sam, tried to convince Jason he was making the wrong choice's when he pushed her away, but all along Sam was a lying, backstabbing conniving harlot.

"She deserves to get exactly what is coming to her, I only hope Jason doesn't do something stupid. He has never dealt well with lies and Sam sure and a doozey of a lie going." Carly said, her anger obvious in the way her fisted hands wrung the blanket covering them.

"Elizabeth will keep Jason calm, she has a special power over him, but unlike Sam, she doesn't use it against him." Jax replied as he gently coaxed Carly's hands to loosen the death grip on the blanket. "Let's get to bed, throughout everything we still have a wedding to finish preparing for, a wedding which is quickly approaching.

"You are ever so right, but if you aren't overly tired…" Carly said, letting her words drift off, all the while applying a come hither wink in Jax's direction.

"You minx, I am not tired in the least, let's see how tired you are when I am finished with you." Jax said as he scooped Carly into his arms, carrying her to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing as how Rodriguez had found the ring, he also knew the importance of it. But had sworn his silence to the chief.

There was something very odd going on, and his instincts suggested that the outcome of all of this was bound to tear families apart and cause the community to uproar, if his instincts were right.

Nothing of this magnitude had ever occurred in Port Charles on that he was positive. There had been uncountable mob wars and deaths caused by said wars, but the brutality and cold calculation that went with these two crimes seemed to make all the rest look like a schoolyard fight. It disturbed him that people could be so malevolent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Liz enjoyed the quiet of the hospital, since she was out of the woods so to speak, she was not constantly monitored, she had the call button if she needed anything.

The nice thing though, was what Epiphany had done for the two young lovers. Now that she was not going to be bothered much, Epiphany managed to get a double bed placed in Liz's room, so as to make the couple more comfortable, seeing as how she knew Jason would not be leaving until Liz was free to leave the hospital.

Jason held Liz in his arms, gently fingering the dark bruise on her right arm. It had now turned an ugly blue-black color. It hurt his heart to see her perfect skin marred by such a mark.

Liz had finally fallen back to sleep, but just before she submitted to the charms of the Sandman, she thought this, "I have found home once again." It surprised her to think that only when wrapped in the tight embrace of her love, could she truly find peace, her children offered her another version of peacefulness, but it was as if Jason were a giant among men, for in his arms, she knew nothing could take from her the haven they had created.

Becoming his wife was only something that would compact the feeling more. For she knew in her heart that she had found the one man God had created for her. And while death comes for all in time, she understood now that she had found love and trust, she had nothing to worry about. Because even death could not stop them from being joined. And while other women constantly worried about fidelity, Liz knew she never would have to worry about such a thing. It was a calming reassurance that set her mind at ease and allowed her to sleep peacefully for the first time since being admitted to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason felt the exact same way as Elizabeth, but tonight his mind was on other things, he had just received a curious call from Detective Rodriguez. The detective had been sworn to secrecy, but understood the likelihood of the police catching the person who had done this to Elizabeth was nil to none. Mac was a great police chief, but the P.C.P.D. always came up lacking when it came to making the important bust.

So going against every fiber of his being, he contacted the enforcer. Relaying to him the finding of a ring, possibly thee ring, the one with "SLC" on it. He even went so far as to explain to him what the letters meant. 

When Jason heard the meaning behind those three baffling letters, thoughts began bouncing back and forth in his mind, commanding attention. If he could just wrap his mind around that damn ring and the words engraved upon it, then perhaps he could find the person responsible.

Sleep was not a friend this night. By four in the morning Jason was cursing the dread Sandman and his alluding peace. Thoughts and accusations spiraled through his mind.

He thought of people who would wish him harm, the list was massive, but he kept coming back to the realization that it had to be someone closer to both Liz and Jason, it seemed to personal to have not been made by someone who knew them and while the men and women who loathed Jason and Sonny were always willing to catch a break and take over his territory, they didn't know Elizabeth well enough to do this to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the ring had been analyzed, Mac had ordered Cruz into his office. The ring Rodriguez had found had two different types of blood, one being Elizabeth Webber and the other belonging to Skye Quartermaine.

"Okay Cruz, we need our best men on this case, it is disconcerting that we could possible know the man behind these heinous acts, remain tight lipped, if one word of this gets out, we will be buried." Mac said, pacing rapidly back and forth in his little office.

"Not a problem boss, but how do we go about finding this man. He has been intelligent so far, he has left no physical evidence, it is going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Rodriguez replied.

"That may very well be, but to sit and do nothing would be an affront to our duties and our oaths." Mac replied, turning once more back to pacing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

He now didn't have the luxury of selective memory loss. Everything came rushing back, but this time, he knew he would not forget. His mind had cleared and with that clarity, he now had to live with what he had done, beating a woman almost to death and murdering another one, but why had he murdered her, to that he had no answer.

He also knew that he was in big trouble, the "Ring" his boss had given him was gone, it had rested upon his right middle finger, but as he looked down once again, he knew without a doubt, it was missing. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he now knew his life was forfeit.

Mateo wondered how long before the boss heard about his latest failure. He was given one simple task and had blown it. Elizabeth was suppose to get roughed up, his boss had given him strict instructions not to touch her face, but when she claimed her "Husband" would get him, he had to laugh. Mateo knew Jason Morgan was not "Yet" her husband, yes they were to be married soon, but no vows were said. It was the mention of Jason that had sent Mateo over the edge.

That monster Jason Morgan had murdered his brother, yet he walked free. What, all because Manny had done a few things that were a little questionable. The police were incompetent, they were useless. Jason should be rotting in a jail cell, pining for his beautiful fiancé and the brats. Instead, Manny lay six feet under, while Jason continued to draw breath.

He planned on rectifying the situation as soon as he could, but first he needed to let the Morgan family become complacent again and this time he would kill all who stood in his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Service, Loyalty, Community, could it possibly be, Cruz wondered. Everything he had once believed seemed in peril of being torn down. He had become a cop to make sure the law was upheld, that people were safe to walk where they pleased. The world had changed and he wasn't sure if this was a world he truly wanted to be a part of any longer.

Was there a mole in the department, was someone trying to pin these heinous crimes on the P.C.P.D., it didn't make sense. There were to many possibilities to fathom. He wanted to talk to Jason, explain or discuss the ideas racing through his mind, get the other man's opinions on those ideas. But in actuality he didn't really know what the Enforcer could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat on the couch the same place he had been sitting when Sam had run out. "What a fool I am." Lucky thought to himself. He tried to convince himself that what he was feeling was nothing more than relief, but it seemed like there was regret and anger, confusion and longing.

He hadn't been in love with Sam, but he had grown accustomed to her being around, she was a warm body who helped stave of the coldness of being alone and the overwhelming desire to go back to drugs.

Lucky had contemplated calling his father, letting him know he had gotten married, but had dismissed the thought as soon as it appeared. Luke, even Lulu would be disappointed in his stupidity.

Now he understood it was probably a good thing he had held off, seeing as how another marriage was about to go downhill, even if it was nothing more than a farce. Or so he kept telling himself, that emptiness in his heart was not because of Sam, it couldn't be, it had to be about Elizabeth and Cameron, right?

For two days he didn't move from his position on the couch, he ignored the phone and everything else about him. In his self made seclusion he thought about everything that had happened in his life. He went over every detail, trying to see a pattern to his great mistakes.

Finally after he had thought about everything he could, he picked himself up off the couch, went to the bathroom and took a shower, there were things he needed to do and people to see, the time for contemplating life was over, it was time to live it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was finally allowed to go home. Cameron and Alan were going to remain with Monica and the Quartermaine's, at least for the time being, neither Jason or Liz wanted to traumatize the boys, for she was sure it would. Her bandages had come off and while the bruising had lightened somewhat, it wasn't enough not to cause Cam's concern, Alan was still a little young to understand, but not Cameron.

Jason arrived at the hospital that afternoon, ready to get back to life. Liz was also happy about being able to go home. She loved her co-workers and everything, but being a patient was not her cup of tea, seeing as how she couldn't handle not being in control.

Jason pulled into the garage, putting the car in park. Before Liz could even unbuckle her seatbelt Jason was opening her door. She never even got her right foot placed on the concrete before he swooped her up in to his arms.

"Jason, you can put me down, I am more than capable of walking on my own two feet, don't you remember, I did it at the hospital!" Liz said, even though secretly pleased to be in his arms, even if it was just to keep her from walking.

"I know you can, but can't a guy just prove how much he love's the woman he plans on marrying?" Jason questioned.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can a girl comp…" Liz began to say, but was interrupted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Surprise!!!" The ensemble yelled.

Sonny, Jax, Carly, Emily, Nikolas, Monica and the rest of the Q's stood in their living room, a welcome home party for their good friend and soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Jason, was this your idea?" Liz asked, her heart slowly returning to its normal speed.

"Well, actually it was Carly's idea. She wanted to welcome you home right." Jason replied, a soft smile touching his lips.

Finally Jason placed Liz on her own feet, but not before capturing her lips in a chaste but passionate kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you, all of you?" Liz questioned, her heart suddenly feeling fuller than it had ever, even with the absence of her grandmother. Audrey was missing out on being a part of her grandchildren's life, so it was her loss, not Liz's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please, please, please give me feedback, I want to know if you are enjoying this tale of mine and if I should continue. Please don't make my muse beg, he is a greedy little thing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

With as little time as she was given, Carly had thrown together a simple yet oddly extravagant party. She had gotten the Metro Court restaurant to make up sinfully delectable desserts, she even had them make Liz's special brownies.

Friends and family alike, moved throughout their home, making it their own. Instilling a part of themselves upon the home, so that when they left, they wouldn't fully be gone, because they were instilling their love and hopes for the couple, for the years to come.

Diane even stopped by, but it wasn't merely a social call. Jason had asked her to draw up adoption papers for Cameron a few days ago, he couldn't wait any longer before claiming him as his son.

Diane pulled Jason into the kitchen, wanting a moment of privacy. "In order for the adoption to go through, before the custody case, the judge I spoke to said he wanted a DNA test done, he wants to make sure the child's father is in deed dead. He doesn't need this to come back and bite him in the butt, should the paternal father show up."

Jason looked at her oddly, it was something that he was sure went beyond the norm in something like this, but he discarded his doubts. All he wanted was to make sure his family was safe and to make Cam his son, the two boys would not know by his actions that Cameron was not his son. He loved them both, even though one child was not of his loins. "Sure whatever you need, just let me talk to Liz about all this, then we can get the paperwork moving." With that said, the attorney and Jason walked back to the party.

The party wound down early, everyone understood that Liz needed to rest and to take the time to enjoy being home once again. The Quartermaine's were the first to leave, Alice was watching the boys, so Monica wanted to get back as soon as possible, it was nice having this time with her grandchildren. Michael had been lost to her for sometime, they still saw one another once in a blue moon, and for that she was sorry, but with Jason's children, she seen it as a way to make amends for not being there for A.J.'s child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky contacted his Lawyer, there were things he needed to make right, so calling his lawyer first seemed to be the smart thing.

"Yes, you heard me right, I want to drop all legal matters pertaining to the custody. I have come to a realization that I can no longer care adequately for a child." Lucky said, hanging the phone up. One phone call down, many more to make.

Lucky called Luke next, "Hey dad, long time no talk!"

"I would say, what's this rumor I've been hearing about you marrying one Samantha McCall?" Luke asked, perplexed at the idea of his son bouncing from one marriage into another.

Nervous laughter was at first the only thing he could offer, once he got himself under control, Lucky replied, "Well it isn't a rumor, but you should know that it is probably over with Sam. We married for the wrong reasons and those reasons no longer matter. I had planned on fight Elizabeth for custody of Cameron, but I dropped the case today. Don't bother asking why, just leave it at that for now."

"Lucky, you need to figure your life out, what you are doing is going to set you straight back on the path of drugs. Your are approaching a precipice and should you jump from it, the fall won't be want ruins your life, it is the sudden stop at the bottom, trust me I know." Luke said, for once taking his fatherly duties to heart.

"I know dad, I am done with the self pity, I want my life back." Lucky said honestly. Happy in his knowledge that he could once again turn to his father, should he need him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had had some money saved up, so she wasn't broke, and seeing as no one knew she was staying at the boxcar, she was relatively safe for the time being. But something didn't feel right, she was sure there was something wrong with her, but what it was she could not fathom.

She went into Port Charles only when she needed to, otherwise all her time was spent at the boxcar, in a place that help many bad memories for her, because it was another place that Liz had insinuated herself into Jason's life. The walls were cover with different paintings, which were now faded almost beyond recognition. But she could see the tender loving care with which Liz had added a touch of character to the space, trying to make it more welcoming.

For once she was finally on her own, but look at where it had landed her. Could she possibly make a bigger mess of her life than it was now, she wondered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz and Jason took this quiet time to finally talk about important things in their life.

"Liz, I want you to know that I asked Diane to draw up some adoption papers for me, I thought I could wait, but I really want Cameron to feel like my son, I love him, and want to make it official, I hope you don't mind." Jason said, ready to explain more so, if he needed to.

"I don't mind at all, but I thought that it was going to be difficult for you to even try adopting Cam right now, with all that is going on with Lucky." Liz replied, her heart filling to the brim with happiness.

"Well, I spoke to Diane about that and the only way a judge will sign off on my adopting Cameron, is if Cam had a DNA test done, he wants to make sure his dad will not pop up and try to claim him at a later date. As for Lucky, the judge doesn't believe he has a leg to stand on, so you shouldn't worry about that." Jason answered honestly.

"That's fine, we know who Cam's dad is, so that won't be a problem." Liz said, resting her head on Jason's shirtless chest. "You know, we need to start working on our wedding, three weeks is not nearly long enough for me to get everything done, unless I get some help, think Carly would mind lending a hand, seeing as her wedding has been completely planned, right down to the last detail."

"I think if you asked her, she would be ecstatic. You have really grown on her, I wouldn't have believed it, had I not seen it for myself, but you two act like you're best friends now, or at least on the road to it." Jason replied with a smile before gently placing his lips to Liz's, the chaste kiss of earlier becoming nothing but a memory as his lips and tongue sought entrance to her warm velvety mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lulu, I know I haven't been a great big brother, but I hope I can fix that in the coming days and weeks. I think I finally got my head put back on straight. Now I just have to apologize to you for being, well rather useless. You have been going through a hard time as well, but you didn't do anything remotely like what I have done, I can't say it enough, I'm sorry." Lucky said, his heart hurting that he had not been there for Lulu when their mother slipped back into a catatonic state, nor for her abortion or the idiocy of four different men, boys, whatever chasing after her.

"Lucky, you don't need to apologize, you just need to promise me you are off the destructive behavior, I refuse to watch you do it again. Hasn't our family had enough drama, without us making it worse?" Lulu asked.

"You're right! Think we can make amends and start fresh?" Lucky asked, slight hope coloring his words.

"Of course, you are still my big brother, even when you are being an idiot." Lulu said, the Spencer fire heard clearly in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mateo grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and head over Vista Pointe. He was looking for something to clear his head, he also hoped to be no where near his phone when his boss called, if he called.

He hadn't bothered going back to the church that he had worked for after the Metro Court hostage crisis, he had killed a man, there was no going back from there, then again he had beaten a woman almost to death and murdered another, so now there really was no going back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky had more calls to make, but at the moment they could wait. It was hard enough trying to make amends, who said he had to do it all within one day.

Of course there was one nagging thought that persisted, "Why am I all of a sudden trying to make amends, why now should I feel guilt, when before I didn't?" This question he asked himself almost constantly today and every answer he gave himself felt wrong, like he had once again taken to believing his own lies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, did you see this?" Liz asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

It was a letter addressed to the two of them, its contents rather shocking.

"See what babe?" Jason questioned.

"This, it's from Carly and Jax. They are going to elope in Fiji, it says they have decided to go that route, perhaps then they will actually make it to wedded bliss. What do you think about this?" Liz asked, her eyebrows raised high in a look of bewilderment and amazement. "I can't believe Carly is going for this, I thought she wanted the big wedding!"

"I didn't know anything about it, but if it is what they want, then I only wish them happiness. Jax may not be the person I see Carly spending the rest of her life with, but that isn't for me to decide. Who knows, maybe Carly came to her senses and realized three called off engagement's were enough." Jason said with a laugh.

"I guess you think this means you get out of wearing a tux, but your wrong mister, if they are going to elope and deprive me of the eye candy you present in a tux, then you are going to put on a suit and tie, with that beautiful blue dress shirt underneath and take me out for dinner and dancing. I think I deserve it." Liz said playfully, fully intending to see him dressed up, wedding or no wedding. "If you go along with this, I promise to wear that slinky midnight blue cocktail dress you like so much and nothing else, what do you say Mr. Morgan?"

"You my love are positively Evil, using bribery to get what you want, if you aren't careful I might mistake you for Carly." Jason said in mock fear.

The couple fell into one another's arm, fits of laughter bubbling out of each other. "That would be positively scandalous now wouldn't it." Liz said as she softly punched his arm.

Their laughter was cut short when Jason's lips found hers. Instantly changing the atmosphere in the room. Liz's hands instantly found the hem of his shirt and in record time, disposed of the unneeded garment. But before they could get any further Jason's cell phone rang, breaking what could have been a very intimate moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I took a little liberty with the dream and I also know this didn't happen on GH, but what if??? Could be interesting.  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The call was from Sonny, something to do with Lorenzo. Jason offered Liz a crooked smile, promising to make it up to her, with the twinkle in his eyes.

Jason hoped this night would see the end to Lorenzo, it would be one more thorn in their side, they wouldn't have to worry about. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Liz. It wasn't that he didn't trust most of the men who guarded her, he just felt better when it was himself doing the watching, especially after the fiasco with Johnny.

"I won't be long, I promise." Jason said as he grabbed his patent leather jacket from the hall closet.

"No problem, can you ask Declan to come inside, I wanted to talk to him anyway, so while you are gone it will give me a chance to." Liz replied, a mischievous smile placed upon her lips.

Jason quirked an eyebrow in her direction, but decided his silence was enough to say what he wanted to say.

They had yet discussed what was going to happen to Johnny, and as far as she knew they might never speak of it. She only hoped Jason and Sonny would take it easy on the poor guard, it really hadn't been his fault, she had used the under garment excuse, what poor bodyguard wouldn't relent to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Declan, how are you this evening?" Liz questioned, hoping to break the ice enough so to get the man talking.

"I'm good, but I should be asking you that, seeing as how you have been through so much in such a short period of time!" Declan replied, his concern evident in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm as good as can be expected, but I am sure things will get back to normal soon. But I wanted to talk to you about Isabella, she returns tomorrow and while she won't have the kids to watch, I was thinking maybe you would consider making the first move. And before you go and start denying what you feel for her, remember I have had a rough couple months, you wouldn't want me to get all distressed, would you?" Liz asked, unable to help the small smile that belied her serious tone.

"Well, I, umm. I do like her, but I don't think she likes me very much, she never says anything around me." Declan said, his brows furrowed in thought.

"She doesn't talk to you because she is shy, you should have seen how shy Leticia was when she first started working for Sonny and Carly, and seeing as how they are sisters, I am sure it is ingrained in their genes. Anyway, what I am saying is, you just need to make her comfortable, drop subtle hints, don't be overly anxious, just let it happen. Let her know you are interested!" Liz said, playing matchmaker. She couldn't help it though, these two gave each other those long passionate looks that begged someone to notice, yet they were both to busy to see what was right in front of them.

"I'll take your advice, but in order to do so, I need to get back to my job, before Jason kills me." Declan said as he walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz drifted off to sleep, unable to stay awake waiting for Jason. As she slipped deeper into sleep a dream besieged her.

Jason came into the house and noticed right away the door to the secret room was open. Pulling his gun, he quickly yet quietly moved towards the door. Something just didn't feel right about this.

(Five minutes earlier) Elizabeth had just discovered the button to the secret room, when she pushed it, a secret door slid aside, revealing Ric chained to a wall. Ric was about to speak but before a single word left his lips, Elizabeth saw on the closed captioned monitor Jason entering the house, before she could react, Jason was standing in front of the door.

"Jason, what are you doing, what's going on here?" Liz asked, unable to form coherent thoughts.

"Stay out of this Liz, you wouldn't understand." Jason said in a clipped tone of voice. As he cleverly directed her out of the room and away from Ric.

Jason fired four shots into the room, then used the handheld remote to close the door.

Confusion and anger warred upon her face as tears first welled then cascaded, ripping gut wrenching sobs from her.

Never had he been able to disregard her feelings completely, he closed the distance, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Why Jason, why did you do this?" Liz asked while she shoved Jason away from her.

"Trust me, it's the only way!" He replied, his stoic nature concealing anything he might be feeling.

Liz waited till his eyes fell from hers and then tried to make a break for the door, but he was quicker than she was. He grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to his body and out of the house. Once inside his car, she slumped against the door, the fight momentarily gone.

After getting some semblance of control back, Liz asked, "Can we just go somewhere, anywhere for a bit?"

Slightly taken off guard, for that was not what he had expected, he just nodded his head. He drove them to Jake's.

Liz silently followed Jason into the bar, but when he stopped at the counter to order drinks, she kept walking, straight up to Jason's old room. There was no logical reason to believe the room was empty, but she never thought otherwise.

Jake handed Jason a bottle of Irish Whiskey, he had seen the state that Mrs. Lansing had arrived in and figured that the Irish Whiskey would be smoother. Jason didn't bother to question it, just took the bottle he was given and following his instincts, he went to his old room.

Liz sat limply on the bed, looking dejectedly at her hands, or rather her left hand, staring at the ring that was suppose to grace her hand, now it felt wrong, disgusting, with a bitter cry she ripped the ring from her hand, throwing it against the wall.

Jason never said anything, just grabbed two glasses from the desk and joined her on the bed. He poured till the glasses were three quarters full, then handed one to her.

Within twenty minutes the bottle was empty and laying discarded at the foot of the bed. Jason phoned down to Jake and had him bring up two more bottles.

The night was a haze spent in a drunk stupor. Until a simple touch changed what would have probably been likely, them passing out. Instead, the slight touching of hands sent electric currents through both their systems and that was when it began.

It started with a kiss, but the passion that had been denied for so long, finally found an outlet and used it to its advantage. Clothes were quickly tossed to the floor, Jason took Elizabeth in his arms and finally made love to her, like he had wanted on more than one occasion.

Liz woke first, she couldn't remember what had transpired the previous night, she only knew that her marriage to Ric was over, beyond that, she couldn't recall. There was a good reason for that, seeing as how three large bottles were empty and laying at the foot of the bed.

When Jason heard Elizabeth move, he slowly sat up, his head pounding, he too could not remember what had transpired. Neither spoke, they just grabbed what they had come with and quietly left. Jason drove her to his penthouse, he knew Courtney was going to be mad that he never phoned, but she could yell later, right now all he wanted was a cold shower and a few dozen Advil.

However, he wasn't so lucky, because when Liz started yelling at Courtney and she at Liz everything just spiraled out of control, right up to the point where Liz walked out of his house without a second glance.

Liz awoke with a start, her heart was pounding and her head hurt. "No, it's not possible, is it?" She asked out loud.

"What isn't possible, sweetheart?" Jason enquired, he had barely gotten in the door before he heard Liz ask the question, but he knew she was sleeping and there for must be dreaming.

"I don't know, give me a moment, I feel groggy and a little disoriented." Liz replied while she scrubbed her face with her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Jason sat next to Liz, taking her hands in his, it was obvious something was bothering her, now he just needed to get her to talk. For the past five minutes she had done nothing but look at him and sometimes strangely.

Finally, after she had all her thoughts together, she told Jason of her dream. Pausing often at the sights that still flashed through her mind.

Jason listened quietly, unable to say anything. He remembered that night, but he didn't remember them ever making love. What he remembered was there hands touching and then Elizabeth's head coming to rest on his chest when they had almost kissed, was it possible that the dream was more than that, was it a memory lost to a night of abusive amount of alcohol consumption and could he really believe he would ever forget a night like that.

"Liz as much as I would like to believe that Cameron is my son, neither of us really know what happened, tomorrow when we get the DNA test done, then we will know." Jason said, his heart leaping at the possibility of it all.

"I know, but the blood work is done tomorrow, we won't know for a week or more. Think you can wait that long?" Liz enquired, because she herself was dying to know.

"I can wait, it is going to be hard, but why not, we've done hard before." Jason said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis searched for Sam for days, but finally gave up hope. There was much she wanted to ask her and while she didn't like the things she had done, she was her daughter and mistakes had been made throughout both of their lives.

Kristina constantly asked for Sam, she didn't understand what was going on and that was good, because Alexis didn't have the foggiest idea on how she could explain that to a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Cameron arrived twenty minutes earlier than need be. Liz had wanted to come, but the facial bruising was still to prominent, she didn't want to scare her son.

So Jason and Cam had stopped at Kelly's for breakfast and then had headed to the hospital. Cameron didn't understand what was going on, he just understood he needed to get a needle and while he wasn't fond of them, he was going to be a big boy, or so he told his daddy.

Dr. Kelly Lee was taking Cameron's blood, she didn't want to leave this to anyone else. Seeing as how Liz had phoned her at the crack of dawn and explained what she might find. She also asked Kelly if she would do a paternity test on Jason for Cam, seeing as she was doing one for Zander, no point in not covering all the bases at once.

Dr. Lee showed the men into her office, more privacy she explained to Jason when he looked at her with questions in his eyes. "There are enough nosey people around this hospital, this is none of their business, I figured you would approve of this more."

"You're right this is better. Do you know how long its going to take, is there any way we can put a rush on this. Liz and I are very anxious to hear the results." Jason said, his hopes shining brightly in his eyes.

"Well we are back logged right now, but I believe a week, possibly two at the most." Dr. Lee replied.

Dr. Lee inserted the needle into the little boys arm, and just like he had said, he was a very brave boy and didn't shed a tear, of course the promise of ice cream if he was good was probably a good reason why he didn't cry.

"You guys are free to go. I know it isn't much but try to relax and don't think about it, whatever the outcome, you love this little boy, so the answers that you are seeking are moot, they will not change what you already feel." Dr. Lee said as she led the duo to the elevators.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason took Cameron for his ice cream cone, even though it was only seven in the morning. He believed in keeping his promises and wouldn't let Cam down, by denying his a frosty treat.

Once he was cleaned up and ready to go, Jason drove him back over to the Q mansion. "You know buddy, you get to come home soon, you and your brother. Mommy is feeling better and can't wait to see you."

"Yay, I want see mommy too. How many sleeps?" Cam asked in his sweet voice.

"Well, mommy and I have to talk about it, but I think four more sleeps and you can come home, sound good buddy?" Jason said, his tone soft and gentle, unlike the tone of voice he used around adults. He could imagine the laughs his enemies would have at his fatherly side, but he thought to himself, make no mistake, I will protect them with my life, I haven't forgotten the Enforcer in me.

With Cam safely back at Monica's Jason headed home, it was nice having things so calm, he was sure it wouldn't last, but he planned on enjoying it while it did.

"So how did it go, did Cam make a big fuss?" Liz asked as soon as Jason appeared in the door.

"No, he did great, he even conned me into an ice cream at seven in the morning." Jason said with a laugh.

"You gave our son sweets so early, why? Monica is going to have her hands full today." Liz said a smile gracing her lips.

"Good thing it's grandma and not us." Jason said as he sat down beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorenzo died the previous night, he had not a single visitor since Skye had died, the nurses who check on him, that didn't know about his sordid past felt badly for the man, those who knew him, felt he received his comeuppance, he had made his bed and he was now going to lay in it eternally.

His death was being deemed natural, but Mac still planned on investigating it quietly, something didn't seem right, it had happened rather quickly, and seeing as he was a man to follow his instincts, he couldn't not with this case either. They had said he was recovering as much as he could ever recover, then to all of a sudden have all his systems shutting down, it didn't seem logical.

By ten the next morning he was on his way to a funeral home, and by noon he was nothing but a distant memory, his will had stated he was to be cremated then sent home to be buried in the family plot.

Everything Lorenzo had was left to Skye and everything left to Skye was left to Lila Rae. As for the poor child herself, Skye had stated in her last will and testament that she wanted Alan and Monica to raise her daughter should anything happen to her, it was obvious Skye hadn't updated it since her father's death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days after the reading of both wills, Monica received a surprise she never would have imagined, but it was one she would truly never be sorry for. And although she was getting older, she felt younger than she had in years, three grandchildren around the house was something she couldn't even try to explain, her happiness was beyond anything she could have imagined, especially after Alan's sudden death. Her life finally seemed like it was back on track, and while she missed Alan as much as ever, she took hope that she would see him again, when her time had come.

And two days after taking Lila Rae home with her, Jason and Liz came and picked up the boys. Monica was sad to see them go, so was the rest of the household. Luke and Lulu had even warmed up to the children, they weren't allowed to be alone with them, a stipulation of Jason's, but the Spencer's, minus Lucky of course had finally forgiven past indiscretions, understanding Jason and Liz had just as much right to happiness as did Lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks passed in a blink of an eye. Carly and Jax had just returned from their honeymoon, not wanting to miss the coming wedding, they had cut their trip short.

Jason, Liz, Carly and Jax went out for dinner when they returned, they spent a long night talking about nothing at all, just some of the great spots in Fiji to visit should the soon to be wedded couple want to visit there.

They looked happier than when they had left. And it seemed like Carly was hiding a secret of her own, but when asked about it, she denied everything. Liz had a small secret of her own, but wanted to wait to tell Carly about it until later. Right now she was more than happy to hear about their trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz and Jason got the results back and while they had both been hoping that Cameron was Jason's, they knew it was a pipe dream, but as they sat with the results, securely hidden in the envelope, their hope was shining in their eyes.

"Jason, he's yours. All this time, and he's yours. You missed so much of his life and for that I am truly sorry, I didn't know." Liz said sadly.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, you didn't know, I didn't know, now that we do, we can make up for the lost time, that is all that matters and soon you will be a Morgan as will Cameron. But should you really want to make it up to me, you could think about giving me a daughter soon. I wouldn't argue to have a house full of our children, they are an amazing gift." Jason said, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"A houseful huh Morgan, you do realize this isn't the 1700's, women don't need to be barefoot and pregnant. But I do have to agree, a little girl with her daddy's looks and personality would be impossible to refuse. When would you like to start on this girl, might I ask?" Liz enquired with a smile playing on her lips as well.

"I think we need to do this one right, good thing we don't have long to wait till we say "I Do", but have you finally picked out your wedding dress?" Jason teased.

"You just never mind mister, you will see what I decided upon when I walk down the aisle, and you'll love it ." Liz replied as she dashed up the stairs, Alan was crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz was almost ready, she only had one problem, she couldn't decide between two dresses. Carly, Emily, Robin and Kelly tried to offer their sound advice, but no one could agree upon which looked better, first it was the dress that was tighter in the bodice, then it was the one with the shapelier gown. It was an argument about empire waste's or form fitting, no one could agree, by the time they left Liz was up to four dresses to decide on, which of course was worse than when she began.

Of course with each dress they had found a new veil was needed, Liz was ready to go out of her mind. Johnny and Max sat stiffly off to the side, somehow he had managed to retain his job and sonny and Jason had both trusted him enough to allow him to watch all the women, but the stipulation for the time being was, two bodyguards with the women at all times.

He was not distracted from anything but his job, except of course when Carly asked his opinion of which dress looked better on Liz. To the poor bodyguards chagrin, she looked beautiful in everything, both Johnny and Max couldn't help smile at the princess like quality in Elizabeth. Secretly they both wished they could find a woman as fine as Liz, they loved her like a sister and wanted nothing but happiness for her.

Johnny his first day back had apologized profusely for what had happened, he had droned on about his stupidity and inadequacies until Liz had placed a small hand on his very large arm, ending his self-depreciation.

"You're sorry, I get that, I forgive you, but only if you forgive me for putting you in that position to begin with." Liz said in all honesty.

Johnny looked like he was going to argue, but thought better of it and settled for saying, "There is nothing to forgive, but if you must hear it, I forgive you. And thank you for your forgiveness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Jason and Liz agreed to tell everyone the good new about Cameron after the wedding, if for no other reason than to add to the joyous occasion.

The wedding which was quickly approaching. Both Jason and Liz agreed that they were not going to bother with the regular bachelor and bachelorette parties, they didn't get a say about the engagement party though, Carly had taken the idea and ran with it. Claiming every wedding needed a good engagement party, even though she had managed to forego such a party.

While the most important detail to the young couple was the actually wedding, they allowed Carly to do what she always did. Besides she seemed truly happy for the couple and wanted to do it, so neither could deny her the joy that arranging things seemed to bring.

"You know Jason, I am really glad this is my last engagement and wedding, I don't know if I could handle Carly trying to plan another one if this went south, which I know it won't, it's not an everyday occurrence that you find your soulmate." Liz said, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"No kidding, it's good to know we have finally been granted the reprieve of bad timing. I also wanted to talk to you about something, Sonny called earlier, wanted to know if he could bring a date, I said it was okay, seeing as how he has been so low lately, especially after Carly's wedding, I hope that was okay?" Jason questioned.

"That's not a problem. Do you know who it is?" Liz asked, curious as to who Sonny would be bringing, there had been many women in his life, so the possibilities were endless.

"I don't have a clue, I just know he sounded happier than he has in a long time. Perhaps he has found his soulmate as well. That man deserves some happiness after everything he has been through." Jason responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky, I can't invite you to the engagement party, after everything you have done, you couldn't really expect otherwise." Carly said, feeling sorry for him nonetheless.

"Why not, Liz and I were recently married, we have been friends for years, I am sure she wouldn't mind, besides I want to see my son. He probably doesn't even remember who I am!" Lucky said sadly.

"I understand that, I really do, but this is not the time or the place for you to try and reconnect with Cam, this is Jase and Liz's day. Why don't you contact them before the engagement party and see if you could arrange a meeting." Carly suggested, hoping that Lucky wouldn't do something stupid.

"Thanks, bye." Lucky said, not waiting for Carly, he hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis had received a call earlier that morning, it was disturbing, but there was nothing she could do, she had to follow it up. So she got dressed and was now on her way, if she were more paranoid, she might think this a trap, but disregarded that thought right away, who would want to trap her now.

Alexis pulled her car to a stop and got out. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why Sam would be here, but if she was, Alexis planned on finding her.

Quietly Alexis approached the boxcar, she needn't have bothered, before she even got within twenty feet of the object, she could hear harsh watery coughs coming from inside. Pushing aside her anger, Alexis rushed towards her daughter, if in fact she was he daughter.

Was Sam McCall just another alias, another lie on top of all the ones that went before it. Nevertheless, she had grown to care about Sam, daughter or not, so when she reached the boxcar and saw Sam's small form on the floor, she quickly reached into her purse, withdrawing her phone, she proceeded to call for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days before the engagement and five before she walked down the aisle and married the man of her dreams. It seemed like time was flying by. Her sons were growing seemingly by the hour, Alan was even starting to sleep longer. She had missed so much already, thanks to whoever had assaulted her.

Alone except for Max and Milo, Liz asked the men to escort her to the bridal shop, she needed to decide on her dress, she couldn't wait any longer, alterations were going to be needed.

So with determination, her and her bodyguards set off in search of the perfect dress, she had found many she liked, but she wanted something different, seeing as how she had been married a few times. She wanted something that was completely her, something that would steal Jason's breath upon first sight.

She was going to need help, more than Max or Milo could offer, but who could she turn to, she had already tried friends and they hadn't been able to help with the choice anymore than Elizabeth had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mateo called the familiar number, but received no answer. He followed the instructions and left a call back number. It wouldn't be smart to leave a message in case someone checked his boss's phone.

He had gone into hiding, he was spending most of his days and nights in the little church down by the docks. No one ever went there anymore, so it was a relatively safe place to hide.

He didn't know what exactly he was suppose to do now though, if his boss didn't contact him soon, he was going to have leave Port Charles. He had successfully ruined any chance of being able to stay there, which was fine, he was sick of the sanctimonious city anyway, but there were a few things he would miss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He picked up his phone, listening to the messages, he hadn't realized he had missed so many, but then again he hadn't been able to find his cell phone for sometime. The messages left his skin cold, what had he done, what was he going to do now.

Whether he wanted to or not, he was going to have to call Mateo back. Who would have guessed that he would be working with a monster like Mateo, especially after he had rather unsavory dealings with Manny, if he was honest, he didn't care for the Ruiz family at all. But in a stitch, you worked with who you could find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonny, Liz and I don't mind if you bring a date, although I will admit we are both curious as to who you are bringing." Jason said, watching his friend closely.

"You will find out when the time comes, for now you are just going to have to deal with the suspense. And while I love you like a brother, I do plan on keeping this to myself for the time being." Sonny replied, a deceptive little smile surfacing.

"Suit yourself, I won't press the issue. I did have an ulterior motive coming here though. I was hoping you would be my best man. I had meant to ask you sooner, but with everything that is going on, it completely slipped my mind." Jason said.

"You know I will be your best man, I couldn't leave you hanging. Besides I can see how happy you are, I am only happy this will be your last wedding, she is your everything. I am only curious as to when you plan on asking me for a way out of the business." Sonny replied, knowing he was going to lose the best man for the job at some point.

"I had contemplated it, if for no other reason that for my family, but Liz and I have discussed this and at some length, she understands just because I may be able to get out of the business, that life is not all of a sudden going to be safer. So long as I stay working for you, people will think twice about striking out against us. If I were to leave, our enemies could possibly take it upon themselves to come after me and my family to hurt you. Life is a messy business in and of itself, honesty, Liz and I believe we can better protect our family if I continue to work for you." Jason said, his voice inflicted with longing and the truth of the situation.

"You have thought long and hard on this haven't you? I hope you understand I would do everything in my power to keep you and your family safe should you want to leave, but the knowledge that you would choose to stay, lightens my heart. You are a force to be reckoned with and trying to replace you would prove impossible, you are without a doubt, invaluable." Sonny said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was having a horrendous day. Two partial prints were found on the ring, one was almost impossible to discern and the other was almost as bad. Nevertheless they were running the viable prints through every databank, hoping to come up with something, anything. It didn't sit well with Mac that as the years went by, he as police chief had been unable to solve more of the cases, but it seemed like there was always something impending the investigation.

Not only did he want to solve the current cases for himself, but he was also taking a lot of unwelcome feedback from Corinthos and Morgan, which was understandable, but he was working with limited resources, he could only do so much, and as the police chief, that was disconcerting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Merely by accident Lucky ran into Elizabeth, she had just come out of a bridal shop, that little tidbit of information hurt more than he could say. "Liz, how are you?"

"How dare you speak to me, you tried to take my son from me, from us. I understand you were hurt, but what you were doing was wrong. Alan needs his father and so does Cameron and finally that has happened." Liz said, her anger evident in her very stance and posture.

"Cameron is not Jason's son, I was suppose to adopt him, while we were married. Besides I just dropped the custody case, there is no way Jason already adopted my SON!" Lucky said as his anger overtook him, he took a threatening step towards his ex-wife but retreated just as quickly, when Max and Milo stepped in front of her.

Taking a small measure of comfort from the men standing in front of her, Liz replied, "For your information, Cameron is Jason's son, the test proved it. He doesn't need to adopt what is already his. I am sorry again for how this turned out, but I have apologized enough already, I won't continue to do it. We are over and can never go back, for that matter we never should have tried to begin with."

Lucky's eyes filled with tears, a retort stalled on his lips. He ran then, away from everything he had heard and the mocking laughter that bubble up from within. He ran until his lungs burned and his eye sight first double then trebled.

How was he suppose to continue on with life, when his reasons for living no longer existed. She had in one moment, taken everything he had wanted and needed to survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cake had been ordered, a beautiful three tier masterpiece, white chocolate icing over white vanilla cake, white roses placed strategically. Her bouquet of white calla lilies had been ordered as well, the nice thing was that the flowers would work with any dress she finally decided upon.

Both Cameron and Alan had been fitted for their own little tuxes, and Jason's tux was already picked up, awaiting the wedding. Not having to deal with the men's fittings was something Liz was thankful for, considering the problems she was having finding a wedding dress.

Emily was wearing a sapphire blue silk dress, with empire waist, strapless with tie backing, tasteful silver beading on the bodice. It looked beautiful on her and she was happy for that, seeing how horrendous some wedding party dresses could be.

Everything was working out wonderfully, her bruises were almost completely gone. The ones on her arm were going to take a little longer than the ones on her face, but nothing that make-up couldn't cover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had uncovered the first of the two prints, it was disturbing to see the name on his screen. The fingerprint belonged to Mateo Ruiz, the fairly new priest, this did not bode well for Mac.

"Cruz, I need you to find Mateo Ruiz, his fingerprint was on the ring, whether or not he was the one who hurt Elizabeth or killed Skye makes no difference, I want him in here ASAP. I don't want you telling anyone either, especially Jason or Sonny, they get a hold of this information and we won't have to worry about finding him, they'll take care of him." Mac said.

"And why would that be a bad thing, after everything his brother did, it doesn't surprise me that he is behind this. But I understand what you are saying, I'll keep my lips zipped for the time being, but if we can't find him, we may need to accidentally let this slip, Jason and Sonny are good at what they do, we haven't been able to pin a single…" Cruz said, but was cut off.

"Never mind that Detective, just because we haven't been able to prove they have done anything doesn't mean we won't, it is all a matter of time." Mac said, slightly angry at Cruz's lack of faith in the Port Charles Police Department.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis sat silently in the room, thinking about the last few years and how her life had fallen apart. Once again she was alone, left to take care of her daughters, but the question was, would she recover for lung cancer. If Sam was her daughter then no matter what she had done, she would stand by her and try and help, even though on many other occasions that didn't work so well.

However, with Ric out of the picture, she could now concentrate on getting better, then she could get her old job back, that was when she was happiest, working a case, actually it was always more enjoyable when she was working for Sonny, that man held a special control over her.

He's the only one who could make her absolutely furious and so overwhelmingly crazy for a brush of his hands. Of course she did marry his brother, she was just lucky Sonny didn't despise her just on principal. Before her thoughts could go any further, they were interrupted as Sam was brought back to the room.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked, seeing the unnatural pallor to her skin.

"Alexis she has pneumonia, she wasn't taking care of her self, it's in her lungs, we have to keep her here for a few days, at least till we can get her re-hydrated and know that the medicine is working. Then there is the other problem, I told Sam back in February that it would not be smart for her to become pregnant because there was virtually no way for her to carry the child to term, but she must have disregarded that advice, because she is now pregnant." Dr. Lee said, taking over for the nurse when it was determined that Sam was pregnant.

"Sam, you're pregnant? Who's the father, but I suppose if you can't carry it to term it won't really matter, but why weren't you using protection." Alexis asked, dumbfounded.

Nothing seemed to penetrate the fog that had settled upon her. She was suppose to be unable or close to it, to becoming pregnant. Now her dreams were coming true, but the question remained, could she honestly expect to carry this child to term. She hoped with ever fiber of her being that she would be able to, she needed this child, it would be her saving grace. But who was the father, Jason or Lucky?

"Sam are you even listening to me?" Alexis asked, clearly annoyed at her daughter.

"I heard you, can't I have a minute to let this sink in. As for who the father is, I don't know it could be Lucky or Jason!" Sam said hoarsely, before she could say anything else she broke down into a fit of coughs, her body shaking from the exertion it took.

Dr. Lee placed a glass of water in front of Sam, knowing the girl would take it if she needed it. She knew things with Samantha were going to be rough, she wanted to explain that she should contemplate having an abortion because this child could be a health risk, but she bit her tongue. She knew how badly Sam wanted a baby, so the risks would be acceptable to her.

It made no sense to Dr. Lee, even though she was a woman, she couldn't fathom why Sam would endanger her life. Kelly wanted children in her future at some point, but she would not risk her health, a person had to be smart about things like this, you couldn't just bring a child into the world and hope things turned out alright. With a sigh of frustration Dr. Lee left Alexis and Sam alone, there was no point in arguing tonight, if Sam even hoped to carry to term, she was going to need bed rest and time to recover from the pneumonia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please remember that feedback feeds my muse and helps for me to write more. For I do truly wish to know what you think, a tale told without people to read and respond seems almost a waste. So I implore you to offer some feedback, whether bad or good, it does help to create a better writer.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Alexis was the one who was going to have to take the initiative, Sam would not call Lucky or Jason, so that meant she was going to have to do it. After everything she had done to keep Jason away from Sam, she was now going to ask him to come and talk to her, how was that for logic. She liked Jason as a person, but didn't care for his career choice, but if Sam was pregnant with his child, he would want to know, not only that, Sam would need him, she could lie to herself anymore, her daughter's world was wrapped up in Jason Morgan's. On the other hand, what if the child turned out to be Lucky's, what was Sam going to do then. Before she could even work up the courage to call Jason or Lucky, the decision was taken out of her hands.

"Alexis?" Dr. Lee enquired, "I know you must have many question for both me and your daughter, I just want to clear one thing up, we will not be able to do a paternity test to determine who the father is, this pregnancy is precarious to say the least, I would not risk the child for this information. When we know if Sam is going to be able to carry this child, or rather if she will be able to, will then determine what we can and cannot do."

"I understand that, but shouldn't the potential father's be told? It seems to me to keep this a secret could turn out to be detrimental to both Sam and her child, secret's and lies have a way of coming out when you least expect them to, perhaps getting it out into the open would be for the best." Alexis replied, disconcerted at the predicament that Sam was putting her in.

"I know, you are right, but the only thing that really matter's is the child and for his or her safety, I think we need to tread lightly. I would even go so far as to suggest Sam leaving Port Charles until she has delivered the child. The stress of being here will do her no good, nor the baby, perhaps in a different surrounding she will be able to find some peace, which may help her carry to term. My only concern is for your daughter and her unborn child." Dr. lee said. Even while speaking to Alexis, her thoughts turned to the woman in Jason's life, her friend, what would this do to them, if Jason turned out to be the father.

"Well, I suppose I can talk to Sam about leaving, I don't know how it will go over, but I believe she will do anything to protect her child." Alexis said, a worry written clearly on her face. She was furious at her daughter for everything she had done, but, could she really not stand beside her, in this her time of need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The engagement party was this very evening, it was the talk of the town, whether that be good or bad, was yet to be seen.

Jason was out trying to figure out why two of their shipments were late, Sonny and Jason ran a legal coffee business, but it was hard to maintain it when shipments were late or disappeared entirely.

Isabella was busy with the boys, allowing Liz time to go and get her hair done and a little TLC for her hands and feet. It was Jason's idea for her to get pampered, he liked seeing her happy and relaxed, and while he knew planning a wedding was anything but relaxing, he also understood that soon they would be married and the stress of the previous months would lessen.

Since her hair had grown out, she was able to do more with it. The stylist was doing an upsweep, with cascading curls, a few wisps of hair curled to frame her face. Silver polish adorned her nails, which would look amazing in contrast to her sapphire blue evening gown, a gown that Jason had purchased for her, a couple days previous, just for this occasion, claiming it would look lovely against her porcelain skin.

She felt like she had been transported to a fairytale, barring the events that had landed her in the hospital, twice, life was finally feeling like a blessing. Perhaps happiness wasn't so fleeting after all, perhaps happiness was what you made of it, and who you made it with.

No matter, she was going to take things as they came, she would let the future work itself out, she was just happy to be along for the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was loathe to admit it, but he had been thinking about Sam lately. Even though he was beyond happy with Elizabeth, he couldn't deny the fact that he had spent three years with her, so he would be lying if he said he didn't feel something for Sam. Although he was still beyond angry about the lies she had told, he needed to see her, if for nothing else than to find out if she was okay.

Yes it sounded wonky, but Jason was nothing if not loyal, and once he gave his heart to someone, even partially, he would continue to care long after it ended. Just look at him and Elizabeth, he would have sworn that they had had their time and it had passed, but now he was a father, to two wonderful boys, things couldn't get much better.

And seeing as he didn't have anything else to do, at least work related, he tried to find Sam. It was time to put the past where it belonged, so his future would no longer be clouded. Now he was faced with the larger problem, where was she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly seemed to be going over board on the planning, but Jax never said a thing, he knew it was a losing battle, especially when Carly was determined to do something. His father always told him to choose his battles wisely, for in marriage, whether big or small, there were going to be battles, he just had to know which one's were worth the arguments and which weren't. especially with a wildcat like Carly.

Carly had recruited Monica for her input and help, the older woman was only to happy to help. As she said to Carly, "It is wonderful to once again, being a part of his life."

The Metro Court was closed for the event, although it seemed counter productive, considering half of Port Charles would likely show up for the event anyways, if for no other reason than to see if something went wrong. If people spent half as much energy on focusing on the good in life, the bad things would lose some of there power, and would cease to be as important. But gossip and bad news spread like wild fire, and those who didn't care one way or another, or who had ulterior motives would come. It was the same thing as why bystanders felt a propelling need to stand watch at an accident, however morbid it was.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth deserved this, especially after all the hard times her and Jason had seen, and all the troubles that Carly herself had caused. If she were to be honest with herself, it was more than likely her fault that Liz and Jason had not come together sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was physically and mentally exhausted. But as she lay there in the hospital, she was plagued by questions she could not answer. "Did she really want this child to be Jason's, or could something be salvaged from her relationship with Lucky. Would Jason leave Liz to help Sam take care of their child, should it turn out to be his, would Lucky stand up and be a man she could count on."

The thoughts followed her down into her dreams. Negating all the happiness that she should be feeling at the impending arrival of her child. However, those thoughts were plagued with a dark reality, for the fact she had been told the likelihood of her carry the child nine months was almost impossible, so could she really hang her hopes of a future with anyone on the basis of a child that might not survive.

Salty tears fell from her closed eyes, even in sleep, she could not find the peace she sought or the solace to make the right choices. Every mistake she had ever made was currently playing out in a nightmare version of her life, breaking her heart and stealing the joy that the news had at first brought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Sonny, I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but, have you seen or heard from Sam?" Jason asked, perplexed that he had to resort to asking his friend, he had exhausted all other avenues earlier.

"I'm sorry Jason, I haven't, why?" Sonny enquired.

"We didn't part on good terms and I haven't spoken to her since before I found out about all her lies, for peace of mind, I need to speak to her." Jason answered, hoping his friend would not read more into his reasoning than there really was.

"I can have Johnny and Max look into it, see what they can find, but Jason, she is married to Lucky now…" Sonny said, but before he could continue, he heard the emptiness of the broken connection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had thought he had tried everything to reach Sam, but he had forgotten that she and Lucky had married. Of course, he did have other things on his mind when Carly had told him that little tidbit of information.

But could he really call Lucky and hope for an answer to his questions. The man was not in his right mind, if he started digging around Lucky, Lucky might take it into his thinking that Jason was looking to do something other than talk with Sam.

No matter which way he turned the scenario, it looked like he was left looking for Sam on his own, he could call Sonny back, but that didn't feel right, so for now, he would let it go. Besides he should be enjoying the day, it wasn't very long now until he and Elizabeth would take their vows, pledging themselves to one another for eternity. Because when he looked to their future, he didn't just see until death do they part, he saw an eternity where they loved one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz arrived home late, she hadn't planned on shoe shopping, but can you blame her, she was a woman after all, and what woman could pass up shoe shopping, especially when she was to wear an amazing dress, the right shoes just begged to be found.

Little did she know it was going to take so long, but then again, didn't time tend to fly when a person was shopping. So after arriving home an hour later than expected, Liz was rushing around. Checking to make sure the boys dress clothes were ready to be worn, then on second examination of Cameron's dress shirt and coat, she decided a pressing would be a smart move. As for little Alan, there wasn't much to worry about, he was happiest when he was in his carseat, so his clothes would end up rumpled anyway, besides she was sure people would be flocking to hold him, he was a handsome little man.

Isabella had left to get her hair done, a thank you from Jason and Elizabeth for all her help. Declan had gone with her to help in anyway he could. Of course, from Liz's point of view, it looked like he was just taking her advice and making a subtle advance on the woman who had stolen his heart completely with one look.

After the dinner, Isabella, Declan, Max and Milo would be escorting the boys back home, they were too young to stay up to late, so the nanny had offered to take the boys home with her. In actuality she hadn't expected to be invited to the party, but was secretly pleased, it meant she could dress up a little and perhaps grab the attention of one pleasantly pleasing bodyguard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was beyond furious; he couldn't understand how one lone priest could cause such problems. Yes, there was the fact that he was a Ruiz and his brother Manny had made a career of evading police, but this was ridiculous. Cruz had been search for a few days now and had yet to uncover even a mediocre lead, it seemed like Mateo had disappeared. Mac wondered if Morgan or Corinthos had managed to find out the information that Mac was keeping close at hand, one way he hoped they had taken care of the problem, but another part of him wanted the law to deal with that animal.

"Cruz, do you have any leads on Mateo yet?" Mac asked his anger clear in his voice.

"I have been searching, but it seems he is eluding every effort I take. When I think I am getting closer, all I come to is another dead end. I don't know what to tell you Mac; perhaps we could put some more men on this." Detective Rodriguez said while looking dubiously at his boss.

"I know more men would be ideal, but do you really think letting more people in on this is wise. The more who know about it, the bigger the chance that there is going to be a leak and you and I both know Jason and Sonny have someone on the force, so if we involve the wrong people, this could turn into a litigation nightmare." Mac responded, making it clear as to why he was the Chief of police.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky came to the hospital with the intent of speaking to his Aunt, but when he entered the hospital and Epiphany saw him, he was yanked into a small cubical by the very loud and bossy nurse.

"I think you need to get upstairs and look after your wife, what are you trying to prove now Lucky, really. Be a man, just once, you may find you like the feeling." Epiphany said with vehemence in her voice.

"What do you mean, what has happened to Elizabeth now?" Lucky asked, as clueless as ever.

"You are dimwitted aren't you, your wife, Sam. You know as well as I do that you are no longer married to Liz and never will be again. Get your life together, that girl upstairs is going to need you, don't let another child's life fall to pieces because of you." Epiphany lectured, despising the little twerp in front of her.

"What in the world are you talking about? Sam can't have kids and as you very well know, Alan isn't mine." Lucky said in defense.

"Sam is indeed pregnant and that child may very well be yours, but it is going to be a rough pregnancy, and she may lose it, but you better step up and be there for her. Quit being a shame to the Spencer name." Epiphany said as she walked away. It was driving her batty, having to deal with the childishness of the young man.

Lucky stood rooted to the spot, unable to process what the nurse had said. He was going to be a father, wait a minute, oh lovely, once again there was a question of paternity and once again it was a debate between whether the child would be his or Jason's. Tell me this isn't karma trying to kick me in the butt, how could life continually be this unfair.

He didn't want to speak to Sam, but he would swallow the last of his feeble dignity for a child that may be his. Destiny would have to work his way, one of these days, wouldn't it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam lay in the meager darkness, trying to stay awake. Her dreams plagued her with horrible images, gracing her with a peek at what might be, then to turn suddenly and become nothing but horrifying. She vowed to the Gods of old and beseeched any entity to hear her pleas, to allow her to carry this child and finally be the mother she had always dreamed of being.

Now her abortion came back to haunt her, it now blended with her nightmares for this new child. She saw images in her minds eye of the child she had denied life, beseeching her to change her mind, pleading that she deserved to live. It was almost more than Sam could bear, she might have screamed, if light from the hall wouldn't have banished some of the gruesome images, but the sight of the man in the doorway stilled her heart. He looked angry, but beyond that, he looked like he was ready to weep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Jason finally made it home. After trying to find a few other leads on Sam, he gave it up as a lost cause, for the time being. He hastened his step as he moved towards his bedroom, what he found there was shocking to say the least.

Ever since Elizabeth had been home from the hospital, she had been slightly put off undressing around him, she disliked the way the bruises and cuts marred her skin, it made her feel dirty almost, not nearly as bad as she had felt after the rape, but to a degree it was something very akin to that.

Jason's jaw dropped to the floor, his beautiful Liz, twisting and turning this way and that, trying to look at her nude form in the full length mirror. The bruises to her lower back and stomach looked sickly, but they were healing, for that they were both thankful.

If Jason were to ask what she was doing, she wouldn't have had an answer, all she had been thinking about was getting into that beautiful dress he had bought. But when she had disrobed, she had been standing next to the mirror. It surprised her when she suddenly stopped, gazing deep into the mirror. Until now, she had forgotten about the bruises, but seeing them up close, knocked her back a step, almost with the power to push her straight back into reliving that horrible event.

But the way Jason was now looking at her, drove all fears aside. She could tell that his blue orbs sparkled with desire, but she could also see the anger, the anger at whomever had done this to her. So instead of letting him stew in thoughts of what ifs and should've, could've, she did the most natural thing, to her at least.

Liz sauntered up to Jason, sliding one hand up then down his chiseled thigh, causing a groan of desire to spring from his lips. Her other hand found its way to his neck and soon it was gently tugging at his hair.

Taking his cue from her, he lifted her lithe body in one fluid motion as she wrapped her legs around him. Her naked flesh seared his exposed skin, when he tried to run his hands through her hair, he was denied.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but you will keep your hands off my hair, not enough time to get it done again. But should you care to continue this, that chair looks enticing." Liz said in mock anger.

"I understand!" Jason exclaimed, settling for kneading her bottom and the taut muscles of her back.

Seeing as how she hadn't said no to anything intimate, he took his time, delicately tasting and nibbling at her porcelain skin. Taking the lead from her, he moved his lips to hers, passionately seeking entrance to her mouth and its velvety confines.

Liz worked diligently on his button and then zipper as she tried to divest him of his clothes. It was a chore to say the least, he kept distracting her from her course, with those intoxicating kisses and roaming hands.

Just as she managed to lower the zipper on his jeans, ready to take the pleasure in teasing him, there came a small knock on the bedroom door. Liz squeaked in surprise before practically jumping out of Jason's arms.

"Who is it?" Jason asked in a gruff voice.

"Me!" Cameron stated, with what seemed like pride. "Can I come in?"

"Umm, yeah, just give me a minute buddy." Jason replied as he readjusted himself and did up his pants. Whatever was previously going to happen, would have to wait till later. Liz had already dashed out of the main room and into the bathroom.

"You can come in now Cam." Jason said with a sigh, wishing that the child would have given him more time with his soon to be wife, he was going to have to have a talk with his son about bad timing, he thought with a smile.

He was finding it harder to concentrate as each day passed. She was like a drug for him, he was addicted to everything about her. He couldn't imagine why Lucky had first chosen pills and had then turned to Maxie, because to him there was no comparison. Liz was a bright star compared to the womanizing girl who had seduced a very willing Lucky into her bed.

Well that worked better than any cold shower, he should write a book, one hundred and one way's to kill the mood. Item number one, start thinking about cheating ex-husbands and the young girls they turn to. Jason shook his head trying to banish those thoughts.

Cam walked in, briefly searching for his mother before shrugging his shoulders. "Where's mommy, Isabelle says almost time to leave"

"She is just getting dressed. How bout you run down stairs and make sure Alan is ready, and I will do the same for mommy, does that sound fair." Jason asked as he kneeled in front of the boy.

"Sure!" Cam said as he raced out of the room.

It still shocked Jason, to see Cameron's attentiveness towards Alan. There was no animosity directed towards him from Cam. Cam seemed happy just to be included in the raising of baby Alan.

"Elizabeth, our son says it is almost time to go, I think you need to hurry up, would hate to be late to our own engagement party." Jason said as he stripped his clothes off, prepared to put on a suit, just so he could see the smile that graced her face when he wore one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly couldn't decide what to wear, she had tossed numerous outfits and dresses onto the bed, liking one for a moment, then discarding it, like she had never seen such a hideous garment.

Jax just laughed, it was a womanly ritual, and one he knew he would not be able to break. It was as if it came programmed into young girls minds, for use in later years.

Michael and Morgan looked dashing in their dress clothes, it brought a smile to their mothers face. Michael understood more than Morgan, that when mom was happy things tended to work out well, but put her in a bad mood and then you had to watch out, because she could bring a roof down, with her hotheaded temper.

Of course the funny thing was the fact that he had offered to buy her a new dress for the occasion, but she had said she had the perfect one in mind. So he had not pushed, but now he was kind of wishing he had, the party would start shortly and if Carly didn't hurry up, she may just do the event in her birthday suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica was also left to rush around, she had just gotten off a sixteen hour shift and was exhausted, but wouldn't miss the party for the life of her. It was just getting a little annoying, having to fight Dr. Ford for Alan's old position at General Hospital. It seemed only befitting that she Dr. Monica Quartermaine, take over as chief of staff, seeing as how her husband had done the job for countless years.

He always said it was a hard job to do, but one he truly enjoyed doing. After he died, Monica had thought the committee would undoubtedly give her the job, she was qualified and had been working at GH for years, not to mention Alan's understudy of sorts.

Her mood was a little off to say the least, she was sick and tired of the nosey Dr. Ford and his meddling ways. If she became chief of staff, that was one doctor who was going to be transferred.

Nevertheless, she knew her mood would improve once she reached the engagement party. Just seeing Jason so happy, was enough to cause her to smile and seeing her grandson's was another thing that was smile inducing.

Now that she was ready, she supposed she would have to get everyone else ready too. Alice was staying home with Lila Rae, Monica didn't want the child around big crowds yet, her world was turned upside down, keeping with normalcy was best for the time being. That little girl was going to have a very difficult life, Monica only hoped to lessen the burden that she would carry, because she knew there was no way to remove it, it would be with her for life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and Ned sat debating this and that, never quite able to agree on anything, especially when Edward felt the need to bring up his Eddie Maine days, to the older man, Ned's music was laughable an affront to the Quartermaine name. But it made no matter to him, he loved his music, just because he wasn't doing it any longer didn't mean he didn't miss it. That was when he had truly be happy.

Both men's breath was stolen when Monica walked in, they were not known for kindness but once in awhile, a sliver of compassion over flowed and was glimpsed, a blue moon shall we say.

"Monica, you look positively radiant, I see being a grandmother agrees with you!" Edward exclaimed, he had never seen her look so lovely.

"Yes, you look angelic. You should talk Jason into giving you a few more grandkids. At this rate you are going to have all the men of Port Charles following you around like lost puppies." Ned said with a smile.

"Thank you for your kind words, both of you. Nevertheless, while I would love to see Jason and Elizabeth have more kids, the men will just have to understand, my heart is with Alan, and until I see him again, for once in my life, I will be faithful to his memory." Monica said with a grin, knowing the eye rolls were undoubtedly reaching skyward. "Where is Tracy and dare I ask Luke?"

"That daughter of mine is coming later with that layabout husband of hers Luke Spencer." Edwards said shaking his head, unable to comprehend what Tracy saw in Luke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis stood rooted to the spot, she had seen Lucky Spencer in this wing, she had only hoped that he was here for another reason, but that hope died when he stepped into the room of her daughter.

Lucky wasn't a bad guy per se, he like his father allowed his temper and addictions to run his life. While most of their addiction's were harmless to a certain degree, like Luke's unwavering belief and love of his Angel, Laura. And the same could be said about Lucky's obsession for Elizabeth, when the Spencer men loved, they loved for ever, but what did that mean for her daughter, could Lucky ever truly let Liz go and be there for Sam. Both father and son had a liking of stiff drinks and ice, not to mention Lucky's pill addiction, so on occasion they took things to far.

Alexis only prayed that Sam would not get hurt in this, everything she knew about her daughter only led her to believe Sam did the best job of sabotaging any chance at happiness. And while she wasn't happy with what Sam had done, she couldn't look down her nose any longer at her daughter, they were family. Besides Alexis new all about bad choices and mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For what seemed like days, Lucky stood in her doorway, looking in, his gaze drawn to the flatness of her stomach, where his child may very well be. A myriad of emotions swirled across his face, but his eyes seemed to sparkle. She tried to speak, but words were lost to her. It was obvious he had heard about the baby, but that wasn't going to help the situation, especially after the last time they spoke, Lucky's was anything but happy.

Before either had the chance to say anything, Sam doubled over with another coughing fit. Tears coursed down her face from the physical exertion it took, when she finally stopped coughing and cleared her eyes of the tears, she was shocked to see Lucky standing by her bed, a glass of water in hand.

With a smile, she took the glass from him and sipped the cool water. Even the water stung her raw, parched throat, but it lessened the hurt some. "Thank you." Sam said with a small smile.

"Your welcome, how are you feeling?" Lucky asked, his worry evident.

"I feel a little better, but I am so tired, but I don't want to sleep." Sam replied, fear briefly flashing in her dark orbs.

"Why don't you want to sleep, you need to rest to get better, and the baby needs you to rest as well." Lucky said, unconsciously taking her hand in his.

A small smile touched her lips, "I know Lucky but I can't stand the nightmares." For once, she cast aside her tough as nails act, allowing Lucky to see the fear. "Will you stay with me, while I sleep?" Sam asked in a whisper.

Not exactly sure how to reply, he just nodded his head. He was still angry about the lies, but a brief fluttering of his heart, was all the answer he needed. Right now, they needed each other, and for now, that was enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Liz and Jason rushed up to the hotel, each carrying a child. Cameron was turning into quite the daddy's boy, but that didn't bother Elizabeth, especially after all the time he had missed. "You ready for this?" Liz asked with a smile.

"I have been ready for this for years. Well more so for our wedding day, but I am sure tonight will be a night we won't soon forget." Jason said, placing his free arm around her waist.

Max opened the door to the restaurant, a cacophony of noise greeted the couple as they saw how beautifully the place had been decorated.

Friends and family walked up to the couple, offering their congratulations and best wishes.

Jason was slightly unnerved, he didn't care for large gatherings, after all, why would he, he was an enforcer. His job was to watch and act, the more people he had to observe the bigger the chance at something going wrong. Nevertheless, it wasn't like he was expecting something bad to happen, it was just in his nature to be prepared for all contingencies.

Isabella took the boys over to where Michael and Morgan were sitting, Cameron was very excited to see his new friend, so while the adults mingled the children played. A smart move on Carly's behalf to have a table set aside for the kids, with games and coloring books and other objects kids liked.

Once everyone had said hello to the couple, people started to head to their designated seats. Neither Jason nor Liz knew what to expect, Carly had divulged very little about the evenings festivities.

Liz and Jason were seated at the head table, beside them were Sonny, Emily, Nikolas. Seeing as how Sonny's date was not scheduled to be in town until the wedding, he was flying solo.

Carly took the moment of semi-silence to grab the microphone she had had rigged up for tonight's special event. She waited till everyone was looking at her, before she began. Secretly enjoying being the center of attention, if for only a few moments.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight. It is a pleasure to see everyone joining together to celebrate the engagement of this happy couple. First off I would like to take this moment and wish Jason and Elizabeth a happy life, no two people deserve it more. You can hold the eye rolls, I know I was never a fan of them before, but how can you disregard what is so plain to see. Beyond reason, beyond rational thought and beyond trials and tribulations, these two have found within each other, a love that has the strength and determination to withstand all outside forces." Carly said, taking a sip of her champagne, and then continued.

"It is a pleasure to see my best friend finally taking a chance, and for finally seeing who is heart belongs, to you Jason my dear friend, and to you Elizabeth, may you find happiness wherever you are, and may your love be a beacon in dark times. Raise your glasses and toast to longevity of love, life and happiness."

Glasses were raised and clinked together, "Cheers" bounced back at the ensemble.

Carly took a little satisfaction in making Liz cry, "Oh yeah, I still have it." She thought to herself as she took her seat.

Liz took a deep breath, knowing it was going to be up to her to make a speech. She looked down startled when Jason's hand found hers, offering her the strength to do what she needed to.

Slowly she stood, and before she even had a chance to clear her throat, a waiter was walking quickly over with the microphone. "Jason and I would like to thank you all for coming, it is a pleasure to see you all here. I had hoped for this day for many years, I never imagined it like this though. Carly you have outdone yourself and for that I owe you thanks, you have made this engagement party something that both Jason and I shall reflect upon with warm thoughts, for years."

Liz glanced quickly at Jason searching his eyes for approval, with a slight nod of his head, he too stood, wrapping his arm around her waist. Liz handed him the microphone. She would have done this for him, but it looked like it was something he wanted to share, she couldn't blame him.

"Elizabeth and I have some unexpected but very welcome news, we had planned on waiting, to tell all of you, but on this joyous occasion, it would seem this news would be perfect. While Liz and I are the proud parents of two beautiful boys, it was something of a shock when we learned that I am Cameron's biological father. So not only is Cameron my son, soon in name but by gene's as well. I also have it on good authority that sooner rather than later, I hope, I will be getting a daughter." Jason said with a lopsided grin. Shocked that he had managed to say so much.

Laughter rang throughout the room, while each person secretly wondered if Liz was pregnant again.

Liz looked at him in awe, shocked herself that he had articulated himself so well, then took the mike so she could say a few last things before supper was served. "I think my soon-to-be husbands hopes are showing, and while I would love to give him a daughter, I think he can wait till after the wedding. Anyway, we can't explain how grateful we are for your presence here this evening, once again we thank you for coming, now enough chatter, time to eat." Liz said as took her seat.

Jason leaned close and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, moving his mouth towards her ear he whispered, "You could be carrying out daughter right now you know."

Liz placed her lips near to his ear and whispered, "I just gave birth to your son, not that long ago, let's not get your hopes up, just yet." Liz smiled then turned back to their guests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Supper was served and idle chatter ensued. It looked to everyone present that the engagement party was being enjoyed by all, surprisingly heretofore nothing tragic had happened. Normally in Port Charles that was an oddity.

The meal was delectable. Rotisserie chicken infused with rosemary, served on a bed of wild rice, with miniature vegetable's in a lemon butter. The desserts were positively scrumptious, in Elizabeth's opinion they were the best part of the meal, of course she was addicted to all thing sweet.

Before anyone could begin to move around, Carly took the mike again. "I hope everyone is enjoying themselves. We are going to try something a little different this evening. For those of you who would like to share a little memory you have of the happy couple the mike will be passed around, or if you prefer you can just offer a little tidbit of wisdom, whatever you like, Emily, we will start with you."

The microphone was passed throughout the room, friends and family sharing memories of the couple and offering bits of wisdom on prolonging a marriage, although Jason and Liz would probably not listen to most, considering how many people in Port Charles had been married and divorced numerous times. There marriage, no matter the difficulties was going to last, you could see the determination in their eyes.

Laughs continued to ring throughout the room, for each person who spoke had a different memory of the couple, some of them touching, other funny and some sad. Finally the last person had spoken and that was Sonny, "Jason, Elizabeth, I have seen the two of you dance around one another for almost 8 years, you have saved each other more than once. You have lost your way, only to have the other find the path that draws you together again. You share a family and love, it is beyond obvious that you have found your souls mate, I as I am sure the rest of us are, proud to be able to make this journey with you."

Once again tears glimmered in Liz's eyes, but this time they were mirrored in Jason's as well. Jason stood, embracing his best friend, knowing there was never going to be another person in his life, like Sonny Corinthos.

Before Sonny placed the mike down he said, "Now it would be our pleasure if you would share the first dance of the evening."

Jason surprisingly didn't hesitate, he took Liz's hand and led her to the center of the room. As soon as they reached the middle of the room, the music began, a favorite of Liz's, one that she had listened to many times while thinking of Jason, it always reminded her of his stoic silent nature and his abiding concern.

When you say nothing at all, by Alison Krauss

Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

As they danced it felt like they were transported to a secluded room, where only they existed. Jason's lips found hers, and with a gentle probing of his tongue, she opened her mouth to his. The correct dance posture was lost when there hands moved to each other's faces, lost in the kiss, they forgot they were with hundreds of other people, for that moment, it was just them and the passion and love they felt for one another.

When the song ended and they still hadn't pulled apart, Sonny cleared his throat then spoke into the mike. "Well, as you can see, they won't have a problem with maintaining the fire on their honeymoon."

A ripple of laughter slowly brought Jason and Elizabeth back to the moment, a blush creeping in to color her cheeks. Surprisingly Jason didn't even flinch, he put his hand back in it's right position and claimed her other hand with his.

Liz had though one dance would be enough for Jason before he pleaded exhaustion or something, but it never happened, they danced the night away. Stopping only a few times to say goodbye to the children and then to some guests.

Jason danced with Carly and Bobbi, Alexis and Monica, I believe he even danced with a few others, it is hard to recall because he was being whisked away, I too was dancing with someone else. But truly the happiest moment of all was being in Jason's arms, swaying to the sound of music, with no worries or concerns, nothing mattered outside that room, tonight it was all about them.

Finally as the last guest left, Jax, Carly, Sonny, Jason and Liz made their way home. It was surprising to see how well Sonny had acclimated himself with Carly's vows to another man. He had fought it at first, but now he truly seemed happy for her, and if it was any indication of his moving on, the wedding would be a telltale sign. Thank you's and hugs were distributed as the group of five moved off to their own vehicles. Johnny and Max waited for the group by their cars, wanting to make sure nothing bad happened now that the night was drawing to a close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it Jase, the evening was perfect and not a single thing went wrong. Just so you know, I love you so very much." Liz said a smile permanently etched upon her face this night.

"Carly did good, I will have to give her credit. I love you too, thank you for everything you have given me, you have changed my life, you are the bright light that has banished the darkness from my mind and heart, thank you." Jason said, a lone tear trailing down his cheek.

"Yes Carly did great. I wonder how she knew about that song though, that is kinda creepy." Liz replied, honestly not thinks or caring at the moment how she knew, she was just anxious to get home so they could pick up where they were, before being interrupted.

Jason saw the sparkle in her eyes and knew this night was not going to end anytime soon, his little vixen of a fiancé had something planned, he only wished he knew what. He pushed that thought from his mind, he didn't really care, so long as he could spend some well deserved alone time with her, because he to wanted to pick up, where they had left off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Isabella had already put the boys to bed and it looked as if she expected her employers were going to want a night alone. On the kitchen table a note relayed that Alan was sleeping in his bassinet in Isabella's room and Cameron was camping out on the floor in a little tent she had set up.

"Remind me to thank her in the morning." Jason said as he scooped Elizabeth up into his arms and headed up the stairs to their room.

When they entered the room, even Jason had to suck in an extra breath. The bed was covered with white roses petals, while white calla lilies were placed throughout the room in beautiful vases. Candles were the only illumination, but there were so many candles, they banished all shadows.

A large red arrow was placed on the floor pointing towards the bathroom, so they did the only thing they could and followed the directions left for them. Jason pushed the bathroom door open, it to had been decorated to set the mood. The large tub was filled with what looked like milk, but one could still see the steam rolling off of it, there were flower petals floating in there as well. And candles were lit in here as well, casting an ambient glow. Plush blue velvet like towels rested on the counter with a very skimpy negligee set to one side.

On the counter sat a note, Liz picked it up, seeing as how she was still in his arms and began to read it aloud.

Dear Jason and Liz,

We know things have been rough the past few months, we wanted to give you a night without interruptions, where you could focus on nothing but yourselves. We don't need to know details, we just want you to enjoy yourselves. There is champagne in the mini fridge an chocolate covered cherries. Carly told me to tell you there is something a little extra in the night table on Liz's side. She believes you will know what to do with it.

Love your friends…

Jason set her down on her feet, at a complete loss as to why his friends would have done this for them, but thankful nonetheless.

"What do you think about all this, think they are hinting we need a romantic night to get busy." Liz asked a smile twinkling in her eyes.

"I think that is exactly what they are trying to tell us. Although why it's any of their business…" Jason said a smile on his face as well.

"Well, perhaps, but I think it is rather sweet, but now I say enough talking, time for some action." Liz said, her desire palpable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky sat beside her the entire night, sneaking superstitious glances at her fat belly, where his child may lay.

He thought about everything that had led him to this place in his life, and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt remotely content. Even now his thoughts were jumbled but once again he was placing the strain of his happiness and his remaining clean on the shoulders of an unborn child.

Finally a dreary fatigued stole the last vestiges of wakefulness, holding his head in his hands, he submitted to it, allowing the darkness to completely take him, he fell through the stages of sleep and directly into a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam finally found some semblance of peace as she slept, her earlier nightmares had been banished, at least for the time being. Whatever the reasons, she was grateful for the small reprieve.

She came awake slowly, she was still tired but she felt like she had a better control of her emotions, at least for now.

She saw Lucky drowsing in the chair, a small tug of her heart left her wondering why she was drawn to him. He was wealthy or stacked with muscles, he was good looking, but he wasn't the proverbial bad boy either. For her she tended to flock or obsess over the not so good guys, more than likely why she ended up getting hurt all the time.

Lucky had his problems, still does have some of them, but in all honesty, he seemed like a guy a girl could fall for, who knows, maybe she was losing her mind. As for Jason, he was the epitome of the original bad boy, but he never intentionally hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, he was smokin' hot and had a heart of gold.

Nevertheless, Sam had pulled her trademark foolishness and lost the best man that had ever walked into her life, stupidity just one of her flaws.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny lounged on his couch, the brunette in his arms looked fantastic. Idly he wondered what people would think, seeing as how everyone would get to see her at the wedding.

A small smile touched his lips causing his dimples to surface. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the note you had me write, for Jason and Elizabeth. The man I know wouldn't have done something like that, but now, it's obvious you have changed." The woman said, holding firmly to his hand.

"You'd be surprised I am sure, but really though it has more to do with the pills I am taking to control my affliction. Jason is like a brother to me, he has stood by some of my more questionable dealings and never flinched. When he found out he was going to be a father, I could see a light begin to burn, it was like all this time I have known him, he was a shell, and there is some truth to that, but once he found happiness…" Sonny said, as we was cut off.

She gently moved closer, allowing his arm to tighten on her. Their lips met, and it was as if the earth moved. For them, time stood still, when he took control over the situation, things heated up more. The kiss turned passionate, demanding and before either of them could stop what was happening, they were on the floor, relishing in the uniqueness of each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason slipped the dress from her shoulders, allowing the garment to pool at her feet. His breath caught when he saw what she was wearing underneath, nothing.

His hands roamed over her shoulders and down her arms. His thumbs brushed delicately against her breasts, before his hands traveled further down her body, stopping superstitiously at her stomach, he looked in wonder at how her body had completely transformed back to it's lithe form. There were small indications that she had had a child recently, but they were so minute.

He slowly knelt down, so that his head was aligned with her stomach, he placed a kiss their, silently hoping she was already caring a son or daughter, but also hoping that tonight they could make memories and perhaps start on the beginnings of life.

Tonight would prove to be a tale of grand proportion, if a child was conceived this very night, then the happy couple would have a wonderful tale to tell their child in later years, of course some, if not most of the details would have to be tamed down or perhaps skipped over entirely, no point in scarring the kid.

Her gentle hands delicately slipped over his exposed skin, leaving trails of liquid heat to bloom, then expand in rapid succession. Her hands fisted in his hair, gently pulling to raise his eyes to hers. The hunger he could see in her eyes stole his breath, desire and longing seared into his eyes, he found he could not break the contact that their eyes held, he was lost in the sea of her passion and would happily forfeit his life to quench some of her longing.

Her pink tongue darting out to moisten her bottom lip, rocked him to his very core, he could feel his own desire's rising to the forefront, but squelched them down to bask in her for a few moments longer. When his hands slid down to her hips then lower still, he eyes glazed over with want, it was all he could take, he quick stood up, claiming her mouth with his. Delving deeper into her velvety warmth, tasting the distinctness that was all Elizabeth, vanilla with a hint of peaches, she was, is intoxicating, and slowly the last vestiges of control slipped.

Her hands played havoc on his body, all he wanted was to be seated within the searing heat of her center. Over and over again he wished to show her the love he felt for her and the encompassing, mind-blowing effects she had on him.

When he could stand her tender explorations no longer he picked Liz up and placed her in the warm water.

His ministrations had left her breathless, his hands could draw desire from her, like water from a tap, it took sheer willpower to control herself most times, now was a night that she wouldn't have to worry about control, they could do whatever they pleased. And if she had anything to say about it, she was going to take all the time she wanted to show Jason, just how special he was. She planned on using all her feminine wiles, to make him beg for sweet release.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36

Okay, so if you are a little squeamish about things getting a little Racy, then you may wish to skip the first part of this tale.

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Quickly Jason removed his remaining clothes, joining Liz in the tub, he couldn't handle not feeling her hands on his skin, or vise versa. As soon as his lower body was submerged, Liz closed the distance, coming to rest in his lap. No constrictions, no time limit and no interruptions.

Taking her time, she placed feather-like kisses to his cheek, lingering for a moment right above his lips, nibbling briefly before moving slowly down to his collarbone, causing a shaky breath to expel from him.

Her hands trailed slowly after her lips, each spot she kissed or touched was heating up, to an almost unbearable degree, but he couldn't pull back, he would burn from within, just for this chance to be secured within her velvety heat.

He wanted to submit to her ministrations, but he also wanted to take control, but when her lips moved slowly back up and found his throat, and then started sliding lower onto his chest all rational thoughts fled. He would never have believed that lust and love could go hand in hand, for he had experienced both, but never to this degree, because he had never loved like this, with his entire being, it had always been Elizabeth and it always would be, she was the woman who completed him.

His hands slid over her skin, the roughness of his in constant contrast to her soft satiny flesh. The heat from the bath adding a beautiful rose glow. The candles alighting her natural tan, making her seem like she was glowing from within. Her beauty left him breathless. He had always known she was pretty, but after seeing her carry their son, she was down right goddess like.

His hands loving mapped out every inch of her, he gently fingered the bruises that had begun to fade, the minute scars from some of the deeper lacerations, he touched each gently then replaced his hands with a tender kiss.

She moved against him, feeling every hard inch of his body, knowing what her ministrations on his lap were doing to him, but taking satisfaction what they were doing for her as well. But for once they were not hurried or seeking something, this was about them, feeling one another completely. It was all about discovering, discovering what pleased and what didn't. Although they both though at the same time, "When I'm with you, what doesn't please."

Before Liz could continue her torturous movements any longer, Jason lifted her up so she was on her knees, his lips so very close to her beautiful breasts, slowly he tugged her face to his, from her lips to the soft skin on her neck he trailed kisses, barely connecting with her flesh, only to continue his decent, when he was done with her lips, he let her pull herself up straight. Finally he stopped, however briefly in the valley between her breasts. His hands encompassed her still full breasts, fitting perfectly into his hands, every inch of their bodies fitting perfectly together, as if God had made them just for each other.

She tried to maintain eye contact, but his hands were causing jolts of heat to spread from her center out, she threw her head back as a seductive purr escaped her lips. She also tried valiantly to return to her previous position, wanting nothing more than to feel the completeness of their joining, but Jason's strong hands kept her in place.

He wasn't done with torturing her, not yet. Soon though he would have to submit, for while he teased her, he was also teasing himself.

His arms wrapped around her, slipping up over her shoulders, slowly and painfully, he allowed her to slow descend, taking a brief moment to stare into her eyes, before he felt himself encompassed within her.

His lips quickly claiming hers, his tongue delving and dueling with hers, as he set a slow steady pace. He could die a happy man, right now, but he much preferred the alternative of being able to do this with her for a millennium.

Her body moved in time with his, each movement pulling from one or both a breathy moan. Unable to take the sweet slow motion, Liz picked up her pace, wanting nothing more than to feel him, completely. So close to a precipice, Liz one again took possession of his mouth, allowing her body and mouth to pull every ounce of desire and need from them both.

Liz's breathing quickened, she was so very close, but wanted to wait, she never had to wait long, Jason's body arched more firmly into hers, and with their bodies tangled together, they crashed together into an abyss of ecstasy.

Vibrations continued to assault her long after their love making was done, every muscle and nerve seemed to thrum with the mind-blowing finale.

Unable to or perhaps not wanting to break apart, they stayed wrapped in each other's embrace, their breathing slowly returning to normal. Both looked temporarily sated.

"Unbelievable!" Jason said with a goofy grin.

"You can say that again." Liz replied, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Amazing!" Jason said once again, playfully nipping at her neck.

Their laughter was melodious, marking a perfect ending to their bath. But from the looks of Liz, she was nowhere near done for the night, and that was alright with Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Liz had just removed themselves from the water when a soft knock sounded at their bedroom door. Jason slung a towel around his waist, rushing to answer said door.

"Isabella, is something wrong with one of the boys?" Jason asked, immediately concerned.

"No sir." Isabella said, quickly looking away from her boss's very naked chest. "Mac Scorpio is in the living room, he says he needs to speak to you and Elizabeth, I wouldn't have bothered you, but he says it's important."

"Not a problem, please tell Mac we will be down shortly." Jason said, stepping back into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabella relayed the message to the police commissioner, "Would you like a drink while you wait sir?" Isabella asked.

"No thank you, I just wait." Mac said, clearly perplexed at having to stand in Jason Morgan's living room.

He had always been fond of Elizabeth, who wouldn't be. She was a force to be reckoned with, but also completely loyal and abundantly gracious. He only wished Maxie could have some of those qualities, he loved her dearly, but she was a handful.

Mac was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of a door opening and closing on the upper level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz stood just this side of the bathroom door, looking positively edible in the negligee, obviously she had heard everything. Jason moved over to his dresser pulling a pair of black sweatpants on as he searched for a shirt.

"Jason, I have a bad feeling about this." Liz said looking worriedly at him, the previous passion forgotten.

"We don't know what this is about, it could be anything, please don't worry." Jason said handing her, her robe. "Let's get this over and done with so we can come back here and finish enjoying our night."

Liz said nothing, she just took his hand, allowing him to lead her down the stairs. He could feel the mild tremor in her hand, perhaps he should ask Mac to come back tomorrow. But before he could even consider it, Mac was walking towards them.

"Jason, Liz, I am truly sorry to bother you at home and this late at night, but we have some information on one of the attackers who hurt you." Mac said, feeling like a moron for interrupting what looked to be a very romantic night.

"Mac, there was only one guy who attacked me, you do know this right?" Liz asked, her previous bad feeling gaining weight and compounding on her heart. She didn't fear she was in any danger, but something didn't seem right, she just couldn't put her finger on what exactly.

"Yes Elizabeth I know that, but he wasn't working alone, Mateo Ruiz is the man who assaulted you, and my men and I have been searching since we found out his identity, but we believe he was working for someone else. Do you have any idea at all, of who would want to hurt you. Jason could it be an enemy of yours?" Mac said, smacking himself for revealing the attacker. He may very well never find Mateo now, but that was the least of his worries, for the moment at least.

Jason's hand tightened around Elizabeth's, almost to the point that it hurt, but she could see the anger in his eyes and the instant guilt that he was ready to make his own. "Jason, this is not your fault, whoever orchestrated this is to blame, don't you for one moment entertain the idea that you are the one who caused this." When he wouldn't acknowledge her, she gave Mac a brief smile, then pulled Jason into the kitchen.

"Jason, please listen!" Elizabeth begged, there wedding was less than forty-eight hours away, she didn't want to see him beating himself up over something that he had no control over.

"I'm listening, and perhaps this has nothing to do with me, but it happened to the woman I love, the woman I would lay my life down for. Mateo is a dead man!" Jason exclaimed, his anger was palpable.

The name spilled from Jason's lips as if it was a curse, all the rage and hate seeping into that one sentence.

"Jase, let the cops deal with this, our wedding is so very soon, I don't want anything to go wrong, all my life I wanted the perfect wedding, that perfect wedding can never happen if something happens to you. Our children need you, I need you." Liz whispered as hot tears spilled down her face, her shoulders begin to tremble from the effort to hold her emotions in check.

Jason took her hand and motioned for her to take a seat. He placed a kiss to the top of her head, then placed one on her lips before walking out of the kitchen, going back to speak to Mac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mac, do you have any leads on Mateo?" Jason asked, carefully keeping his anger in check for the moment.

"We don't, he seems to have completely disappeared, I have all of my best men working on this, the only reason I am coming to you, is because of this." Mac said, handing a sheet of paper to Jason.

Jason tried to touch the piece of paper as little as possible, perhaps inanimate objects couldn't be classified as wholly evil, but the malevolence that the paper gave off, was enough to rock even Jason, and he had yet read a simple line. Steadying the tremor in his hands, he took the paper over to his desk. Jason scanned the letter, then reread it for a second and third time, trying to wrap his mind around the contents.

**Dear Mr. Scorpio**,

Your attempts at finding the man who perpetrated the heinous crimes as you so called them, will never be found. I shall make sure of that. The one you should really be concentrating on is darling **Miss Webber** and her children. **Her fate**, nor that of her **children**, will not see such a quick end, if everything goes according to my plans, she will no longer be of any consequence to anyone, especially Mr. Morgan.

You have delayed my plans, but not by much. I suggest you reconsider your position as acting chief of police, your skills are sorely lacking. But don't feel too downtrodden, there is an especially high volume of crime in this small city.

I warn you now, any attempts at finding me will be a complete waste of time for you and **Mr. Morgan**, I will have what I want, when I want it, and no one in this city will stop me. Enjoy your time with your soon-to-be wife while you can Mr. Morgan, your time draws quickly to a close…

**Me**

"Do you know who sent this or even where it was sent from. What are you going to do about Elizabeth and the children?" Jason asked, but stopped before saying anymore, Liz stood in the entrance way to the living room, looking ashen.

"Elizabeth?" Jason and Mac said in unison.

With every ounce of strength left within her, she walked slowly towards then two men, she wasn't eavesdropping, she had just wanted to listen to what Mac had to tell them, in one way she was glad she had heard. Jason, although she loved him, had a thing for hording the guilt, even when it wasn't his to bear. She straightened her spine, smiled cheerily but the look in her eyes even made Mac take a step back.

"I heard, let me see the letter." Liz said, trying to remain strong.

"I don't think that is a wise idea Elizabeth." Mac said, understanding why Jason was trying to spare her this inhumane force of brutality, that was directed at not just her but her children as well, the poor girl has had a rough life, it seems when she finally finds her place, someone is always willing to tear it down.

"Jason, give me the letter, I will take it from you **if I must**." Liz said her face deadpanned.

Jason looked between Elizabeth and Mac, finally he handed the letter over to her with a grimace. But he took her hand, she didn't scare easily, but a threat to their kids would cause her motherly instincts to kick in to overdrive. She quickly read the letter, not giving any reaction to what she was reading. When she was finished she handed the piece of paper back to Jason.

"Yes Mac, what do you plan to do, you are a good man, but I will not lock myself in my home, hoping to deter this madman, I will not miss my own wedding, I have waited for years for this chance, and the day after tomorrow I plan on doing just that, with my children. You need to find Mateo and the man behind this letter, and it better be before **my wedding**." Elizabeth said in a no nonsense tone of voice. "Jason, I will meet you in our bedroom." With that she shook Mac's hand, placed a chaste kiss to Jason's lips and walked upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is quite the little spitfire, isn't she?" Mac asked, a small smile playing upon his lips.

"You can say that again, but she's right, we can't hide out from this guy, that will only make us sitting ducks, at least if we go about our daily routines we will maintain some degree of normalcy, our children need that, especially Cameron, he has been through enough already." Jason said, surprisingly more calm after Liz's little tirade, for everything she said was the truth. He also understood that if the police were not going to do anything concrete, then he and a few close associates would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay people, I need to know what you think, I am grateful for all your kind comments thus far, but if you want more, I need feedback. Think of it as fair trade, you tell me what you like or don't like and I will keep updating. That way I will know if anyone really wants to see this continue…. Please….**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Jason let Mac out, but before going back upstairs he grabbed his cell phone and sat on the couch. Whatever his feelings about this, he needed to make sure Liz and their children were safe.

"Sonny, sorry if I woke you, but I need to see you right away, could you come over here?" Jason asked, hating to bother his friend, but left with no other choice.

"Sure, and I wasn't asleep, give me five and I will be right over." Sonny said, his worry evident in his voice.

Jason flicked his phone shut, placing it on the coffee table. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a sure sign of stress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz had waited patiently for him to come upstairs, when he didn't, she threw on a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts and headed back downstairs, she couldn't handle the waiting.

She stopped before entering the living room, she just stood on the bottom step, cast into her mind, into her memories. Would the trip be bittersweet or would her carefully crafted life soon come crashing down around her?

It seemed like the forces of the universe continued to work against them, always trying to tear apart what they had built. Not this time she vowed. They had been dealt with many trials and tribulations before and now it seemed like fate had stacked the deck even further against them, but she would not run, they were right, Carly was right, many times before.

She had been scared, loving Lucky was safe, because it was something she had been used to for so long, like that old comfy chair you should throw away, but kept around for sentimental reasons, not because it really served as anything remotely useful, just because it had always been there.

With Jason, she loved him with every fiber of her being, every piece of her heart and when you loved like that, you took the risks that loving like that could bring. Before, she hadn't trusted in herself enough, it was never Jason she didn't trust, because he had always been there, his loyalty is one of the many things she had fallen in love with.

But he did lead a dangerous life, that was one of the biggest reasons she had run last time, it wasn't the lies per se, she understood things about the business were not discussed, she had left Jason that long ago night, because the reality of what they had done for Sonny finally sank in. He had had to fake his own death, just so he could remain alive long enough to find out who wanted him dead, talk about your oxymoron.

She had been wrong to run then, but she had feared for her heart, because Jason had become her world and without him, what would be left of her. The realization of it all compound within her, she would not let someone tear their family apart, she was going to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason's "spidey senses" for lack of a better word, were alerting him to her presence, he couldn't be sure how long she had been standing there, but he could always tell when she walked into a room.

"I know you are behind me, why don't you come sit down. I just called Sonny and he should be here soon." Jason said, not bothering to turn around.

"Ho-how did you know I was standing here?" Liz asked wistfully.

"I always know when you enter or exit a room, we are a part of one another, plus you smell like vanilla, so who else could it be." Jason said, finally turning to give her a tired smile.

Liz quickly joined him on the couch, tucking her feet under her as she lowered her head to his shoulder. "Why'd you call Sonny?"

"Because I too want to marry you and not at a later date, at the time we chose, so I am going to need him to help, if we are going to find the animal behind this letter." Jason said quietly.

"Makes sense." Liz replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

The couple sat their, arms wrapped protectively around one another, waiting, it seemed it was always about waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny knocked once, not wanting to wake the younger children and not bothering to wait for a welcome, entered the house. What greeted him as he entered was beautiful, Jason was gently stroking Elizabeth's cheek, her eyes closed, and every so often a soft snore was heard, Sonny had to laugh at that, but quietly.

"Sonny." Jason said quietly.

"Jason, what is it you wanted to speak to me about and should she be here to hear it?" Sonny asked, knowing a call this late had to be about business.

"It's fine she already knows, besides she's out like a light, long night." Jason said with a smirk. Before Sonny could ask more questions, Jason handed him the sheet of paper he had in his hands. It looked a little worse for wear, but it was still intelligible.

Sonny read the letter, his anger evident, someone was threatening his family, they weren't blood family, but hearts and souls connected them.

"Is it someone we know, is it one of our enemies?" Sonny asked.

"No one knows, Mac brought that over, the only thing we are sure of is that Mateo was working for the guy behind the letter, whether Mateo is alive or not, I don't know." Jason exclaimed, his hands tightening into fists.

"What do you want to do, you know I will stand by any choice you make." Sonny said, hoping to alleviate some of the stress and knowing he more than likely wouldn't be able to do even that small task. His friend was worried and beyond that, he could see that Jason was ready to take the blame of it all on his shoulders once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky awoke stiff, he couldn't be sure but it felt like he had been in the same position for many hours, his neck creaked when he tried to straighten and his back protested the sudden movement, unwittingly hissing with the pain of it. His back had never fully healed, he was always going to have the pain.

Sam eyes opened groggily, it took her several moments to remember where she was and what was going on. "Lucky, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little stiff and sore." Lucky said, dismissing his pains. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I swallowed sandpaper, my throat feels raw." Sam said honestly, not bothering to sugarcoat it for the man she was married to. That baffled her, it was hard to wrap your mind around the fact that you were married to your ex-fiancé's soon-to-be wife's ex-husband.

Lucky passed her a fresh glass of water, while the same ideas were floating through his mind, he was married to his ex-wife's soon-to-be husband's ex-fiancé. Wow, when did life get so complicated.

"I think we need to talk about the baby, you know as well as I do that this child may not be yours." Sam said, hoping in her heart of hearts that the child she carried was in fact Jason's, at least that way she would always have a place in his life.

"What if it is, is there any way we can find out, before the baby is born without risk?" Lucky asked, truly hoping that the fates would give him a break and allow this child to be his.

"There is no safe way, I can't risk having an amniocentesis just so I can alleviate yours or other people's curiosities. Dr. Lee doesn't hold out hope of me carrying this child to term, but if I have to sit and do nothing for nine months, that is exactly what I will do. You don't understand how important this child is to me." Sam explained.

"I don't think you understand, if this is my child, or not, I will do everything I possibly can to make sure you can carry him or her to term." Lucky said honestly, for once not even thinking about pills and there tempting draw.

"Why would you do this, what happens if this child is Jason's, what then, you will have spent all this time for nothing!" Sam replied, confused by his kindness.

"Because that child may very well be mine, that is all that matters." Lucky said with a finality that stopped any replies Sam might have wished to make. Because the honesty in his voice spoke volumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does Liz think about all of this, does she have any idea, is there someone who would want revenge against her or the two of you? Because honestly, things have been overly quiet lately on our front, I can't imagine who in our business, that is still around, would want to harm Liz or the children. Those men are scoundrels through and through, but they have higher honor than stealing a man's wife and children." Sonny said, looking at the sleeping beauty who trusted her life and that of her children to the man currently supporting her head, he had changed so much in the last year, it left him flabbergasted that he hadn't seen the devotion these two shared before, perhaps if he wasn't so wrapped up in his own problems all the time, he would have seen.

"I know she doesn't plan on hiding out or running scared, she plans on going about daily life and should she needed to fight, she plans on it. I have been with many women throughout the years, but not a one of them were ever so fiercely loyal, willing to sacrifice their own happiness for those around them and oh so willing to take on the biggest threats to keep what she wants. I just don't know if I can handle having her in harms way, it is driving me insane, all I want to do is protect my family." Jason said with pride.

"You forgot to mention, that no matter what happens, tomorrow will see me as your bride or the city of Port Charles will be left to face my wrath." Liz said with a smile, slowly sitting up. "Hi Sonny."

Sonny tried to suppress the smile that tried to alight on his face, but it was useless. Jason was right, Elizabeth had strength and beauty, but she was also completely in love with his best friend, that could not be disputed.

"How long have you been awake?" Jason asked, not bothering to hide his own smile.

"Just, I'm sorry I fell asleep, I didn't think with that much anger raging from within I would ever sleep again, I guess my body knew better." Liz said, assessing the men around her. "Why are you two smiling?"

"No reason at all." Jason and Sonny said in unison.

"Mmmhmm, why don't I believe you!" Liz exclaimed. Looking warily at Sonny, then at Jason. "What was I doing, talking in my sleep again?"

Both men looked at each other, then broke into a fit of laughter, it was a good laughter though, it lightened the mood some. It also brought a clarity of mind to know that no matter the challenge's that life threw their way, they would persevere.

"You were snoring, just a little." Jason said trying to stop the laughter, but finding it hard with Sonny cracking up so few feet away.

"I don't snore!" Liz said with a passion of assurance. "What? I don't!"

"Whatever you say my dear." Jason said, placing a simple kiss to her lips.

"Sonny how about tomorrow Liz and I come over and we can discuss what we can further do to protect my family." Jason said, feeling a little better about the situation.

"How bout I meet you here, I have a few things to look into and when I am done with those I can stop by here." Sonny said, hoping his excuse for not wanting them at his house would be suffice, he didn't want his dates identity discovered. They were still trying to decide where they stood and if he could postpone all the questions, even for a day, he would do just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Jason and Liz made their way back upstairs, but the mood had changed, sexual undertones no longer thrummed through their bodies, just an abiding need to be in one another's arms.

"I meant what I said Jason, there is no way you are getting out of marrying me, you do still want to marry me, right?" Liz asked, suddenly feeling as if all the air in the room had been removed.

"Of course I want to marry you! I am just scared, it seems as if we are cursed or something, because when thing's start to go good between us, something goes wrong." He paused to kiss the single tear that had escaped her beautiful eyes.

"Think about it, back when we first started getting close, we were on the brink of a relationship and then all of a sudden, Lucky was alive and back in our lives. Then we were getting close again and contemplating taking it to the next level and Zander happened, plus you getting shot and held hostage in the crypt." He stopped once again, got more comfortable and then continued.

"Then there was Ric and you almost dying because he was feeding you birth control pills, then the faking of Sonny's death and you getting hit by a car, there was also Carly causing problems and then Courtney. Let's see, there was your reconnection with Lucky and my connection with Sam, and all the accidents that befell Lucky and now let's see, Ric and Lorenzo kidnapped you, you almost died giving birth to our son, you were beaten by a psychotic priest and now this, do you ever feel like things are massively stacked against us, like someone is trying to hint that we don't belong together, oh lest I forget, the Metro Court hostage situation as well." Jason said, looking desperate for an answer to their woes.

"I know things seem like they go wrong every time they go right, but look at where we are, we are going to be husband and wife in…" Liz looked towards the clock, mentally calculating how many hours before the nuptials.

"We have thirty-eight hours before our wedding, when I will walk down the aisle and pledge myself to you for eternity. There is not a hoodlum or a madman capable of standing in the way of my marrying you, so, if you are positive about becoming my husband, then fear not, our wedding will go off without a hitch." Liz replied, feeling more confident than she had in years.

He was right about fate seemingly always stacking the cards against them, but this time she was going to trust in love, because when it came right down to it, that was all that really mattered.

"It's interesting seeing you so positive, especially when speaking of us. There were a few times I wasn't sure we would ever find our way back to one another, I don't know who I have to thank for that, but I am eternally grateful." Jason said, taking her into his arms, showing her just what she means to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max sat outside of the Morgan house. He had just switched shifts with Johnny, Sonny had called him right before his shift was to begin, alerting him to the threat and also to the fact that they were going to be keeping a tighter schedule until the **letter writer** was found.

Johnny had stuck around for a little while longer, but supposedly still had a hot date, at 3;30 in the morning Max found that a little dubious, but decided not to comment on it. Who knows, perhaps he did have a date.

He too was curious as to the mystery, and why his boss and Liz couldn't catch a break, if he got the chance to lay his hands on this guy who was harassing them this time, he couldn't promise something bad wouldn't befall him. He was itching to work out some frustration's and who better than the madman terrorizing his friends. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, hey man, it's me Max, umm, I am sure you just got to bed, but you and Liz might want to come back down, I need to speak with you."

Jason looked at Liz, concern and hope momentarily flashing upon his face. "Yeah, we'll meet you downstairs in a couple."

He didn't bother to ask, what it pertained to, there really was no point, it was very obvious why Max was now bothering them, or so it seemed to him.

After getting off the phone with Jason, Max made a quick call to Milo, getting him to cover his shift while he was busy inside. He didn't feel badly for waking his baby brother, seeing as how it was his job to harass the younger sibling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't want to be the one to tell Jason this little tidbit of information, but it had come to him, so he was going to have to be the one to relay it, but he didn't have to like it.

He stood in the living room, not really looking at anything, he stood guard, waiting to break the news.

Liz and Jason slowly walked down the stairs, the last time they made this journey the news was not good, he only hoped now it would be, but he highly doubted it, seeing as Max wanted to speak to them in person.

"Max, what information do you have?" Jason asked, taking Liz's hand as they took a seat on the couch. Offering Max a seat with the wave of his hand.

"It has nothing to do with the letter you received tonight! But it does have to do with Sam, you asked us to find her, well we found her, of course we never thought to look in the hospital, otherwise we would have had information for you, before this." Max said, glancing at Elizabeth from the corner of his eye.

"Why is she in the hospital Max?" Jason asked, understanding that he may have caused himself more problems, because he had yet to relay to Liz that he was searching for his ex.

"Jason, why are you looking for Sam, especially after everything she had done?" Liz questioned, before Max could say anything, a worm of fear trying to grasp hold in her heart.

Max looked beseechingly at Jason and tried to convey his apologies for letting the cat out of the proverbial bag.

"I had thought I was in love with her for quite a long time, and even though she betrayed everyone, I wanted to make sure she was okay. Also I didn't really trust her, I had a creeping sensation that she could have been behind your attack, so I wanted to speak to her." Jason explained, hoping Liz wouldn't read more into it.

"I understand, I only wish you would have told me, I could have tried to help. I know you cared very much for her, I would never dream of asking you to give up someone who obviously means so much to you." Liz said, that worm growing a little larger.

"I did care a great deal about her, but she is not you, please never doubt my love for you or my commitment, you are the only person I will ever give my heart to, it is yours, completely." Jason said, hoping to alleviate some of the fear from her eyes.

Liz nodded her head, but deep inside the worm had turned into a rat. Max was bring ill news, she could almost taste it, something didn't feel right, she also knew she would regret it for the rest of her life, but she asked anyway, "Okay Max, why is she in the hospital?"

Max looked between the two, unsure how to proceed, this was new territory for him, finally making up his mind, he said, "She has pneumonia." He paused for a moment, and the audible sigh of relief from Elizabeth, never went unnoticed by either man. "She's also pregnant, from the information I have gathered, it could be yours Jason or Lucky's."

This could not be happening, what was she going to do if the baby turned out to be Jason's, he would want his child in his life and she knew he would never ask Sam to give her child over to them, so what could they possibly do with this situation.

"Excuse, pregnant! Sam cannot have children, we already found that out months ago, back during the hostage crisis. And even if she did get pregnant, Dr. lee said there was no way she could carry it to full term. " Jason said, completely flabbergasted, this could not be happening to him.

"I don't know the details, all I know is that she is pregnant and they can't check paternity because of the dangers it entails." Max said, supremely hating being the bearer of bad news.

Jason let his head fall into his hands, he all of a sudden felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, preventing him from lifting his head, for the weight was much more than even his broad shoulders could handle. Did he ever mention, life wasn't fair, because whatever fate had in store, this was beyond bad timing, this was ridiculous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis worried her bottom lip, constantly nipping at it. She was beside herself with worry, not only was she having a child but after all the lies that had been brought into the light of day, Sam was going to find it hard to find anyone who would show her compassion.

Most days Alexis was not proud of her heritage, except if you counted Nikolas, it would seem that they were the only two normal ones to come out of that family. And while both of them knew how to take control of a situation, they also understood that their last name could sometimes get more things done in less time, for Alexis though, it was becoming vastly overrated. 

Especially if you took Sam into account, she was, is a Cassadine by blood, but if she tried to use the name, it would only look and sound ridiculous. Alexis wondered not for the first time, how Sam could be here daughter. She was so weak and clingy, not what a Cassadine woman was suppose to be.

Alexis had gone home last night after seeing that Lucky was staying with Sam, in actuality she was relieved, she wanted to get back to Kristina and Molly and was happy to see her, what was Lucky to her anyway, nephew, step-nephew, who knew, it didn't really matter, she was happy nonetheless.

But now as she sat on her couch, waiting for her children to wake, she cast back through her memories, clearly wondering how she had ended up with a daughter like Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max took his leave, he had told the news, now they could do what they wished with it. Besides he knew this was a family matter, and while they all felt close to one another, the bodyguards were more family oriented around the women they protected and their kids. The boss and Jason were great, but it was their significant others who made them feel at home. So he bestowed a smile on Elizabeth and slowly retreated back to his post.

"Jason, come on, talk to me. I don't know what is going through your mind right now, but you need to talk to me, don't start bottling it up, there is too many things going on and will be going on, is this something we need to deal with and if so, no time like the present. Also if you go to see Sam, are you going to what me with you?" Liz exclaimed.

"I just don't know! I think there is no better time than now, but it is 4:30 in the morning, so perhaps we go get some sleep, and deal with this when we have clearer heads." Jason offered in supplication, truly only hoping to postpone the inevitable, he didn't want Liz hurt by this, but couldn't see a way around it.

Liz understood what he was going through, to some degree, all she truly wanted to do was to take the hurt from Jason, this was tearing him up in side and there was nothing really that she could do, except perhaps be the strong shoulder to lean on. She was not happy about Sam's pregnancy, she couldn't lie about that, but she would stand beside Jason no matter what. He deserved her support, but beyond that he deserved her loyalty and love as well. So even in her desperation, she would try to make this alright.

If that child turned out to be his, could he honestly walk away from it, or try to take him or her from its mother. Could he honestly expect Liz to raise a child that was not hers, who was the product of a doomed relationship. He had to mentally smack himself, this was Elizabeth he was talking about, she would do everything in her power to make that child feel welcome.

Jason shook his head ruefully, this night or rather morning could not get any worse, that was for sure, unless of course the world decided to stop spinning on its axis and the sun went supernova, then perhaps that would be a worse day, but for right now, this was more than enough.

For now he would settle for scooping Liz into his arms and taking her back to bed, and hopefully their dreams would be peaceful, because real life was shaping up to be anything but.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember feedback feeds my muse, if you want more, please feed the muse. The more feedback, the quicker I am to write and post updates, for I do need to know if you want this story to continue.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Declan and Milo escorted Liz to the dress shop, she couldn't put it off any longer, she had to choose the dress. She spent a few moments looking at some of the new arrivals, but finally decided on the one she wanted, she purchased it and quickly hurried out, trying to save the two bodyguards anymore embarrassments as possible, seeing as how these stores didn't exude masculinity.

Liz had agreed to let Jason go and talk to Sam alone, it hurt to say it, but she understood Jason needed closure, so instead of being the overbearing girlfriend, she had come to take care of the last minute details for the wedding. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side when he spoke to her, but for now, she had to trust in the love that she and Jason shared, if she started questioning it, she would find herself no better than Sam, because that is exactly what she did all along. But it didn't mean she had to like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ja-Jason, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, unable to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"I heard the news, does Lucky know?" Jason asked, while trying to maintain his outer calm.

"He knows. But Jason if you are here, that means you want to give us another chance, if this baby is yours, I can make you happy, you can get custody of Alan and we can live happily ever after." Sam replied, while she slowly worried her bottom lip. She would be shocked to learn that Alexis did that very same thing, when worried or stressed.

"And what about Cameron, am I suppose to just give him up?" Jason asked, unable to keep the anger from tinting his voice.

"Jason, he's not yours, why should you be burdened with a child who isn't even yours, it just proves how much Liz doesn't care about you, asking you to care for another man's child." Sam said, taking hope that he had not mentioned Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky stood outside Sam's hospital room, his hands fisted, all the while a muscle beat out a steady rhythm in his Jaw.

Once again he was being passed over for Jason, what did he ever do to deserve this, he was just as good a man as Jason, better even, because he didn't put his family in danger on a daily basis.

Who was finally going to see the man inside and find his worthy, did he not deserve a chance at happiness too? His thoughts only compacted upon one another when Sam all but called Cameron a bastard.

When he finally got his emotions under control, it took every ounce of effort to relax his hands and when he looked at his palms, he could see the crescent shaped marks indented there, a few were even seeping blood. He needed to do a better job of keeping his cool. Jason never lost his in the face of adversity, he always came out smelling like a rose, if that is what it would take, he would do his best to be that man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth stopped by the police department, she needed to talk to Mac, and while she hadn't followed every law throughout her life, she hoped he would see that she was an honorable woman.

She stopped before the police chief's door, all of a sudden questioning her idea, but then an image of Jason and Sam in the same room flashed before her eyes, that steeled her spine. She lifted her hand and knocked sharply twice, and then waiting. Thankfully it wasn't a long wait.

"Come in." Mac said through his closed door. Hoping it wasn't more bad news, but prepared for anything, this was Port Charles after all.

Elizabeth opened the door, but didn't step over the threshold till Mac indicated with a sweep of his hand that she could enter.

She had never felt overly comfortable being in the police station, it always left a bitter taste in her mouth. Almost like she had done something she wasn't suppose to have done and was now being prepared to be grilled.

"Elizabeth, what can I do for you?" Mac asked, clearly taken aback by the young beauties presence.

"Well, I-I had a favor to ask you, and I know you are not obligated to fulfill it, but I come anyway. I know you don't care for my fiancé or the business he is in, but I love him, he has stolen my heart and destroyed the key, so it is forever his, I need to know that tomorrow will not be ruined by anyone, so I come here and beg for your help." Liz said, a little shocked at her mini declaration.

"And what favor might that be, because I can tell you are not comfortable either being here or asking such a favor, so let's see if we can make it as painless as possible." Mac said, taking pity on the young mother, he too thought she had been through much in her life time and if her could grant her peace of mind, then so be it, he would.

"Well." Liz said, nervously wringing her hands. "I was hoping that you could have a police detail at the wedding tomorrow, for protection, more so for our guests and my children than myself, but I guess for me and Jason too. I have never wanted anything more in my life than to become Mrs. Morgan. And whether you agree to this or not, I will fight evil incarnate if I must, but I promise you this wedding will happen, it would just be a little more pleasant if say the police could be of some assistance." Liz said, finally taking a seat across from Mac, begging with her eyes for this supplication.

Mac couldn't help but smile at the woman sitting across from him, she was stronger than he would have given her credit for and she wouldn't back down because a challenge had the possibility of being to great, she believed in life and love and would go to any extent to make sure her family remained so. He had to give her kudos for that, not many women knew what they wanted let alone would have been willing and able to fight for it.

"And how many of my men were you hopping to use Mrs. Webber." Mac asked, unable to keep the smile from alighting his face.

"As many as you can spare." Liz said, knowing she had won the man over. An almost exalted emotion threatened to spill from her lips in a whooping cry of joy, but she bit her tongue, tomorrow she could celebrate, now she had to get home and do the small alterations the dress required.

"I believe I can spare a few men, tomorrow will tell the tale of how many, does that suit you?" Mac asked, trying to remain professional but failing miserably, but not minding so much.

"I think that is wonderful! Thank you Mr. Scorpio, thank you ever so much." Liz said as she stood from her seat, heading back the way she came. At Mac's door she turned around and said, "You know, your invited to the wedding." And without waiting for a reply, left the police station, heading home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember feedback feeds my muse, if you want more, please feed the muse. The more feedback, the quicker I am to write and post updates, for I do need to know if you want this story to continue.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

"Jason, please, say something, anything." Sam begged.

"Cameron is my son, we found out awhile ago, we just told friends and family last night, somehow, he is my son and you asking me to give up one child because you thought he wasn't mine, well that is just heartless. And until we know whether I am the father of your child or not, we will conduct any business that needs dealing with through Alexis. I don't need you making trouble for Liz or our children." Jason said, finally saying some of the things he needed to say. Understanding something wonderful, her crocodile tears no longer having any effect upon him.

"Jason, please, you can't mean any of this, you know you still love me, we can make it work, you just need to arrange for Liz to disappear and then we can be together, we will make a happy family." Sam argued, trying to change his mind, because this could not be happening, he could not be choosing a girl like Liz over a woman like her, it was not fathomable to her. "You know we belong together, I understand you better than anyone, I can handle the business, your little wilting flower cannot say the same, you need me!"

Jason saw more tears fall, but was unaffected. Once upon a time he would have caved and quickly taken her in his arms, anything to stop those tears. Now they looked exactly like what they were, a sham, a guilt trip that she hoped would cause him to give in and offer her sympathy. "Whatever you think about Elizabeth is way off the mark. She is my right kind of wrong, everything about her is exactly what I want, I could not have created a more perfect soulmate, had I been given the chance, for she is my world. Do you understand this now?" Jason asked, feeling a momentary twinge of guilt at being so harsh, but knowing she wouldn't clue in to anything else.

"Ja-Jason, please. You've be brainwashed, kiss me, you know you can't deny that our kisses were.."

"Will you please can it, I am sick of hearing your voice." Jason said, wondering how he ever thought he felt anything more than pity for this little girl.

"Sam, enough. Come back to the real world, you married Lucky, don't think I don't know why either. But we live here on earth so get your head out of the clouds, you and I are no more, we are over. If you continue to go down this path and continue to insult my fiancé then I will be forced to take drastic actions should this child be mine. Elizabeth is the woman I plan on spending the rest of my life with, so you better get used to the idea now, because I won't change my mind for anyone or anything, I gave up on us before, I will not be an idiot this time, for she is my heart, my soul, my life." Jason replied as he walked out of the hospital room. He had been a fool to think that Sam could be reasoned with, or that sense could be made from anything she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky had stuck around long enough to get the gist of it all, perhaps more so than he would have cared for, but he understood what was going on, once again. He had phone call's to make, so he left the hospital and headed home. He wanted to destroy Jason Morgan, wanted to end his happy little home, but the sad truth remained, Lucky couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag.

Tomorrow was a new day, whatever was meant to happen would happen later, right now he wanted a bottle of Jack, he wasn't going to go back to pills, but who said he couldn't drink, his dad was a functional drunk, why couldn't he be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, I wasn't expecting you home for awhile. How did things go with Sam?" Liz asked, superstitiously trying to hide her dress, she wasn't about believing in bad omens per se, but this was one she didn't wish to chance.

"Well, I suppose it went as well as could be expected. That girl is delusional though, she honestly thought we could get back together and raise our children together, I think she has deluded herself into believing no matter what the test's say, that this child is mine. She is not right in the head. She and I will only be speaking through Alexis, I told Sam I wanted nothing more to do with her, she is on her own. And should this child turn out to be mine, well then if you think you could handle a child that isn't ours, then I think I would like to fight her for custody." Jason said, getting everything off his chest.

"Jason, that baby could be a part of you, and even if I never bore the child, I would never hold ill will against a child, not because of its parentage. Because I love you, I would treat your child no different than my own." Elizabeth replied, meaning every word.

Unable to stop the smile, Jason quickly rushed towards her and held her in a crushing embrace. Then slowly took possession of her lips, showing her everything he was feeling and how lucky he was to be marrying her. When lack of oxygen became a problem, they finally pulled apart, but a nice rosy glow had settled in Elizabeth's cheeks, making her look down right tantalizing.

"I am the luckiest man in the world. How did I ever get so lucky to have you fall in love with me." Jason asked, clearly puzzled. He couldn't fathom what he had done to deserve her, but he would never forsake her or their love.

"I reiterate my darlin', how was I ever so blessed to find a man like you and to have your love. I love you!" Liz exclaimed, marveling at being completely head over heels in love. It made what she had shared with Lucky all this time, wither in comparison.

"I love you to, there are no words to express what I feel for you. Perhaps I will have to spend a life time proving to you in other ways just what you mean to me!" Jason said, dropping a salacious wink in her direction.

"You animal, it will take an eternity to see me sated, so Mr. you better plan on staying healthy, because other wives may claim headache's, but they have never had you as a lover. So stock up on your spinach, your going to need it." Liz said playfully, before recapturing his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had received a few leads on Mateo, but he had been searching for hours now and had come up with nothing. Either the phone calls had been false or someone was yanking his chain, he didn't know which he would prefer right about now. So instead of wasting anymore of his time, he headed back to the precinct.

He also understood that he was going to have to give Detective Rodriguez some time off, the poor man was only human, he couldn't work like a dog everyday. After the wedding tomorrow, he was going to forcibly suggest that Cruz take a vacation.

"Mac, Coop said you wanted to speak to me, what's up?" Cruz asked, slightly worried, he hadn't seen Mac this determined since the Metro Court hostage crisis.

"I followed up some leads earlier and came up with absolutely nothing, I don't know if our chain is being jerked or not. Nevertheless tomorrow, you and Coop are going to be with Elizabeth Webber tomorrow, wherever she goes, you will go. She has personally asked for the P.C.P.D's help and I promised her we would help." Mac said, not missing the odd look that flashed across his detective's face.

"With all due respect, do you really think I should be assigned to keeping Elizabeth safe, I was her ex-husbands partner." Cruz said, hoping that Mac would see how uncomfortable this would be, if he insisted.

"I understand that, but that girl deserves a break, and if we can give her one, we will. I would hate to think you wouldn't do your best job just because of personal feelings." Mac said, making it clear that Cruz was going to be lead on this. "Coop's going to be a good cop, possibly a great one, but he is still a recruit. I need to know you will give 110 tomorrow."

"I got you boss, are there going to be any other officers at the wedding?" Cruz asked, understanding he shouldn't try his boss's patience right now.

"I am going to have our men stationed throughout. It is going to be a big event, with many people, so having our guys there could possibly prevent something from going down, then that is exactly what I will do." Mac said, a finality to his voice.

Cruz understood he had been dismissed, he took one last look at Mac, then left the office. He didn't know what it was about this assignment, but something didn't sit right with him, he had a bad feeling something bad was going to go down.

Mac pushed back from his desk, just far enough to kick his feet up. Had he known what was going through his officer's mind, he could have claimed the same feeling. It just felt like a dark cloud was hung over tomorrows festivities. He gave his head a good shake as he thought to himself, "Oh quit the doom and gloom attitude, what will go wrong with that many cops around, quit being a fool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember feedback feeds my muse, if you want more, please feed the muse. The more feedback, the quicker I am to write and post updates, for I do need to know if you want this story to continue.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Liz and Jason spent a few more hours together before he left to spend the night with Sonny, they were hoping to maintain some tradition, so not seeing each other before the wedding was one thing they were going to stick to, besides it would prevent any hanky-panky from going on the night before the wedding.

Liz was staying at their house with Emily and Carly. It was easier for her to stay at their home, that way she could watch the boys till she retired for bed, then Isabella was on the clock, no point in having a cranky bride.

Jason figured before the night was over, Robin, Kelly and Lainey would be at their house, you couldn't have one or two women before other's just naturally joined in.

The couple had agreed to forgo the regular pre-wedding bachelor parties, not seeing the need for drunken foolishness, perhaps at a later date, but they didn't look at their joining as an end to single life but as the beginning of something more fundamental, something born, however innate from their souls, they were finally doing what they had always wanted to do, but had heretofore been too head strong to follow through with.

Liz was enjoying the silence of the house for once, Cameron was laying down having a nap and Alan was quietly dozing in his swing. Liz took this time to actually think about her life and reflect upon how much time she and Jason had lost due to bad choice's, stupidity and other people. A momentary twinge of anger surged forward with those thoughts, but she pushed them down, they really didn't hold any water, she was marrying the man she was meant to spend her life with, whether it happened 5 years ago or tomorrow, she knew she couldn't be angry.

Some people spent their whole lives searching for that one person who meant the world to them, who completed them in everyway and some never found them at all, she felt sorry for those who never did find a love like that, because it was like you were given a new pair of eyes to look through, rose colored to boot, a perfect love was probably impossible, but a perfect soulmate, now that wasn't only possible, but it was plausible, she would prove that each and everyday she spent with Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had received another tip, he was slightly leery about following it up, not wanting to waste anymore precious time on false leads, but was left with one resounding fact, it was a tip, he needed to follow it up, because it could be the one that broke the case wide open, so with a sigh and a heavy heart, he pushed himself out of his chair and slowly walked to his car.

This was going to be a long night if these silly tips kept coming in, especially if they all panned out the way the others had. In all honesty he wanted to go home and go to sleep, he was lucky if he got four to five hours a night. The people of Port Charles were not happy knowing another murder could go in the unsolved case, there had been enough of those already, and the fact that Skye was a Quartermaine, even an adopted one, did not bode well for the commissioner, they would want to see this settled quickly, so that was why he was out here.

Of course, he couldn't tell anyone that he was more concerned with catching Mateo for the crimes against Elizabeth Webber than Skye Quartermaine, the two women could not be compared to one another. Skye was vindictive and selfish while Liz was the exact opposite, she thought of others first, she gave fully of herself, even when it cost her to do so. Yes, if he could find Mateo and his boss, he would consider himself one of the good guys, because lately, he sure didn't feel like that very often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason was completely thrown when he walked into his friends home to find the brunette sitting on his couch. It took his a moment to regain his composure, he couldn't wrap his mind around her sitting there, he had thought they were likely never going to have to cross path's again, but there she sat.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Wipe that stunned expression from your face, Sonny told you he was bringing a date, he just failed to inform you that it was me. Did you miss me?" Brenda asked, her voice to sugary for his tastes.

"I had hoped I would never have the pleasure again, remind me to thank Sonny later." Jason replied with a scowl.

He wasn't going to sugarcoat the fact that he and Brenda had only pretended to get along, so neither could testify against the other. He would have been happy to spend the rest of his life forgetting his brief marriage to her, but is she was back in Sonny's life, that wasn't likely to happen

"You can stuff the pleasantries, I am here because Sonny asked me to be. After all this time apart, we discovered something. We were still on one another's minds, so why not take a chance. Carly is finally fully out of the picture and so is Jax, perhaps that is what we needed. Don't blow this for me Morgan." Brenda said, surprising him with her candidness.

"Why would I say or do anything that might prevent my best friend from finding happiness, I don't see how he will find it with you, but if he does, then more power to him, he could use…" Jason said, spreading his hands with a shrug of his shoulders. Saying more or less, with you or someone, he cared not.

"You are ever so charitable Jason. So how did you manage to snag a woman like Elizabeth. Also look at you the proud papa, could you be anymore puffed up. My god, imagine you with a daughter, you would be unbearable." Brenda said with a laugh, but for the first time feeling something that wasn't contempt for the enforcer. "I have to admit, being a father agrees with you, you seemed to have lightened up, does Liz have anything to do with the change?"

"I am a proud father, but I am not puffed up! Elizabeth is the reason for everything, call it corny if you like, but even your presence can't faze me. I love her, never thought we could make it work, but here I am, in a mere twenty hours, we will take our vows and pledge our lives to one another. So say whatever it is you want, but you will not deter my happiness." Jason said, taking pleasure at the speechlessness of Brenda, for it was a rare thing indeed.

"When did you get all chatty, my god you have said more to me in the past ten minutes that you ever spoke while we were married. I can see Liz makes you happy, take care of her, she must be a prize." Brenda replied, pleasantly surprised to see that she liked this new Jason, he had a personality.

"Where's Sonny, I wanted to talk to him about security for tomorrow and perhaps enjoy in a few well deserved beers." Jason asked, clearly surprised his friend wasn't here now.

"He had to take a call and then wanted to speak to the guards, he knew you didn't like the idea of Liz and her friends being left home alone, or rather without you there to protect them. So as you can see, there are no guards here tonight, they are all being posted at your place. That girl of yours must be something, considering the lengths that Sonny is going to, to protect her." Bread replied, her voice almost kind.

"Ahh, okay. Do you want something to drink?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I'll have whatever you are having." Brenda replied to Jason's retreating back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Carly got inside, she headed straight for the kitchen with Milo following behind carrying numerous items. No sooner did he place those on the table than he was rushing back out the door and back in with more grocery bags.

Liz sat on the couch, not sure what to say. Carly had that effect on everyone though. But since a truce had been called, she found she couldn't help but like the fire in the older women, she definitely didn't know when to stop and she rarely gave up without a fight and for that, Liz could appreciate her.

Before Liz even had a chance to reach the kitchen in came Emily, Robin and Lainey. "Hey Liz!" All three said as they too headed for the kitchen. "Kelly will be a little late, she had to check out Sam, the stupid woman is planning on leaving the hospital tonight!" Robin said before ducking into the kitchen.

For a brief moment Liz saw red, she could just imagine Sam doing this as some kind of retaliation against Jason for not falling back into her lies and web's of deceit. But this anger she tampered as well, for the next twenty-four hours she was going to remain happy and positive, Sam would not hold the power to ruin her wedding.

"Okay guys, what exactly is going on here, I thought we were going to have a few drinks, sit around and talk and then go to bed early so I can get my beauty sleep." Liz questioned, knowing none of her plans were going to happen.

"Don't worry, drinks will be had and talking too, but early to bed, not likely, you are marrying the most eligible bachelor tomorrow, and if we don't mind saying, the best looking man ever put upon this planet. You are going to dish like you have never dished before." Robin said, seeing her sentiments reflected in all her friends. Although she knew Carly, she didn't really know her, perhaps tonight that would change.

Liz looked at her friends with something akin to fear, what in the world did they hope to learn, then without missing a beat, her mind cast her back to last night before all the interruptions. A sudden heat invaded her body, a rosy glow rising in her cheeks and before she could catch herself, a passionate moan escaped her lips. It sometimes wasn't fair the way that man could affect her.

All the women watched as Liz first looked them over, then it was like she was cast back to a memory and before anyone could say anything, that desire filled moan slipped from Liz, and every women there knew exactly to some degree what she was thinking. That was enough to start the group laughing, Carly quickly turned towards the blender, ready to make some concoction for them to drink.

Carly for a moment was cast back in time to her own experience with Jason, but it was different, she knew she had never shared what they shared, so it was bittersweet, but that was okay, she had found the man she was meant to spend eternity with. For once and for all, Carly placed her romantic feelings in a special place in her heart and locked it up tight, Jason was and would always remain her best friend and now she could finally handle just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember feedback feeds my muse, if you want more, please feed the muse. The more feedback, the quicker I am liable to write and post updates, for I do need to know if you want this story to continue...


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Sonny finally made an appearance, apologizing for taking so long. He looked to his best friend and well what could he call Brenda, the ex love of his life, the future love of his life, it didn't really matter, he was just happy to have another chance with her, it even seemed that she and Jason were playing nice.

"Hey Hun, do you need me to leave, I can give you and Jason some time alone if you need it!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Nope, we don't need any time alone, but I was thinking of saving you the hassle of dealing with us two men tonight, if you think you are up to it?" Sonny said with a smirk, he wasn't sure how well it would go over, but why not try, it couldn't hurt. "Why don't you go over to Jason's, Declan told me the house is full of women, so you might find it more enjoyable to be over there than here."

Jason looked at his friend, unsure how this would go over if she decided she wanted to, but he secretly hoped she would, that way he could walk her over and steal a few moments with his love.

"I think it's a great idea, besides I know you guys have things to talk about, considering everything that has happened." Brenda said with a smile.

"Great, I'll take you over, do you need to get anything or are you ready now?" Jason asked, his desire to rush her over very clear.

"I thought you were supposed to stay away?" Brenda asked with a frown, but found she couldn't maintain it. The change that had come over her ex-husband was monumental, this was a Jason she could actually like.

"Don't worry about it, are you ready?" Jason asked again.

Brenda sauntered up to Sonny placing a chaste kiss to his lips, then lowered his lips to his ear, "You owe me big for this, a night with Carly, egad!"

Sonny followed suit and whispered, "You're a strong woman, you can handle whatever comes your way." The kissed her once more before she turned and followed Jason out the door.

He had to give him credit though, using Brenda as a ploy to see Liz once more this evening. He too saw the changes in his friend and while at first it had concerned him, it no longer did. Not only was Jason more passionate and slightly more open about things, he honestly didn't take unnecessary chance's, he knew what he could lose should he do something stupid. It was almost as if Jason finally found a reason to live and that alone was enough to make Sonny happy, who knew Jason's life was wrapped so tightly in such a small package.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

None of the women were really sure how to take Carly, a few of them had been on the wrong end of a tongue lashing from her, but this woman who stood in front of them seemed to have changed. Whatever the change was, they couldn't be happier, at least they could all get along, even if it was just for this night, but perhaps in the future Carly would join them for a girls night out, you never knew, they could all become friends, and the truth of the matter really was, who couldn't use more girlfriends.

Carly had just passed out the first batch of margarita's when Jason and a face from the past suddenly appeared.

"Jason, you are suppose to be at Sonny's, what are you doing here." Liz asked, all the while making her way towards him, before she had the chance to ask about Brenda, he captured her lips in a soul stealing kiss that left her breathless and weak kneed. When he pulled back from her, all he could do was smile. "I love you!" He exclaimed, but before leaving he headed over to Isabella's room, hoping the boys were still awake. He disappeared in there for a few moments, leaving everyone speechless. When he finally reemerged he had a huge grin on his face.

"I had to say goodnight to my boys." Jason said, thinking that explained everything.

"By the way, Brenda was feeling a little out of place at Sonny's tonight, so I told her she could come over here, hope you don't mind." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around Liz, taking a few extra moments just to be with her, before he was sent into exile for the night, it was worth it though.

"Hi Brenda!" Liz said with a welcoming smile. "I am sure spending the night with us will be much more enjoyable than with them, men tend to drone when left on their own." Liz said, playfully punching Jason's shoulder.

"Hi, Everyone, long time no see." Brenda said, feeling more relaxed than she had thought she would.

"Well, I can tell I am no longer needed, be good, I love you" Jason said, stealing on more kiss before finally heading to the door.

"I love you too!" Elizabeth exclaimed to his retreating form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was feeling like a caged animal, nothing seemed to be going right, he had been out here for hours searching. The caller had claimed to see Mateo Ruiz down by the docks, down in the warehouse area. Actually the guy hadn't been very clear, now that Mac thought about it, the guy had sounded inebriated.

He was getting ready to leave when he heard a loud crashing noise, not wanting to take a chance on missing something, Mac pulled his service revolver. It would not be wise to walk in unarmed, incase something truly was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brenda, would you like a margarita?" Carly asked with no animosity.

Everyone in the room was prepared for the snide comments that came so naturally to Carly, but this new Carly had everyone curious, perhaps she had finally moved past Sonny and just maybe she was truly happy with Jax.

No matter, they would find out later, get enough liquor into a person and they couldn't help themselves. Tonight would be great, Elizabeth could get all the juicy details and more than likely, they wouldn't remember what they had said.

Once everyone had a drink, they headed into the living room. It was large enough to accommodate everyone with room to spare.

Liz was about to start the conversation off when a wary Brenda spoke up first. "So how did you manage to do it, that man is positively a different man. It still blows my mind that he talks and carries on conversations without running away." Brenda said with a smile.

Liz shrugged her shoulders, then an idea came to her. "Come with me, I will show you what changed him."

Everyone got up and followed Liz to Isa's bedroom. Liz knocked and when told to enter, she pushed the door open.

Cameron was sitting on the floor on a little air mattress underneath the little sheet made tent. Alan started gurgling as soon as he saw his mother. Liz picked Alan up and indicated for Cameron to take her hand. "We will be right back." Liz said to Isabella with a smile.

The group of women stood in a circle around the little threesome, everyone else had already had a chance to fawn over the boys.

"Liz, they are beautiful." Brenda said, gently touching Alan's satiny brow. She was interrupted by a curious Cameron.

"Who's You?" Cam asked.

"I am an old friend of your daddy's, my name is Brenda." She said as she squatted in front of the little boy.

"Oh!" Cameron exclaimed as he rushed back to Isabella.

"Don't mind him, Charlie's on, no one can keep his attention but his father when that show is on." Liz said with a slight shrug of her shoulders and a smile.

Liz took a moment with her youngest son and then placed a kiss upon his little nose. She walked back into the room, putting Alan in his bassinet, kissed Cameron's curly head and then headed back out to be with the women.

Surprisingly everyone was smiling, then almost as if rehearsed, the group said, "Awe!"

Everyone moved back to the living room, and it was Carly who spoke and in Liz's defense to boot. "Don't let her modesty trick you, she had just as much to do with the change in Jason and those boys. Even though I hate to admit it, they love each other like no one else exists, they are each other's first, last and always."

Trying to take the spot light off her self for awhile, she asked the question that she was sure was on all other minds, "Are you and Sonny back together or is this just a friends thing?"

She knew she was going to be hot news to begin with, but she hadn't been a model for as long as she was without knowing how to deal with the hard questions, because she actually had a mind to go with her looks. "Well, I think we are still working everything out, I am finally back where I belong, here in Port Charles. I don't plan on going anywhere again and should things between Sonny and I happen, I won't be a fool and run again. By the way Carly, congrats on your wedding to Jax."

Carly was momentarily taken off guard, but understood that her and Sonny had probably spoken about it. "Thanks."

And as if they had spent month or years together as friends, conversation flowed naturally, silence was not something that happened and the more liquor that flowed the looser the lips became and Liz wasn't sure who, but someone suggested truth or dare, a small spike of fear tried to worm its way in, but she cast it aside, it would be nice to dish on all the great things and to hear about all the great things from everyone else.

Who knew seven women could have so many secrets, but the gossip was quickly picking up speed and heat. Perhaps some bigger revelations would come to the light of day and Liz was more than happy to keep refilling glasses, after all, loose lips sink ships, or so they say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I also want to thank all of you who have left feedback, it is truly inspiring and gives me a great boost of confidence to continue this tale of mine. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember feedback feeds my muse, if you want more, please feed the muse. The more feedback, the quicker I am liable to write and post updates, for I do need to know if you want this story to continue...


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Carly had just polished off her fifth or sixth drink and was on her way to the kitchen to grab another, Liz took this opportunity to talk with her, the older woman's niceties were bothering her.

"Hey Carly hang on, I need a refill too." Liz said, jumping up and following her.

The other women were still occupied, Robin was dishing on Dr. Drake and had the other women in the house glued to their spots.

Carly slowed down allowing Liz to catch up to her, once they were in the kitchen Carly poured some tequila into her glass, but seemed to veto the mix to go with it. With questions in her eyes she looked at Liz.

"Carly, I know you and I have never really stated whether we are friends now or not, but I had to say you are acting beyond mature tonight, what with Robin and Brenda being here. What's up?" Liz asked, clearly perplexed.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Carly said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Try me!" Liz exclaimed, hoping to get Carly to open up, once and for all. She was marrying her best friend tomorrow, and it would be nice to let bygones be just that, bygones.

Carly looked at her warily, almost sizing her up, then spoke, "We may never be best friends, but the past few months have been nice, I don't have many 'Girl' friends, which I suppose you can guess why, but ever since you and I buried the hatchet so to speak, I have found that it is rather nice having other women to talk to and spend time with. And while I have had issues with both Brenda, Robin and Emily, I realized tonight that I was being vindictive and petty, now don't bother calling a shrink to have my head examined, but you guys all made me feel welcome, even if I didn't deserve it."

Liz was about to speak to break the silence when Carly continued, "You put your dislike for me aside because you love Jason and as loathe as I was to admit it before, he loves you too, you make him happy, I can't ask for more than that, my best friend has finally found something worth living for, he was a shell before, now he laughs and smiles on a regular basis, even Brenda noticed the changes. So I guess I am saying I am just happy that you bothered to care enough to include me in yours and Jason's life.

"Carly, how very grown up of you. The reason I could never stand you was because you always had what I wanted, a relationship that went deeper than friends with Jason. It drove me nuts because every piece of my heart and soul wanted him, but I was so afraid of what would happen if I gave myself over to him completely, so I ran." Liz said, a sad smile forming on her face.

"Wipe that woe is me frown off your face. Liz its always be you, I betrayed Jason and that ended whatever we might have had. When you came in the picture I thought you were going to take away the only person who ever stuck up for me, who believed in me. I wanted to hate you, but I envied the relationship you had with him, but I hated you each time you ran from him, back to Lucky, because I saw the pain it caused him when you always chose Lucky. You won, you have two of his children, you are becoming his wife, if that isn't a wake up call, then I don't know what is, besides, I finally found my prince and for once I am comfortable in my skin and with who I am." Carly said, clearly pleased at the shocked look on Liz's face.

"You still have a quick tongue." Liz said with a laugh. "So this new Carly who plays nice with others is all because you have finally found your happiness and are comfortable with what you have. I have to commend you on that. So what do you think, friends?"

"Well?!?" Carly said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I suppose, but only so long as you promise, if I have problems I can still come over and get Jason's help and yours!"

"I think you have a deal, but no barging in, you knock and wait for the door to be answered, I don't need you walking in on something personal." Liz said with a smile.

Liz looked at the other woman, trying to gage what the other woman was feeling, giving it up as a lost cause, Liz wrapped her arms around Carly. "Thanks for being so mature about this."

"Yeah, Yeah… Just don't let it get around, but I think we need to get back to the party, I have tons of things I can dish about Sonny and Jason. I think we need to have a girls night at least once a week, think the others will be up for it, or do they totally hate me?" Carly asked almost shyly.

Liz was taken aback by the vulnerability in Carly's voice, so instead of joking with her she came right out and said, "Why don't you suggest it when we get back."

The two women headed back out to the living room, both surprised by the outcome of the conversation, but pleasantly pleased.

"Hey ladies, I was just talking to Elizabeth and we were thinking that the seven of us should get together weekly for a girls night, what do you think?" Carly asked.

The cheers and shouts were rather unintelligible, but the gist was had, a weekly girls night was just the thing they wanted.

All the while, Liz was secretly planning on how to get Brenda and Sonny officially hooked up, then there was Kelly and Lainey, they were single, but she felt she could rectify that problem, there were some good looking guards who were very single, perhaps if things went the right way…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonny, I know you think we can handle this, but I think we need to let Mac do his job on this, I know egad, those words should not be coming from my mouth, but Liz requested I let the police handle this, she doesn't want to have her husband arrested the day of our wedding or sometime afterwards, so I kind of promised we would let the police handle it, so long as they don't butcher it." Jason said, preparing for a lecture from his friend and boss.

"I agree, things are quiet right now, and while I know we would both like to take our boots to the animal who dared hurt Elizabeth, I also understand that if we let the police do their job, then we are preventing ourselves the headache of having to deal with all the fallout. But if things go wrong, I hope you know we will be taking over." Sonny said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Lucky sat on the couch in the little apartment they had made as their own when they had first tried to take Cameron. Now they sat, not talking or enjoying in the other activities that they so enjoyed when in each other's company, but it wasn't a foreboding silence.

"So!" Lucky said, "what's our next move?"

"I don't have a clue, I just know I can't be stressed out, so if my staying here is going to be a problem, say so now." Sam said, with a silent prayer that he would allow her to stay, she felt safe there and she wanted a chance to explore what she and Lucky meant to one another.

It was different from what she felt with Jason, with him it had been, at least for her, power, passion, danger and controversy. With Lucky, it was more calm and desire just snuck up on her, she felt pretty and desirable when near him, but she also felt safe, like she could be herself without worrying about what he would say.

Perhaps they had a chance at happiness, she hadn't allowed herself to believe it before, but this child offered her possibilities at a future, and while she still wanted Jason, the reality check she had received when he walked out was finally enough to set her thinking on something that was worthwhile.

Could she and Lucky share happiness, it was a good possibility, and for once she went into the relationship or lack thereof with her eyes open and her heart ready. Was this what everyone was talking about, finally becoming an adult, and taking responsibility for your actions, because for once, she felt like she could stand on her own, no matter the outcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the night passed in a blur, but come morning the two households that were needed for the wedding, were up and in full swing headache or not.

Liz paced back and forth in the living room, trying to remember where she had left her veil and then another thought struck and she couldn't for the life of her remember who was bring what for the something old, new, borrowed and blue. But when she was just about to breakdown Emily was by her side, assuring her everything would be fine. Except she saw the tears that were in her friends eyes, not sure what to do or say, she wrapped her in her embrace.

"Liz, what is it?" Emily asked, hoping beyond hope that the bride didn't have cold feet. But like an idiot she asked, "You don't regret what you are doing today do you, you're not getting cold feet right?"

"Oh God, no. I was just overwhelmed and then I started thinking about how no one from my family was going to be at my last wedding, because whether brother likes it or not, from here on out, he is mine." Liz said playfully but in all seriousness, with a sigh she continued, "I was hoping my grandmother would come, I know sometimes we were never that close but I always hoped she would be there for me, how can she do this to me, turn her back, doesn't she understand she is missing out on knowing her grandsons."

"Liz, you have family there, all your friends love you dearly, you are like a sister to me and after today you will be, you have five other women who have come to depend upon you, we are a sisterhood, and as much as it pains me to say, Carly is apart of that, don't feel badly for Audrey's mistakes, it is her loss not yours." Emily said, slowly releasing her.

"You are so right, she brought this on herself, I will not feel sorry for those who do not see this marriage for what it is. And that is two people finally becoming whole." Liz said, quickly hugging Em before running upstairs.

When she got to her room, she grabbed the phone, dialing the familiar number, that was engraved upon her mind. "Hi, Sonny, do you have a moment?" Liz asked shyly.

"Sure, do you need to speak to Jason?" Sonny asked, a little shocked to hear Liz's voice so early, especially today. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong, I wanted to ask you something though and no, I don't need to speak to Jason, I will see him soon." Liz said, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I-I, I kind of have a favor to ask you, and feel free to say no. But I was just thinking and I realized I hadn't asked anyone and now that the wedding is here and everything, well I just thought of it, so really if you don't want to, I understand." Liz said, rambling on an on. "So what do you say?"

"Umm, Liz, what was the question?" sonny asked, trying to keep his laughter at bay. The woman was amazing in times of great stress but a little question caused her this much trouble, it was just endearing.

"Oh, right, sorry I guess I kind of forgot that. Okay, so well, will you give me away to Jason, I know I should have probably asked my own father or brother or something, but they didn't even want to attend my wedding and I am really not all that close to them, so I figured that we have known one another for so long, so you would be the logical choice, and because you love Jason so much and you have been so kind to me…" Liz began babbling again.

"Liz, you can stop, I would be honored, I am sorry that your parents weren't around more, but it would be my pleasure, really." Sonny said, amazed at the small woman's ability to speak so fast, he had barely been able to keep up with it all, it just confirmed what he already knew, Jason and her were making the right choice, they were everything to one another.

"Oh Sonny, thank you, thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me, okay I am going to shut up now, I have to get ready for my wedding. But thank you again." Liz said and slowly returned the phone to its cradle.

When she turned around she was mortified that every one of her friends had heard her babbling away as if she were a prepubescent girl getting ready for her first date. As soon as her face started to fall, her friend broke down in laughter hanging on to one another just to stay standing, it was all Liz needed, she to broke down in a fit of laughter. This was going to be a long day, but she couldn't wait to get it started.

Once everyone had themselves under control, they all headed back down stairs. Declan was standing just this side of the door, a wary look of caution on his face. "The cars are all ready, if you ladies are ready, I will see to it that you are ready for your appointments at the Metro Court Spa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had heard Sonny's end of the call, but couldn't grasp what exactly the call had been about. Although he was sure he had heard Liz, it didn't sound like her, not at least to his ears, because he had never heard her speak so quickly before, fast yes, but she was just flying from what he could hear.

Before Jason had a chance to ask, Sonny supplied him with an answer, "Yes it was Elizabeth, and while I can't explain half of what she said, the gist is, she wanted to know if I would walk her down the aisle and I said yes, so everything is good."

"Oh, I guess I can understand her asking you, seeing as none of her family is here and she really isn't all that close to anyone of the older male variety. Thanks for agreeing I am sure you made her day." Jason said, clapping Sonny on the back.

"No my friend, that is you. You are giving her what she has wanted, for what feels like an eon, you make sure you take good care of her, she's a keeper." Sonny said, all of a sudden feeling very brotherly to the young nurse.

"Not a problem, you have my promise." Jason said, retreating up the stairs to the bathroom in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I also want to thank all of you who have left feedback, it is truly inspiring and gives me a great boost of confidence to continue this tale of mine. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remember feedback feeds my muse, if you want more, please feed the muse. The more feedback, the quicker I am liable to write and post updates, for I do need to know if you want this story to continue...


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

Mac didn't know what to think anymore, he had been on what seemed like a wild goose chase all night, every time he thought he could leave he heard something else, so now he was standing in the old church, this was the last place that he had heard anything, but that was twenty minutes ago.

But as soon as he entered he could feel the stress and unease of the past few weeks getting worse, there was someone here, now he needed to find them, it's not like there were many places to hide. And there was only one exit, so instead of trying to be a hero, he stepped back out into the early morning light and called for backup.

His backup took a little longer than he would have liked, but seeing as how Cruz and Coop were busy, that left few others, they really needed to get some more recruits. Decan and Landon arrived in a timely fashion, but it still felt like it had taken them forever. Decan had been on the force for a little over a year and Landon was getting ready to celebrate his fifth year with the P.C.P.D.

"I want you guys to cover me, Landon, you come with me, Decan you wait here and be prepared for anything, we don't know who is in there!" Mac exclaimed, then took a deep breath and went back in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly had called ahead to prepare the spa for an extra person, seeing as how Brenda was a part of the original group, but with a tact that was completely unlike Carly, she didn't even bat an eyelash.

The ladies indulged in the pampering of Carly's staff for 2 hours. Manicures, pedicures, facials and relaxation massages, it was a perfect way to start the wedding festivities. After the first hour a small brunch was brought to the ladies, along with lots of water, everyone but Liz had a splitting headache, thanks to numerous bottles of tequila.

By the time they were all settled in to have their hair done, most were feeling much better. Liz wasn't sure what she should do to her hair, she had done the upsweep for her wedding to Lucky, she wanted nothing to remind her of that time. So allowing the beautician free reign to an extent, she sat back and allowed him to work his magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was expecting the capture of Mateo Ruiz to be difficult, he figured the priest would have a gun or something and cause more drama, but when they found him hiding behind the pulpit, he never even tried to run. It was obvious that there was something wrong with him, but all Mac cared about was getting the guy to the precinct. He would have to call Jason soon, but first he wanted to talk to Mateo. Hopefully the guy would be forthcoming with his bosses name, because he really wanted this chapter done with.

Decan and Landon took their car and Mac took his with the prisoner. He still couldn't grasp the ease in which Mateo was taken. Something about it seemed like it was planned, and Mac wasn't sure if that boded well for him or not.

When Mac escorted Mateo into the precinct a round of applause was heard, at his steely gaze, everyone went back to what they were doing before he had arrived. It was nice seeing his officers happy about the law finally doing something lawful, but right now he had bigger problems and priorities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked like a nervous wreck, Sonny had to laugh at the image, he had seen his friend in many modes throughout their friendship, but the jittery nervous man standing in front of him was definitely something he thought he would never see, it was endearing to know the enforcer could be rattled, it was even more sweet that a little wisp of a woman was the cause.

"Jason relax man, you have four hours before the ceremony, come, sit and eat." Sonny said, squeezing his shoulder as he led him to the table where he had laid out a small brunch.

"I am relaxed, I just don't want anything to get in the way of all of this, Elizabeth has been so patient with me, she has given me everything I have ever wanted, I want this to be a day to remember, not just for me, but for her. And in order to make sure that happens, I want to make sure anyone who would do us harm, is out of the way, but I can't because we don't know the threats or rather the identity of the person who is doing the threatening." Jason said, finally lowering his voice.

"I understand that, but one thing you need to remember, weddings, they never go off without one hitch or another, but as your best man, I will do everything in my power to make sure it goes as smoothly as possible." Sonny said, filling a plate and setting it in front of Jason.

"Then I suppose that is all I can ask, I just hope Lucky and Sam stay away." Jason said, thinking about the 'Does anyone have just cause, why these two should not be married', flashed in his mind, and he could just see Lucky or Sam standing there trying to destroy the happiness they were trying to create.

"I don't think you have to worry about them, and should they show up, I am sure the police will escort them out of the church, all you have to do is tell them, that you don't want them anywhere near you or Liz." Sonny replied, wanting to dispel his friends concerns, but knowing that if one or both decided they wanted to cause an uproar, nothing much could be done to prevent it, he knew Lucky Spencer very well and the boy, because that is what Sonny still saw him as, would do whatever he could to stop it, should he try, it was a Spencer trait, admirable at times and down right annoying at other times.

"Thanks, I know I am being idiotic, I just want to make Liz my wife, no more dancing around one another, it is time I claim my hearts mate and make her mine for life." Jason said, then slowly dug in to his meal, he was going to need his energy to get through the day and very long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone was deemed beautiful, the group left the hotel and headed to their own homes, to finish getting ready. Except for Emily, who was getting ready with Liz, she wasn't only the matron of honor, she was also Liz's sounding board, should her soon-to-be sister-in-law need some encouragement or advice.

"How are you feeling?" Em asked.

"Like I am the happiest women in the world, I have dreamt about this day for years, but until recently, I had convinced myself it would never happen and now that it is, I have no words to describe it. Not only am I marrying my best friend, but my other best friend will now be my sister, how could this day not be perfect." Liz said, embracing Emily before she sat down, fingering the beautiful ring on her left hand.

She was stressing out so much and she could tell Emily had also noticed her stress. She wasn't worried that Jason would not show up or leave before the 'I do's' but she was concerned about all the other people who could ruin her wedding. But before Liz could concentrate fully on the wedding, Emily, like the true best friend she was, distracted her.

"So what your saying is, you have never been happier." Emily said with a smile. "Well in less than two hours you will be walking down the aisle to meet my brother and the two of you are going to find an abundance of joy, because when you are together, no one else exists. I only hope Nikolas and I can find our way back to this, because I would love to become his wife again."

"You know what, I think you will get that. I know he has been distracted lately, but I believe he is going to get his head on straight and see that he should never have let you go. Let me warn you though, if an engagement is coming in the near future, I think us seven women should head to Vegas for a weekend of fun and sun." Liz said, already thinking about the possibilities.

"Let's get through your wedding first, then we can concentrate on getting Nik to pop the question again, and this time, I will not be giving up on him, like you said, he walks down that aisle again, he is stuck with me for life. So okay it's a little different but you know what I mean." Emily said laughing at her own foolishness.

"I do understand. I'll make you a deal, when Jason and I get back from our honeymoon, I will devote loads of time to see you and Nik together and married. Besides there is now seven women to torture all of our loves. Speaking of loves, do you think we should try and set Kelly and Lainey up with someone, because as far as I know, they don't have dates!" Liz said, already running through her mental list of available men.

"Well, Epiphany's son is quite the looker, do you think he would be interested in either of our single friends?" Emily asked, for she too was trying to think of all the single men of Port Charles.

"Possibly, there is also Max, the poor guy is so completely hung up on Carly, I think we need to get his heart focusing on someone who is available. I think he would be perfect for either of our friends. He is loyal and kind, caring and gentle, well at least when he needs to be. Okay, here's what we can do, I'll take Max on, seeing as how I have gotten closer with him, since he has been my bodyguard off an on for some time now, you take care of Stan. We won't decide who they should be with, we will just get them to Kelly and Lainey, once that is done, they can figure out who they might like." Elizabeth said, surprised that she now felt calm.

"How did you do that?" Liz asked with a smile.

"Do what, my dear?" Emily answered back, and smile also playing on her lips.

"You know what! Thank you. Do you think it is time to get to the church, we have some things to discuss so if we head there now, we can get everything done and I won't have to worry about the wedding starting late." Liz said, but she never bothered to wait for an answer, she just rushed upstairs, grabbed everything that she was going to need and was waiting by the door for Emily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky left while Sam was napping, he needed a few moments to himself, to think. The fresh air really did nothing to alleviate the stress that had his shoulders so tense, but he knew today was not going to be a good day, the love of his life was marrying a mobster, said mobster had taken everything that was his. Before he even knew what was happening a scream of pure unadulterated rage burst from him, bringing him to his knees, the tears that soon followed washed some of his pain away, but there was an emptiness inside that he knew would never be filled again.

Sure he could have twenty kids, with the same woman or twenty different ones, but it would never be the same, the only children he really wanted, were the ones he created with Elizabeth, his Angel.

Once control was more or less found, Lucky dejectedly walked back up to his apartment, to the woman who was not Liz, but the child could be his, and even though it was not Elizabeth carrying said child, he did plan on doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam awoke as soon as Lucky left the apartment. She was happy for this moment of peace, while she did care for Lucky as a friend, her heart would always belong to Jason, but like she had said earlier, that was over, but in her secret heart of hearts, she could keep that longing safely tucked away there, where no one but she herself knew where and how to find it.

She had played a dutiful wife before, seeing as how she and Lucky hadn't spoken of a divorce or anything, she would continue to do so. She only prayed that Lucky return soon, she needed something to keep her mind off the impending festivities that were soon going to be commencing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was becoming more and more frustrated the longer he spent time with Mateo, the man was being obtuse and obstinate, everything Mac asked was met with a stony silence.

Mac understood he wasn't one to strike fear into the hearts of men and criminals, but he did honestly believe he did his job to the best of his abilities. Mateo's calm outer appearance if it was being faked was disconcerting, but Mac vowed he would crack the man before four that afternoon, he wanted to give Elizabeth good news.

So he worked diligently, not relenting. At that moment, he wasn't above using some violence to get what he wanted, he only hoped it wouldn't come to that, but somewhere deep down, he kind of did want it to come to that, he wanted to inflict some if not all the pain he had inflicted on Elizabeth and Skye, for that would be a good start at retribution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All seven women crowded into the small bridal room in the church. Liz was already in her dress, and looked positively radiant. Even Carly admitted that she had never seen Liz look so beautiful. The dubious looks from others was enough to crack the group up, but they all agreed, Liz was positively glowing inside and out.

Carly gave Liz her something blue, a garter of course. Lainey gave something old, it was her grandmother's earrings, beautiful yet simple, opals with a single diamond inlaid on the bottom. Kelly had something borrowed, it was the comb her mother gave her, when she turned eighteen, it too was made of opals, it looked beautiful against Elizabeth's dark tresses. Emily had something new, a diamond choker, off set by garnets and rubies. Ad Robin had the sixpence for her shoe. Brenda having not been a part of the original group, gave Elizabeth her mothers ring to wear, it wasn't like she needed something else to go with everything else, but it felt right. It was a ruby ring, nothing opulent or anything but beautiful in its own right.

"You guys, I don't know what to say. This is not only a special day for Jason and I, but it has been made all the more special because I have found six wonderful women who I can call friends. We may not have been close before, but I think after tonight, that will change. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." Liz said, hugging everyone in turn, but when she reached Emily she had to pause, "Emily, this is gorgeous but you shouldn't have spent so much, I…"

"Hush, don't go telling me what you do or do not need. It is the very essence of you, and yet it pales in comparison to your beauty." Emily said, hugging her tight, then finally stepped back. "It's almost time, everyone ready?"

"Without a doubt!" Everyone exclaimed.

Everyone left except Emily, they had some time to kill still. Besides when it was time, Sonny would come for them. So they took this opportunity to fix or touch up what ever needed it. A comfortable silence stole over the room, while each woman thought about what had transpired and finally brought them to this point in life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys have been absolutely wonderful, thank you for all the great feedback, I only hope you continue to enjoy it. The more feedback I get, the quicker I write, so I thank you for keeping my muse sated. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Mac had finally had enough, he was heading back to his office to make the call he had been dreading since he had found Mateo Ruiz.

He had been interrogating the witness for countless hours now, to no avail. The guy wasn't saying a single thing, actually he hadn't spoken a single solitary word. Mac had informed him of his right to an attorney, but had gotten a blank stare for all his troubles.

Whatever was going on here, he didn't plan on giving any information to Mac. Landon had beeped him once, but to engrossed it trying to do his job, he never bothered to find out what he had wanted.

Now as he was leaving the interrogation room, Landon was the first person he saw. And a deep seated fear wormed its way into his heart. Whatever it was that his officer had wanted to tell him, must have been important. The poor guy looked exhausted and very afraid.

"Boss, I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but well, we finally traced who the second set of prints belong too!" Landon exclaimed, trying to keep pace with his boss's long strides.

"Well, who's prints are they?" Mac asked, suddenly seeing not exhaustion but guarded fear.

"Well…" Landon said, but was interrupted when Mac's name was broadcasted over the P.A. system, alerting him to a call.

"Don't go anywhere, I want to hear this, but let me take this call first." Mac said, ducking into his office, hoping something hadn't gone wrong at the wedding, which he was suppose to be at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily had left, now Elizabeth stood silently in front of the mirror, wondering how she could have fought her destiny for so long. She was finally where she truly was meant to be. She was pulled from her thoughts when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come it." Liz said.

Sonny stepped into the room, his mouth dropped open in a shocked O, "I have seen brides before, most of them have been my bride's, but they all pale in comparison with you, my darling you are positively radiant."

A bright red blush took residence upon her cheeks. "Sonny, you are to kind, but a bad liar, I remember the way Brenda looked, now she was the epitome of gorgeous. Me, I'm just little Lizzie Webber, plain and perfect, haven't you heard."

"I don't know who said you were plain, but they were highly mistaken, you have grown into a knock out and the way your eyes positively shine with love, I know I have never seen a more beautiful creature. Give yourself credit and stop listening to other people. You may not be perfect, but you are perfect for Jason. Now it is time for us to get this wedding started." Sonny said, embracing the woman whom he had come to love as a sister.

Elizabeth couldn't contain the tears any longer. Jason had always had trouble expressing himself, but obviously Sonny didn't, his words were beyond kind, they gave her a new found confidence. "Okay Mr. you need to stop that, I can't be a weeping bride. Do I need a touch up or anything?"

"You look amazing! Time to go." Sonny said, bending his arm and offering it to her.

"By the way, thank you for doing this, I know you are Jason's best man, so I will try not to hog you to much." Liz said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I would much rather be on your arm than his." Sonny said with a grin, his dimples making him look even more charming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mysterious guest had some how found his way into the church, he remained well hidden and didn't give away his position by drawing attention to himself, he stood statue like, there was going to be time for him to come forward, but right now he just took the opportunity to scope out the place and all the guests in attendance.

Whatever happened today, one way or another, would either see the end of this wedding or he would end up dead himself, either way, he didn't bother with a contingency plan, one plan was all it would take, win or lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily stood in front of the wide doors, waiting for the song to change. As soon as she saw Elizabeth and Sonny, she couldn't help the smile that burst forth upon her lips. Her best friend was soon going to be her sister, forget the in-law part, because in every way that truly mattered, Liz and Emily were finally going to be family, and that alone widened her smile.

The doors were opened wide. Emily started her walk down the aisle, Sonny's daughter Kristina dropping petals as she followed Emily. Cameron was close behind, he had the pillow which held the rings, clasped tightly in his hands. He looked so proud. Like he was the one doing the most important job around.

When the wedding march began, Sonny needn't have worried about encouraging Liz to begin her walk. As soon as she heard the song, she was already on the move. Sonny smiled to himself, perhaps that is why his marriage's had never lasted, most times the bride was ready to run, but the wrong direction.

As they stopped in front of the doors, giving everyone the look they so desired, because everyone was curious what dress she would pick this time, seeing as how this wasn't her first wedding, nor Jason's.

Nevertheless, as soon as her eyes found Jason's, she found she didn't want to go with the traditional slow walk, if she had on running shoes, she would have dashed to the front of the church, but seeing as how she wanted to remember every moment, she took her time, even though it was almost down right unbearable.

Jason couldn't tear his eyes away from the vision in front of him. It blew his mind how everyday he could think that she had looked more beautiful than the day before, but even when pregnant with his child, she had not looked so lovely. He could read it in her stance, eyes and smile, she was coming home. He knew that feeling well, because he knew the same emotions were reflected by him. There was no doubt left, if there ever had been to begin with, they were soulmate's.

His heart no longer beat inside his chest, the proverbial object of his love lay twenty feet beyond his body. She had stolen his heart that very first day, back when she had asked for a dance, nothing earth shattering, but life altering to say the least. His heart now and forever more, belonged to the brunette beauty who was almost to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac shook his head, this was unbelievable, he didn't know how to grasp what Landon had told him, it was twisted and sick. "Did you have them run a second check or a third?"

"They did three checks altogether, and each time it came up the same. What do you want to do about this?" Landon asked, unfamiliar with this kind of thing.

"Let me handle this, I can't call Jason, the wedding will have already started, but I am going to put out a warrant for his arrest. I am going over to the wedding, I want to make sure he doesn't show up there and should he decide to be brave yet dumb, then I will nail him." Mac said, then paused a moment to think. It wasn't like he had a lot of time to do so, but he needed to make a few things clear.

"We don't know where he could be or if he is dangerous to us or anyone else, so make sure you handle this situation with finesse and caution, got me?" Mac said, hoping he was getting his point across to the younger officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny held firmly to her arm, hoping in doing so he wasn't bruising her, this girl was too thin and bruised much to easily. He was only holding her back, because he knew she would want to remember this day for eternity and if she rushed, the little things would be forgotten.

Sonny finally pulled her to a stop, otherwise she might very well have dragged him right up there with her. She resisted at first, but finally gave in. Sonny lifted her veil and placed a kiss to her cheek.

They both slowly turned towards the minister who was performing the ceremony. Sonny waited for his roll as Elizabeth's stand-in father, but didn't have to wait long.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked.

"I do." Sonny said. Then took her hand and placed it into his best friends, once that was done, he took up his position as best man.

"We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It is a sanction that is not to be entered into lightly, for you are giving of yourself to one another, taking to lives and making them a whole. You have each prepared your own vows, so without further adieu." The minister said, he had been told that it was going to be a very straightforward ceremony. Pretty much it all remained the same, except for their own vows. "Is there anyone present who can show just cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony?"

Everyone turned to Carly, almost as if they expected her to object, but the person who finally came out of the shadows, was the first to speak. "I have just cause." The man said, making his way up the aisle. Max and Johnny made a move to intercept him, but at Sonny's negation, stood still, waiting with bated breath like everyone else, to see where this was going to go now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac entered at just the right moment, some might call it fortuitous, other's might claim that it was cops intuition, whatever the reason, he was happy to be right where he was.

All eyes bounced from the couple to the guards standing at the ready, then to the man standing there, for the moment silent and then their eyes fell upon Mac. It was obvious something had happened or was about to happen, and for that, they wouldn't miss a moment of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I suggest you stop right where you are, you are not stopping this wedding, but there is something you can do for me. Turn around and place your hands on your head. Mac looked sadly towards the couple, knowing this was not something they had wanted to happen, especially on this day, but they would soon be happy to know, that the man standing in front of Mac, who was even now gauging his options, was the man who killed Skye and abused Elizabeth.

He had wanted to do this the easy way, he had hoped it would never have to come to this, but he was left with what he had, so he would try to make the best of it.

"Lucky Spencer, you are under arrest for your connection in the murder of Skye Quartermaine and the deadly beating you administered to Elizabeth. I suggest you come easily, we don't want to make a scene." Mac said, hoping the young man would stop his shenanigans and comp peacefully.

You could tell he was planning on taking flight, but before he could move so much as an inch, Sonny had him pinned. When Mac slapped the cuffs on, then and only then did Sonny loosen his grip.

"Sorry about the disruption folks, everything will be over with in a few short moments." Mac said, hoping he hadn't ruined Liz's wedding.

"Mac?" Elizabeth questioned. "Could the two of you move to a seat, I think Lucky needs to see this wedding and hear the emotions that this marriage will maintain and nurture.

Mac looked between the couple, askance. Finally seeing that she meant what she said, Mac escorted Lucky to the last pew, were there was barely any room, but enough to get them through the ceremony.

Liz was not going to allow him to ruin her day, she had fought long and hard to make it to this point, and no ex-husband was going to stop it. "Please sir, continue."

The minister nodded, then said, "Jason, will you please read your vows now."

I Do, By Paul Brandt

I've seen the storm clouds in your past  
But rest assured 'cause you are safe  
at home at last  
I rescued you, you rescued me  
And we're right where we should be  
when we're together

I know the questions in your mind  
But go ahead and ask me one more time  
You'll find the answer's still the same  
It won't change from day to day  
for worse or better

Chorus:  
Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

I know the time will disappear  
But this love we're building on will always be here  
No way that this is sinking sand  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever

Chorus:  
Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

Baby I will, I am, I can, I have  
Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do

"You are and have always been my dearest friend and confidant, you have given yourself as a whole to our love, it is because of you we have come this far. You are everything I ever wanted, everything I have ever dreamed, it is with this love that I will make everyday better than the next and with this vow." Jason said, he hadn't planned on using a song as part of his vows, but when he heard the song, he knew it was everything he wanted to say, but could not so eloquently say.

The minister turned to Elizabeth, with a brief gesture of his hand, he signaled her to begin.

I Do (Cherish You) Mark Wills

All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes, shining at me  
When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding

Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do

In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
Until that day I found you  
How you opened my life to a new paradise

In a world torn by change  
Still with all of my heart, until my dying day

I do, cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do

I've waited so long to say this to you  
So, if you're asking if I love you this much, I do  
Oh, I do

"Jason you are my voice of reason, my shoulder to lean on, my hearts keeper and my souls mate. You are my right kind of wrong, you lift me higher than I have ever been before, you give me a reason to breathe and my heart a reason to soar. It is to you I vow my life, love and fidelity to. And I promise to be the best wife, mother and friend, for eternity I pledge myself to you and our love." Liz said, trying to keep her tears at bay, Jason's vows moving her more than she could ever explain, but it touched her heart and made it that much more memorable when she saw the same tears glistening in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys have been absolutely wonderful, thank you for all the great feedback, I only hope you continue to enjoy it. The more feedback I get, the quicker I write, so I thank you for keeping my muse sated. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

"What token of your love do you offer?" The minister asked, when he saw Cameron step forward with the pillow he asked, "Would you place the ring's in my hand?"

Cameron held the pillow up, smiling proudly that he did his job.

Jason placed the rings in the minister's hands and patted Cameron's butt, sending him back to his position..

"May these ring's be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these ring's on their finger's symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

"If you will, Jason please place the ring on Elizabeth's finger and repeat after me."

"I give this ring to you as a token of my love, this ring like my love is unbreakable, for it is the circle of life and love, for it is never-ending, I promise to love you through good times and bad, through sickness and health, for richer or poor, I take you Elizabeth as my wife, for all eternity and with this ring, I thee wed." Jason said as he slid the ring fully on her hand. His heart for once available for all to see, because it shone in his eyes and his breath taking smile.

"Elizabeth, please place the ring on Jason's finger and repeat after me."

"I give this ring to you as a token of my love, this ring like my love is unbreakable, for it is the circle of life and love, for it is never-ending, I promise to love you through good times and bad, through sickness and health, for richer or poor, I take you Elizabeth as my wife, for all eternity and with this ring, I thee wed." Elizabeth repeated, firmly placing the ring on Jason's finger. It stole her breath, because in a matter of minutes, she would forever be Jason's wife.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

"Through marriage, Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness."

"In as much as Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined."

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend."

"What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder."

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

"You may now kiss the bride." The Minister said.

Jason wasted no time, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, while his lips did what they always did best, he poured forth every emotion that he had been feeling throughout the day and that moment, into that kiss, when he finally pulled away, not only was she weak kneed, but Jason himself was too.

"It is my greatest pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

Their friends and family erupted with applause and cheers, but one person sat unmoving, no smile touched his lips and no joy reached his eyes, he looked cold and indifferent. Thankful that he could be dealt with at another time, the happy couple made their way slowly out of the church and into the downfall of birdseed.

Jason held firmly to Elizabeth's hand, once they were tucked safely away in the limo, Jason took hold of his wife and kissed her the way he had wanted to in the church, but had deemed unwise to do so. His hands slid over the satiny material covering her back, he had never wanted anything more at that moment than to make love to his wife, but the truth that the night was not even close to be over, tempered some of his desire, at least for the time being.

When Liz finally pulled away, Jason looked at her with questions in his eyes, he understood on some level why she had wanted Lucky there, but the knowledge must have shocked her, the man who claimed to love her beyond reason for so many years, had orchestrated and paid someone to abuse her. He knew the information must be bothering her, but she remained strong and indifferent.

"Liz, you know we are going to have to talk about Lucky at some point, right?" Jason said, gently tipping her chin to make her look him in the eyes.

"I understand that, but his presence at our wedding has me believing that he intended to sabotage it or something, I can't really explain why I wanted him to witness the rest of it, I only knew it felt right. We will talk about him, but today, he doesn't hold a place in my thoughts. I am your wife and you are my husband, no one could have stopped that. Today we are going to enjoy what is ours, tomorrow or the day after, seeing as how Lucky won't be going anywhere is soon enough to discuss him." Liz said. She had surprised herself with the lack of feelings she had pertaining to what had occurred. Perhaps at a later time it would come back to bother her, but right now, the only man on her mind was her handsome husband.

Not only was she surprised by her own feelings on the matter, she was downright shocked, that Jason hadn't tried to bound her ex into the ground, he had maintained his composure and never even flinched, she was sure, like herself, that at a later time things would not be so calm, but that was okay with her, today was to special to discuss such unhappy things.

"Do you know how beautiful you are my wife, you have always been, but today, you shine brighter than any star in heaven, you look like an angel." Jason said, nibbling softly on her bare shoulder and neck.

"Why Mr. Morgan, when did you become such a sweet talker?" Liz said playfully. "Did you know, dear husband, how hard it was for me to stand still, when I saw you, because all I could imagine was removing these lovely but cumbersome clothes, so I could show you just what kind of an effect you have on me. I think later tonight, you may just find out, unless you think we have time, before we get to the reception?"

"As much as I would love to ravish you right about now, I think our friends and family would be concerned when we didn't show up on time. But fear not Mrs. Morgan, we have a lifetime to ravish one another." Jason said, taking possession of her lips once again, if he could have nothing else of her at that moment then he would take what he could have, besides her lips were almost as delectable as the rest of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys have been absolutely wonderful, thank you for all the great feedback, I only hope you continue to enjoy it. The more feedback I get, the quicker I write, so I thank you for keeping my muse sated. I just can't thank you enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Mac finally ushered Lucky out to his waiting patrol car, it felt good to be doing this, Luke was going to have a coronary over this, but the evidence was enough to prove Lucky had something to do with it.

He had an idea though, he didn't want to alert Lucky to his possible inspirational thought, but he had the man's writing upon numerous papers at the office, if he could prove that it was Lucky who wrote the note, it would be another nail in his so called coffin.

For once, Mac was looking forward to throwing the book at a few people, perhaps he could even convince the younger Spencer to give up the goods on Mateo Ruiz, if that could happen, Mac might consider retiring early. It's not like he hadn't tried to solve all cases that came across his desk. But he finally believed in the deepest recesses of his heart, that if he could bring these two down for the crimes they had committed he would at least have that on his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky felt like his whole world had been turned upside down once again, he couldn't recall how he had ended up at Jason and Elizabeth's wedding and the accusations that Mac had flung at him, made no sense. Why in the world would he hurt Liz, he loved her.

He had been sitting in interrogation for hours now, but not a single person had come in to speak to him or anything and he was quite unhappy about that little fact. He couldn't believe that Mac actually thought that he would hurt anyone. His mind kept casting him back to when he found out that Liz had been hurt, he never touched her, but something about the whole situation nagged at a memory in the back of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke Spencer had been called as soon as they reached the precinct, the man was once again inebriated but nevertheless on his way now. And more than likely Tracy would be coming too. Just what Mac didn't need, he had already had enough of the Spencer's and whether Tracy took Luke's last name, she was quickly becoming a Spencer as well, but she could be the worst of the two, because she was also a Quartermaine.

Mac could feel the pressure and tension settling into his neck, he wanted nothing more than to go home and finally know this day and its problems were over, but instead of doing that, he headed into interrogation room one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The large room looked amazing, the wedding planner and Carly had gone above and beyond the call of duty, they had turned the ballroom into a beautiful fairytale.

As they walked into the room, the gathered group cheered, rising to their feet. No sooner did the applause quiet down, than the silverware tickling against the wine goblets began. Indicating to the couple, that they must kiss, which Jason happily submitted to, it was a tedious tradition, but he didn't need others to suggest he kiss his wife, he would have happily died with his lips dueling with hers.

The reception and meal were amazing, everything tasted scrumptious, although the bride and groom didn't eat much, they were rather busy, just being with one another. When it finally came time for the first dance, Jason took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the dance floor, this night he would do whatever Liz wanted him to do, he only hoped he could anticipate her desire's so she would not have to ask him for anything. He wanted to be the perfect husband, even if it was only for one night. She deserved that more than anyone.

The song came on, and slowly they swayed to the music.

Now And Forever, By Richard Marx

Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage in my head

You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread

I lose my way but still you seem to understand

Now and forever I will be your man.

Sometimes I just hold you

Too caught up in me to see

I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me

I'll try to show you each and every way I can

Now and forever I will be your man

Now I can rest my worries and always be sure

That I won't be alone anymore

If I'd only known you were there all the time

All this time

Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand

Now and forever I will be your man

Now and forever I will be your man

When the song ended, the couple remained where they were, lost in each other and the love that they had been blessed with. Three songs later they finally pulled apart, for once Jason didn't mind that he was dancing, for he had finally found a partner worth dancing with.

Carly took Jason's hand beseeching with her eyes for one dance, while Jax asked Elizabeth for the honor of dancing with the beautiful bride.

The groom and bride were lost to one another for some time, all those people they held dearly in their hearts took their turns dancing with the wonderful couple. But finally both were allowed the escape they needed, it was time to cut the cake.

As they stood before the beautiful piece of art that was their cake, they couldn't help but smile, for the love they shared was evident for all those who shared in their special day. Together they cut the first piece, Jason offered the first morsel to Elizabeth who gladly opened her mouth. What she hadn't been expecting was the face full of cake she got, she knew it was customary or almost like a ritual for that to happen, but her straight-laced husband she did not expect it from.

So with the same zeal, she grabbed her piece, offering it to her wary love, for once he couldn't see the mischief that lurked behind her sparkling orbs. So when he to got a face full of cake, he couldn't help but laugh, it was the richest laughter they had ever heard, because it was a laugh of contentment, but also the laugh of love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky was losing his mind, he couldn't remember anything that had happened, well besides what happened earlier. His beautiful wife, demanding that he watch her nuptials to another man, while their son handed him the rings.

This wasn't right, this was so far off into left field that he couldn't even imagine how he had ended up there. There felt like there were gaps in his mind, like large chucks of time had been erased. But how could that be?

He needed to figure out what was going on and quickly, his life and the life he wanted with Elizabeth hung in the balance. But what answers could he hope to obtain while locked to the table, awaiting his interrogation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz grabbed the microphone from the cake table, wanting to take this moment to thank everyone. "Jason and I would like to take this moment to thank everyone of you for coming today, it has been interesting to say the least, but we made it. We couldn't be happier, knowing that our friends and family stood behind us on this most sacred day."

Jason looked at Liz, he should say something, but public speaking was not his forte, so instead of taking the mike from her, he leaned over and quietly said, "Yeah, what she said."

The room broke out in laughter, for it was not a secret that Jason was a private person who didn't care for the limelight.

Emily took the mike from Liz, prepared to make her speech. "I couldn't imagine a happier day than this. My brother and best friend are married, so instead of funny stories or little anecdotes, I thought I would read and Irish wedding blessing for you."

Wedding Blessing (Unknown author)

May your mornings bring joy and your evenings bring peace.

May your troubles grow few as your blessings increase.

May the saddest day of your future

Be no worse than the happiest day of your past.

May your hands be forever clasped in friendship

And your hearts joined forever in love.

Your lives are very special,

God has touched you in many ways.

May his blessings rest upon you

And fill all your coming days.

"To you my dear friend and brother, may you always find happiness and love. Jason you made my best friend a sister, and for that, I will forever be grateful, you two belong together, there is no denying you are Soulmate's." Emily said, raising her glass.

"Cheers." Everyone said in unison.

Emily gave the mike to Sonny, knowing he had prepared something as well. "I know I am not always eloquent, but when I found out the two of you were going to be married, the only thing I could think was 'it was about time', I hope the future is bright for you both and I hope that love is always the bright spot in all your days. I too picked an Irish wedding blessing, so without further adieu."

Old Blessings (Unknown author)

May the raindrops fall lightly on your brow

May the soft winds freshen your spirit

May the sunshine brighten your heart

May the burdens of the day rest lightly upon you

And may God enfold you in the mantle of His love.

May the road rise to meet you

May the wind be always at your back

May the sun shine warm upon your face

and the rain fall soft upon your fields

And until we meet again my friend

May God hold you in the hollow (palm) of his hand

May God be with you and bless you

May you see your children's children

May you be poor in misfortunes and rich in Blessings

May you know nothing but happiness

from this day forward

But rich or poor, quick or slow,

May you know nothing but happiness

From this day forward.

May the joys of today

Be those of tomorrow.

"Jason, you are my dearest friend and I wish you all the best, Elizabeth, we have not always been close, but I hope in the coming years, you will see me as a confidant and a surrogate big brother. It was and always will be you, you are Jason's center, his heart, his mind and his soul. Take good care of each other, for I love you both." Sonny said, a single tear slipping from his eye. He raised his glass and once again "Cheers" rang out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Okay everyone, I hope this holds you over for a few days, I will not have a chance to update again until Monday night sometime, so I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Also if you like this tale, let me know, I always love knowing if I should continue or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	48. Chapter 48

A.N. Okay, I know short chapter, but I promise I will continue to write. And have another chapter or two or three for you tomorrow. Enjoy. Also if you like what you are reading, I would love to know your thoughts, replies are always welcomed and mean ever so much to me. 

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Carly was the one who rounded up all the available women, which was surprisingly a large number. As all the women grouped together, waiting and hoping for their chance to grab the bouquet, the men looked on in stupefied silence. Obviously it wasn't something they understood, but went along with because it was a wedding tradition.

Liz looked back of her shoulder, then quickly turned back around, and without further hesitation, she threw the bouquet over her shoulder. Emily looked up just as the flowers landed in her hands, she didn't believe the old wives tales that the women who caught the bouquet was the next to be wed, but it would be something if it was true. All this time had given her a new found respect for love and those you love, she was ready to take it to the next level with Nikolas, should he want that too.

Next Jason led Liz to a chair that had already been placed in the center of the room, as she took a seat, he knelt in front of her, slowly lifting her dress higher and higher. But once he reached her knees, he slipped his head beneath the gown. Liz was expecting him to use his hands the entire time, but when she felt his lips so high on her thigh, she could stop the quick inhalation of breath or the dream smile that formed on her lips.

Jason's other hand lingered on her opposite thigh, sending bolts of desire through her system. As his lips stopped his delirious torture, he slowly pulled the garter down her leg, and completely un Jason like, used his teeth to remove it from her leg. The jubilant cheers from all the men only spurred him on more, he kissed down every inch of her shapely calves and then finally when it looked like Elizabeth was going to jump him right then and there, he stood up, the garter held triumphantly in his hand.

Carly once again directed the single men to the middle of the dance floor. Sonny was out there with what looked to be bells on. Jason was pleasantly surprised by the change in his friends entire mood. Brenda looked at his with wary eyes, but within was pleased by his happiness. Not only was Jason a brand new man thanks to Elizabeth, but Sonny had changed as well. She could see he still held a torch for his ex, but it seemed like he was genuinely happy for her.

Perhaps they really did have a chance at making things work this time. Who knew the possibilities were endless.

Jason never bothered to glance of his shoulder, he stretched the garter till it was taut, then let it fly to its destination, wherever that might be. When he turned around and saw Declan with the garter laying haphazardly across his shoulder, the enforcer couldn't stop the bubble of laughter that erupted. He had seen men panic before, due to circumstances and extreme situations, but never over something so harmless as a garter. Once Jason finally got control of his laughter, he wondered what the bodyguards true reasons for mortification were.

It couldn't possibly be the meaning behind the tradition, at least Jason didn't think it could be. But on the other hand, Declan was now forced to dance with Emily and while she looked like she was taking it well, the younger man looked positively fearful. Being of goodwill, Jason went over to the younger man, clapping him heartily on the shoulder, and then said, "Enjoy the dance, it doesn't mean you are going to marry my sister, we already know who has claimed your heart, fear not, your safe with Emily, she will take good care of you."

Emily saw the lurking mischief that her brother for some reason wanted to maneuver, but saw him think better of it, so instead of sticking around to bother the young bodyguard, Jason returned to his literally blushing bride.

"My dear, you look positively ravishing, think anyone would miss our early departure?" Jason asked, his mischief not abated at all, just redirected to a more suitable and delectable prize.

"Why Mr. Morgan, are you trying to rush through our reception for your own personal gratification, are you really so incorrigible?" Elizabeth asked, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"I believe that is exactly what I am trying to do, can you blame a guy though, look at you…" Jason supplied, letting his sentence drift off, allowing her mind to take the next step.

"Well I believe we could leave should we so choose, but what about all that dancing you promised me, and could we really deprive all these lovely young women that opulent eye candy you offer while bedecked in such charming attire?" Liz asked playfully. For in all honesty, she was ready to get on with things, and getting Jason alone was number two on her list, the first was going home to say goodbye to the kids, seeing as how Isabella would be taking them over to Monica's tomorrow morning.

They were suppose to be going on a honeymoon, but since the recent developments with Lucky, neither Jason nor Elizabeth wanted to leave, they needed to know what was going on and risking the kids or their safety was not something either of them wanted to do. Their honeymoon would wait till things settled down, mind you in Jason's line of work, things rarely settled down long enough for anyone to be gone long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

She took her time, now that things were finally in motion, she understood she didn't need to rush. For once, things looked to be going her way, that idiot who was related to her precious Nikolas was finally out of the picture, she could finally take the next steps in securing his rise back in the family. She would have to remember to thank the stranger who had approached her with this lovely idea, who knew Lucky Spencer could be used as such a pawn, she had always known he was weak of mind and character, but his own downward spiral thanks to drugs, had been a great help.

Her mystery partner would want to know the status of their plan, but for right now, he could wait, getting to Nikolas and securing his future was the first and only thing she was concerned with. The Spencer's had tainted Nikolas enough, the poor boy didn't even know if he was coming or going.

Nevertheless, she couldn't be happier with the way things had gone down with Lucky and Elizabeth, for it was truly nauseating to see, when even a Spencer submit to such blatant stupidity. She could have told the fool of a man that his wife was busy being in love with someone else, but this worked out so much nicer than even she could have planned, Lucky was so determined to get her back that he never thought twice about anything else, whatever lay ahead for Lucky would be a blessing compared to what she truly wanted to do to the man who was so much a boy still. A life time in prison was her second choice, torturing Luke with his death would have been first, but she had learned long ago, beggars could not be choosers. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly and Sonny shared a single dance while Jax and Brenda did the same. If one were to think overly hard on the two couples on the dance floor, one would be left with mush for brains. Sonny used to be in love with Brenda and had tried to marry her on two occasions, Jax had also been in love with her and had tried to marry her. Sonny and Carly had been married numerous times and now Jax was married to Carly. It was like a soap opera, the constant partner swapping was ludicrous, but entertaining from an outsiders point of view.

Of course who could forget the happily married couple, they too had seen many rough times, Liz had been married to Ric, Sonny's hated brother, had dated Lucky on and off again for what felt like an eon, had gotten mixed up with Zander Smith and then of course, there was Jason right smack dab in the middle, Elizabeth's true soulmate. As for Jason he had made his rounds as well, Karen, Keesha, Robin and Carly, had all been rather fleeting romances, Courtney he married, but she couldn't handle his life, Brenda he married so neither could testify against the other, Sam, well what could one say about Sam, Jason always had a heart that was so large and when a child was added to the mix, he found it impossible to say no. And of course Liz. The one woman who had claimed his heart with a simple dance and had refused to give up said organ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas had left the reception early, he needed to speak to his brother, whatever madness was going on, he needed to know what it was, because the accusations the police were hurling and the possible charges that were going to be laid, left Lucky in a very sticky situation.

He hadn't wanted to leave, he felt like he owed it to Elizabeth to be there, not to mention Emily. He loved her, there was nothing that he could do about that, he only hoped he could protect her from the craziness that was as of late becoming the center of his world. His poor child had taken a backseat to Lucky and his many problems. That would stop here and now, whatever was going on, Nikolas would try to help, but there was only so much he was willing to do.

And one thing he really needed to do was contact Luke, Lucky needed his father now more than ever. Nikolas just hopped that Luke would for once stand up and be the man and father he should have always been. Because there was no doubt that Lucky needed him and as loathe as he was to admit it, Nikolas needed him too, the two may not always see eye to eye, but they both agreed that Lucky deserved better than what he had, the sad fact was, Lucky's life was his own creation, he had chosen which way he was going to go and how he was going to get there. Perhaps all the family in the world wouldn't be enough to save the youngest male Spencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	49. Chapter 49

A.N. If you like what you are reading, I would love to know your thoughts, replies are always welcomed and mean ever so much to me.  
**  
Chapter Forty-Nine  
**  
Jason and Liz finally made it out of the hotel ballroom. They were suppose to spend the night at the hotel, but both Jason and Liz wanted to get down to the police station, it was their wedding night, but some things needed to be handled before they did anything else.  
Both were silent the entire ride, once parked in front of the station, they began talking all at once.

"Jason, I don't know what is wrong with Lucky, but I think…" Liz said, but was cutoff by Jason.

"Elizabeth, I know you loved him, for a very long time, but we can't let him…" Jason said, now getting cutoff by Liz.

"Darlin', you have it all wrong. I used to love Lucky, but what I feel for him now is nothing but pity. He has ruined any chance I might have been willing to give, and whether it was him or not who paid Mateo to hurt me, it doesn't make a difference. He has twisted the love I once felt for him into a dirty obsession. I don't know if he ever loved me or not, perhaps it was always about possessing me, but there is nothing left in my heart for Lucky, he killed all feelings, even those of remorse. I am where I belong, don't you ever doubt that." Liz said, squeezing Jason's hand tightly before placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Jason asked, hoping that she wasn't just putting on a brave face for his benefit.

"I am, let's get this over with, I want to get you back to that hotel, I just hope you aren't overly tired, because I am wide awake." Liz said with a seductive wink.

"Tired, me, no never. Whatever you desire Mrs. Morgan, is my pleasure to deliver. I promise to make it my life's work to see you satisfied and each desire taken care of." Jason said, tasting the soft skin of her neck, draw a small moan from her. "Okay, let's get this over and done with!"

Elizabeth nodded, it was something that needed to be done, but in all honesty, she was more afraid that she cared to admit. Lucky was the boy who had saved her mind and soul after the rape, but to go through such a complete change and be the one who paid someone to beat her within an inch of her life, well it was beyond mortifying. And whether he did it because he couldn't do the deed himself, it mattered not, the fact that he could consciously pay someone to do that to her, well, it finally killed the remaining emotions that she still held for her lost love and had managed to taint every good emotion and memory she had thus far maintained. Lucky had finally and completely destroyed everything the boy had done, with his manly actions or lack thereof. 

Jason and Liz entered the P.C.P.D. hand in hand, a few odd looks were directed at them, but neither paid much attention to those looks, they had eyes only for one another. Jason knocked once on Mac's door and awaited either an invitation or a refusal.

"Come in." Mac said distractedly.

Jason opened the door, hoping this night would see the end to Lucky and his threats. But something persisted in his mind and heart. He couldn't believe that Lucky had acted alone, that he was the mastermind behind everything, it just didn't feel like the young Spencer's M.O., even when determined for retribution, could he really try to kill Elizabeth, he didn't think so, but then again, Lucky had been a very different person ever since that night that he disappeared and was thought dead. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat in Lucky's living room, oblivious to everything that was going on around her. Her only thoughts were for her child, for once something was more important that her own wants and needs. She was conflicted though, she really did want the child to be Jason's, but what could she possibly hope to gain if the baby was his, he had already explained with a vehemence that he wanted nothing to do with her, so perhaps it would be better for everyone around, if the baby turned out to be Lucky's. She didn't love him, doubted that she could ever love anyone like she did Jason, but she was left with no other choice.

It was that sad realization that brought her to tears. She was once again left with the indisputable fact that she was on her own, with no one to turn to, she had burnt too many bridges. Taking solace in her grief, she used it to feed her anger, anger at the unfairness of the world that kicked her when she was down, she needed to re-learn all those hard tough facts for she had made the mistake of trusting and once again it had led to nothing but heartache.

Of course, she couldn't look at the mistakes as her fault, for they never were, she was the victim, always was and always will be. A divine force was out to get her, fate had deemed her a worthy foe for misery.

Needing to banish all thoughts, Sam grabbed her coat and left the small apartment. Allowing her feet to carry her wherever they wished, she walked in a fog of despair and regret. One thought persisted though, this was not her fault, it had all begun the night she was conceived, this was Alexis's fault, if she would have had a backbone, then Sam would not be suffering through this unbearable heartache.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Alexis's home, the gun clutched tightly in her hand. She looked at the offending object as if she had never seen such a thing, but the weight felt right in her hands and the sudden desire to use the weapon was so overwhelming that she expelled all other thoughts, following the same age old instincts that had gotten her into trouble before, she walked into her mother's home, suddenly impatient for a confrontation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason, Elizabeth, I didn't expect to see you here, not tonight at least!" Mac said, trying to cover his shock.

"Well we both agree that this chapter of our life needs to come to an end, and in order for that to happen, Lucky needs to be removed from it. He has caused many problems in the past, now we just want to do what is right for us and our family." Liz said, looking Mac in the eyes.

"I can understand that, but tonight, your wedding night?" Mac asked, his concern obvious. He understood their reasoning, but he also understood that this was one night that was suppose to be free from all the heartache and troubles that life usually insisted one deal with.

"I know it isn't of the norm, but we want to do this, no we need to do this. Our life together has just begun, and neither of us want the dark cloud of Lucky Spencer hanging over our heads. We refuse to live in fear of him, he needs to be dispelled from our life. He holds the key to cause us great annoyances, and the boy I knew would not do anything so stupid or hurtful, but this man, I don't know him, he is capable of anything. So I beg of you Mac, please let us see him, allow us to get on with our life." Liz said, looking beseechingly at Mac, hoping he would see the logic of their request.

"Well, I haven't even had a chance to interrogate him yet, but I suppose, you could have a few moments with him. Understand though, you cannot take matters into your own hands, this has to be by the book. So keep your anger in check Jason." Mac said, knowing full well that Jason would like nothing more than to beat the man to death, and really he couldn't blame the man.

He was flabbergasted that the man who sat in his interrogation room was the same man who had gone out of his way to protect others and cared about his friends and family. This monster was a completely different person than the boy he remembered, that boy wouldn't have used a woman for personal gratification, he wouldn't have willingly hurt someone he loved, even if it was out of pain or vengeance, this man was the exact opposite of everything Mac remembered, the boy he had truly liked and trusted. This facsimile, was an affront to every memory he and everyone else had of Lucky. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam walked around the house, in a foggy stupor. No thoughts played in her mind, she was intent on one thing and until she found it, she would not rest. It had finally been made clear, Alexis needed to die, if it wasn't for her, Sam would have had a normal life, and she wouldn't have used men to make herself feel better.

But as she stood in the living room, it was obvious there was no home. And still without thinking she allowed her feet to carry her where they wished. When she finally looked around, she noticed she was standing on the launch, going to Wyndemere. The cool breeze ruffled the loose hairs of her ponytail, giving her a content look, but the look in her eyes detracted any semblance of sanity, whether it was temporary or not, Sam was not mentally sound.

She climbed from the launch, and made her way up to the old family house, for it was just as much hers as anyone else's, she was after all a Cassadine.

She quietly made her way into the house. There was no logical reason why she believed Alexis was here, but this was where she had been directed, of course one could once again question her sanity, when one trusted their own feet to have a mind of its own and direct her where they wanted to go. Yes, it was finally happening, Sam was losing her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason held firm to Elizabeth's hand, no matter her affirmation to the contrary, he knew this was going to be hard on her. You didn't spend your young adult life in love with someone, to then be able to turn those feelings off and on at will. There wasn't much he could do, but he planned on doing anything and everything to make this as easy on his new wife as possible.

Liz hesitated a moment before she placed her hand on the doorknob. Jason would have been proud of her, had he known what was going through her mind. It had nothing whatsoever to do with her past feelings for Lucky. She had loved the man on the other side of the door for a good part of her life, but it wasn't the man that she had loved, it was the innocence and bravery of the boy, before Helena had placed her hooks so perfectly in his mind.

Perhaps things would have been different if he had never been kidnapped, but those were questions and what ifs that she really didn't want to know the answers to. She was where she belonged and that alone gave her the courage to step into the room, and finally say what needed to be said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky looked up as he heard the door opening, he had expected to see Mac or another cop, but the sight standing before him was nothing less than a complete shock.

She stood resplendent in her long white gown, her skin glowing radiantly. He longed to reach out and touch her silky flesh, to once again claim it as his own, make he cry out in pleasure, but the hulking man behind her quickly banished all warm thoughts.

He looked into those expressive orbs of her, hoping to see something that could give him hope, but the lack of emotion that graced her was fear inducing. Lucky had never felt more alone and dejected that at this moment, something big was about to happen, and he feared he would not like the conclusion of this little tête-à-tête.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50

A.N. If you like what you are reading, I would love to know your thoughts, replies are always welcomed and mean ever so much to me.  
**  
****Chapter Fifty**

Sam climbed the stairs, a noise had drawn her attention to the upper floor, not bothering to think about anything, she followed her feet, when she reached the top of the stairs she saw something that looked hideous. Her mother with her face glued to that hostage-taking murder Mr. James Craig.

It was enough to completely unhinge the precarious hold she had on her mind, insanity slipped quickly in, taking over for whatever had passed for sanity. "What in the world do you think you are doing Alexis? You are getting busy with that low life, do you have no morals?"

Alexis turned quickly, shocked at her daughter's appearance, but more shocked at the gun that was in her hand. It wasn't like she had planned for anything to happen with this man, but he was Jax's brother and with Ric gone, she could finally concentrate on surviving the cancer and perhaps moving on with her life. She understood the terrible things Jerry had done as Craig, but he had been nothing but kind to he and she longed for someone to give back her will to live.

"Sam, you don't know what you are talking about, come, let's go talk about this, I think you will understand once we talk." Alexis said, hoping and praying that she could make her daughter see what she needed her to see.

"You think I care what you have to say! You parade around acting all perfect, but you like the bad boys, you can't get enough of them, first it was Sonny and then Ric and now this murdering animal, you just keep sinking lower and lower. You make me sick." Sam shouted, her dark orbs flashing with malice and a malevolence unseen by many.

"Sam, giving me a break, you are not one to take the morally high ground, you use men for your own desires and when they have provided what it is you need, you toss them away. Don't think you can get high and mighty with me, take your mistakes and admit what you have done, you are in a precarious position because you made it that way." Alexis said, spurred on, not able to take the snide way she looked at her.

Alexis moved closer to her, her eyes flashing with the well known Cassadine anger. Sam could flap her gums all she wanted, but one thing she needed to remember, Alexis was a Cassadine and did not and would not stand for this blatant disregard for her parental rights. Alexis may not have used her power as a Cassadine as much as Helena or Stefan, but that didn't mean she had forgotten her lineage.

Sam stood her ground, she had not manipulated so many men, just to turn tail and run when things got rough. Sure she left when things got abundantly tougher, like when she switched her name after she murdered her husband, but she had stuck around long enough to get what she wanted. The guns weight gave her the strength to stand strong, but she understood the time to use it had long since passed.

Still there was no sanity to be seen in those dark orbs, perhaps everything had finally accumulated to a pressing degree leaving her unable to think or feel. Whatever the reasoning, Sam stood tall, not an ounce of fear showing.

Alexis saw Sam pull her shoulders back and saw the steel like straightness of her spine, for once the girl was trying to look the part of a Cassadine, but the sad truth she was coming to see. Sam would never be an integral part of the family, she was weak and pathetic, even though the girl knew how to get her way once in awhile, she didn't have the right stuff to be a true Cassadine heir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky tried to recover quickly from his apparent shock, so in a brusque voice he asked, "What do you two want?" All the while his heart was breaking, he could see the connection that these two shared, it was defined in every move and gesture.

"Quit playing the victim Lucky, I don't know if you were directly connected with Mateo or not, and really I don't care, what's done is done. But I need you to understand something, there is no going back, I have tried to protect you, I tried to love you. But you make it almost impossible to understand anything you do, and to be completely honest, I no longer care." Liz said, taking a moment to place her thoughts in order. This was the last time she was going to have dealings with Lucky, or so she hoped, so everything needed to be out in the open.

"Lucky, you were such a wonderful boy, but you lost that. You had a choice to fight after you came back, but I think you enjoyed playing the victim and being the one who needed to be taken care of, whatever the reason, you used and abused those who cared about you. Now when you are really in trouble, you are alone. I loved that boy, I really did and would have done anything for you, but when you came back, you did everything you could to play on everyone's emotions. You are a man Lucky, start acting like one." Liz finished, there was still so much she wanted to say, but was at the moment, incapable of doing so.

Lucky was about to speak but Jason cut him off before he could even mumble his first word.

"No you don't get to talk right now, you need to listen. Because of you Liz was hospitalized, she almost died because you had some sick twisted urge to see her away from me. I too, don't really care what your reasons were behind that idiocy, but you did it, one way or another, and now you need to pay. I hope they lock you away and throw away the key. You don't deserve Elizabeth, you never did, because you don't understand what it is to love a woman more than yourself, where you would sacrifice everything just to see her happy. You are a weak man and deserve whatever you get. I want you to understand one thing, you will never come near Elizabeth or our children, to you they are lost." Jason said, each word inflicted with a undertone of anger and disgust.

"What, you two off and get married and now you are all righteous, please, I may have done some stupid things, but I never consciously murdered anyone because I was told to and I was a police officer. You are a ruthless killer who finds a perverse joy in taking orders." Lucky said, his words unable to inflict the anger or hostility he had hoped.

He was angry and hurt by both of their words, but more disgusted with the truth that laid within their statements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jerry looked at the two women, unable to see the connection. He had seen Sam's spunky behavior in the hotel, but this thing that stood at the top of the stairs wasn't spunky or passionate, she was devoid of life, like a walking corpse.

Before anyone could react, Sam's hand flashed out, connecting squarely with Alexis's face, the older woman's face rocked back from the force of the blow. A small trickle of blood slipped down from her split lip, adding a darker hue to her already dark maroon lipstick.

The patience left Alexis's eyes, almost as if it had never been there. "That is the last time you will do that."

"You think I am scared of you, this is all your fault. I would have been the one carrying Jason's child, I would have borne him a son, and it would have been me he had wed today, but instead, my so called mother had to stick her nose in my business and ruin the only good thing in my life. You deserve so much more than a simple slap, but that will have to be enough for right now. You can continue your downward spiral on your own, some way and somehow, I am going to get Jason back, no thanks to you and Elizabeth will be a bad memory soon enough." Sam spat at Alexis, her words dripping in hatred.

Alexis didn't think, she just acted on impulse, her hand came up and on its own accord connected with Sam's face, the girls shocked expression was the first thing to register with Alexis, then next was the piercing scream that reverberated throughout the large house.

Jerry tried to act in haste, as soon as he saw Alexis's hand whip out, he was on the move, he could see what was going to happen and wanted to prevent it from happening. There was something special about this woman and for some reason he wanted to prevent her from having to suffer. Unfortunately he was not quick enough, Sam's body had been rocked hard enough, that she fell back a step, except when she stepped back, there was nothing for her foot to rest upon.

Alexis came out of her daze as she saw her daughter falling almost in slow motion, her screams suddenly stopped and the undisturbed silence that followed was eerily disconcerting.

Jerry was quick to grab his cell phone and call for an ambulance, whether it was needed or not, he understood Alexis would not take anything at face value, it was one of her qualities that he truly liked.

He could see Sam's body at the foot of the stairs, her body was twisted at an unnatural angle. Anticipating Alexis's next moves, he wrapped his arms around her body, hoping to prevent her from discovering the fate of her daughter either way, and as far as he was concerned, it didn't look good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was waiting in his office for the newly married couple to leave and was about to end the conversation whether it was done or not, when a call came in. It was not something he wanted to deal with now, but it was his job, so he was on his way to Wyndemere.

It took him twenty minutes to get to the house on the island, but as he walked into the house, he could tell the medics had already done everything they could. Now his job kicked in and he would have to find out all the details, although he was quite sure he already knew what happened.

He did live in Port Charles so he had heard many things that went around his city and one of them was the troubles Alexis and Sam always had. It had seemed like things were getting better, but animosity was a hard thing to disregard unless it was truly and completely let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz was lost for words, she knew and understood Jason loved her, but when he vocally proclaimed it, it brought home the love and the feelings behind it with an astounding completeness, she would never grow tired of hearing his declarations of love, just as she would never grow tired of telling him how much she loved him.

Lucky could see the changes in Elizabeth, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, he could see the self-assurance that radiated off of Liz, the quick easy smile that bloomed on her face, and the devotion that shone in her eyes.

He didn't want to believe that he had never given her that kind of acceptance or the easy with which she smiled, but it was very evident and another piece of his heart broke. What Jason said was true, he didn't deserve Elizabeth, perhaps he never had and that too hurt his heart. Because it was very evident, he was not the better man, the better man stood with the love of his life.

"I hope you to find much happiness, perhaps you won't believe that I want nothing but happiness for you, but I understand now, it's you Jason, it always has been. Elizabeth needed a white knight, someone who was going to love her and guard her heart. All I ask is that you devote your life to her happiness, because she deserves it." Lucky said, his tears no longer capable of being held back, flowed down his cheeks, but instead of being ashamed, he allowed them to do what they were intended for, they cleansed his soul to some degree, now all he had to do was find the memories that pertained to Mateo Ruiz.

Jason and Liz looked at one another, both shocked by the seemingly grown-up attitude of a man they had both cared about. Lucky had scorned them both, and what had been done was now of the past. But both understood, he would not be welcome in their life, they needed to move on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking the statements of those at Wyndemere, Mac finally made his way back to the station, he had wanted to stop at Jakes and have a few dozen drinks, but he had to go back, to many things needed to be resolved. And he was the one who everyone was looking to, to resolve it all, even if he didn't have all the answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three in the small room had fallen silent, there was still things that needed to be said, but at that moment, they were taking their time, trying to collect and arrange those thoughts.

Before they had a chance to recommence the conversation, Mac walked in, he looked exhausted and as though he had aged twenty years in the time they had been inside the room.

Three expectant eyes turned to watch him. When he didn't offer up a reason for the disturbance, Jason took it upon himself to ask the question that seemed to weight heavy on the older man. "Mac, what is it, you obviously didn't come in here because we were taking a long time, so please cut the silent act and spill what you need to say."

Mac looked at Jason, knowing he could not put it off any longer. "I suppose I should separate you and tell you individually, but seeing as how this pertains to both of you, I might as well save my breath and do this here." Of course he had heard the news about the question of the paternity, but of course that no longer posed a problem, the child in question had not been spared and nor had its mother.

"I was called away a little while ago, there had been an accident at Wyndemere, we don't really know all the details as of yet, but I am truly sorry to be the one to tell you this. Sam had gone to Wyndemere, with what looks like the intentions of killing Alexis, whatever the reason an argument ensued and slaps were traded, Sam was standing to close to the stairs and slipped, she died before she even reached the bottom. I know you two were interested in finding out who the father of her baby was and rest assured, an answer will be had, but not with a happy ending, I am sorry." Mac said, he had said enough for the time being, he would speak at further length with both men later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One

Whatever he had planned to say, some sort of platitude or whatnot died on his lips. Even though at this moment he couldn't stand the sight, never mind just being in the same room with the man, he understood that there was a good chance that his child had just died.

"I'll give you a few more moments, but really I need to start my interrogation soon." Mac said as he shut the door behind himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz's hold on Jason's hand tightened, she could see the emotions warring on his face and no matter how she felt about Sam, she knew this was going to be hard on him, even if the child was not his. Jason didn't take well to any child's untimely demise.

For a man who was capable of killing a man without compunction, his heart was abundantly big when it came to small children. It was just another fact that made her love him even more. He was such a conundrum that she sometimes felt small when sharing the same space as him.

He could be cold and calculating, Sonny's perfect enforcer, his blue eyes steel-like in quality, his emotions tampered down by his need to do his job. The stoniness of his stance and posture, and the way he never quite let his guard down, it all added to the visage that permeated him, it was like an electrical storm flowed within his veins, keeping every muscle and thought taut and ready for action.

Then there was the Jason who risked everything for an innocent child, who would lay his very life on the line to protect that innocence, they way he interacted with their boys was proof of that, his cobalt blue eyes seemed to glow from within, every movement and every word, flowed from him, designed to soothe, and it worked ever so well.

And of course there was the Jason who she knew intimately, the one who's blue eye's sparkled when she walked into a room, they way his body intuited her every move and desire. The way he could look at her, almost through her and know what she needed and was thinking, his blue eyes were calm and content, but not boringly so, it was like he had finally found a piece of himself when they had finally stopped fighting their undeniable attraction.

But there was also one other Jason that she had known and loved, but this Jason was the one who took all the hurt and pain and anger and bottled it, swallowing it, this Jason was the one who had tried to push her away for her own good, who had tried to hurt her, in order to make her walk away. This was a Jason she couldn't always reach, she only hoped that this side of him wouldn't rear its head. They had just taken the next step, she didn't want him contemplating the dangers once again.

Jason knew what was going through her mind, because partially some of it was going through his. The only thing he could do was take comfort from her warm hand, and later he would remind her, that he was in this marriage for the long haul. She had told him there was no way he was going to get away from her, but what she hadn't understand, he felt the same way. There wasn't anything that was going to cause him to pull away from her again.

The good things in life were always too few, whatever the reason for that, he was done trying to make things safe. Life wasn't safe, life was about love and happiness and he planned on taking part in all the good things life had to offer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky watched the silent exchange that was happening before his very eyes. The undeniable passion and love that radiated off the two was suffocating. The bands around his heart tightened, constricting emotions warred within.

He didn't know what to say or think, once again a child had been taken from him, whether it was his or not was beside the point, he had placed his hopes and dreams upon the birth of that child. It didn't faze him that the simple fact was ludicrous, but it was the same, to him, a child meant a concrete sentiment. If he had a child of his own, then perhaps he would have a reason to live, to keep drawing breath.

He wanted, he longed for a concrete love, one that couldn't or wouldn't be taken from him, and the love of a child seemed like the best opportunity to have something that lasted a life time. No one needed to tell him that it was a stupid desire, but it was what it was.

"Okay, I think it is time you two leave, your quiet sexual undertones is turning my stomach." Lucky said, all of a sudden, all the rage and anger and sadness finally found an outlet, or rather once again found an outlet.

He launched himself out of his seat, reaching hands out to grab at Elizabeth. Whatever his intentions, they were lost when Jason easily slapped his hand away. His temper rising at the stupid move.

"What do you think you are doing Lucky?" Jason asked, his muscles growing taut, something just didn't feel right.

"Oh cut the crap, you don't know what you are talking about. That child that died tonight, it may very well have been yours, but you can't seem to spare a second thought for that child, because you have what you want, my wife, my children. You are a murdering monster who doesn't deserve…" Lucky spat out, his anger and rage bringing for a man neither Jason nor Liz had ever really witnessed.

"Lucky, you don't know what you are saying. I know you are upset and the lose of another possible child kills you, but don't ruin everything that you have worked to repair." Elizabeth said, hoping common sense would work on him, but she wasn't sure she had never seen him so irate, had never seen the pure lividness of his temper, especially not directed towards her.

Lucky strained against his restraints, nothing at this moment felt more right than wiping the saintly pitying look from her face, but his hands were successfully bound, preventing him from any grand movement in her direction. But that didn't stop from trying. Something inside of him had snapped and things that at first seemed better forgotten rose to the forefront of his mind, and he remembered everything.

"I don't regret working with Mateo, your perfect saintliness is to much to bear, you are a walking contradiction. You claimed you loved me, but you couldn't wait to warm a murders bed, you took solace and pleasure in his stained hands. You are a monster Elizabeth, and you deserved to die, I only wish Mateo would have finished the job, because you don't deserve to live. Sam was right about you, you flaunt your perfection, looking down your nose at everyone, but you are no different than anyone else, you just like hiding behind your goodie goodie attitude." Lucky said, his anger only increasing as his rant went on.

Jason's fist clenched tighter and tighter, his control slow slipping, he wanted nothing more than to kill the man standing in front of him. Lucky had just admitted that he had set in motion the plans to hurt, no to kill Elizabeth. There was nothing of the boy left in the man, Lucky's form hunched over, looked like a completely different person, something was wrong with him, but Jason didn't care if he was meantally imbalanced or not.

He couldn't take the cold looks he was shooting at his wife, on there own violation, Jason's fist pulled back, smacking directly into Lucky's face, the younger man went down hard, the sound of his wrist breaking was louder still than the scream of pain and outrage he let loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac stood outside the door, he wasn't eavesdropping or anything he was just waiting for his time to go in. But of course nothing worked the way it was supposed to.

Before he could even grasp the doorknob, Nikolas and Luke were standing in front of him, demanding to know what was going on. With a heavy sigh, Mac directed the two men into his office.

This had already been a long night, and it was about to get longer. As the two men took a seat across from him, he wondered again, if it was time to retire. This town took so much out of him, he rarely had time for anyone, let alone himself, and between Maxie making a mess of her life and Georgie's problem with Dylan, he understood, sooner or later he would have to make a decision, before everyone in his family was ruined.

Pulled from his dark thoughts, Mac looked towards Luke, a man who prided himself on being a thorn in his side, but tonight, the stark reality of what was happening and had happened, had stilled Luke's quick tongue, for the time being at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Thank you to everyone who has replied thus far, it really does mean a lot to mean. I only hope I continue to entertain you with this tale. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It really does mean the world to me.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Alexis sat on the hard unforgiving plastic chair, not giving into the unimaginable fatigue that threatened to overwhelm her. Jerry Jax hadn't stuck around, he knew as soon as he called the cops that he had to leave. He had a strange obsession for Alexis, but even that obsession couldn't cause him to risk being taken by the cops.

They didn't know he was Jerry Jax, to them he would still be Mr. Craig, and even while every thought and nerve twitched with his need to leave the city of Port Charles, he was unable to accommodate his basic desire for perseverance.

Something held him here, and he wasn't exactly sure what. But here he was, risking life and limb, could it possibly be over a woman, a woman who could possibly die from cancer, who had two small children. It just didn't make sense.

Alexis had wanted to take comfort in his strong presence, but before she had even made it down the stairs she had seen that he was nowhere around.

So she sat there alone, left to her thoughts, the morgue attendant had told her that the man who did the autopsy would be there shortly. She didn't know why she felt she needed to be there, but she knew two men would want to know the outcome, and now that there really was no risk to the child a paternity test seemed like the most logical thing to do.

She wanted this over and done with, perhaps that made her cold and calculating, but at the moment she didn't care. In light of what happened, the resounding fact that she killed her daughter and grandchild, left little else for her to think about. She didn't care one iota for Jason Morgan, but he had a right to know and so did Lucky Spencer.

She understood that a paternity test would take a week or more, but for some reason that didn't bother her, she was prepared to wait right there, if it was so needed. It was going to be her who took the news to the two men her daughter had been dallying with.

But as the coroner stepped into the hall, she lost all conscious thought. She may not have been close with Sam, but she was still of her blood and body, and her death was eating at her, she had needed help and as her mother it was her job to see that, but she had been all consumed with her own trials and tribulations. The tears that sprung into her eyes took her by shock and her head slowly settled into her trembling hands.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say, all she wanted to do was run, but the Cassadine steel filled her spine, she shook the tears from her eyes and leveled her glare on the man, waiting for him to say something anything…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth didn't even flinch when Jason's fist swung out of nowhere. His hand slipped from hers, but when he turned to her, hoping he wouldn't have to see anger or hate in her eyes. What he saw shook him to his very soul, it was the acceptance and almost perverse joy that glittered in her eyes. She had loved this man, but there was something he couldn't quite grasp that resonated in her eyes.

He had been expecting anger, hurt, perhaps even disgust, but the uninhibited adulation that shone from her eyes, unnerved him. He took a compulsory step back, knocked back by the devotion and love he saw in her eyes.

"Elizabeth…" Jason began, but her quick movement shushed him to silence.

Her finger came out of no where, settling comfortably on his lips, "Don't Jason, don't you dare apologize, he deserved that and so much more. He brought this on himself, whatever I felt for him, he has murdered along with his attempt on my life, he is a monster, he is nothing to me." Elizabeth said, completely devoid of any delusions of the thing that whimpered and moaned on the floor.

Before she even knew what she was doing she was walking towards his fallen form. She knelt in front of him, leveling him with her gaze, the fight seemed to have gone out of him, but the lunacy remained. As she knelt in front of the man who had once been a very large part of her world, something snapped inside of her, it was not insanity, but the untapped rage of a mother who had been pushed to far.

"You took my life in your hands, you played games with my mind and heart. You tried to take me out of my children's life, you might as well have been the one administering the blows to my body, whatever passes for your mind, get this straight." Liz paused drawing out the effect, his eyes hooded in pain and disgust followed her moving hand.

Before he could even contemplate stopping her movement, her hands was on the wrist that dangled limply from the cuff. He knew she was mentally strong, but the iron-like grip with which she squeezed the already abused orifice pulled another scream from him.

"No matter what happens or where you go, I will find you, you will die, but not before watching the three most important people in your life die, their life blood will coat your hands and soul for the rest of your life." Lucky said, completely devoid of all emotion, he spoke as if her were a robot discussing the shoddy weather.

"You are nothing but a bad memory, you have no power over me, and when you go to trial, like I know you will, I will be the one standing on the witness stand, telling the world and ever jury member what an animalistic monster you are, I will see you wrote in jail. If it was possible, I would appeal to the courts for the death penalty, because seeing you rotting in the ground is exactly what I want." Liz breath puffed hotly from her lungs, her mind whirled and almost like Jason previously, her hand on its own accord shot out, the flat-handed smack resonating in the small room.

Lucky's head snapped back, as if boneless, but with a swiftness that shocked her, his body rocketed up, his one remaining hand that was workable, shot out, tightening on her delicate throat.

Before Jason could even step between the two, the woman he loved took care of the situation, he had thought she would wilt when being possessed by Lucky's madness, but as those fingers tightened around her neck, a more foreboding coldness entered her eyes, her foot drew back and nailed him to the ground, hitting him where it would hurt the most, breaking his contact.

But that wasn't enough for her right now, she took every ounce of anger and hate and love and remembering what Jason had taught her long ago, her hand tightened into a fist, she used all of her weight, drawing as far back as she could and rocketed her fist into his face. She connected with his chin, she had thought she would do it again, but his limp form drained her and she stumbled backwards.

Jason was there, grabbing hold of her and encompassing her in his arms. Knowing he wanted to wipe the fear and sadness from her eyes, but he understood it was a natural reaction, much had happened, her overwrought nerves tingled with the high anxiety of the situation.

When she lifted her eyes to his, he was floored by the devotion he saw shining there, but what shocked him more so was the untainted and untamed desire that flared in her sparkling orbs.

This woman, this diminutive woman astounded him and left him in awe, he didn't deserve her, but he would spend the rest of his life, proving that it would always be her. Without a single thought, Jason scooped her into his arms and walked out of the small room, this was after all their wedding night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had finished talking with Luke and Nikolas and was standing outside the door when Jason emerged with Elizabeth in his arms. His eyes shooting silent questions towards the younger man.

An instinct he chose not to ignore, he turned briefly from the couple and looked in the small window of the interrogation room. When he saw Lucky awkwardly half-laying half-sitting on the floor, his eyes swung back to their previous position.

"What happened?" Mac asked, a little disconcerted that he had not be paying attention to anything.

Liz looked at Mac with a patience that broke his heart, but her next words stopped the flow of his blood.

"He admitted he hired Mateo, he wanted me dead, me and my children and my husband. I can't tell you I am sorry I hit him, because I am not, he deserved what he got, if you want to know what was going on or what was said, look at the tape, I know you have to record all interrogations." Liz said, clearly not ashamed of her position in Jason's arms.

Mac had to laugh, this minute woman was brazenly witty and shockingly direct and intelligent. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face, she was everything he hoped his girls would become. "And please do tell, how do you know we record all interrogations?"

"Mac, have you not seen how many crime shows are on TV, anything you ever wanted to know can be found on TV. And while I am not naïve enough to believe everything said on the television is gospel truth, I know the gist is there." Liz said with a smile. But before Mac could respond, Liz turned her doe-like eyes on Jason, "Mr. Morgan, Husband, I think it is time to go, things to see, people to do." A sultry wink she bestowed, alerting him to her very obvious desires and intentions.

He couldn't hide the smile that bloomed on his face, her frisky nature all of a sudden, encompassing all thought, he looked towards Mac, shrugged his shoulder and said as an afterthought, "If you have any questions or you find anything else, please call us, we plan on seeing this through to the end." And with that simple statement, Jason carried his wife out of the P.C.P.D. Tonight was their night, no more bad thoughts or memories, he was going to give her something to remember that had nothing to do with death and sadness.

Mac turned and looked at the two men standing beside him, boy this night was just not willing to end. Nikolas looked worried but Luke looked ready to tear Elizabeth out of Jason's arms. It was Nikolas quickness of hand that stayed Luke to his position, but he didn't seem like he liked it one bit.

"You're just going to let them walk out of here, wake-up man, your job is to protect the innocent and that is exactly what my son is." Luke flared, his anger boiling to the forefront of his overabundant personality, trying to squash people with its demanding stature, but Mac was unmoved.

"We know nothing at this moment, I believe it is time to look at the tape and see what exactly went down, shall we?" Mac said, directing them to the door and the room behind the interrogation room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky didn't bother to move, whatever had been going on was now swirling through his mind. He didn't understand how he had fallen so far. Whatever the reason, he was now beyond soar and bruised, even if her didn't want to admit, he had to give her credit, she packed one he!! of a right hook, her slap hadn't been half bad either.

His mind clouded, just the momentary thoughts of her bouncing inside his head caused a murderous rage to flare is nostrils, his hand grasped the table top, with a mountain of effort he slowly made his way to his seat, and once there sat sluggishly down.

His body was exhausted beyond that even, but his mind would not or possibly could not slow down. His anger swelled and ebbed like a stormy sea washing on a truculent shore. His good uninjured hand tightened and loosened the muscles flexing and relaxing, until without a moments notice his hand shot out and slammed down on the offending object. It reverberated through the room, sending agonizing shockwaves of pain through his broken wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	53. Chapter 53

This chapter is NC-17ish, so read with care. If you like what you are reading, please share your comments, they mean a lot to me.

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

The three men sat in a comparative silence, watching what was being said and done on the tape.

Luke's had was fisted close to his mouth, he needed it there to stop to overwhelming desire for it form a thoughtless O. The boy or man on the video was his son, but there wasn't a single thing he could classify as being the person who was on the tape. They looked the same, but the hostility in his voice and the animal magnitude that radiated off of him, was nothing short of a complete stranger.

Luke had seen angry before, but this was above and beyond all of that. He couldn't stop the quickly inhalation of breath either when he heard his son threaten Elizabeth. He had thought of her as a daughter for many years, and what he saw his son doing and saying caused a despicable disgust rise within. He could now understand why Jason had punched him, he had deserved it and so much more.

Nikolas sat quietly beside him, he too was shocked at the person who displayed himself on the screen. Even now when he was alone in the room, he spouted lunatic thoughts and murderous intentions. It hurt to see the raw magnitude of his brother's pain and anger, he to had seen Lucky pretty low, especially during and after the drugs, but he had never seen him sink this low. The venomous words spewing from his mouth about Elizabeth and what he wanted to do to her and her children, were forever engraved on his mind, he would never be able to forget the hate or calculation with which his brother spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason held her firmly in his lap, since entering the car he hadn't let her move so much as an inch. Her all-consuming fire and desire scorching his skin and soul, driving him to a point of no return.

She had tried to sit beside him, but he held her firmly, searching her eyes for some answer, but even he wasn't sure the question, all he could think about was stripping her of every article of clothing and showing her just what she did to him.

His arousal was dominantly declaring its presence, and she couldn't miss the sharp, deep breath that she pulled from him as she wiggled on his lap, intentionally teasing him. For his mere presence liquefied any pretense of a challenge, all she wanted and all she could think about was being surround by his demanding heat, feeling the fullness of him as he sank into her without inhibition.

Their love making had always been tender and passionate, but tonight something else raged just below her consciousness, she needed him with a desperate aching, she wanted to feel him possess her entirely. She wanted the soft touches but she also wanted the pure animalistic quality of his entire being taking control of her, she wanted the world to disappear, for the night at least, she wanted nothing more than to be one with Jason, where their bodies joined and fused, where you couldn't tell where he began and she ended.

It was a primal need she had never experienced and it scared her slightly, but it also alit something so inane that she couldn't describe it, so instead of using words that could be stopped or misinterpreted, she used her body, it never failed her when she needed to convey something to Jason.

Jason couldn't say what exactly had changed in Elizabeth, but she was literally vibrating in his hands, his arousal and his state of mind was unable to grasp what was happening, but her insistent hands as she removed his coat, clued him into the fact that they weren't going to make it to the hotel.

Her body felt aflame, here sexual prowess took hold of her, leaving her in an over stimulated state. Her glassy eyes, eyed Jason's dress shirt, but impatience dictated how it was going to removed. With a quickness of hand, her fingers found the two parts, she worked her hands a little tighter and then without thought, pulled abruptly apart, buttons bounced everywhere, but as soon as his skin was visible, her mouth descended, burning trails wherever her lips touched his skin.

Jason's head fell back, unaccustomed to this side of his wife. It was erotic and powerful in it's simplicity. There was a hunger in her and he held the only thing that could sate her. He wanted so much to take control, but he knew it wasn't his time, she was in control, something he would have to remember, he liked this side of her.

Her fingers glided every which way, pausing to draw nonsensical designs on his inflamed skin, a breathy hungry moan expelled from deep within him, it did nothing to alleviate her desperation to feel all of him, in fact, it looked like it caused her desire to burn with even more heat.

He tried to say something, anything, but his brain shut down when her lips playfully, yet forcefully slipped over his nipples, first one then the other, her hand taking up the absence when her mouth was busy elsewhere.

His skin was ablaze, he had never felt anything like this, no woman held the power to so fully divorce him of his senses, but Elizabeth wasn't only demanding control, she was relishing in the freedom of her passion.

She wasted not a moment, she couldn't get the material off of her skin fast enough, so she employed her vocal cords for a moment. "Jason, unzip me, NOW."

He obliged her, there was nothing he could do to stop her, not that the thought even crossed his mind, his own unquenchable desire to be seated within her satiny heat was testing his sanity, but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet, she was on a mission. And he was anything but stupid, he had no will to try and stop her, because he had never felt this, ever.

She quickly pulled the offending dress off, but in order to do so, she had to break contact, it was like a physical ache buried deep within, shot through her at the separation. Her longing radiated off of her, demanding she hurry, she needed to be near him, touching him.

He had never seen anyone strip so quickly or without pretense, one moment she was fully clothed, the next, her nakedness was once again on his lap, her ministrations picked up from the moment before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. It had already been a long night, the only thing he was thinking about was getting home and going to bed. Without thinking about it, he pushed the button to lower the glass. It never crossed his mind that anything would be going on, perhaps that was why he never got higher in the business, he was to dense.

"Boss?" Max said slowly, his eyes going wide at the sight before him, against his will, his eyes traveled her form. He tried to pull his gaze away, but something held him where he was.

"Drive, and get your eyes back in your head." Jason said, flicking the button to close the divider. He would deal with Max tomorrow, right now, all conscious thought was gone. If Max would have waited a few more moments, he was sure he would not have even noticed the voyeur-like quality that had Max riveted to his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her supple body danced on his, bouncing and pushing and pulling. His hands tried to keep up with her, dying for a simple touch of her flesh. His hands delved into her hair, trying to bring her lips to his. But her quick movement down his body had him gulping for air.

She had quickly made short work of his zipper, but she didn't try to remove his pants, her lips sank to the material and the hardness encased within, her lips even through the material were blazing with heat, her hot breath sent electric charges through his system.

He wasn't sure how much more of her torturous teasing he could take. His head felt like jell-o. Her fingernail scraped down the smooth material of his pants, but his desire thrummed and jumped at her contact.

Before, she had always been a willing participant, but he had never seen this side of her, he hadn't a clue that this side even existed, and that alone sent another shiver through his body.

The moisture from her mouth, through the material finally ripped all sense from his mind. In his haste he roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her up his body, he needed more contact, more of something. She didn't fight him, when she willing stilled on his lap, her obvious desire fueled his next moves, he could feel her heat and wetness through his pants, but it was to much, he wanted all of her, with no constricting clothes to get in his way.

He was taken aback when her full lips latched on to his, banishing all previous thoughts. She made love to him with her mouth, drawing every feeling, every emotion from deep within, he was lost to her passion, held in the throes of their mingling desire.

She mewled with dissatisfaction when his lips parted from hers, but his lips didn't move far, they slid over her cheek to her ear, and with a breathy moan, nibbled and nipped at the sensitive flesh, knowing how it turned her on. His lips found the satiny flesh of her neck, he lost himself in his pursuit to cause her even a small measure of the raging need that burned and flamed within.

"Please." Elizabeth begged, pulling back only slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"Please what?" Jason asked, taking a momentary delight in knowing he effected her as much as she effected him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max was breathless, he felt like he had just seen the most intimate thing he would ever see. Even if he were with a woman, he didn't think he would ever really get the image that burned behind his eyes out of his head.

The smallness of Elizabeth only compacted her beauty. You could see the vibrant life that hummed just below the surface of her glowing skin, it was awe inspiring, but the ivory hue of her skin mixed with the glow from the cars lights, cast her as a goddess.

Max shook his head, he was suppose to be driving, concentrating on the road ahead. But the image of her kept blindsiding him, just when he thought she was done with the painful image of her nakedness, it flashed back to the forefront, causing an unabashed groan to slip from between his lips.

He had to stop this, she was his boss's wife, he mentally chastised himself for his stupidity, finally paying attention to what he was suppose to do, he let the image go. Perhaps it would never go very far, he just wished there was someone who could do to him, what she was so obviously doing to Jason. That thought alone brought another desperate groan from deep inside him.

He opened the window and turned up the music, he couldn't stand the sounds of their passion any longer. Mentally shaking himself, he stared at the road, not exactly sure where he was going, he just drove.

If tomorrow came with his sanity still in check, then he could try to explain to his boss that he didn't know what he was thinking, he just didn't want to risk seeing her like that again, but that was exactly what he wanted, it was just something that he had to control, because it would never happen again. And a part of him hated that reality, because for one moment, he wanted to throw Jason from the car and claim her as his, but his self control and his persistence to draw breath overrode any animalistic desires that his overheated body demanded. So he drove, and before he knew it, they were out of Port Charles and going somewhere, but no where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	54. Chapter 54

This chapter is still NC-17, forewarned is forearmed… Hope you enjoy. Feedback, it is always wonderful.

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

The three men stood where they were, unmoving. Luke understood now, his son was in deep trouble and there was nothing he could do to help him.

Nikolas had seen and heard enough, he couldn't handle it anymore. This was not the person he knew or cared to know. It was time for the insanity to end, he couldn't keep picking up after Lucky and hope the guy figured things out. Whatever happened from her on out, he was done, he was washing his hands of his brother, it was beyond time.

Mac, was the one to finally break the uncomfortable silence, "I think you two need to head home. I do think it wise that one of you are with him though, when the news about the paternity of Sam's child comes in. It is going to be a few days, but I truly believe one of you need to be with him when the news comes in. Sam's autopsy should be concluded by now."

Both Luke and Nikolas turned towards the Chief of police. "Excuse, autopsy, why in the world, what has happened." Nikolas asked, completely perplexed, he should be feeling something, but he was devoid of all feelings.

"Are you trying to tell me that Samantha McCall was pregnant and it very well could have been my sons?" Luke asked, slightly taken aback.

Mac didn't like the black fury that surrounded the other man. He had thought that Luke and Nikolas had knowledge of Sam's impending motherhood. Whatever the reason, he now had the dark task of handing out more information that he didn't have.

"Look all I can tell you is, it happened at your place Nikolas, Alexis is at the hospital waiting for the autopsy to finish. I am pretty sure she could use you right about now. It was an accident, unless of course you take the assumed reason why Sam was there." Mac said, hating his job more and more.

"What do you mean Mac, why was she there?" Nikolas asked, astounded that he had no knowledge about what was going on in his own home.

"Sam it seems was looking for Alexis, she had Lucky's gun. From what I can gather, she intended to do her arm. Alexis didn't explain why a shot was never fired, but really how will we ever know. Sam is gone." Mac said, trying to lessen the blow. He didn't know if Sam and Nikolas had been close, but he didn't need to anger the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The enraptured passion that flowed between the two was tangible, their lips fused and danced, meeting once again in a frenzy of lips and tongues, igniting a burning passion that neither could deny or tame.

Elizabeth's hands worked the muscles of his torso and arms, unable to stop the magnetic pull that his body aroused in her. She felt like her blood was boiling and she needed an outlet, her husky voice croaking out her demands, "Please Jason, please."

"What do you want?" He asked again, his own voice clouded in the hoarseness of desire. He would submit to anything she wanted, always would, but at this moment he found that he wanted to hear her say it.

"I want you, I need you. I can't wait." Elizabeth said, her words short and to the point.

She didn't wait for him to agree or not, she braved the physical pain of separation, so she could remove his pants and boxers. She pulled the clothes off in quick sudden moves. Her fingers alighting an inner fire with the trail they blazed.

As soon as the final barriers were removed, Elizabeth resituated herself in his lap, her inner fire driving him insane. He didn't know what was with her, but he only wished he could bottle it and have her like this more often.

He had thought she would take her time, trying to draw out the moment, but the insatiable need that radiated from her body was dictating how fast or slow anything moved.

Her hand wrapped around his thick girth, taking pleasure in the hiss of pleasurable pain that escaped his lips. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her ministrations continued in a fervor.

She stroked every nerve ending to its highest peak, taking him to a precipice, but not allowing him to fall over it.

Without missing a beat, she slowly lifted her slight weight from his lap and on a downward stroke, slipped his fullness into her in one fluid motion.

The liquidity of sensations that flowed through both of them at the instant contact, shook them to their very core. It was like an orgasm but, of more than just the body, it was of the mind and heart and soul. Their entire essence partaking in the act.

As soon as she was buried to the hilt on his erection, she stopped moving, every sense on overload. She took that moment to fully allow her eyes to drink in the beauty of the man she loved.

He didn't know how much more teasing he could take, he wanted her to move, and if not her, he was going to. The comparative moist heat was sucking his life out through his pores, and he loved every minute of it. His hips shifted slightly, drawing a mewling from Elizabeth, he could take it no longer, his head dipped to hers, he took possession of her lips, tonight he was going to show her, what it was like to be loved wholly by him.

The simple kiss destroyed all her plans, no longer could she stop from moving her hips, grinding down on him, making him or trying to at least, to feel half of what she felt at that moment.

Her hips ground harder into him, but her resolve to keep him buried within didn't change, her restraint, it was going to be short lived, but right now she still wanted control. Her lips dueled with his fighting for control then submitting to his charms.

Unconscious of her motions, she slowly started moving up and down in slow steady moves, trying to take ever ounce of pleasure from their love making, trying to draw him deeper into her body.

Once again Jason threw his head back, the animalistic moan pulled from deep inside his chest, her ministrations driving him to the brink, if she didn't stop or slow down, this could turn out to be a very short session.

His rough hands slid down her sides, momentarily thrown of course by her pert breasts bouncing in time with her movements. His lips found the soft pliable flesh, he nipped and tasted his way across her, delighting in each breathy moan that escaped her mouth. The heady mixture of scents that swirled around her making him that much harder, if that was even possible, he felt like steel had taken root in his erection, stretching the skin to the breaking point.

Finally his hands rested on her hips, but he was unable to stop her movements, his hands betrayed him, helping her in her quest to drive him insane. His hands slipped lower, kneading the soft flesh of her bottom, quickening her movements. Before he could even think straight, he was pounding up to meet each of her movements.

Her head swayed from side to side, an erotic purr emanating from her lips, he could take it no longer, he claimed her mouth once again, demanding entrance with a quick push of his tongue. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, but soon, all thought was lost, he quickly moved his hand between them, working at the small bud that was infused with blood, a few quick motions and Elizabeth tore her mouth from his, pressing her mouth into his shoulder to stifle her scream of pleasure.

The pressure of pleasure was rocking her forcefully into a whole new dimension, as her body arched and started to convulse around him, Jason's mouth found her shoulder, his teeth at first gently nipping, and then more forcefully, but the pleasurable pain rocketed forward her orgasm, but it held her in its powerful hold, just when she thought the shockwaves would slow down, he moved deeper inside of her, and set her off again, after the third one, Jason followed her over the precipice, it was like hurricane inspired waves shattering on an outcropping of rocks. There bodies melted and melded into one another, their orgasm taking control of everything.

The pure look of contentment on Jason's face, broke something in her. She would forever remember this night, or rather morning, it was a look that spoke volumes about how far they had come, and how far they would go, because it looked like all the different parts of Jason had finally melded into one man. Like he had finally come home.

Jason could barely lift his head, but he wanted to see her, too really look at her. It felt like if he didn't he would be denying himself a look at heaven. For she was the epitome of everything good and sacred.

Jason pulled her down on top of him, causing her breath to whoosh out of her as she mad contact with his hard chest. She had only been resting on her hands, a foot above him, but the separation of her complete body left him needing more.

He started slow, kissing her eyes and cheeks, then moving to the hollow of her throat and the special area on the side of her neck that caused her knees to quake, making her pliable to all his desires.

He was still buried deep in her body, but he took great pleasure in the feeling of completeness. Yes each time they made love or were held securely in one another's arms, they discovered heaven. It was the love that they shared that allowed them this small glimpse.

Liz made a small movement below the waist and was greeted with a growl of pure lust, it reverberated within and throughout her. That small moan was enough to spur her on. She used her knees to gently shift Jason's body further onto the large seat.

Laying on his back, he took the joy of watching her ride him for all she was worth. A soft sweat broke out on her body, casting a glowing sheen to her already prefect form. Her hands sliding up and down her body, taking pleasure in her own hands, the flick of her tongue peaking out between her pink lips only caused him to grown louder. He honestly didn't think she knew what she did to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky lowered his head, only to jam his one hand roughly through his hair, tugging at it, to only change direction and slam his hand back down on the table.

He was enraged, his mind kept going back to the way Jason lifted Liz into his arms and the willingness of her to be held there. The unadulterated trust that passed between the two.

Why didn't he ever have that with her. Why was it always Jason. He could remember the nights they had made love. But with those memories, others, unbidden came with. Like the way she rolled over once the act was done, like she couldn't wait for sleep to claim her. The way she always turned her face from him, when he tried to kiss her. As the images assaulted him, he grew angrier yet.

If he wasn't chained to the table he would be pacing like a caged animal, just waiting for the opening to break free.

He wanted nothing more than to get out of here and find her. He couldn't see pass his blind rage and his desire to see her lifeless body below him, but before he killed her, he wanted her to feel exactly what it felt like to be made love to.

Whatever passed as sanity, had finally shred its way to the farthest reaches of his mind, because he could no longer even make coherent sounds. Everything was a growl of rage.

He wanted revenge, but more so, he wanted what was rightfully his. Elizabeth was his, always would be. He just had to get a handle on his emotions, because he needed to find a way out of this predicament. Then and only then, would he finally show the world what Lucky Spencer was all about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max had made the mistake of turning the music down to answer his phone. For a moment he had contemplated throwing the annoying thing out the window, but he couldn't because it could be Sonny. So with the music off, he was able to hear everything that was going on behind him, not exactly sure why, these things were designed to offer privacy, but it wasn't private enough for his liking.

"Hello." He snapped into the phone.

"Hello to you too, what has your panties in a bunch?" Sonny asked.

"I have been driving around for hours, he!! I don't even know where we are right now. I have just been driving." Max said, clearly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was heading.

"Why, it the question I would like answered. And when you say we, what do you mean We?" Sonny asked, his annoyance plowing to the forefront, reminding Max why he was boss.

"Jason, Liz, after they left the station, well I was driving them back to the hotel and… Well accidentally I lowered the partition, and I really shouldn't have, but wasn't thinking and, Oh God… It is just wrong, but ivory like in quality and so firm, yet pliable." Max spoke quickly, his sentences all jumbling together.

Sonny took a deep breath, trying to understand what the younger man was talking about, then a light dawned and he understood. And before he knew it, a deep rich laughter bubble from deep inside his chest, exploding into the phone. Taking Max by surprise.

"You mean to tell me, Jason and Elizabeth were busy entertaining one another and you made the fatal mistake of opening the window and if I gathered correctly, you saw her naked. Let me be the first to warn you, you better get that image and those words out of your head, because if he catches even the slightest inkling that you feel something, you are a dead man." Sonny said with another rich laugh. Before he could continue though, he heard for himself the passion that was obviously swelling in the car, and yet a man of his age and reputation still found himself blushing at the unwarranted images that came floating into his mind.

"Listen, start heading back here, I need to speak to Jason, so whenever you get back to town, bring them here. It's important." Sonny said, ending the call as another loud and very female voice poured into his head.

He couldn't help but shake his head, and the smile that played upon his lips, did nothing to help the beauty laying beside him, probably just as naked as Elizabeth. He quickly removed those thoughts, it just felt wrong. But that was okay, Brenda quickly made short work of any thinking skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max heard the click of the phone, but he still heard what Sonny heard and the laugh that followed it as the phone quieted. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and quickly flicked the switch to the radio, turning it louder than before, his sanity demanded it.

He took great comfort in the noise, allowing it to banish all wrong thoughts. Finally he grasped on to a thought that was important. Something was up and the boss needed to see Jason, whatever that might be, he was finally concentrating on something that didn't lay below his waist.

He didn't speed or try to get to Sonny any sooner than he needed, for one thing, he hoped by that time they would either be done or a sleep, and if that was the case either way, Sonny could darn well be the one to come out and interrupt, it wasn't going to be him again, no way no how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	55. Chapter 55

This chapter is still NC-17, forewarned is forearmed… Hope you enjoy. Feedback, it is always wonderful.

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Darkness binding, path unwinding. Coldness, forever found in your eyes, drowning man, no goodbyes.

It was like a litany that pounded through is head. Ever word like a sharp jagged piece of glass. It tumbled around inside his head, creasing his brow, just waiting to draw a tortured scream from his lips.

Mac had come in to speak with him, but for the time being, the older man was not going to crack him, he may at a later point in time, but right now, he had his rage to draw off and use as a shield against the prying mans insistent demands.

He gave no outward sign that he even heard the other man, he sat statue still, not giving an iota one way or another.

He couldn't remember when his hand had been bandaged, time was a fleeting thing, and while trapped in here, he had lost all sense of time. He could look behind himself to the clock on the wall. But he didn't he the point to it. It wasn't like he had a white knight ready to save him, not like he really wanted on anyway, but he found that time as a whole, was slowly slipping from his fingers.

Something gnawed at his mind, as if some part of him, was even now trying to remember so pivotal piece of information. Like a name or the sound of a voice, but each time he tried to grab hold of that thought or wisp of a gossamer thread, it vanished from his sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth wanted to slow the pace down, but she unable to do so. There was nothing more she wanted than for this night to remain. A fleeting thought passed through her mind, but before she even found the strength to articulate it, it had vanished.

They made sweet passionate love, no inhibitions, no time frame, at least that is what they had thought. But in their blissful ignorance, they coupled, consummating the marriage over and over.

Jason's eyes slid down her body, where they finally came to rest on her trim stomach, it hadn't been that long ago that their child had been nestled securely there, it still baffled him, how her body bounced back from the effects of child birth. If you looked closely, had you never known the diminutive woman, you could barely see the tell tale signs that a child had grown to maturity there.

With an aching tenderness that drove her over the precipice of full body contentment, she silently wondered if they had created another child. It was something that she could see in Jason's eyes, she wondered briefly if her own desire's to have more children shone in her eyes. Her wonders were swiftly removed, and in there place, came the bright electric fusion of passion and lust, desire and love.

Her insides flexed against him, drawing out her orgasm. He watched her closely, gauging each movement and action. He could hold on to forever with himself buried deep inside, but yet he so achingly wanted the sweet release that only she could give. He matched her stroke for stroke, their bodies connected, like a opera house orchestra. Their every movement, like a well rehearsed symphony, their breathing accentuating the urgent need for the earth shattering reality of love and passion to come crashing down upon them, not obliterating them, only joining them into one whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac ran his fingers through the thick mat of his graying hair. No longer caring whether he looked presentable or put together. He had been at the station or out in the field for over 38 hours. It felt like an eon ago was the last time he had ever tasted the sweet surrender to sleep.

Now as he sat at his desk, drinking another mud-like cup of coffee, hoping that the thickness alone would prove to have enough caffeine to jump start his system with a fresh burst of adrenaline, but the sludgy coffee did not to calm his nerves or his active mind. He was a cop after all, and that mean he went where he was needed, even if he didn't like the rules all the time.

A dark abyss of despair hung over him, calling in a cajoling voice for him to give in to the darkness and to finally let his pain was away. He was lost on a current that threatened to pull him under, but he was not the only victim being tossed upon the mean water's that surged with a duplicity from mother nature. It made no sense to beautify the land and the people in it, when it waited for a time like this to tear it all down. Why build just to destroy, why trust in trust when it could betray, why give wholly to love when love forsakes all natural laws of life and man. Why give to life when life takes what it wants anyway, no matter the cost.

His mind burned with the thoughts of utter despair, for a melancholy quickly over took him, or perhaps it just deepened.

He was raising the daughters of the woman he loved, but she had found like to unpredictable, she gave up without so much as a backwards glance.

He raised girls when he had no clue as to what he was doing, if you looked at Robin, she had turned out well, even if her choice in me was something to be desired. Maxie fought against of laws of man and god and nature, demanding in a strong voice, that the world was her oyster and that she deserved to be a part of that. And the there was Georgie, a follower and a leader, determined to be her own woman, yet timidly standing on the side line.

His eyes slipped shut of their own accord and before he even knew it, he snoring, and loud enough to awaken Fred Flintstone. His dreams, especially after all the tragedy that the small city had suffered through, plagued his mind and dreams, turning what could have been good, pleasant dreams, ones which didn't turn the small amount of perspiration on their body to completely turn icy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max hadn't heard anything for awhile, he had to turn down the music when his ears could finally take no more. His hand hovered for many long moments over the volume control, but after five minutes of silence, he figured he was at least for the time being, in the clear.

He was drawing close to Sonny's home, it looked fortress like in the stark waning silver of the moon, it hulked against the darkened sky, demanding attention and respect, almost like the owner. The only difference, the owner's temper was much more volatile.

Just as he was pulling into the drive, he was forced once again to turn the knob on the radio, unfortunately it wasn't quick enough to shut out the breathy growl as it almost shuddered through the entire car. The rich deep voice was not something he was used to, when Jason normally growled it was for a command or something he desired to be done. In all his time he had never hear a sound quite like it. It was part hunger, desire, lust, passion and another part love. It was everything that he, Max, had ever wanted.

But he realized he picked women who were emotionally and physically unavailable. Perhaps his heart and soul liked the challenge, the specific banter back and forth, the should haves and the could haves, perhaps he was just a masochist who enjoyed the internal torture of loving someone so out of his league.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason no longer cared who heard, he couldn't keep the explosive emotion out of his voice, he had no control. The woman who sat engulfed upon his hardness was slowly killing each and every brain cell that still resounded in his mind. She was like a drug, one you know you should quit, but the sweet, momentary flashes of love and devotion and the unbearable, unquenchable desire that bloomed and radiated through his heart and mind, was something he could not and would not give up. She was his, his Elizabeth.

As the two slowly rode the plain of their spent passion, Jason took the moment to switch their positions. He wanted to be her to be underneath him, he wanted to cause her the sweet agony of teasing. So finally after so long, he pulled himself from her, instantaneously he wanted to pound back into her, claim his woman, making her his and his alone.

But he resisted the temptation, he slowly moved down her naked body, kissing his way as he went, stopping only long enough to pay special attention to her most erogenous zones. He left warm wet patches everywhere his lips connected with flesh.

She knew on some level his lips were traveling lower and lower, but until his tongue flicked out, tasting her very essence, she had not been prepared.

The headiness of the moment over took him, and he plundered her soft flesh, tongue and teeth and hands, worked her, like she was a fine instrument just waiting to be played…

His teeth nipped at the blood enriched nub, only to soothe the ache with gentle kisses and knee breaking laps of his tongue. Not stopping when her hands plunged into his hair, mussing the hair there, more so than any other time. A constant purr emanated from her lips. One moment pushing him closer, to only pull him slightly back.

Her head thrashed back and forth on the pillow, his name slowly rolling off her lips as if each breath was designed to draw out the moment. Taking him deeper into his desire to pull from her the most amazing, body numbing orgasm possible. He wanted and needed her so badly, but he also wanted to devote an eternity to showing her the heaven she had offered him.

One finger then two, slipped into her searing heat, it was enough to send her over the brink, tumbling down the incline with reckless abandon.

"Jason." Rumbled from somewhere deep inside, his name sounding erotic just from the sheer magnitude of her passion. "Oh… My… God…" She groaned out, before his name was once again whispering through her lips. "Jason."

He wasted not another moment, when her breathing took on a shallower rhythm, he took his chance and plowed into her, stretching and teasing her already over-sensitized body and nerves.

The slow rhythm he chose caused her to squirm in pleasure beneath him. No there was no chance he was going to last long, when every inch of her body demand he move deeper, she wanted to devour the very essence of him, drawing him in, completing the entire circle that was their eternity,

He pushed into her harder and deeper, lifting her legs to gain better access, the gentle hint was all she needed, she swung her legs up over his shoulders, allowing for maximum penetration, and still it wasn't enough.

But it was enough to send him over the same brink, just as his body started to contract, her own orgasm blossomed, and the feeling of him buried deep within, finally, for the moment, sated some of the strong innate passion that had thus, heretofore had been unquenchable.

That is not to say he was growing tired of making love to her, it was not possible, but they were both in serious need of hydration and some sleep. But there was also the fact that the car had stopped. His mind tried to tell him something of importance, but he squashed it down, Elizabeth was his main focus, nothing and he really did mean nothing could change that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	56. Chapter 56

Thank you for all the great feedback, but I need to know what you think, if you want more, let me know. My muse is greedy…

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Sonny had seen the headlights pulling into his driveway, but after twenty minutes of nothing, he finally knew, he was going to be the one to have to go out there. At this point he just didn't have a choice.

Brenda had already gone to bed, so he had been sitting in the dark room, now he slipped his feet into his shoes and headed out to the vehicle.

He stepped up to Max, and once again couldn't help the bubble of laughter that swelled out of him. The priceless look on Max's face was something that would warm Sonny's heart for years to come.

"So, how long have they been at it?" Sonny asked.

"I don't even know, let's see the got in the limo about 12:30am and it is now 5:00am, I guess that tells you, but, do you think a little blue pill was the cause, because how?" Max said perplexed.

He was young and had a healthy sex drive, but from what he could tell no one could sustain that kind of passion for long. And if it was natural, he only wished he could feel something like that.

Sonny once again the laughter came, this time though it was a little quieter, but still very rich. "Max, Jason is young, in love and I am sure he had all the right, persuasions to keep him, shall we say awake."

Max just looked at his boss, in actuality, he never really thought Jason would use said little blue pill seeing as how getting Jason to take anything pill related was like pulling teeth, but he still couldn't imagine five hours or more of uninterrupted passion. Sure there were quiet moments, but he didn't really believe that they were just laying in one another's arms.

Okay that was it, he needed to get out of here, he couldn't continue to think like this, this thinking led to badness. Besides the point, he was very uncomfortable thinking about Jason's beautiful wife. Would this never end, his body felt all wrong, like his muscles weighted more, and his skin felt unusually tight, stretched like a canvas over a frame.

"So boss, can you Ahh… Be the one to bother them, there is no way I can, not again." Max asked, looking anything like the unflappable guard of before.

"Why don't you, oh right, you need the car. Okay, step back, I will handle this." Sonny said, stepping to the back door. He too did not want to be the one to interrupt, but it was important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke left the police station in a huff, he needed to speak to someone, the love of his life, even if she couldn't answer him, he needed it. So instead of heading back to the Q mansion, he stopped off at Shadybrook, it was late, but he didn't have to worry about that. He came and went as he pleased anyway.

He sat in the car, suddenly unable to move. He wanted nothing more than to share his concerns with Laura, he wanted to lay it all out for her, wanted to hear her melodious voice telling him it would all be okay.

He wasn't a man who lived for the fantasies of life, the here and now always served him better, but at this moment, he couldn't help the longing that coursed through his body and made him truly want Laura back in his life as a permanent fixture.

He did care about Tracy, but it could never be the same, she was not his Angel, that was the full embodiment of Laura. So with a steel resolve, he pulled his weary form from the car and headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason held her form tightly against him, this night had been unexpected, it was unexpected, considering everything that had happened. Of course this was just a preview for what was going to come on their honeymoon, he was sure of that.

He knew Elizabeth wanted to go Italy for the honeymoon, but he was thinking somewhere more… Intimate, private, a place where they never had to leave the comforts of their room.

Of course convincing him to leave their room at home was going to be hard after everything that happened tonight, he could truly die a happy man, locked securely in her arms.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, he had to mentally shake himself, he couldn't recall when the car had stopped. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her dress, trying to cover her nudeness.

Jason slowly lowered the window, trying to grasp his mind around the fact that they were parked and it seemed like for some time. He clearly recalled telling Max to drive.

When Sonny's face popped into view, Jason understood something was wrong.

"Sonny can you get your robe, we umm, could use it." Jason said

Sonny couldn't help but chuckle, his dimples springing to view. "Max, go grab it, it is in the laundry room."

"Yes boss." Max said, but he was his own worst enemy, he couldn't help the small peaking look that he stole as he walked by the car. When Jason's eyes flashed dangerously, it momentarily froze him to the spot. But self preservation was what finally had him moving. And once again he was left wondering what brain cells had been fried, during that small heavenly view back in the…. Oh...God…Would this never end. He ran for the house, there was nothing else he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason didn't bother saying anything else, he pushed the button raising the window. He turned back to Elizabeth, he thought he would see a rose colored blush resting heavily upon her cheeks, but there was no embarrassment whatsoever, the only thing touching her skin was the unearthly glow that seemed to radiate from inside.

Unable to stop himself, he leaved over, capturing her lips with his. He knew that Max would be rushing and that getting one another worked up again wasn't a smart idea, considering he had to speak to Sonny, but he was helpless to stop himself.

His left arm, snaked around her waist, slowly drawing her back onto his ever firming lap. He didn't know how he was going to ever make it away from her, he wanted, no he needed to be physically in contact with her, it eased some of the longing that refused to abate.

Before he was aloud to get much further in his quest, Sonny was once again knocking on the window. Jason growled in either anger or frustration, whichever it was, he quickly flicked the switch and allowed the window to roll down, but not before encompassing Elizabeth once again in the dress. He grabbed the robe and mumbled something incoherently as the window closed.

"Here you put this on, and if you want, I can have Max take you home." Jason said, already hating the idea, he didn't want her alone with him, but he also didn't want to risk her being alone.

"Whatever you like, I don't see us making it to the hotel tonight, so I may just have to go kiss our boys and check up on them." Elizabeth said, the entire time though, she was looking at Jason with the same longing that started the night. It was beyond challenging trying to tear her eyes away from him.

Jason quickly slipped his boxers and pants back on, not really wanting to be confined by clothes, but parading around in his birthday suit in front of Sonny was also something he wasn't willing to do. So he put the offensive clothes back on, a slight grumble about timing escaped his lips. But he was too happy to maintain the gruff attitude.

Noticing that Elizabeth was fully covered, Jason begrudgingly opened the door. With Liz's hand clasped in his, the two slowly emerged from the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke sat in the chair that Laura normally sat in, during the long days. It felt wonderful just being able to be close to her, it was not and could never be anything like having her full of life. And even though he was a greedy man by nature, he was going to take what he could get for the time being.

He took her hand in his, placing a gentle kiss to her palm and then her knuckles. It still baffled him to know, that she had chosen him again and again. There really was no one like Laura.

"Hey baby. I know you probably can't hear me, or that is what the doctors believe, but I can't, I need you now more than ever. Our son had gone and done it again, but this time, I don't think there is a single thing I can do to repair the damage. I love him, you know I do, but I don't know what I can do to help." Luke said, surprised by the tears that fell down his cheeks in what felt like a torrent.

"He has done some stupid things before, but I truly believe this takes the cake. He tried to have Elizabeth killed, he threatened her children, baby, this is not our son, he would never, but this person he is now, I don't know what I can do, it's like Helena…" Luke suddenly stopped. Yes it all made sense now, it had to be Helena Cassadine, she had to be behind Lucky's transformation.

Of course it didn't really make sense why Helena would use Lucky to kill Elizabeth, it's not like they were together anymore. But the longer he thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course it could just very well be he was losing his mind right along with his son. He!!, it could be a family thing, before long all the Spencer's would be patients of Shadybrook.

He couldn't afford to sit around and do nothing, his son's life was at risk and he knew just who he could go to for help, or hoped he could.

He placed a soft kiss to Laura's forehead, then a bear scrape of his lips upon hers. To him, he wasn't being unfaithful, it was just his hearts way of giving her a sign, even one so small, that he still thought about her and loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth, might I say you look positively radiant in my robe." Sonny said, dropping a salacious wink in her direction, while heartily clapping Jason on the back.

"Good evening to you too. Listen, I will get out of your way, I just wanted to say hello." Liz said, preparing to duck back into the vehicle.

Sonny's hand came out of no where and gently but firmly stalled her progress. "No please, this is something you need to hear as well, shall we go inside, or would you prefer to go home and change first?"

"Thank you Sonny, but I am fine, so long as you don't mind me getting this back to you tomorrow." Liz said, a slight redness finally creeping into her cheeks.

"That's fine, please, come in." Sonny said, directing the pair into the house. "Max, why don't you head home, I will have Johnny take them home when they are ready."

"Sure boss, what ever you say, so long as you are sure." Max said, practically jumping out of his skin for the chance to get away.

"Yes, yes, just go." Sonny said in an offhanded manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas had come home, expecting to find things in disarray or something, but you couldn't even tell that anything had happened, nothing as ground moving as a death, but there had been, and for once, Nikolas actually felt badly for his lack of a relationship with Sam.

But he was not one to indulge in fits of fantasy, at least when it came to the dead. And besides it was to late now to worry about the past, he had one large problem in his future.

Nikolas was not looking forward to having to deal with that particular problem, but he couldn't, like he had hoped, desert him. Lulu would never forgive him, so against his better judgment, he started going through the possibilities.

Another idea popped into his mind and he had to squelch the desire to pound something. He had to tell Emily what was going on, her and Lucky had been close for so long, this was going to kill her. She always took things personally, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

As his mind turned to Emily, the same thoughts that had been running through Luke's mind, now ran through his. Perhaps it wouldn't have taken so long, if he could have just gotten past the feelings of betrayal . Nevertheless, he was now thinking of his grandmother, and the endless possibilities that she had at her disposal, and what she could have done, caused a chill to sweep his body. No, he didn't like where this was heading one bit…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	57. Chapter 57

I need to know what you think, if you want more, let me know. My muse is greedy…And temperamental. lol

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Jason and Elizabeth took a seat on the couch. They sat so close to one another, you would have sworn that ten other people crowded the couch. Sonny had to smile, Jason was a completely changed man.

"Well Sonny, you wanted to see us, I suggest you get on with it, it has been a long night." Jason said, trying to move things along.

Sonny understood Jason's impatience, but didn't think it had anything to do with being tired, his young enforcer was obviously insatiable. "I know you are, anxious to get home to be with your kids, but I promise you, I wouldn't have had you come over this late, if it wasn't important."

"I'm sorry, I know that." Jason said, trying to calm his nerves. Ever since stepping foot in the house, something didn't feel right.

"There are a few things I needed to speak with you about. First off, I heard about Sam and the possibility of you being the father, I truly am sorry, whatever the outcome. But she was disturbed, I think from the get go, this is not your fault, I don't think you could have prevented any of it, so if you are harboring guilt, you need to let it go." Sonny said, getting to the heart of the matter, except everything he had wanted to speak to him about seemed to be urgent and required attention, or a decision at the very least.

"I don't think it is my fault. I cared deeply for her, but she was always one step away from self-destructing, she made choices and bad ones at that, but I didn't push her to pull a gun on Alexis or all the other things she did before we even met. Don't get me wrong, I feel for the child, who's ever it was, but I didn't cause Sam's death, it was her own making, perhaps it was her way of an out, but this way, she committed suicide so others would feel the guilt. I don't wear blinders where she is concerned any more." Jason replied, he had been feeling that way ever since they left the police station, but to finally say that he felt no guilt, lifted an invisible weight just the same.

"Glad to know, Mac called, the autopsy on Sam proved that she was pregnant, I am sure a lot of people were doubting it, but he also said that, due to the circumstances he was putting a rush on the paternity test. I think he understands that things need to be settled. And before you say anything, the only reason Mac called me was because he couldn't contact you, also he didn't disclose the information merely for me to tell you, I pressed him for details, because I hadn't known about the pregnancy, the funny thing though, if anything can be classified as funny with this conversation, it seemed like the man needed someone to talk to, it was very odd…" Sonny said, his eyebrow raised in a sign of all the perplexities that idea brought him.

"Anything else?" Jason asked.

"Well, Mac also mentioned that they had a handwriting analyst check the letter that you guys received and they double checked it to some of Lucky's handwriting as well as Mateo's, it doesn't show that either wrote the note. He thinks that you two need to be on your guard, something big is about to go down, but I don't think it has anything to do with our business." Sonny said, trying to gauge the reaction of the couple.

"Did he say he had any clue whatsoever to who wrote it?" Jason asked, his heart beat all of a sudden tripling in speed and not because of desire.

Sonny's uncharacteristic avoidance didn't help matters. Elizabeth suddenly pulled closer to Jason, needing more contact, but the woman was almost on his lap to begin with. Both men saw the action, Jason wrapped his arms tighter around her, trying perhaps with failure to squelch her fear. Because all of a sudden the bubble of happiness that Elizabeth had been living in, seemed to have busted. Almost like a dark storm cloud moved in to their space in a rush, banishing all the pleasant moments of earlier.

"Elizabeth?" Jason asked, now feeling the tremble beneath his hands.

It took some doing, but she finally turned her eyes to his, locking tightly on to him, almost like he was a life preserver and she a drowning woman.

It took a few moments to clear her throat enough so that she could speak, but what came out was nothing short of a squeak. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Jason asked, his worry kicking into overdrive.

Her fear looked like it was going to immobilize her, stopping what ever she was going to say, but she cleared her throat and tried to begin again. "Do, did, Mac tell you who he thought it was, does he have any suspects or leads?"

"All I know is Mac said "He would not hazard a guess, to much laid in the balance." Sonny said, worried for the younger woman. He felt useless being unable to help Elizabeth.

"So, what does that mean, is he giving up, is he going to continue to look, because if it is someone else, then my family is in danger." Liz said, a single tear falling unbidden down her cheek.

"I am not exactly sure, he just asked me to get you guys to call him tomorrow, so you could arrange a meeting. I think he also wants to talk to you about Lucky, sounds like things on that front have taken another turn for the worse." Sonny replied, much to his chagrin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky had been led to a holding cell, he took that as good news, you didn't normally get thrown in a holding cell if you were not going to be released, so at least he had that going for him.

But he had been down here for hours now. Mac had asked surprisingly few questions and seemed genuinely content with the answers Lucky finally gave up.

Lucky wasn't about to do the jig, but he knew things were going to work out, Nikolas and Luke would get him out of this, on that he had no doubt, he was family after all.

So after many long hours and no sleep, Lucky let his eyes close on their own accord, but he didn't sleep, just dozed, there was no way he was going to be sleeping any time soon, at least not until he was back home and in his own bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! Forget this, I am not a wilting flower. I refuse to be scared because of a nameless threat. Whoever is doing this, it has to be because of me, right? You already said it had nothing to do with your business, so this is someone's idea of a sick joke." Elizabeth said, her anger surprising both men.

Jason couldn't help the small smile that crept up on him. There were so many things about Elizabeth that he loved, but this new fiery Liz was just plain cute. He couldn't tell her that though, she was mad as he!! and all he wanted to do was take her back to bed. He had seen her mad before, along with many other emotions, but this new 'I'm mad as he!! and not gong to take anyone's crap' was tantalizing. She would probably throttle him for those thoughts had she known about them, but he couldn't help it. She wasn't an angry person by nature.

Before either man could say anything, she began to pace back and forth. A glimpse of a thigh peaked out every once in awhile. Constricting Jason's heart for a moment, he only wished she would stop, Sonny didn't need those glimpses, not if he knew what was good for him.

"So, Sonny, what are we going to do? Because there is no way I am just going to sit around and wait, I will be a part of this, especially if Jason is going to be. I may be young, but I can handle myself, no one gets to threaten this life we have just made, and I do mean NO ONE!" Elizabeth said, not meaning to yell, but compelled to do so or blow apart from the building storm that raged inside of her.

Jason quickly jumped up, taking her hand and leading her back to the couch. He saw the deflation of her shoulders after she had finished her statement. Instead of maintaining her anger, it seemed to have disappeared, at least for the moment.

"Listen, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I am just sick and tired of something trying to tear us apart. Whenever things go good, and they are really good, someone seems to take it upon themselves to tear us down. I just want to keep my family safe, I can't lose any of them." Liz said, a little shocked at her outburst.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, I, we can understand your anger, it is justifiable. But until we know who is behind this, we don't have any choice but to move slowly and cautiously. We will increase your guards at the house and while you are out, but beyond that, I think it is all a matter of waiting." Sonny said, looking his best friend in the eye and knowing in action didn't sit well with him, because for that matter, it didn't sit well with him either.

"Look, sitting around waiting for the other shoe to drop is not something I am prepared to do, I think we need to get Spinelli and Stan in on this. Get them searching for anything out of the ordinary, I am still not convinced this doesn't have anything to do with us. We can have them check and see if there is anyone new in town and go from there, I will not stand by and watch my family pulled apart." Jason said, his conviction unbreakable, Sonny may be prepared to wait, but not him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli groggily reached for his phone, the stupid thing would not quiet, so with a new found animosity for technology, he quickly answered the shrilling object, just to stop its maddening shrieking. "Yeah, what?"

"Spinelli, get your but to Sonny's, now." Jason said, pocketing the phone, never giving the other man a chance to reply.

He looked at the offended object in his hands, almost as if he had never seen the thing before. But once his mind caught up with him, he understood Jason had given him an order, one he could not ignore.

Spinelli looked around the room, just trying to get his bearings, when he looked at the left side of the bed, he saw Lulu, snuggled deeply beneath the blankets. He quickly searched his mind, trying to ascertain why the blonde one would be in his bed. Then it all came back to him, she had come to him after she had heard everything that had happened with Lucky, surprisingly, Spinelli new almost as much as his bosses, but she had come here needing a friend. Spinelli listened and talked with her for some time, then when she had cried herself to sleep, he had tucked her in and promptly fell asleep himself. Nothing happened, unfortunately, but perhaps this was a beginning for them. Whatever it was, he couldn't contemplate it now.

So he slowly slipped from his bed, grabbing clothes at random. He was never going to win an award for fashion, so he stuck to what was comfortable, especially at this hour. He jotted down a quick note and left it on his pillow, hoping she would see it when she woke. Then he grabbed his coat and headed out into the predawn, hastily trying to reach Sonny's home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stan, you're needed, get your stuff and get over here, now." Sonny said, contacting their other computer genius.

"Yeah, sure boss. I'll be right there." Stand said groggily.

He looked sadly down at the raven haired woman snuggled into his arm, he couldn't remember how they ended up here, but he wasn't sorry. She was so beautiful. He couldn't help the wry smile that tugged at his lips. They had barely fallen asleep and now Sonny needed him. This job sucked, especially when you had a women like that in your bed.

"Kelly, wakeup, I have to go. Do you want to stay here till I get back or?" Stan asked, because in all honesty coming back home to find her in his bed was very appealing.

"I'm sleeping, go way. I'll be here when you get back. Shhh." Kelly said, gently pressing a kiss to his mouth, then rolled over and promptly fell back to sleep.

"Okay then, good night." Stan said as he pulled his weary form from bed. It had to be important, otherwise the boss wouldn't have called. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then dashed out into the very early morning darkness. It wouldn't be dark much longer, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, they are both on their way, so until they arrive, do you have any other ideas about what we can do?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know, but I think it is time to make a list of our enemies, forewarned is forearmed or whatever that analogy is or anecdote." Jason said, drawing his eyebrows together in concentration.

Sonny and Liz couldn't help the smile that bloomed, it was just not something Jason would say.

"Elizabeth, I think you are rubbing off of Jason more and more. Before you know it, he's going to be sitting down for civilized afternoon tea!" Sonny said teasingly.

"You bet, and won't it be a sight." Elizabeth said, snuggling closer to Jason.

"Okay you two, no more below-the-belt jabs at me, we need to be serious." Jason replied, but he was smiling nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	58. Chapter 58

If you are enjoying this tale that I am telling, I ask that you review, it helps me to be a better writer and inspires me to write faster.

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

Jason and Liz finally made their way home, they let Johnny off the hook though, the short walk from Sonny's to their place was just long enough to allow the couple a few moments of silence before they got home. They both had many thoughts running through their minds, and wanted the few extra moments of quiet to sort through everything.

The didn't say anything until they were both comfortable and in bed.

"So?" Elizabeth said, trying to draw Jason out. She knew he turn this around so it was all his fault, she just refused to allow him the pleasure of playing the martyr.

"So!" Jason replied, not trying to be quiet, he was just so consumed by his thoughts that trying to sort them into some semblance that would be coherent, seemed almost impossible.

Elizabeth eyed him curiously, whatever she saw in his eyes, calmed her some. "Are we going to talk about this tonight, or are we going to leave the heavy thoughts for tomorrow?"

"I honestly don't know. There are so many ways this could go and so many people it could be. I am not fully convinced it isn't someone from our business, because honestly, who would want to hurt you, really?" Jason said, massaging the back of his neck.

"Here, move on to your stomach and lay down." Elizabeth said, directing him to the middle of the bed.

Jason gave her a curious glance before doing as she asked.

Elizabeth bounced up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. She was back quickly and carrying a small bottle. Jason couldn't read the name or its use, but submitted to whatever it was she wanted.

Liz squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand, then with quick movements, she rubbed her hands together, warming the liquid some before dragging her hands down his back. Before she continued, she straddled his back, causing a breathy moan to escape him.

The substance lathered his back and at first he was going to scoff at the idea of her applying lotion or something to his body. But as her hands slipped effortlessly over his tense back, he relaxed under her skillful ministrations. Never before had anyone taken the time to massage the days worries away. He wasn't sure where she had learned this, but he was going to have to remember for a late date. She was definitely skillful, it was only recently that he was learning just how much and in what areas, that thought brought a smile to his lips.

Her hands were soft, but she was capable to work out every knot and ache in a mater of moments. His shoulders had never felt so relaxed and his lower back almost felt jell-o-like in quality.

His sanity remained until her hands lowered to his thigh's and calves, working her fingers into all the tense muscles, using just the right amount of pressure. Her hands danced over his skin alighting his desire anew. He was learning just how dexterous she was, as the thoughts changed, he wondered if she was nimble in any other areas. He knew she was flexible, but as of right now, they really hadn't tested just how flexible. That thought pulled another moan from him, however unbidden.

He couldn't help the way his body reacted to his wife, he never had been able to control it. He had just learned however, he didn't want to.

She couldn't help the jolting sensations that flowed through her body at his apparent approval of what she was doing, her body reacted with hi, until recently, she hadn't believed it could be so powerful and mind numbing.

No one had ever caused these amazing feelings in her before. And while she knew it was wrong comparing Jason to her other partners, she couldn't help the unbidden thoughts that swirled inside her mind.

Those boys, had never, and she did mean never, literally rocked her world, which Jason did on a daily basis, no, even if her marriage failed, she would never be with another man. He had completely ensnared her as effectively as if he had taken her very soul, there could never be someone else. Because no one else would ever be able to satisfy him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan and Spinelli had shown up five minutes apart, surprisingly it was the younger man who arrived first. Sonny took that in to account, he hadn't been very nice to the kid, but that was mostly because he felt the man in question was just too young.

He couldn't knock the kid, not now. Seeing as how he went out of his way every time he was asked and even knew something of being punctual.

So now, when he should be in his bed sleeping and next to such a beauty, he was stuck down here, explaining what things they needed to be looking for and anything else he could think of.

"Mr. Godfather sir, I don't suppose you have any potato chips around here, and perhaps an orange soda, they really do help me think." Spinelli asked, hoping he wasn't tempting fate by asking for some sustenance, but unable to stop himself.

Sonny pressed his fingers into his temples, trying to stave off a headache, but the person sitting in front of him, made that almost impossible.

"There are no chips here, and no orange pop. But I am sure there is something healthy in the fridge, should you want to check it out." Sonny said, not understanding why kids demanded eating that crap, it's not like it even tasted that good.

Spinelli looked dubiously at Sonny, "Godfather, sir, I said sustenance, not food that would murder me."

"Quit calling me that." Sonny huffed, but nonetheless he reached into his back pocket, grabbing his wallet, he pulled two twenty dollar bills from within and tossed them on the table. "Order a pizza then." With that said Sonny left the room, needing to distance himself from the Jackal…

Spinelli grinned triumphantly, then looked warily at Stan, "What kinda pizza do you like?" He asked, not really caring, but not wanting to risk the Godfather's wrath.

Stan rolled his eyes at the younger man, not wanting to give in, but he knew there was no way they were going to get to leave if something wasn't found, so he offhandedly said, "Hawaiian, extra ham, pineapple and cheese."

The Jackal just smirked as he reached for his phone, perhaps the guy isn't all bad, Spinelli thought as he keyed in the familiar number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke was spurred into action, so when he began hammering on Sonny's door, he had not thought anything about the time, but now that he was standing there, he glanced at his watch.

If Sonny was awake, he was probably going to be angry with Luke, but if he was asleep, he would be even more so. His hand stalled for a fraction of a second, but the pounding resounded back to him, when not even two seconds later his fist was beating out his stuttering patience on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had been in the kitchen when the pounding began. He looked at his clock, wondering who in their right mind would bother him at this hour. But then he thought about what the two men in his living room were doing, that quickened his pace.

All of a sudden the sound stopped, which caused Sonny to stop, red warning signs flashing in his mind.

Then the pounding began and with it a voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonny open up the damn door, we need to talk." Luke yelled through the heavy wooden door.

He wasn't sure Sonny would hear or even understand what he was saying, the place was fortress like in quality, it probably had sound-proofing all over the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny wasn't sure of the words that had been yelled through the door, but he was sure of the voice, and it caused a worm of fear to begin its journey to his stomach. Luke was paranoid and rightly so most times, but he didn't sound paranoid tonight, he sounded frantic and in need, and Luke never let anyone see that he needed something.

So Sonny through the door open wide, wondering absently where Johnny was.

"Took you long enough!" Luke said through almost non-existent lips. He had them drawn in such a tight line that all you could see was a white slash.

Sonny eyed up his old friend. They hadn't been on good terms for a very long time, he could recall the day perfectly, it was the day Luke blamed him for Lucky's death in the fire above the garage. So he understood the man's reluctance, but he also knew, he would not turn him away.

"What is it Luke, what do you need?" Sonny asked, hoping to get to the heart of the matter. He would help with what he could, but at the moment he just wanted to get in the kitchen and make Brenda breakfast in bed.

"What I need, well that is an easy question. I need for you to murder Helena Cassadine, I am positive she is the cause for Lucky's break in sanity." Luke said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Why would you think Helena had or has anything to do with what's going on with Lucky. He used to be a good kid, but I hate to say it Luke, I don't see how this could be Helena's handiwork." Sonny replied, but suddenly he wasn't so sure. If she did have anything to do with Lucky's massive downward spiral, then was it possible she was the one who was threatening going after Liz and the boys.

Unfortunately for him, the headache that he thought he was going to avoid, came back with a vengeance, burrowing deeply into the soft tissue of his mind and behind his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	59. Chapter 59

A.N. If you are enjoying this tale that I am telling, I ask that you review, it helps me to be a better writer and inspires me to write faster. It all has to do with the muse, it wants what it wants. But I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all reviews.

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Jason's body had never felt this relaxed. Sure he was moderately relaxed in the car and when they are making love, but this was a whole new thing.

Jason quickly turned underneath her, shifting his body so that she rested on his lap. The quick movement caught her off guard, but from the sparkle in her eyes, he could tell she didn't mind.

She reached for the bottle again, pouring a little more of the massage oil into her hands. She briskly rubbed her hands together, once again warming the liquid. The erotic undertone of her movements on his chest and abdomen left him gasping in surprised pleasure. Her fingers were as skillfully talented as the rest of her.

She knew how to use each and every asset she had been given, and whether she was using those assets to calm the children, or settle down a disgruntled patient or using her sexual prowess to elicit a desired effect from him. She did it with an amazing astuteness, it was almost as if she had been doing it all her life. But he knew, she had never been like this with everyone else. It was a breath of fresh air, knowing he brought it out in her.

When she was finished using her hands, her lips took special care to ease the growing passion that raged within. Yes, she had skills, but he was the lucky one who got to come home to her every night. And even with the weight of potential threats hanging over their heads, he could take joy in knowing she was his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny showed Luke into the living room, knowing the man was flustered and looking for a way to explain the stupidity of his son, but in all honesty, Sonny highly doubted that Helena would be going after Jason or Elizabeth, it just didn't seem her style. She spent more of her time going after her own family, Elizabeth had been a part of the extended, distant family, but not enough so to warrant her actions, if it was actually Helena.

"Listen Luke, I know this must be hard for you to deal with, but what in God's name would Helena want with Elizabeth and her children, she isn't with Lucky anymore, so why should she even be a bleep on her radar. I think it is time you look at what is right in front of you, Lucky is a very disturbed young man, it started way back when Helena took him, and then continued with the drugs and everything leading up to this. You have to face the facts, Lucky is off his rocker." Sonny said, not wanting to purposefully hurt his one time friend, but knowing false leads would not help them find the real person behind the threats that Elizabeth had received.

"Spare me your sanctimonious ideas and platitudes. Lucky is not insane, I am positive the has something to do with Helena, and while I don't have a clue what you are yammering on about with Liz and the kids, Lucky nor Helena have a reason to go after them. They are officially out of the Spencer family, I need your help to find Helena, because I know she is the one who did this to Lucky. So you need to help me, Lucky can't go to prison for something he never did." Luke said, his anger rising the longer he spoke.

"And what reasons or facts do you have to back up your accusations, hmm, Luke? Am I just suppose to take what you say at face value, because my going after Helena could cause a war, and perhaps that is what you are looking for, Helena to focus her devious nature on someone else. If you want my help Luke, I want concrete proof that she is behind the threats that Elizabeth has received and then and only then will I help you, because if she is behind Lucky's stupidity, then it would also be logical to assume she is behind the other threats." Sonny said, wanting nothing more than to get the man out of his house.

Luke looked at the man he had called a friend with unconcealed anger, he knew half the city thought he was off his rocker, but the truth remained, there was no way Lucky could have done all of this on his own, he loved Elizabeth. "I don't need concrete proof, and if someone is threatening Elizabeth, it is obvious someone doesn't believe her saintly lies, that girl deserves what she gets, especially after what she did to my son."

Sonny had never been more flabbergasted than he was at this moment. "You believe that Elizabeth deserved to almost lose her child numerous times, a few of which were your sons doing, you think she deserved to be beaten to a bloody pulp and you think she deserves whatever she gets from this newest threat. If you are really that stupid and heartless, we have nothing more to say to one another. This is a woman you thought of as your daughter, you helped her and Lucky get through one of the toughest moments in her life, and yet you stand here judging her. Aren't you the one who raped your children's mother?" Sonny asked unrepentantly.

Luke looked like he was about to have an aneurism, "How dare you…"

"How dare I, get off the high horse Luke, and lay of the bourbon, it has ruined whatever brain cells that you one had. If I for one moment think you are going to be a threat to Elizabeth, I won't be inclined not to do something, touch one itsy bitsy hair on her head, and you will wish you never knew me." Sonny said, his tone and posture, giving the other man the brush off. "If you didn't clue in, that was your cue to get the he!! out of my house."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac sat in his chair, unable to go upstairs and crawl into bed, this would be the third or fourth night he had missed out on sleeping, to be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he laid down and actually got more than twenty minutes of sleep.

The crime scene photographs pertaining to Elizabeth and Skye were spread out in disarray. He was looking for more clues, he didn't want to let Lucky Spencer walk because of a technicality, and while other people in the department could be looking after this, that sad fact that he didn't trust anyone, left the job up to him.

In his frustration he threw a handful of photos on the table, causing others to scatter, one lone picture seesawed to the floor. Not thinking about it, he picked the picture up but before he could place it back in the pile, something caught his eye. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see the form or object that had until now, been hidden. Unable to discern what it was or possibly who it was, Mac quickly rose from the kitchen table, quickly putting all the other photos back in the envelope they had been stored in. He kept the one he had been looking at moments ago on the top, so it would be easy to find.

He grabbed his coat and car keys and raced back to the police station. It was a good thing he was single, because if he was dating or married, he was sure by now, his significant other, wouldn't be all that significant and with that thought, he figured she would have moved him bed to the station, see as he was always there.

Yeah his life was not conductive for a happy relationship, work always had to come first, because the day he didn't put work first, could be the day masses of people died, due to his lackadaisical disregard for the job and its demands. No he didn't have a choice, this was his life, a lonely one though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knew they needed sleep, and while he wanted nothing more than to make love to his wife over and over again, there were other things that needed to take precedence, even though he hated to admit it.

So before she could continue driving him mad, he quickly switched positions with her, "Okay, roll over, it's your turn."

"Jason, you don't have to, really." Liz said, all the while, hoping he would.

"Just never mind, roll over." Jason said dismissively, placing a gentle kiss to her nose.

Instead of fighting him, she dutifully rolled over, but not before quickly removing the flimsy under garment she had put on. She was expecting a few moments of gentle pushing and pulling, but when his oiled hands descended upon her tight back, she almost screamed. Who knew Jason would know how to give a massage, which she had been fairly certain he could, he was Jason after all and the man could do anything.

But the way he used his hands and worked the muscles, sometimes being rough, when needed, but also knowing that he didn't have to use all his strength. And it was nice to know that he didn't feel compelled to gently knead the muscles, as if she would break if he used any real force.

Before he got to her legs, she was a puddle of goo. He had been shocked by her abilities, but she was just as astounded by his. Yes, Jason was an enigma, however, she planned on spending the rest of her life, trying to figure him out, it was one of her goals in life, deciphering the man, the father, the husband that was the love of her life.

Using his knees to motion for her to roll over, she did as requested. Jason's eyes clouded over briefly at the sight of her naked body, sure she looked wonderful from behind, but from the front, well, you could see those beautiful dark orbs and the cocky smile and then of course there was the rest of her body, he could and would spend an eternity worshiping it, that was one of his goals.

His hands deftly massaged her neck and shoulders, then slipped lower, his slippery hands massaging her firm breasts. He could have spent more time there, but his hands slipped lower, pulling from her a deep purr of contentment. Her eyes drifted closed on their own accord, she laid there, enjoying everything his hands did to her.

But before either of them could do much more, they yawned in unison. The events and emotions of the day finally catching up. So with great regret he slowly moved off of her. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before pulling her up to his side.

They slid beneath the blanket, her head resting on his firm chest, and within moments his steady heartbeat had lulled her to sleep. Still sliding down the steps of sleep, she mumbled thickly, "Love you baby."

Jason also found sleep quickly, but before he closed his beautiful baby blues, he whispered, "Love you to."

It didn't take long before they were both captives of the sandman, thrust into dreams of a future time, some good, some bad, but nonetheless a restful sleep in all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter Sixty**

Jason awoke before her and knowing that neither of them had gotten much sleep, he quietly grabbed his clothes, getting dressed in the upstairs bathroom. He stopped in Cameron's room. Grabbed a blank piece of paper and a crayon, just thinking about writing a letter to Elizabeth in this childish fashion brought a smile to his face. The letter was being written with the sole purpose of not worrying her.

Jotting down a few lines, Jason folded the letter once, wrote her name on it and then quietly slipped back into the room. He place the piece of paper on his pillow, but couldn't stop himself, he placed a quick kiss to her temple, the retreated to the kitchen, he needed coffee, especially if he was expected to function with any semblance of normality.

Isabella was busy tidying up the living room, Cameron's toys were everywhere, whatever the boy had been up to could not be ascertained, but it did look like he had a good time. Jason stopped to ruffle his hair, Cameron spared a quick glance at his father before turning his attention back to the television screen where Charlie was busy with another adventure. The man of steel knew all those adventures though, he had been forced to sit through many of them, repeatedly.

"Good morning Cam, Isabella. How were the boys last night?" Jason asked, pausing outside the kitchen.

"Good morning sir. The boys were good, I think Alan is coming down with a cold or something, he was very congested last night, he slept for an hour at a time, but awoke cranky." Isabella replied, her worry evident.

"Do you think it is serious, should I wake Elizabeth?" Jason asked, completely forgetting his caffeine needs, Alan taking precedence over everything.

"I don't believe there is any reason you would have to awaken your wife, if he doesn't do better throughout the day and into the night, I am sure Mrs. Morgan will take the directive of taking Alan to the pediatrician." Isabella said with a smile. She knew how much the boys meant to them, she also knew Elizabeth was a wonderful mother. "Do not worry sir, I am sure all will be well."

Jason looked at her closely, trying to gauge whether she was placating him or was being genuine, after a few moment of close observation, Jason seemed to like what he saw. Turning on his heel, he entered the kitchen, the scent of fresh made coffee drawing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was livid, his mind couldn't fathom what his old friend had been trying to do, it seemed like the son was not the only one who had slipped a few gears.

His hands shook with the rage that he was trying to contain, blowing up would do no one any good, except perhaps him, it always or almost so, gave him the perspective that he required especially with everything that needed to be done, this was not a time that he could be reckless, to much hung in the balance.

So he stood looking out at his friends house, his hands tightly clasping the kitchen counter. He had tried on several occasions to try Jason's counting to ten shtick, but it just didn't do anything for him. Perhaps his anger was more lethal than Carly's, but then again, maybe not, he had been on the receiving end of that anger and wrath. So this like everything else, would probably take time to master, but right now, he didn't have time. What in the world could he possibly hope to do for Jason if he couldn't get a grip on his emotions.

Elizabeth was not his wife and Cam and Alan were not his son's, but he nonetheless felt an overwhelming need to protect them, even with his life.

Yeah, they were becoming an interesting family, now if only he could convince Brenda to take a chance on him, he had a better handle on his anger, he talked to Lainey when the need arose, he wasn't willing to slip back again, he wanted to take a hold of his future, not have it take a hold of him. Besides this future looked bright, but how could he prove to her, that he really did want to try things again, with the hopes of it leading to something permanent.

"You know at eight in the morning, heavy thoughts should not be present. Besides what could possibly have you so concerned." Brenda said from behind him.

Almost jumping out of his skin, Sonny turned quickly. He didn't scare easily and he was always prepared for the possibility of danger, but this beautiful raven haired woman had snuck so successfully upon him, that he couldn't help the smile that formed. Men trained for stealth could learn something from her, although he did have to admit, she was over a hundred pounds lighter than them.

"Sorry, it has been a very long night." Sonny said, figuring if she wanted to know what was going on, she would ask, and if she didn't he wouldn't worry her.

"I noticed, your bed is to big when you are not sharing it with me. So, what is going on, you look like you were expecting the sky to fall or Armageddon was about to destroy the world." Brenda asked, trying to be strong but sounding strangely scared.

"I don't think it has anything to do with me, it's the threats to Jason and his family. It seems like it is just getting worse. Mac filled me in on a few things and Jason when they stopped by here also divulged a little more information. It seems not only has Lucky lost his mind, but Luke is on the bandwagon too. I can't believe I used to call him a friend, not after what he said." Sonny said, shaking his head. He couldn't explain why he felt the need to share this with Brenda, but he was going to try a new approach to relationships.

While he knew that if Brenda knew the wrong information, her life could be in danger, but that said, that same knowledge could save her. What a quandary he was in, the truth or lies, could one truly be seen as a safer route.

But the truth, no pun intended, would set him free, if he chose not to lie about any of his dealings, then he couldn't push her away with lies, then perhaps she would feel secure in their relationship to always tell the truth. He had to laugh at that, he had always been a firm believer that the truth worked for some, but for him, there were something better left unknown. Nevertheless if he wanted to give their possible relationship a go, he was willing to try, he was ready for the first, last and always… Yes it was high time for that, and happiness, it was about time for that too.

Brenda watched Sonny closely, downright shocked by his openness, his willingness to discuss what could possibly be classified as business. It kind of baffled the mind, she had been gone for a little while, but the changes that had come over two very steadfast men, well it was a miracle.

The Jason she had seen the past two days, was a man she would like to call friend. And then there was Sonny, lies and distrust had been one of their bigger downfalls, but she couldn't see that old Sonny, this new one was officially stealing her heart, with no intentions of giving it back, but that was quite alright, for once, everything felt as it should, like she had finally found home.

She would have had to laugh, had she known both Jason and Sonny had been thinking the same thing, albeit about different people. Yes, taking control of your life and standing strong by the man or woman you love, that was home, it was not a place per se, it was the all encompassing feelings that love and security brought to the forefront. The knowledge that so long as you stand strong together, you can survive anything. That was the beauty of home, you never had to go to a place to find it, you just looked inside your souls mate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke stumbled through the front door, not caring if he woke anyone in his drunken stupor. A friend, no Sonny was no friend, not any more. Acquaintance then, had dared through his one moment of indiscretion in his face, when he knew, and knew well how much that moment in time haunted him. What a sanctimonious weasel, Sonny Corinthos Jr. had no right, as if that wasn't the pot calling the kettle black.

His thoughts were a black hole of self-pity and self-recrimination. One moment he knew none of this was his fault, it laid on the heads of the Cassadine's and Webber's not to mention Sonny and Jason. They where the ones who had first lured his son to the dark side. Helena only used that to her benefit, as for little Lizzy Webber, well she obviously used all her womanly wiles to trap her son. He!! she even had him ready to raise a son, not his own.

Very few brief flashes of sanity tried to work its way into his mind. And during those rare moments, he understood he was just lashing out at anyone, because he couldn't handle the fact that he was possibly going to lose his son again.

But those moments were brief, and as soon as the compassion tried to find a foothold, he slammed another shot of bourbon. There was much thinking to be done, and it demanded, he not do it sober. He agreed wholeheartedly, his mind was a sinking, rotting cesspool to begin with, it was always much easier to handle when it had be subdued some.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth came awake gradually, until her had hit emptiness, then she bolted upright, her eyes searching her room, a panic rat tried to gnaw, then her eyes fell on his pillow and that was when she saw the note.

She couldn't help the bubble of laughter that spilled from deep inside, she was only partially awake, but Jason's masculine script looked all to precious in the bright blue crayon.

Grasping the letter as if it held the most precious secrets of the world, she opened it and began to read.

_**Good Morning My Love, **_

_**I thought about waking you, but you looked to peaceful, besides you need your rest. So don't argue or fight with me, just enjoy the extra time you had to sleep. **_

_**I will either be downstairs spending some quality guy time with out boys, or I am over at Sonny's. I had an idea while I was sleeping and wanted to check it out. **_

_**So either way, I won't be too long. If I did leave and you are still asleep when I get back, I promise to wake you up, like you have never been woken before. And should you be awake, well then I guess I will just have to save those thoughts for later.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Jason….**_

The images flashing through her mind, was almost enough encouragement for her to roll over and go back to sleep, but the soft cry of her youngest son, that was all the encouragement she needed to budge her from her warm bed.

She pulled her robe around her body, tying it before she hurried from her room. "Mommy's coming buddy, hang on." She called, hoping her voice would soothe him.

Just as she walked into his room, she saw Isabella coming up the stairs, a bottle in hand. "Good morning Isabella, how are you today, is Jason home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Morning Mrs. Morgan, I'm good and no, Mr. Morgan left about an hour ago. I was just going to feed Alan and get him changed so I could take him and Cameron to the park." Isabella replied, her soft voice hard to hear.

"Well how bout you give me Alan's bottle and you and Cameron can go to the park, that way, you two get some time alone. Besides with the elevated risk, I would feel much more comfortable if you only had to watch one boy. And please remember, three guards now, at least for the time being." Elizabeth said, not wanting to worry the nanny, but not knowing any other way to make sure she understood the gravity of the situation.

"Are you sure, watching both children is my job, I do not want you to think I can't do my job." Isabella said, worrying her bottom lip.

"Don't be foolish, Jason and I know you can handle this job, we are just concerned about the threat that is hanging over us right now. But really, I would like a little time alone with Alan, he is growing so fast, I feel like I am missing out on so much." Elizabeth said, gently squeezing Isa's shoulder.

"As you wish!" Isabella said, handing the bottle over and returning to the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason knocked once, but walked in, what was family for, if you couldn't come in without being asked to do so.

Jason had to stifle a laugh, Stan sat at the dining room table, hunched over, looking very elderly in posture.

Then there was Spinelli, an extra large pizza with only one slice left, sat to the left of his computer, along with five empty bottles of what Jason surmised to be orange pop. Somehow the kid functioned off all the crap that was without sustenance, he not only lived on it, but seemed to thrive on the junk.

The young man spared a quick glance at Jason, before he ducked his head and proceeded with whatever it was he was doing.

As far as Jason could tell, they had both been at least moderately successful, there were numerous printouts set-off to one side of both computers, although the younger man's pages had a decidedly grease sheen to them.

Jason followed the sounds that were issuing from the kitchen. He wished that he had announced his presence, seeing as how the two occupants were looked in a very passionate kiss.

Jason cleared his throat, but couldn't help the smile that surfaced. Sonny looked more relaxed than he ever had before, and while a twinge of anger tried to take possession of him, he banished it before it could do more than flash a brief message. Things had been undoubtedly tense for a long time now, his best friend deserved a chance at some peace, although right now he would much prefer everyone's focus to be centered on who wrote the note.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to get caught up on everything. Elizabeth was sleeping when I left, so I would like to get back before she wakes up." Jason said, ducking his head to hide the smile that would not disappear.

"Don't worry, I am sure I have done it to you numerous times. Although, I don't know how much help I can be, except that Luke seems to think that Helena is behind this, or rather behind Lucky's supposedly odd behavior, he doesn't believe he could do something like that, but really, I don't really see why she would have anything to gain tormenting Elizabeth and should Helena be controlling Lucky again, that is their problem, not ours. So what do you think?" Sonny asked, his easy smile turning to a frown.

"I don't have a clue, I suppose it would be worth looking into, a lead is a lead after all. What aren't you telling me, why do you suddenly look like someone told you your best friend died?" Jason enquired, something didn't feel right, he only hoped Sonny wouldn't try to keep it quiet to assuage some debt he felt was due.

"I didn't want to worry you, but perhaps it would be better if you stayed on your guard. Luke wasn't outright threatening to hurt Elizabeth, but he made enough innuendo's to cause me to worry. He also believes this is all Liz's fault. I think it would be wise to keep your family home for the time being, or even to take your honeymoon. You were going to take the boys with you, weren't you?" Sonny replied, hating the way his words caused Jason's shoulders to sag in something akin to defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth finished changing Alan, then quietly sat down in the rocker. Placing the bottle to his lips, Alan's mouth quickly latched on. She couldn't help the smile that surfaced. Even with everything going on and happiness so fleeting, she basked in the happiness that her life with Jason allowed.

She couldn't stop her eyes from roving over her sons features. There was so much that reminded her of Jason, such as Alan's eyes, the same clear cobalt blue and even so young, his eyes spoke volumes about some greater truth, all you had to do was search his eyes long enough and the truth's of the world would be bestowed.

So perhaps she was slightly biased, but she couldn't help it, the way his lips quirked and the way his brow scrunched up, those were all characteristics that Jason had. Watch out girls, your hearts won't be safe, he's going to be a heartbreaker, just like his daddy.

She had planned on staying in his room for some time, taking joy in being alone with Alan, but suddenly her stomach had other ideas. Not wanting to wake her son, she softly placed him in his crib, then quickly fled to the bathroom.

Within moments of falling to her knees, she lost everything that had remained on her stomach from the previous day. It didn't take long for her body to be reduced to dry heaves, rocking her small form. The effort it took, caused tears to spring to her eyes. She tried to retreat, but her stomach had other ideas, so in defeat she slumped against the cold porcelain, awaiting her body's agreement that it was okay to move.

She was brought back to the moment when she heard Alan's cries. Trying to think clearly, one thought pounded in her mind. 'He just fell asleep, there was no reason he should be awake.'

Fighting the wave of dizziness and nausea, she slowly got to her feet. She took one step, then another, but her body didn't agree with the movement and suddenly her world was growing dim and the cold tile of the floor was rushing up to meet her.

Before she lost consciousness altogether, she heard a masculine voice, cooing to her son, but it was not Jason's. Fear and anger fought for control within, but the blooming darkness repudiated her inner war. Her head slumped to the side as a tall figure passed by the bathroom, and before her mind completely shut down, she saw her son in those unloving arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Brenda placed a soft kiss to Sonny's cheek before retreating from the room, there was after all, two young men who she just itched to bug, it was her way after all.

Jason took a seat at the small circular table, waiting for Sonny to say what he was obviously having trouble saying, it hadn't been there before, almost as if a thought had sprung unbidden into his mind and was now fighting it.

"Would you like a coffee or something?" Sonny asked, turning to the coffee pot, it was in his nature to try and take control, but he understood, this had nothing to do with his family, his family was safe and mostly away from harm, for the time being at least. He had no right to try and make light of the situation, he would be jumping to conclusions had it been his wife, right, Ex-wife or children.

"No thanks, what I would like, is for you to be honest, whatever just happened, I know you have an idea and whether I want to hear it or not, I think you need to say it." Jason said, his patience starting to get the better of him.

"Look, I know you are anxious to find the person behind this. But I am not sure Lucky isn't the one who did it all. I remember when he was programmed before, throughout it all, he was always trying to look out for Elizabeth, and while I don't believe he has full use of his faculties, I believe this new Lucky would go out of his way to harm her. I saw his eyes at your wedding, he was devoid of all emotion, it was like he was a walking dead man." Sonny said, not exactly sure how to get his point across, he didn't want to make light of Jason's worry, but he also didn't want to facilitate unjust worry.

"Sonny, I don't doubt Lucky is responsible for a lot of things, but there is something else about the note that worries me. Perhaps it was Lucky, hoping to mess with my head. The one constant in Lucky's life, well that has always been Liz, she has given up much for him, and while I believe he thinks this is all her fault, I also believe that he holds nothing but ill will towards me. But Lucky doesn't have the financial capabilities or the resources or even the background to be able to completely snowball not only you and me but the police, come on, he is Luke's son after all. They rely more on running when things get tough, hanging around really isn't their M.O." Jason said, dragging his hands through his hair, disheveling it even more.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Sonny asked, clearly at a loss, and wanting nothing more than to eliminate the threat, whatever or whoever the threat may be.

Before Jason could answer his cell phone began to shriek. "Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan sir, you need to get home, now!" Isabella stammered into the phone. She didn't wait for a response, she knew he would already have cutoff the call.

Jason didn't bother explaining, whatever was going on, he needed to get home.

Sonny saw fear flash across Jason's face before he pushed it down, going into enforcer mode. As Jason dashed out of the kitchen and the house, Sonny was close on his heels.

And before he could say anything to the other people currently at his home, they were up and running to keep up.

Sonny couldn't help the small smile that arose. He would have pegged the computer nerd as a couch potato, but when he sped past the older man, Sonny couldn't deny the kids loyalty. Spinelli burst through the door seconds after Jason, and one more thing Sonny had to give the kid, he stayed quiet, he let Jason do what needed to be done and didn't bother to ask stupid questions. Even though it looked like he wanted to do nothing else.

Brenda, Sonny and Stan stopped just inside the door, Isabella was no where to be seen, and Max and Johnny were busy trying to entertain Cameron. The guards gave their boss a wary look, but neither were willing to say anything.

"Max, Johnny, get over here?" Sonny said, his patience completely gone. Besides they knew he was not a man who liked waiting for anything, it was their job to protect and keep them informed and right now, he needed to be informed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had spent the last three days in the dark recess of the basement. Surprisingly no one had found him, he had thought that at some point he might be discovered, but the wonderfulness of a secret room had assured he would not be caught.

He had planned on executing the plan earlier, but circumstances were not conductive. So he had waited, for him, the one thing he had always been able to count on, was his patience. It was when you got in a rush things started to go wrong.

So one night, when no one was home and no guards around, he had made his way down to the basement. On his first inspection he had found the small room, it looked like a panic room, but it was obvious it hadn't been thought of or used in a very long time. An old bed with moldy and moth eaten blanks, occupied one small section, the rest of the room was barren, which worked well for him.

There was nothing more that he could do, till the time was right, so he bided his time and when the call came through, he didn't bother wasting any time worrying about the consequences, he just did what he had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason followed Isabella up the stairs and into the main bathroom, his heart froze and his stomach lurched at the sight that greeted him.

"Have you phoned an ambulance?" Jason asked, not moving his eyes from his wife, who lay prone on the floor.

"Yes sir, Johnny called while I called you." Isabella said, retreating, trying to stay out of her employers way. "But sir, she wasn't the only reason I called you. Your wife, she told me to take Cameron to the park, I had planned on taking both boys, but she said she wanted a little alone time."

"And? What is so wrong with that?" Jason asked, his tone rebuking any hesitancy on her part.

"Sir, what I am trying to say, Alan, he is gone. When I returned, I found Mrs. Morgan in here, as she is. Then I wondered where Alan could be, I was worried, I asked Johnny to check around down stairs." Isabella said, twisting a small blue object dejectedly in her hands. Holding it out to her boss, she said, "Johnny, he found this by the back door. Alan had been playing with this when I left."

Jason noticed it right away, he took it from the nanny and held it tight to his chest. After all it was his favorite toy, the soft plush Giraffe was perfectly sized, it fit in his mouth ever so well. And since he started teething and using the giraffe's head like a teething ring, they had bought five or six of the things. This one you could tell had been well used already, the giraffe had no eyes left and all the soft fur was well matted.

The world felt like it had suddenly turned on its axis. Jason's legs gave out and unceremoniously spilled him to the tile. He crawled closer to Elizabeth, taking her cold hand in his. "Baby, baby, you need to wake up, you need to tell me what is going on."

Her eyelids fluttered but it seemed like she was losing an inner war, because just as quickly as they had opened, they fell closed.

Jason could hear the warble of the ambulances siren, he stared at the wall, almost as if he could see the vehicle. But the noise did nothing to reassure him and then the quick movement from beside him, drew his attention back to his wife, except where she had been was now empty. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened or where she had gone, he could hear her retching, one more thing that pained his heart.

He moved closer to her, he wanted nothing more than to ask her where their son was, but as his hands slid up and down her back, he couldn't force the words. Her body felt like it was trying to tear itself apart from the inside out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max and Johnny looked at Sonny with a mixture of fear and, was that anger. "What in the He!! is going on here?" Sonny asked, clearly disconcerted over their lack of respect.

"Elizabeth, it looks like she passed out upstairs, and Alan…" Johnny began, but was suddenly unable to continue.

"Alan, I, we think he has been taken." Max finished.

Sonny looked at the two guards, now he understood why they looked like they were ready to cry and commit murder. Sonny wanted to do something or say something, but there was really nothing he could do at this moment. He needed to talk to Jason first, see if he knew anything else.

Brenda took Sonny's hand and blessedly said nothing. His grateful look was more than enough to express his gratitude. She placed a small kiss to the back of their entwined hands, then went over to Cameron. She wasn't going to be much help if Alan had been taken, but she could watch after Cam, it was the least she could do.

Spinelli had been holding firm to his silence, but he could bear it no longer. "Mr. Corinthos sir, do you think this could possibly have anything to do with what you and Stonecold had us looking for?"

Sonny eyes the young man for several long moments, for once the kid did not wilt under his calculating eye. 'Honestly, I don't know."

Spinelli looked at the older man, and seemed to come to an internal conclusion. Without saying another thing, he took the steps two and three at a time, his concern rising every minute he didn't have the facts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason's hand continued to move softly over her back, but he was almost positive she didn't feel it. A horrible feeling was beginning to well in the pit of his stomach. There was no logical reasoning behind this extended bad feeling, but it was there and growing more ferocious as the seconds ticked by.

"Elizabeth, honey. Are you okay?" Jason asked, trying to calm her but also trying to calm himself.

He heard the words issue forth from his mouth, but he didn't like the way they tasted in his mouth, they tasted almost sour, like he was trying to force his will on her.

And as the minutes ticked by and the silence of the room expanded, Jason felt like his own world was turning dark, like someone was slowly draining all the color out of his life.

He knew he should go downstairs and talk to the guards and Sonny, but he couldn't tear himself away from her, something was wrong, he felt it in his bones and whatever it was, he planned on being by her side, when she decided to speak. Trying once more, he said, "Elizabeth, please tell me you are okay, you have to be okay. I love you!"

Now that her stomach had settled somewhat, she slowly turned, her eyes falling at once on the man sitting protectively beside her. Suddenly feeling lost, it was almost as if she was being tossed on a turbulently sea, being pulled forward by a raging current, to only be pulled down. She couldn't remember anything and if the pain in the eyes of the man sitting beside her was any indication of what awaited her memory, right now, she would much prefer to not know. "Wh-Who are you?" Liz asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli skidded to a halt outside the bathroom door, his heart jumped into his throat at the words spilling forth from the Keeper Of Stonecold's heart.

He wasn't sure if he should say anything, but once he had eye contact with Jason, he knew nothing needed to be said. Whatever was going on, was possibly going to have lasting ramifications. And the possibility of Stonecold's Keeper never returning to her glowing beautiful self, well something inside him broke.

Adults were normally contemptuous with him, paid him little attention or ignored him completely. He had that effect on most people, but Elizabeth in her kindness always made him feel welcomed and that was something that he would forever be grateful for.

Sam had put up with him, but had never really cared about him, Lulu seemed to put up with him, but only when it suited her. Jason and Elizabeth were like family, they had even been so kind as to allow him a bedroom in their house, should he ever need it.

And now when all the kindness they had bestowed upon him, could be reciprocated, he was without a clue as how to help.

Jason gave Spinelli one last look before gently taking his wife's hands in his. Whispering encouragingly to her.

Spinelli wasn't given the chance to ask if there was anything he could do, the paramedics were pushing him out of the way, so as to gain access to the injured person.

Within moments Elizabeth was on the stretched and being carried down the flight of stairs. Jason hovering a step behind. He looked to his friend and the people at his house, not thinking clearly but knowing he had to take some kind of charge, in a strangled voice he said, "Sonny, Brenda take Cameron to your place, he'll be safe there, keep him guarded at all times. Spinelli, find your way to the hospital, I will need to speak to you, after I know what is going on with Elizabeth.

Everyone nodded their head, no one would even consciously think about denying him at this time.

Just as the paramedics got Elizabeth situated, Jason turned to leave, there was no way he was not going to the hospital with his wife. He progress was hindered, Luke Spencer stood in the entrance way.

"Get out of my way Luke, you and I will be face one another at another time. My wife needs me." Jason said, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming desire to knock the older man's head off.

"Oh please, what has little Lizzie gotten her self into this time, does that girl not have the sense she was born with. I am sure this is all of her own making." Luke said.

Jason couldn't have stopped the turn of events even had he wished to do so. His hands fisted at his side, his anger bubbling to the front of his mind, his rage turning his vision red, every muscle in his body was preparing for a fight to the death, but a quick deliberate punch that flowed from his shoulder all the way down his arm and into his fist.

Luke was rocked so violently back by the punch, that it looked like he was pirouetting, and then about as graceful as a sack of spuds, he unceremoniously fell unconscious to the floor.

Jason didn't bother with a backwards glance, one he knew the man was down, he knew he could trust Sonny to take care of the problem Luke now presented.

Elizabeth had seen everything and in a somewhat shaky voice, once again asked, "Who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Okay guys, I love all of you who have took the time to reply. But now is the time to let me know if this story should continue to be written or if it should even continue to be posted here. If you want more, speak up and let me know. Thanks…


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Jason paced back and forth in the room Elizabeth was now occupying. He was awaiting his mother, since Elizabeth had become a part of his life, his relationship with his mother had slowly changed. It could still be classified as strained and a work in progress, but they were able to spend time with one another without snapping or arguing.

He had called his mother, because he trusted no one else to take as good of care as her.

Elizabeth sat in the large bed, watching his jerky movements around the room. "Excuse me, can you please stop, you are making me nervous."

Jason glanced up, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't handle the small, lost tone that her voice inflicted. It was killing him, the love of his life, didn't know who he was and once again he had let her down, he hadn't been there when she needed him.

Slowly he stopped his movements, it did no go to aggravate her further, so he sat in the hard plastic chair that was at her bedside. "I'm am truly so sorry, I hope you know that."

"I don't know anything, that's the problem. I don't know what is going on, who you are or why I can't remember anything. I am not stupid enough to believe your caring has nothing to do with this ring on my hand, but the biggest question right now, is I don't know who you are. Why?" Elizabeth asked, her voice growing more and more defeated.

Jason let his head fall to the bed, not wanting to scare her, but unable to handle the fear in her voice, his tears flooded his eyes and just when he thought he had them under control, Elizabeth's kind nature won out and her hand slipped into his hair, gently reassuring with its tentative touches.

He could handle it no longer, the fully racking sobs that emerged from him, took him back, every bad thing that had happened because of him came forward, merged and mingled into one large weight of the world pressure. He didn't think he would be able to stand with all that weight on his shoulders.

But the one thing he had not be expecting nor hoping for happened. Her small hand slipped into his hand, and her eyes begged for him to let it all go, she may not know what was going on, but her nature could not be tamed, it was always her way to help people in pain. Using the pad of her thumb, she gently wiped away the tears, but when she noticed she was fighting a losing battle, she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his frame, and slowly the gut-wrenching sobs slowly abated.

Taking a small comfort in her kindness, Jason tried not to look to far into what was happening, but he longed to tell her everything. But a nagging, sinking suspicion stilled his tongue, he didn't know if telling her anything would help or hinder her recovery, so for the time being, he allowed her to comfort him, but he also hoped she was taking some comfort as well.

For even if she couldn't remember, she had to feel the sparks that flowed between them when their bodies connected. He didn't get long to contemplate the ramifications though, Monica quickly strode into the room, Elizabeth's chart in hand.

"Hi you two, I hear we have some problems, but you both need to trust that I know what I am doing." Monica said, hoping she could wipe the horror-stricken look off Jason's face, she didn't like the defeated look in her son's eyes either, nor the almost agonizing look of weight that seemed to rest on his shoulders, they were slumped and pulled forward, like he would collapse from the weight. Perhaps it was metaphorical and perhaps not, whatever the reason, she wanted to see her son happy again, and she would not rest till that happened.

Elizabeth offered a weak smile, trying to pull her hand out of the large man's grip, but she could see the pained expression flash over his eyes, so instead of fighting with the stranger at this moment in time, she once again turned her eyes to the woman standing in the door.

"Hello." Elizabeth said, her normally strong confident voice weakened, whether by the circumstances or something else, she wasn't positive.

"How is my lovely daughter-in-law, I hear you are having some trouble with your memory. I understand a lot has happened today and your memory is currently not offering you any answers. Do you have any ideas as to why you were crumpled on the floor?" Monica asked, not wanting to overwhelm her, but unable to sugarcoat things, her grandson was missing and Elizabeth could very well know who did it.

"I-I don't know how I am, I don't know who anyone is and I don't know why I was laying on a bathroom floor. Is my memory loss from something physical or is it all mental?" Elizabeth enquired, her own tears flooding her eyes.

Jason couldn't lift his head, he wanted to look into her beautiful dark orbs and see recognition and love, not the vacancy of all emotions.

Monica moved swiftly into the room, discarding her air of professionalism and replacing it with her motherly ways. "Liz, I am going to take some blood, and we are going to run all possible tests, we want to make sure this isn't a physical symptom, but please understand, I really don't think it is. You are one of the healthiest women I know, I honestly believe this is a symptom of shock, but I will not leave any rock unturned, pardon the cliché. But I know you love my son, and I will make sure you remember that, you two have something special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny took care of Luke, but not like anyone had expected him to, especially those standing in Jason's living room. He knew if he killed the older man, many people would miss him, and even though he didn't feel overly warm towards Luke, he couldn't in good conscious hurt Lulu like that. She was obstinate and passionate, loyal and young, and whether Sonny believed she would be better off without that mans influence, well, he didn't feel that he had the right to hurt her like that, there were other ways to deal with him, for now.

So while everyone was looking at him expectantly, Sonny pulled his phone from his coat and dialed a familiar number. "Yes, can I speak to Mac Scorpio?"

The shocked intake of breath from all those present, momentarily caused a smile to flit upon his face, but as soon as the police chief answered his phone, Sonny was back to business as usual.

"No Mac, well yes, but what I need you to do is send someone to Jason's home, Luke has made threats, however idol against Elizabeth Morgan, and at the moment I believe he is a danger to himself and her. Especially considering what has happened." Sonny said, trying to walk off his frustrations, he didn't like how everyone watch him like a hawk.

They couldn't hear the other man's conversation, but they could get the gist easily enough.

"Mac until I am sure this isn't a retaliation against Jason and me, I want you to keep quiet about Elizabeth's condition and Alan's kidnapping. It will not be conductive to have false tips flying around. Especially considering that Elizabeth may not recover from any of this. Also, I should tell you, Luke will be going peacefully, seeing as how he is unconscious." Sonny explained, hoping Mac wouldn't fight him on this. If he could do nothing else, Sonny wanted to remove two people who would harm Jason and Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know when his partner would be at their designated meeting place, but he knew he could handle the kid for the time being. Just so long as he was not expected to take care of the brat the entire time.

While the baby was sleeping, he took this time to go through everything, making sure he had not in someway left evidence that could implement him in this crime or any other. As far as he could ascertain, he had implemented his plans with nothing but perfection. At least this time, the other one, well he would do well not to dwell on it, that was of the past. This latest plan seemed to be going without a single problem.

It was almost time to leave Port Charles and he would be taking his partner and the child with him, he didn't believe in loose ends. Once out of the country his partner could do as she pleased. He only grabbed the kid because his said partner had some silly vendetta against the Morgan's. Although it baffled him, why this person would be interested in one child and not the other, seeing as how everyone now knew that Cameron was Jason's.

It made no here nor there to him, the payout he was going to get out of this was something he could retire on, his partner had guaranteed it. Besides James Craig was a name he now wish to leave behind, there was no use it keeping it. But his new identity would serve him well, no one would know who he was and that was what mattered most.

The whole debacle at the Metro Court had damn near killed him, and in the end, he never did get what he wanted. He should feel contempt for Morgan too, but he really didn't, he kind of understood the man.

No, James Craig would be leaving the city in a few hours, once they reached their destination, he planned on ditching the partner and the brat, but he would keep tabs on them, should his partner decide to double cross him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Monica had left, she had told them that Elizabeth was suffering from post traumatic shock. But physically as of right now, she didn't look ill, but the blood she had taken would have more concrete proof. As far as Monica was concerned, Elizabeth stood a good chance to regain her memory, it was just up to the young woman as to when. She had to stop fighting her memory and her mind and let the memories come. Even though she knew it would be rough, there was no other choice. Monica wanted to see her grandson home, as soon as possible.

Monica had left hours ago, and yet Jason couldn't find the strength or the will to raise his head and look in those dark orbs that didn't hold a single miniscule of recollection. He lost another piece of his heart each time he thought of looking into her beautiful eyes and seeing her fear.

Her hand still gently stroked the top of his head, her fingers stopping to pull gently on his hair and then she would move lower, lowering her hands to his back. At some point he feel into a confused sleep. His dreams were not happy or joyful like they should be. They had been married for just over twenty-four hours, this was not how he had seen them spending their life, if they got a chance to have one after this.

Nightmares plagued his unconscious mind. He could hear Alan crying for him, but at every turn he took, the crying seemed to recede, growing further and further away. As he turned one corner and encountered a gruesome sight, his mind balked at what his sleeping mind was trying to tell him and was jerked physically from the dream, startling his wife.

"I'm sorry." Jason said, unsure about what exactly he was apologizing for, but as the words slipped from his mouth a second time, he understood he was apologizing for everything.

Her eyebrow quirked upwards, almost asking in its simplicity, what he was apologizing for. Her eyes searched his, looking for something, anything to gain some knowledge about the past. Monica had told her it was selective amnesia because Elizabeth didn't remember anything from her past or present. She remained able to speak and write but beyond that there were empty spaces that just expanded in the darkening void that was her mind. As soon as he saw the emotions swirling in her eyes, his head slumped back down to the hospital bed.

Not exactly sure what compelled her, she gently lifted his head back up from the bed. Her eyes demanding that he look at her. Her hands were stronger than she would have thought, but with a gentleness that she couldn't explain, she slowly pulled his face closer to hers.

Unsure of the reasons, but knowing she had to, was compelled to do it. She leveled her eyes at his, and when his face was level with hers, she slowly inched her way closer. His lips automatically taking possession of hers. It was like something had broken inside him when her lips pressed against his.

With everything that was in him and everything that he wanted her to know, he used that kiss to give her hope, or so he hoped, but it was also for him. The undeniable desire to take away all her pain. Then the knowledge that Alan was missing compounded upon him, stealing his breath. How was he ever going to tell her what was going on.

Elizabeth finally pulled away, her breath was being expelled from her lungs rapidly. She felt lightheaded, yet fully capable to think clearly for once. She was worried what she would see in his eyes when she found the guts to look at him, but as she twisted and pulled at her now clasped hands, she figured she had nothing left to lose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Thank you Cathy, Kylee, M.G., Stella, emberdreamweaver, Deanna, FreshAngel, Camibear, Mtj18ej, Ghstella and Lizismyfave. You have all been so wonderful with the feedback, thank you ever so much.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-Three

Mac didn't bother to send anyone to Jason's house, he went himself, there was no way his rookies were going to handle this. Besides he had many more questions to ask and he preferred to not do them on the phone.

As he pulled up to the house, he saw that all the lights were aglow and everyman Sonny and Jason employed as bodyguards were stationed around the house, at least as far as Mac could tell.

It was an odd sight to say the least, but Mac had to give the man credit. Sonny inspired loyalty from all his men, and when a man let him down, he was let go. Their job didn't allow mistakes to be made, that is why he was baffled when he saw Johnny watching the front door. Considering what had happened, Mac had thought the bodyguard would be six feet under or another member of Davey Jones's locker.

Before he even got out of the car, a man Mac had never seen before came up to the vehicle, ready to interrogate him, or so it looked.

"Excuse me, what business do you have with the Morgan's?" The burly barrel chested man asked.

"Sonny called, he wanted someone to take care of Luke Spencer, the name, it's Mac Scorpio, the chief of police." Mac said, feeling slightly punchy.

"Well then, you won't mind showing me your badge then we will discuss if you are getting by me."

Johnny seen the over protectiveness of Reese starting to get on the cops nerves and went to help the commissioner. It wouldn't be smart to annoy Sonny tonight, so the sooner Mac got into the house, the quicker he could remove Luke. Johnny wanted nothing more than to kill the man, especially after everything he had said about Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, delving deeper than she ever had before, trying to find some spark of recognition. She was taken by surprise when his lips descended upon hers again.

The room felt to shrink and then within the next moment it felt like it had disappeared all together. It was like flying, yes that was exactly it, the undeniable certainty that no matter what happened, he would always be there to catch her should she fall.

Elizabeth withdrew from the kiss with a quick backwards motion, her hands going to her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and before she could even brush them away, she fell into Jason's arms.

"I am so sorry, I just… It's my first impulse to kiss you. I love you more than you will ever know. I shouldn't have done it, I know you don't have a clue who I am, or even why I would kiss you like that. I am truly very sorry." Jason said, for once being the one to ramble on and on.

He let his head slowly bow, the sound of her tears, each like a bullet to his heart, once again he was responsible for making her cry. Would there ever come a time when he wouldn't hurt her.

Elizabeth raised her head, a determined look came into her eyes. Lowering her hands from her mouth, she smiled weakly, even though he couldn't see it. After hearing him taking the blame for one more thing, she launched herself into his arms.

Placing tentative kisses all over his face, trying to let him know that she wasn't crying because of anything he had done, just the opposite.

Jason looked at her askance, not sure what the He!! was going on, but his tentative hold on sanity at the moment at least, was a single gossamer thread. He couldn't handle everything, or so it looked anything. His heart was breaking, he was scared for his son and wanted revenge on whoever truly thought they could get away with this.

"Just stop Jason, I remember and while I can't tell you much, I know very well Alan is missing. As far as I know, I have no idea why I fainted or why I couldn't remember. And yes I know Monica said it was possible post traumatic shock, and at this time, I can't think anything else. And just so we are clear this is not your fault… And if you even try to take the blame, I am going to kick you're a$$ all the way home. Besides what would you do without me, you love me, and I am so completely over the moon in love with you, that I cannot exist without you, you are my life." Elizabeth declared, feeling much better, but disheartened that Alan had not yet been found.

"How can you kiss me and tell me you love me, when our son is now missing and I am the reason for that. If I would have just stayed home, I would have been there and nothing like this would have happened. Elizabeth, you should blame me, I am a bad father!" Jason said, trying to twist out of her gripping hands. He stopped fighting her when Monica suddenly entered the room.

Monica stopped so suddenly she couldn't help the little squeal of shock that escaped her lips. "Elizabeth, Jason, what's wrong, has something else happened?"

Elizabeth let her lips form a heartbreaking smile, and with such a simple gesture, Monica knew and understood, that her daughter-in-law had remembered. Doing something completely out of character, Monica rushed to the bed, engulfing both Jason and Elizabeth in a bone crushing embrace. Once she released them , she put her doctor's hat back on, for there were a few things they needed to talk about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny welcomed Mac into the house, and led him to the over-stuffed couch. With a wave of his hand, he silently requested Mac to take a seat.

Sonny looked around the large room, wanting to make sure that everyone was where they were suppose to be. It's not like they couldn't be in the room and hear what he planned on talking to Mac about, but he felt it would be easier to keep Mac's attention without everyone watching him acutely.

Brenda had taken Cameron up to his room, she was currently watching every Chuggin' Charlie DVD that he owned and if Sonny was correct, it was more probable that it was everyone ever made. Jason hadn't been able to help himself, he had lost so much time with Cameron and didn't feel the slightest compunction about spoiling the child.

The one thing Jason and Elizabeth's children would never have to worry about is wanting for anything. When it came to kids, Jason was a push over, however, Sonny hoped a daughter would be brought into the happy home. He couldn't wait to see Jason being the over-protective dad with a shotgun in the hall closet to scare of possible suitors. Yes, Sonny truly couldn't wait, at the thought, a small tug of his heart alerted him to his own desires to have a daughter. Finally he was pulled out of his reverie when Mac cleared his throat.

"Sorry, it seems I am having a hard time keeping my mind on any on thing. We have yet to hear back from Jason, all we really know is Elizabeth doesn't remember anything at the moment. So even is she did see who took Alan, she doesn't remember. As for Jason, well as you can imagine he is a wreck. Cameron as on now, doesn't know anything is wrong, but should Elizabeth not remember, how is Jason going to tell his son that mommy just doesn't remember them or the child that is now missing." Sonny said, his fear showing through his anger, and his inability to do anything productive was slowly driving him mad.

"I understand, or rather I can understand to a point. I have no really knowledge about any of this. My biggest worry is whether Georgie and Maxie are going to make it, and then of course there's Felicia… Anyway, all I mean is that I can't presume to know what you and Jason and your families are going through, but I can understand enough, it is going to be hard, possibly one of the hardest things you will have had to deal with, but so long as you stand strong by one another, then the outcome will be the best that it can possibly be." Mac said, a little thrown that he had completely lost all sense of decorum. He!!, he had just somewhat discussed his fears about his family, thank god he had, had enough sense to stop prattling on when he reached Felicia…

Sonny couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Not wanting Mac to get the wrong idea, Sonny quickly explained, "I apologize for that, but if you would have asked me if it was possible for you and I to be having a conversation that didn't end with either Jason or myself being arrested, I would have scoffed at the idea. Anyway, why you are here is obvious, you wanted to be the one to take Luke in, because you want to talk to him and I can understand that, but what you need to understand, I really do believe he is going to be or is already a threat to Jason and Elizabeth."

"I for once can't agree with you more, I don't know what is up with the Spencer men. I will put Luke in a holding cell at least until we can figure out what is up, but I want you to understand, he will not be so easily held, as with Lucky we have proof he wants nothing more than to see Jason and Liz suffer, concrete proof. As for Luke, right now all we have is yours and those who were present saying what he said, seeing as how he did not actually make an attempt to her Liz, there is a good possibility that he could find a decent attorney to get him off, especially if Tracy decides to get her nose in it." Mac responded, he too was a little shocked at the easy way the conversation flowed between them. But seeing as how he was the commissioner, he couldn't really get overly friendly, it wouldn't look good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason twined his fingers with Liz's, he knew he shouldn't be submitting so easily or willingly to her charms. She didn't know what she was saying, she had been ill to say the least, and like the fool he was, he gave up the fight, he couldn't possibly deny her anything.

Monica tried to hide her smile, but she couldn't help it. Hours ago she had through her sons world was crumbling down on him, and now, she once again had to marvel at the small woman who managed to encompass his entire being.

And while she understood Jason did just as much for he as she did for him, she couldn't help but thank all the Gods in heaven for bringing them together. Apart they were amazing people, but when you put the together, the eclipsed every hope a mother ever wanted for her son.

Jason was a greater man with her. She had seen him with his other girl friends, but none of them held a candle to Elizabeth. She was selfless and kind and beyond anything else, she was a fantastic mother.

And thank goodness for small favors, the rest of the Quartermaine family were being shockingly well behaved. They weren't acting like a bunch of baboons. They were allowing Jason to come to them, and Edward was being blessedly silent, perhaps once Cam and Alan reached a certain age, he would once again try cajoling them into the family business.

Monica knew she should leave them alone, allow them to discuss their next course of action, Alan was their main concern, but she couldn't wait any longer, she had to tell them what she had discovered with the blood tests.

"I hate to bother you guys, but I think it is time for me to tell you what I originally came to tell you. I got the results from your blood work back, and while most everything looks good, there are a few things that we need to talk about." Monica said, concern creasing her brow.

"Monica, mom, what is it, is there something wrong?" Jason asked, feeling a pit growing larger by the moment. His life sat ensconced in the small hospital bed, but she was even smaller. He couldn't understand how strong she was and how loyal, there was so much about her that was womanly and dainty, but then there was her fierce and sometimes overwhelming inner strength that allowed her to stand strong in the face of every adversity. She didn't bow to the rules that life set for the human race, she made those rules bend to her.

Elizabeth looked at the older woman, askance. Fear threatened to steal her breath, but she wouldn't run from what she had to say, Her son needed her more, perhaps more than he ever had or ever will, so she tightened her grip on Jason's hand and offered him her most sweet smile. Her eyes telling him to relax and that things would work out, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

He paced the small confines of his cell, stopping every once in awhile to stare at the man beside him. He had no desire to speak to him, but the annoying man seemed to disregard his desires. Which wasn't all that shocking, he never did take into account what he really wanted.

With a growl Lucky said, "Would you stop looking at me like that. You are no better, if you forgot, you are looked up as tightly as I am. So don't go getting on your high horse and try and tell me what I did was wrong."

Luke had had a long time to think about what landed him in this predicament, and while he understood that his earlier rage was uncalled for and the object of his rage unjust, he hadn't been able to help it.

Everything in the past seventy-two hours seemed like a dream, especially the part where Tracy came in a told him she would not be posting his bail nor supplying him or his son with a lawyer. She didn't agree with all that had transpired and while she didn't care for Golden Boy or his Golden Girl, she understood that Luke and Lucky had no right to do or say what they had.

So he sat there in the sparsely furnished cell, reflecting to a past time when things seemed better. He couldn't pinpoint Lucky's downward slip from mentally balanced young man to untamed anger and delusions. He suppose Manny and the train crash were the start of it, but he really had to wonder, had he not been slipping before that. Even he had to admit that after Helena had twisted Lucky's mind and played her little games, Lucky had not been the same son he knew.

Now he was forced to admit that it wasn't Elizabeth's fault at all, he used her for his own delusions because it was easier that laying the blame on himself. So long as he could blame her, he didn't have to take responsibility, because if he were to be honest, that was something he had been running from all his life. When things got to rough to handle, he fled and at the start, his family went on the run with him. Now he left when he didn't want to deal with anything or anyone, it was what he did when he found out Lulu was pregnant and then had the abortion, instead of being there for her, he had run like a dog, with his tail between his legs.

For once Luke understood that he had destroyed his children, and he wasn't sure they could ever come back from it. All you had to do is look at Lulu, she was an angry woman. She had given up on all hopes of love and happily ever after, which in his opinion was a good thing. Love was not something you could take advantage of, it was like any other living thing, it needed to be nurtured and cared for, when it was taken for granted or abused, it began to look battered and frayed. The holes that you didn't know were there began to look like dark abyss that could not be traversed and the cracks that were miniscule to begin with became craterlike.

Of course he had never spoke at length about love to anyone, he too took it for granted, enjoyed it while it was there, but cast it aside when it was convenient.

"Listen Lucky, I know I have never done right by you, but your anger, you need to put it aside, it wasn't Elizabeth's fault, you pushed her into his arms, you took for granted what she so readily and willingly gave to you. You not only abused her body, but you abused her heart. Be a man Lucky, take your part in the downfall of your marriage. You did not give her a choice, she was scared for her child, you pushed her away the moment you chose pills over her and then again when you chose Maxie, what did you expect her to do, stand around waiting for you."

"Jason and Liz have always had a connection, you told me that yourself. If you would have thought for just a moment, perhaps you would have seen what you were doing. Liz had been willing to sacrifice everything she ever felt for Morgan, to be with you, she chose to be with you and perhaps we will never know fully why, but I think that is only a technicality anyway. You had her, she loved you and you destroyed it. Put aside your own anger and pain and think about it." Luke said, finally stopping, he couldn't tell if he was wasting his breath or not, either way he had to make him see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had just received news about the paternity of Samantha McCall's child, and while he didn't want to be the one to tell this news, he knew he had no choice. So stealing himself, he went to the man who was closest in proximity and told him first.

He walked down the desolate hall to the holding cells. They were meant to hold a person for a day or a few hours, not days or weeks, but until all the evidence that could be found was, he didn't plan on taking it to court, he wanted Lucky Spencer put away for life.

Mac paused briefly at Luke Spencer's cell, looking at the man and not even sure he knew him any longer. But he had heard some of what he had been telling his son, and perhaps there was hope for Luke yet, I guess it all depended on what happened next.

"Lucky, I just got the results back from the paternity test. And while I know this was a tragedy, I have to admit, that child is better off. It was yours, a little girl, I am sorry." Mac said, disturbed by his own anger. He hadn't liked Lucky Spencer for a long time, and while it was true, he did believe the child was better off, Sam and Lucky were not fit to be parents. Now if the child would have turned out to be Jason's, he was sure him and Elizabeth would have done everything for that child.

"You can wipe that arrogant look off your face Mac. You think you know me, but you don't have a clue, that child was mine, she would have had everything…" Lucky said hotly, but suddenly all the anger and strength ran out of him, he fell to the floor. He pulled into himself, his body moving into the fetal position, once he had found a spot to his liking, his body was rocked by the sobs that burst from him, his whole body shook with the effort.

Mac didn't want to stand around and be witness to that, if he did, he might very well feel sympathy for him, and that was not something he wanted, not at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason looked from Elizabeth to Monica, trying to find some clue he possibly could have missed. Liz was so positive that everything would turn out okay, but he wasn't so sure.

After everything they had been through, he highly doubted that things would just miraculously change. But the weight of their eyes on him stilled all thoughts in his mind. Doing the only thing he could, he held his breath and waited for the other shoe to drop, bad things normally happened in two's or three's…

Monica couldn't wait any longer her sons fear was palpable, so instead of delaying longer she finally spoke, "I know you are both worried about Alan but I have faith in you and the people you know, that Alan will be brought home safely. About your tests, there really isn't all that much wrong, Liz your iron is low, it seems you are anemic, which isn't all that odd considering you are pregnant."

Monica had been expecting shock, tears, fear, but Jason surprised them all. She knew that another child would be a blessed addition, but with everything that was going on, she was truly worried that Jason would look upon a new arrival as something to dread.

Jason's hand slipped out of Elizabeth's and before he could even think about anything, he scooped her into his arms and lifted her off the bed, swirling her around the room.

Elizabeth barely had time to think before she found herself enclosed tightly in Jason's arms. She couldn't wrap her mind around the news though. Alan was barely four months old and…. Well she hadn't been thinking about protection. By the elated look on Jason's face, she could tell he was ecstatic, but she could also see his fear, a fear he was trying very hard to hide, had she not known him so well, perhaps she would have missed it.

"Jase-Jason, are you really happy about this? I am sorry, I never even thought about getting pregnant, not that I am not happy, I really am, but after everything that is happening… I know you are going to try and take the blame for everything, but really this was not your fault." Liz said as tears first welled, then fell from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly, Robin, Emily, Lainey and Kelly all sat around Jake's. Carly had called an emergency meeting when Sonny had phoned her and alerted her to what was going on. "Brenda wanted to be here, but seeing as how she is watching Cameron tonight, it was not possible, but we are to phone her when we have come to some sort of decision.

Now the five women, who were not really friends but not really enemies either sat around the large table, a drink in hand.

"Okay girls, while I am not one to do the touchy feely thing, I think Elizabeth needs our help, not to mention Jason. I know we are probably not cut out for this, but Alan needs our help and while I trust Jason and Sonny to find him. What's to say we can't help out." Carly said, wanting nothing more than to help her friends, for once she was not thinking about herself, but those around her.

"What makes you think we can do any good, we are more than likely just going to get in the way, besides is that what the cops are for?" Lainey asked, not liking where Carly was going with this.

"Supposedly, but can you honestly think leaving the Port Charles police department to handle this situation is a good idea, look at the track record, they don't have much luck. I just think it would be smart if we all kept our eyes and ears open." Carly replied, feeling impassioned about something for once that didn't revolve around her.

"While I hold our police department in a little higher regard, I tend to have to agree with Carly, which I would just like to say, I loathe, but she has a point. The more people that care about Jason and Liz that know about this and are willing to keep their eyes and ears open, then perhaps Alan will be home where he belongs sooner rather than later." Robin said, hating the fact that she was really beginning to like all the women there.

"Okay, so what is our big plan?" Kelly asked, intrigued in spite of herself, this was not conductive to her career, but like Carly said, they were willing to do it, because of Liz and Jason. It wasn't everyday you got to see a storybook romance blossom before your very eyes and Jason and Liz, they had that and so much more.

"While I don't really have a clue as to whatever we could possibly do, I think just keeping our eyes open, will be the start. If any of us can come up with another idea, well like Regis says, 'phone a friend', we will keep everyone updated on the progress or if anything new comes up." Emily said, knowing that she could possibly regret doing this, but unable to deny that she wanted to help. Liz and Jason were not just friends to her, they were family and that meant she would do anything she could to help. Now she just had to talk to Nikolas and convince him to help, although she hadn't seen him since the wedding, she understood he was angry about what Lucky did, but she could feel that something else was happening.

The girls stuck around long enough to have a few more drinks, but when they left, not a single one had drank enough to be considered impaired, that type of conduct would wait till Alan was safely home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

After Monica did a thorough check of Elizabeth, she deemed her well enough to go home. However, Jason was on strict orders to help her increase her iron intake. Monica had something to gain in this pregnancy, another grandchild, so she was prepared to help out any way possible to make sure he or she arrived healthy.

Elizabeth was going back through the days and weeks that had passed, she was a little shocked to know she didn't have a clue when her child was conceived.

Monica could help the smile that surfaced, she didn't really want to hear about her sons sex life, but the outcome of said life was another child growing in the safety of Elizabeth's womb.

"You ready to head home yet, cause if you really like, we can spend the night here." Jason said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't even tease about something like that, you know I hate hospitals, especially if I have to be a patient. However, it is time to go home, Cameron needs us and we need to decide what we plan on doing about Alan's disappearance." Elizabeth said, quickly climbing from the bed, but was stopped when Jason placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Jason, you know I am quite capable of walking."

"I know you are, but can't you humor your husband, you have been through much today, shall I list them or will you do as I please?" Jason asked, his face and matter of fact tone really left no room for argument, at least to him it didn't.

Elizabeth let an indignant look settle into her eyes, but the smile that she couldn't hide surfaced and broke the mood she was going for. "Yes husband, do as you wish. It's what you big bossy types like anyway, right?" She had been snickering through her whole impassioned speech, but broke down completely when she saw the fire spark behind Jason's eyes. "I love you honey."

"You are just lucky I love you so much, no other man would be able to handle your mouth." Jason said affectionately.

Elizabeth looked around, making sure Monica wasn't in the room anymore, before replying, "The last time I checked, you never had a problem with my mouth, in fact I seem to remember somebody worshiping this little mouth of mine." She stood on tip toe and placed a tender kiss to his lips. "Let's get me home, we need to find our son."

"As for your mouth in that context, yes it is fantastic, but you are right, you need your rest and our son needs to be home where he belongs." Jason answered, scooping her into his arms. Not bothering to allow her to dress, there really was no point to it, she was just going to go home and go to bed, at least he hoped she would.

Just before they left the hospital Jason stopped Monica one last time, "Mom, I know you probably want to share this news, but for right now, can you keep a lid on it, I don't want to risk my family anymore than they already are."

"You know I wouldn't say anything, besides this isn't my news to tell, when you two are ready, that will be soon enough. Just so long as you promise to keep me informed, I love all of you." Monica said, squeezing first Jason's hand then Elizabeth's.

"We love you too, have a good night mom. See you later." Jason said, his strides purposeful as he left the hospital.

He gently placed Liz in the passenger seat, buckling the belt and all. With her situated, he hurried around to the other side and got in, the drive was short, but it felt like to him at least, like home just kept retreating, almost as if the place knew Alan's was not inside and was trying to prevent the heartache that would welcome them home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan and Spinelli worked steadily, not asking for a break or anything, they were determined to find Alan, and it seemed it was no longer a race or a question of who was better, it had ceased to matter somewhere along the way. Now they worked as a team, helping one another when the other needed it.

Sonny watched them work, and for once was blessedly silent. He didn't bother to poke fun at the younger man, he had seen the passion with which he set to work on his computer, he was working so hard not because it was expected of him, but because he cared so much for the people he was doing the work for. Sonny had to admit that at first he had thought Jason was off his rocker for trusting the boy so fully, but he could now see why Jason trusted him. Spinelli was loyal, perhaps to a fault, and that was something Sonny had to admire, because he felt the same way.

"Have you guys found anymore leads, or anything?" Sonny asked quietly, not wanting to scare either of them.

Stan spoke first, "All I can tell you for sure is that Helena is back in Port Charles, whether or not she has something to do with this, I don't know. She has maintained a low profile as of yet, but from what you told me of her, I am sure that won't last long."

Spinelli spoke next and for once skipped his regular chatter for plain old English, which Sonny was thankful for. "I am not exactly sure what I found, but there is a new man in town calling himself James Brosnan. I only found him when I was doing some checks through the airport computer. There is no arrival date for him, but he plans on catching a plane next Monday. Do you think I should check further into it, or is it just a bogus lead that leads no where?"

"Keep looking, that is just the thing we need to keep an eye on. It is possible that he arrived my some other means, but until we know for sure, I don't think it would be wise to disregard it." Sonny said, patting him on the shoulder.

Emily had stopped by on her home, she knew Jason and Liz had not yet arrived, but wanted to see Cameron with her own eyes and make sure that he was okay. She spent a few moments with him but her cell phone rang, dragging a curse from her before she even realized it.

She looked at the number and noticed it was Nikolas, she pushed the button to end the noise and quickly said goodbye to Cameron and everyone else there. Once she was on her way back to Wyndemere then she would call Nik and see what he wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas paced back and forth in his den, unable to control himself, everything was turning out wrong. James Craig had been annoying him non-stop since he had arrived and now the idiot had somehow gone missing, Nikolas wasn't sure whether to take that as a good thing or not, and right now, he truly didn't see it as something good.

So long as he was able to keep Emily out of their dealings he would feel better, but that still didn't help him with the gut feeling he had. He wished Emily would have picked up the phone, he really needed to speak to her, or at the very least, know she was okay.

But the longer he went without hearing from her, the longer he had for his mind to jump to conclusions and the images he was assaulted by were none to kind.

He didn't know that he had it in himself to think such gruesome thoughts, but then again he had learned many things about himself lately. He may hold a princely title, but he felt nothing but common at this point in his life. Once he had been groomed to be a prince, to rule what he wished, but now, he couldn't even hold is own, James Craig had take that away from him, had demeaned him in some non-physical way.

Yes, Nikolas Cassadine was not a name one feared any longer, it caused people to scoff and judge. He didn't understand how or even why everything had suddenly changed, but he was certain it had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth and Jason arrived home to an odd sight. Jason hadn't bothered phoning anyone all day, they could wait to hear, so when he pulled to a stop in his driveway, he had been expecting to see his house dark and Sonny's house ablaze with light, but it was the exact opposite.

Another reason he didn't phone was because he knew if anyone had found anything, they would have contacted him. And while he was in a certain frame of mind, he didn't want to deal with any of that. His wife couldn't remember anything and his son was missing, can anyone really blame him for trying to deny the truth for as long as possible.

A small hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He couldn't help but smile, "Elizabeth, do you think we should tell them, about the baby I mean."

"It is completely up to you. Honestly, I don't see the harm in it, perhaps it will raise the morale of all of us. But whatever you decide, I am more than happy to go along with." Elizabeth replied, leaning over and placing a light kiss to his cheek.

Just as she was about to open her door, Jason hurried over to her side, scooping her into his arms. "Remember, you promised, you were going to relax."

"I know, let's just get inside, I want to know if they have any leads." Liz said, snuggling more deeply into his arms.

Before he entered the house, an idea hit him, he order pizza from the little pizzeria that was open late. He knew most if not all of them had not eaten, besides an army always worked better, when ones stomach was not growling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had seen the glare of headlights on the windows and his first instinct was to worry, but when they turned off right away, Sonny relaxed some, besides Johnny would alert him to any problems.

So when the door finally opened and Jason walked in carrying Elizabeth, Sonny was shocked to say the least, he hadn't expected them home, at least not tonight. He had really thought it was Mac or someone from the police department, but the couple walking through the door made his heart feel, even if it was just for a moment, lighter.

"Elizabeth, Jason, welcome home!" Sonny said, walking swiftly towards them, his jovial behavior a contrast to the somber mood of everyone else, but when heads snapped up at Sonny's words, the room suddenly lost half of its angst and built up tension.

Spinelli was the next to break the silence, his squeal was very unmanly, but the hug he bestowed on the couple was sweet. His arms locked tightly around both of them, he was gibbering nonsense, but for the first time that entire day, he felt like things were going to work out.

"Spinelli, it's good to see you to, but we need to be able to breath, want to let up." Elizabeth asked, oddly comforted by the young mans apparent fondness of Jason.

"No.No.No. it is good to see you, and you know who I am, this is truly a wonderful day." Spinelli said cheerily, getting himself under control, he slowly pulled away and went back to work on his computer.

Elizabeth tilted her mouth up to Jason's ear, whispering something, Jason smiled and walked over to the couch. Once seated with his wife firmly in his lap, he turned to the people in the room. "Hey, can I have your attention for a minute. I know today has been bad to say the least, and Elizabeth and I discussed this, we wanted to share some news with you that might cast this day in a little better favor. Please understand, we want nothing more than for our so to be home and safe where he belongs, but perhaps our news will be a morality booster, giving us all a little extra energy to do what needs to be done."

"You know, you are starting to ramble like Elizabeth." Sonny said with a laugh, which in turn had everyone else laugh as well.

Jason glared at the older man, but couldn't help the small smile that played over his lips.

"What my lovely husband is trying to say is simple. He had the audacity to go and knock me up again, he really must believe in keeping his woman barefoot and pregnant. If he keeps this up, I will never be able to return to work." Elizabeth said with a laugh, she broke down completely, especially because of the look that crossed Jason's face, like he was contemplating that very thing.

The room once again broke into laughter, "Congratulations" were cheered from everyone, and quickly one by one, Jason and Liz's hands were being pumped and well wishes were supplied.

It seemed like the news had the perfect effect, the dinging of the doorbell and Johnny's quick entrance, his arms piled down with boxes was just the right incentive to give everyone a new hope for the day. Food and kids, was there ever a great incentive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. do you like what you are reading, drop a reply, it really would make my day. My muse lives for your opinions.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Monica had one stop when she got off work, but it seemed like her day was never going to end. Twenty minutes more and she would be a free woman. All the extra work allowed her little time to think about Alan, but as soon as she slowed down, that was all she thought about and now with Jason's Alan missing, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle much more.

After everything was done, she planned on grabbing a warm cup of milk, curling up in Alan's favorite chair and reading a good book. For some reason it made her feel closer to him.

So with those good thoughts to tide her over, Monica continued her rounds, and dreading her stop before going home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily arrived at Wyndemere a half hour after Nikolas had called. As soon as she pushed into the large den, he engulfed her in his arms.

"Nikolas, what is it, what's wrong?" Emily asked, wondering if he had heard what was going on or not.

"Nothing, I was just worried about you. Besides I think Helena is back, I have no proof, but what other reason is there to Lucky's outright stupid behavior." Nikolas asked, wanting Emily to tell him he was being silly, but feeling like it wasn't going to happen.

"Nik, you need to stop this. I love Lucky or the Lucky we all used to know, I honestly don't believe Helena is brainwashing him again, but that is what you think, isn't it." Emily enquired, understanding where Nikolas was coming from, but not so sure he was right. "Lucky has changed and I think it is high time we realize that. He needs to take responsibility for his own actions, he needs to stop making excuses and blaming it on everyone else. He is a man and it is time he starts acting as such."

"I know, you are probably right, but what if it is Helena, then we need to do something to help him. I can't let her destroy my brother, just because I don't agree with what he has done." Nikolas replied, frustrated that Emily wasn't seeing things the same way he was.

Unable to take the patronizing tone any longer Emily snapped, "You don't get it do you, one of my best friends was almost killed by another best friend. And I know Elizabeth wasn't right keeping the truth from Lucky, but I can now see why she did. By the way, if you care at all, Alan is missing, Elizabeth went into shock and couldn't remember a single thing. But let me guess you are going to blame this on my brother's business and Liz's breakdown on him, right?" Emily said, her anger evident in every word. Not giving him a chance to answer Emily quickly left the room. There was no way she was going to be able to be in the same room as him, not tonight.

"Em, Emily, wait!" Nikolas said, finally finding his voice. Did she really believe she could throw that kind of information around and expect a quick reply. But it was no use, she was gone.

He couldn't understand it, things between them were always stretched to the breaking point, it made one wonder if they were even destined to be together. He loved her, there was no doubt about that, but he had been groomed to put family first, perhaps that was his biggest flaw and if he didn't try to fix it soon, he could lose the love of his life, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had gone upstairs to change and spend some time with Cameron, but she had been unable to stay upstairs. She needed to know what was going on and being upstairs felt like she was forsaking her son just because she was tired and Jason believed she needed to rest.

Her and Jason had finally come to an agreement, so long as she didn't move from his lap, she could stay downstairs, but if she even felt inclined to move, she would be carried upstairs and deposited there to stay. So they cuddled on the large chair, each reading printouts that Stan and Spinelli had printed off from the computer.

Sonny dosed fitfully on the couch, Brenda wrapped tightly in his arms. Jason couldn't blame them for being tired, they had been running on high octane all day. He was amazed the Stan and Spinelli could still function, although Spinelli was most likely operating on orange soda, the kid probably had enough caffeine in his system to allow him to remain awake for weeks. Whatever the reason was though, he didn't care, he was grateful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica walked slowly towards the house, dreading the conversation but knowing she had a right to know. They were never going to be friends again, but she desperately wanted to make the other woman see the error of her ways.

She supposed she was grasping at straws, Audrey could be headstrong and steadfast, at one time those were traits that Monica had thought good things, but now that she refused to see that her granddaughter was happy, in love and right where she wanted to be, well to say the least, it was driving her mad.

Trying to give herself a little more courage, Monica inhaled the warm night air and before she could convince her feet to move, her hand was rapping on the hard wooden door.

She was about to knock again when Audrey suddenly appeared. If looks could kill, Monica would now be with her husband.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Audrey asked, her tone of voice relaying that she did not want anything to do with this woman.

"Can I come in, there is something I need to speak to you about." Monica said, trying to maintain her temper, but when the door almost slammed in her face, Monica gave up a show of pretense and using the foot that blocked the door from closing completely, pushed her way into the house.

"If you don't leave, I will call the cops, what you are doing is breaking and entering and with your unsavory past, don't think you wouldn't spend a few nights in jail at the very least." Audrey hissed, her lips pulled so tightly they were nothing but a while slash across her face.

"Do what you must, but I thought you would like to know that your granddaughter is very happy, my son and her are wonderful parents and are devoted to one another. Get off your high horse Audrey, you are not a paragon of virtue, someone a long time ago may have put you on a pedestal, but like all those who are damned, they sooner or later fall. You are no angel, your halo is just as tarnished as the rest of ours." Monica snapped, she had really tried to keep her temper in check, but the other woman did not offer an easy way to do anything.

"You think you coming here and insulting me, will win me over. You are kidding, right? Now, would you please leave, before I have to call the cops." Audrey said, gritting her teeth.

Monica was going to try one more time to tell her about Alan's disappearance but something caught her eye.

Audrey went to make a move to stop Monica's movements, but Monica was quicker.

"Audrey, what in gods name are you doing with a baby monitor?" Monica asked, incredulously.

"Elizabeth had been in such a hurry when she was moving, she forgot it, it has been sitting there ever since. Now get out of my house!"

Trusting her gut instincts, Monica dodged around Audrey's commanding hand and dashed upstairs.

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Alan was sleeping soundly in a little bassinet, his own grandmother had been the one to kidnap him.

Monica gently bent down and picked up her grandson. Then with him safely tucked in her arms, she made her way back downstairs and out the front door. She didn't really care where Audrey had gone, she just wanted to get him home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Are you still enjoying this tale of mine, want to make my day, drop a reply, it really would make my day. My muse lives for your opinions. And to all of you who take the time to reply, I owe you many thanks, you are wonderful.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Elizabeth was beginning to doze as was Jason, but both were awoken when a sudden commotion began outside. Both Jason and Liz jumped up, heading for the front door.

Sonny and Brenda had awaken as well, they were only a few steps behind. But when Jason and Liz pulled to a stop just as the door was being open, Sonny seen why they stopped.

Monica strode in, she quickly noticed that she had managed to get everyone's attention. Without saying anything to begin with, Monica quietly placed the sleeping child in his mother's arms.

If it wasn't for Jason, she probably would have collapsed to the floor. His own legs were feeling weak, as if they didn't know what was required of him.

Slowly coming to his senses, Jason spoke first, Elizabeth was crying to hard to say anything intelligible. 

"Mom, how, where, what, am I making any sense." Jason asked, his mind a jumble of emotions.

"How about we go sit down and I tell you what I know." Monica said, happy that her family was once again safe.

Jason didn't give Elizabeth the option of walking, he just picked both her and Alan up and carried them to the couch. Jason was sitting on the couch, Liz was sitting on him and Alan was wrapped securely in his mother's arms, Jason couldn't keep his hands off of him. For a brief period he had actually thought he would never see his son again.

Count on Sonny to get to the heart of the matter, "So?"

"First off, I need everyone in this room to promise me you will not do anything to the person who had Alan, at least until you find out why. Secondly, Sonny if my son is going to remain in this business and be working along side you, I want him and his family better protected, you have the financial means to do so, so please do, thirdly, I want everyone, friends and family alike to come to the Quartermaine mansion for dinner and celebratory get together, my grandson is home, happy and healthy." Monica said, finally finishing her three demands.

"After Jason and Elizabeth left and shortly before my shift ended, I started thinking about Audrey and how she should be told her grandson was missing, when I finally left work and went to Audrey's, she was cold and slammed the door in my face, thanks to many years in the Q family, I already had my foot in the door before the she could slam it all the way closed. We talked or bickered, whichever you prefer. Then I noticed a baby monitor, I thought that rather odd considering, neither Alan or Cam had been there and you had moved out months ago. When I tried to pick it up, she threatened to call the cops. She was trying to push me towards the door when I suddenly had a bad feeling, so I rushed upstairs and there was Alan. As for the guards, you have some new guys on the door, they didn't know who I was and why I had your baby, it was understandable, obviously." Monica finished, she could see the anger in both Jason and Elizabeth's eyes, but she could also see the undiluted pain in Liz's.

One couldn't really blame her though, her own grandmother had taken her son… But as the events of the day wound through her mind, Elizabeth paused, something wasn't right with all of this.

Liz crawled off Jason's lap, passing the sleeping child to his father. She softly pressed a kiss to his brow before walking to the other side of the couch.

Once standing she began to pace, fighting with her own memory, trying to remember some pertinent piece of information. Something just didn't make sense. Then all of a sudden it hit her, what was really wrong with the scenario.

"No wait, Audrey may very well have played a part in this, but it was not a woman who took him from our home. Just before I passed out, I saw a man holding Alan, I knew he wasn't you, but that is pretty much all I know. I saw more a shadow of him than anything, no real features. Damn It, this is not happening, I need to remember." Elizabeth snarled, she was not one to let anger control her, but at the moment it was either that or succumb to a deep pit of despair.

"Liz, honey, this is not your fault. Stan and Spinelli will continue to search, and we also have Audrey to talk to. Whether she wants to or not, she will be giving up the information." Jason said, walking towards his panicking wife.

"You don't get it Jason, my Grandmother had something to do with this, my flesh and blood tried to steal our son. How are you keeping such a clear head, I want nothing more than to get over there and kick me some butt." Elizabeth said, knowing she was being unreasonable but still needing something to do.

"We will deal with Audrey tomorrow, it's not like she will give up her cushy job or home. Tomorrow will be early enough, tonight we are going to spend with our sons, or what's left of it." Jason replied, taking Liz's hand in his.

Monica stood, wanting to leave the happy family alone, she approached the couple and gently kissed her grandson, "You know little man, you had us all very worried. We are just so happy to have you home." She took a few extra moments, allowing herself to really believe that it was she, who found him. "So what do you about this Friday, will you all come?"

As a group everyone agreed, "It would be our pleasure, but really you don't have to go to so much trouble." Elizabeth said, not wanting her mother-in-law over doing it.

"Don't be silly, what other reasons do family's have to celebrate about, this is a momentous occasion and perhaps you will feel the urge to divulge your other secret as well." Monica said, giving Elizabeth a warm hug.

"In that case, do you mind if I invite a few friends?" Liz asked.

"Invite away, it is a big house after all. Sonny I expect you will be there as well, and Brenda. You are like a brother to my son, so that make's you like a son to me, and it is about time we start acting like family, no?" Monica asked, smiling at Sonny.

Shocked and completely taken back, he was at first unable to say anything, "Monica, it would be our pleasure to come, and your right, families need to stick together, and the way those two are going, this family is going to be huge. Thank you for your kindness and generosity."

She quickly walked over to Sonny, giving him a slight hug before dashing to the door, just before she made it through the door, she called back over her shoulder, "Stan, Spinelli you and your girlfriends are more than welcome as well."

Both Stan and Spinelli looked at their bosses and then at each other, with a shrug of their shoulders they went back to work, but looked happy that they had been included.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily pulled to a stop in front of Liz and Jason's home, she had left there not that long ago, but something inside of her, demanded that she go back, not bothering to fight the feeling, she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

As she walked to the door, she noticed that there were lights on at Sonny's place and less on here. Not thinking much of it, she walked up to Reese, awaiting him to open the door.

He didn't bother saying anything, he knocked once and then opened the door for her to enter. Once inside, he closed it and she walked further in, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jason, Liz and Alan all cuddled on the couch.

"Excuse me, what in the he!! is going on? When did he get home, when did you get home, do you remember anything?" Emily asked, her questions spewing from her in rapid succession.

"Emily, I am so sorry, we called you at home and when Nikolas said you ran out, we just figured you would be coming back here. By the way, what is up with you two?" Elizabeth asked, clearly worried for her friend.

"As for how Alan got home, we have mom to thank for that. Audrey had him." Jason said, his anger evident.

"I feel so lost." Emily replied, not sure what was going on, just ready to accept that things were back to normal.

"Friday mom is having a party, a welcome home type thing for Alan, everyone and I do mean everyone is invited. But Liz and I were discussing this and we agreed that if you did come back tonight we would share some news with you, and if you didn't you would just have to wait till Friday." Jason said with a smirk.

"Okay, great, I'm here, so spill." Emily said, suddenly feeling like she was missing big chucks of information.

"How do you feel about being an aunt?" Liz asked.

Emily looked at her as if she had grown another head, "Hello! I already am and you know I love it."

"So you think you can handle another niece or nephew?" Jason asked, shocked that his little sister hadn't clued in yet.

"I know you guys are planning on adding to your family, but what does this have to do with…" Emily said, suddenly a light dawned and she rushed over, engulfing the pair in a bear hug. "Oh my god, you went and knocked her up again did you. I think you two need to learn something called P R O T E C T I O N." Emily said, spelling the word out. "It is this silly thing that prevents or at least helps prevent one from ending up in this situation."

"So does this mean you aren't happy for us?" Liz asked, unable to stop from smiling, things were finally going back to normal, so that alone was like a breath of fresh air.

"I am ecstatic, I just want to know if you guys are ready for this." Emily asked, her tone was stern, but her eyes blazed with an inner fire, denying her stern voice from having any relevance at all.

"Good, because I wouldn't trade this baby for the world, besides if I have my way, we will fill this house will little Jason's, can't you just imagine." Liz said, enjoying the look of stark horror on her husbands face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli, Stan, Brenda and Sonny all moved over to Sonny's house, there were things that still needed to be taken care of and finding out who else was behind Alan's kidnapping was very high on their list of things to do.

Brenda and Sonny took the couch, enjoying sometime where they could just be with one another. Sonny's lips were just descending, preparing to take possession of hers when Spinelli squealed and then cursed. Sonny jumped from the couch and stalked over to the younger man.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sonny asked, clearly annoyed at being disturbed.

Spinelli at first couldn't find his voice, then when it seemed he could speak, he took a few extra moments to make sure he spoke English, he didn't need to make Sonny even more angry.

"Umm… I think I… Found something." Spinelli finally said, knowing he was risking a beating, but unable to make his tongue work, Sonny scared him, immensely.

Sonny didn't bother saying anything, he allowed his stern look to flow out of his eyes, nailing the little computer geek to the spot.

"What I was trying to say… James Brosnan, I know who he is and so do you, I found a picture of him, you will want to see it."

Spinelli pulled up the photo, enlarged it and then allowed it a moment to stop the pixilation, once the picture was as clear as possible, he turned the computer towards Sonny.

On the screen was James Craig but what was even more shocking was who was standing beside him, Audrey Hardy. He didn't like this, how in the world did those two manage to meet in the first place and the even bigger question, what in the world was she working with James Craig of all people.

Get over to Jason's show him this picture, and ask him want he wants to do about it, Audrey is Elizabeth's grandmother, she is going to want a say in this.

"You got it Godfather!" Spinelli said, quickly dashing to the door, just narrowly missing getting a foot in the a$$.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Are you still enjoying this tale of mine, want to make my day, drop a reply, it really would make my day. My muse lives for your opinions. And to all of you who take the time to reply, I owe you many thanks, you are all wonderful.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**   
Spinelli didn't really want to be the one to tell Jason this, but Sonny had been adamant.   
So when he accidentally ran into Reese, he couldn't help the squeal of fear that slipped from him. He had been running on pure caffeine for the last day or so, and having to deal with Sonny, well it was nerve wrecking.   
"I need to speak to Stonecold, it is important."   
Reese looked at him like he was a new species of cockroach, go, but make it quick, they don't need to be bothered anymore.   
Spinelli entered the house quietly, not liking the fact that he had to tell Jason and Elizabeth, couldn't Sonny have done it.   
Emily, Liz and Jason sat on the couch, some cheesy chick-flick playing on the television. And while Emily was watching the movie intently, Jason was paying more attention to what Elizabeth was doing. Before Spinelli even had a chance to announce his presence, Jason spoke, "What's up Spinelli, is there something you need?"   
"Sonny, he a, sent me over, wanted me to show you and Liz something. And you are not going to like it."   
Spinelli moved closer to the couch, no longer trying to hide his presence, and looked down at what Elizabeth was doing, now that he was close enough, he could see that she was sketching. His breath suddenly locked in his throat and he had to fight for each breath. Both Liz and Jason turned to him, concern written on their.   
"Why, why are you drawing him?" Spinelli asked, his breathing slowly returning to normal.   
Elizabeth hadn't really been paying attention to what she was sketching, she was just letting her mind and hands do as they pleased. When she finally took a closer look at what she had sketched, her breath was lost.   
Jason looked, a scowl marring his previously happy face, "Liz, why?"   
Spinelli took that moment to open his computer and as he moved around to the front of the couch, he placed it where everyone could see. Jason's hand automatically balled into fists, his posture tightened, almost drawing within himself.   
Elizabeth softly began to cry, but even with tears falling, one was able to hear what she said, "How dumb can I be, he is the one who was here this morning, he took our son, but what on earth is she doing with him?"   
She couldn't take it anymore, she turned towards Jason, burying her head in his chest, "Please Jason, please make this go away."   
Jason whispered nonsense words to her trying to calm her, when she finally calmed down enough, he raised her face, beseeching her with his eyes to look at him, when she finally did, he understood that Audrey had once again stolen something important from his wife. 

Audrey had been the only one in her family who had ever cared, but she proved that she no longer did, not after doing something so stupid.   
"You guys need to know, if you plan on doing something about her, you need to do it now, she is at home, but she won't be for much longer. She has a plane ticket to Australia, I am not exactly sure where Craig is going, but I will keep looking." Spinelli said, unable to handle seeing her cry. She deserved to smile, he was disgusted with the human race, how could they possibly try to hurt someone so pure of heart. Not knowing if it was okay to do so or not, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezed then released. He sat down on the floor, getting back to work on Craig's whereabouts was number one and where he planned on going was high on that list too.   
"Jason, we need to go now. I want the chance to call her on this, she has done nothing but belittle our feelings for one another, now she had the audacity to kidnap our son, no she can't get away with this. I will have the last word." Elizabeth said,striding purposefully to the coat closet. She disregarded her current state of dress, it would do, you didn't have to wear anything fancy when you were getting ready to kick your grandmother's a$$.   
Emily and Spinelli looked on with wonder. While the computer geek didn't have a clue about Audrey, Emily knew this was probably killing Elizabeth. "Do you guys need some morale back-up?"   
"Thanks Em, but I think I can handle this." Elizabeth said, walking out the front door. Stopping so suddenly, Jason almost ran into her. "Em, Spinelli, can you guys take Alan upstairs into Cam's room, where you two keep an eye on both of them, I won't risk my sons again."   
With that said, she continued on her way to the vehicle, now she wanted nothing more than to find out why she had done it and how in the world she had began working with Craig in the first place.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Audrey was busy packing, since taking Alan had failed, she couldn't risk staying put. Considering who Liz was married to, there was a good possibility that she herself could disappear, Jason could see to it.   
She looked back on her time in Port Charles nostalgically, there were bad times had here, but there were also many good ones, now she had to pick and chose between the better ones, taking what was practical, but leaving behind those that weren't. Briefly she wondered why she had done it, why she had risked everything just to prove a point to Elizabeth, but it really didn't take long to understand why she did it. It was nothing so grand as trying to make Liz pay, she wanted her grandson to live, simple as that and she truly believed it would not happen if he stayed with his parents. But something that never even crossed her mind, was the little fact that Cameron was Jason's son too, but as far as she was concerned, the child had already been corrupted, tainted, he could not be saved, but little Alan still had a chance at a good life.   
She placed another piece of luggage in front of the door, now there was only one more to take care of. She hurried upstairs, packed a few basic pieces of clothing and began looking for a few more keepsakes she just couldn't bear to part with.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Jason and Liz arrived ten minutes later, the house looked as if every light had been turned on. Why, they couldn't ascertain, but really at this point, they didn't care.   
Liz was first out of the vehicle and in front of the door. Jason was a little slower but when Elizabeth pulled a key from her pocket, he was slightly thrown, he figured she would knock and be polite, but as he could tell, polite had not even entered her mind.   
She twisted the key in the lock, then re-pocketed her key. She strode purposefully into the house, it was after all her family's home and she had lived there on and off for years.   
Not sure where to begin, Elizabeth scanned the living room. She noticed six large pieces of matching suitcases sitting by the front door. Her attention was immediately distracted when she heard a dresser drawer close. She took the stairs two and three at a time, pulling to a stop in her Grandmother's bedroom doorway.   
"And where do you think you are going, Grandmother?" Elizabeth asked, her disdain dripping from every word.   
Audrey grabbed her chest, almost as if it pained her, "Lizzie, what are you doing here, you should be home with your children." Audrey's patronizing tone was meant to soothe not enrage, but it did just that. She took comfort in the fact that Jason hadn't come with Liz, so using her sweetest and most compromising voice, she tried to reason with her. "Elizabeth, please won't you come in and sit with me for a few, I have missed your presence and company."   
Jason could handle that syrupy voice no longer, he stepped up to his wife's side, gentle offering her his support, his hand a comfortable weight on her shoulder.   
"Audrey, your sugary sweet manner will not save you, you kidnapped my son, Our Son. Did you honestly believe we would just allow you to get away with that, do you think so little of me that you think I would protect you, because you are family. I hate to break it to you, no, wait I take that back, I don't. Jason is my family, our boys are my family, Sonny, Monica and all the Quartermaine's are my family. Just because we share DNA, well that doesn't make us family, you are nothing to me." Elizabeth said, he emotions running on high, before she knew what she was doing, her hand moved from her side and almost instantaneously her hand connected with Audrey's face. Elizabeth didn't punch her, just an open handed slap. She took some pleasure from seeing Audrey's head snap to the side and then the rosy glow that was shaped like Liz's hand.   
Audrey looked like she was ready to say something, but the cold glare from Jason stilled whatever retort she might have been thinking of saying.   
Elizabeth slipped her left hand into Jason's coat pocket, once she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out and flipped it open.   
Audrey's eyes grew big, like she didn't understand what her Granddaughter was planning, but the steely gaze of Jason prevented her from doing a single thing.   
"Can I speak to Mac Scorpio please?" Elizabeth asked.   
"Mac, I need assistance at Audrey Hardy's house. If you would humor me, I feel that you are the best man for this job, could you please come?"   
"Thank you, we will be awaiting your arrival." Elizabeth said, handing the phone back to Jason.   
Jason gently but firmly grabbed a hold of Audrey's arm, directing her down the stairs to the living room below. Once there, he firmly pushed her into an empty chair, it would take awhile before Mac got here.   
Elizabeth disregarded the comfortable furniture, the last thing she wanted was to sit and even give an outer projection of calm, she was anything but. She wanted to hurt Audrey, like she had been hurt. But once she had allowed her emotions to get the better of her upstairs, she knew the only way to make Audrey pay was to take away what she valued most, her freedom.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Emily couldn't help laughing, Spinelli was an odd character to say the least, but he was funny, you just had to listen between the line, everything he said made sense once you actually grasped what information lie behind his computer lingo speech.   
Alan and Cameron slept the sleep of the just and innocent. Cameron had awoke briefly, requested a drink, then promptly feel back to sleep. Emily only wished she could sleep like that, it seemed like her life was to complicated to allow sleep to find her completely. It was almost as if she only partially slept, because she was afraid of what was happening while she had no control.   
Pulled from her thoughts, she realizing Spinelli was still talking, "I'm, sorry, I missed that."   
"I was just saying you should have seen Stonecold the day he found out I slightly marred his bike, I thought he was going to fit me for cement shoes for sure, but he is different than most people, he was angry but more so because I didn't tell him when it happened." Spinelli replied.   
"That's Jason, he doesn't anger quickly, but when he finally reaches his breaking point, be hopeful that you are nowhere near him. Ever since his accident people have claimed that he can't feel like other normal people, but I think he feels just fine, perhaps more than most people. His accident only allowed him a greater patience, so instead of being immobilized by his emotions, he has control. Then there is Elizabeth, she changes everything about him, he is not detached or indifferent, he is warm and kind and caring and the love he has for her and the boys, well I have never seen a man quite so happy.   
"Yes, the Golden Girl is a perfect match for Stonecold, even I can admit that. I had once thought Fair Sam was the right person for him, but a blind man could see what those two feel for one another. Samantha wasn't what she appeared to be, I can't believe I never saw her for what she really was." Spinelli said, disliking the way Sam dealt with everything, but glad that she was no longer an issue.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Mac arrived quickly, he must have been defying all the speed limits, because not five minutes after the call was placed, Mac was knocking briskly on the door.   
Elizabeth walked over to the door, opening it for him. "Thank you for coming Mac, I am sure you are sick and tried of seeing us, but I felt this situation needed your immediate attention."   
"What situation?" Mac enquired, feeling solely left out.   
"Well you said you wanted to put the person who kidnapped our son in jail, so I suggest you do that, seeing as how Audrey is the one who is responsible for it, of she had help, Mr. James Craig, who is now going by the name of James Brosnan. Arresting her for now will have to do, but I do expect you to find that monster, with a new baby on the way, I refuse to live in fear that he might try again." Elizabeth said, trying to get her point across with a level head, she knew if she didn't remain calm, she was likely to blowup and neither her nor the baby needed that.   
"Excuse me, you're pregnant again and Audrey kidnapped your son, where is he?" Mac asked, feeling even more behind in the situation than before.   
"How could you Elizabeth, you plan on bringing another poor defenseless child into his life, I should have taken better precautions, Alan would still be with me and we would be boarding our flight soon." Audrey said, shaking her head in disappointment.   
"Whatever you think Audrey, you don't have him, Monica saved him from your lunacy, Alan, Cameron and this new baby will be loved more than you can imagine and they will all be safe, because Jason is their father and like him, we love our children, and will do anything we can to see that crazy vindictive people like you never get near them again." Elizabeth said, a single tear falling in lone silence down her cheek, absently she wiped it away, denying it, is natural course.   
"Mac, I will be more than happy to explain everything to you, but my wife has been through much today as have I, do you think we can do this at the precinct tomorrow afternoon sometime. She has already, whether unintentionally or not, admitted to taking Alan, so I think that would be enough to hold her at the very least twenty-four hours." Jason said, knowing the other man was probably just as tired as them.   
"You are absolutely right, you both need your rest, especially you Elizabeth, you have a family to take care of." Mac replied, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his belt. Jason, none to gently helped Audrey to her feet while Mac slapped the cuffs on.   
Mac led her to the car and once securely inside turned back to the couple. "Congratulations on the baby, no child will ever have a great mom and dad. Do you think you can come down to the station around one or so, that way you two can get some well needed sleep and even spend some time with the boys."   
"That's fine, we will see you tomorrow then." Jason said, turning back to look at Elizabeth, she locked the door then joined the two men on the sidewalk.   
"Thank you Mac, it means a lot." Elizabeth said, stepping forward and embracing the older man, albeit the hug was a little awkward, Mac returned it just the same.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Mac was beginning to feel like he should be on Jason and Sonny's payroll, after everything he had done, which actually was on the right side of the law, so he really shouldn't complain. Lucky deserved to be where he was and so did Audrey, now he just needed her to give up Craig, that man deserved to pay for his crimes, especially considering that he shot Robin in cold blood.

Although there was one small problem, he had to let Luke go, there was nothing more he could do to hold him. Lucky on the other hand, he was going to remain in custody till he could get a court date, there was nothing he wanted more than to see him pay for his crimes.

Mac wasn't sure when it happened, but Elizabeth was a large part of his life already. Her kindness and gentleness just begged you to care for her. He would never admit it out loud but he really wished Maxie and Georgie could be a little more like her. It was just a shame that he was so much older than… 'Mac Scorpio, stop this right now, you are not a teenager in love, you are a grown man, she is a married man, get it out of your head now. Unless of course you have a death wish and want to swim with the fish." He scolded himself, unaccustomed to the strange feelings. Perhaps he had been single a little too long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed and it seemed like everything was starting to get back to normal, that was until Isabella decided that she didn't care for the life that Jason and Liz lived. She gave her two weeks notice that Thursday, Cameron was heartbroken to know his nanny would no longer be there, but he took some solace in knowing mommy was going to be trying the stay at home mom thing for awhile.

Jason thought it rather odd that Isabella had quickly changed her mind about being the boys nanny, something didn't seem right about it. He decided that he would have to talk to Sonny about it.

Nevertheless there was no time to be thinking about all of that, tonight was the Quartermaine party and much needed to be done before the nights festivities could be underway.

Elizabeth had once again conned him into wearing a suit, he didn't like wearing them, but he had to admit, he loved what it did for her. Besides if she could get dressed up to go to the Q mansion, he supposed it was only fair that he too dressed up.

"Jason, can you come here?" Elizabeth shouted, he voice carrying very well throughout the large house.

"Coming." Jason shouted back. "Isabella can you watch the boys for a few?"

"Not a problem sir." She responded back.

"Hey baby, what did you need?" Jason asked.

"Look at me, I am not yet two months pregnant and I already feel as big as a house, what am I going to wear. I bought this but… It just doesn't look right, right?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly feeling very pregnant.

"Darlin' you look amazing in everything, as for you looking pregnant, I am sorry to say but you can't tell." Jason said as he strode over to her, wrapping her tightly in his embrace. He slid his hands down the silk material to rest them on her stomach. "I don't think anyone will know that you are pregnant, unless of course you are planning on getting naked, then they may see the smallest of bumps, but really dear, there is nothing to worry about. You look amazing!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, you know I am going to be as big as a house again, and it's all your fault." Elizabeth replied, tears suddenly springing into her eyes.

Jason quickly tightened his embrace, then slowly lowered his mouth to hers, teasing her lips ever so slightly. His lips would barely touch hers, then move to place featherlike caresses to her cheek and neck.

Before she even had time to contemplate more tears, Jason's lips descended upon hers, fully this time. His tongue sought entrance into her pert mouth, without a moments hesitation she opened her mouth, their tongues dueling, a ballet of movements.

Elizabeth gently tried to move his body backwards, directing him to the bed. If pregnancy hormones could be blamed, she was going to keep Jason a very satisfied man. Already she was insatiable, but then again, she always was around Jason, he brought out the best and the worst in her.

Jason slowly pulled back, looking at the beautiful lusty haze that had settled in her eyes. His lips parting, ripped a longing moan from her mouth, not wanting the contact to end, Liz pushed Jason with all her might. He flopped onto the bed, a somewhat shocked look gracing his face.

"Aren't you the little mink today. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

Liz slowly let the dress she had on fall to the floor, the silky fabric caressing her skin. To Jason's utter shock, she had once again decided on going commando.

"Just out of curiosity are you trying to kill me, because every time we have a get together to go to and you are pregnant, you are never wearing any underwear. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but you keep this up and I will not be able to contain myself, I will not be responsible for where I happen to be overcome. You will then have some explaining to do when I take your gorgeous body in front of a crowd." Jason said, his desire very easy to see.

"So what you are saying is you may be overcome while we are eating in an upscale restaurant or a bar, perhaps even in the grocery store?" Elizabeth asked, batting her eyelashes.

She slowly slipped her body up his, taking pleasure in his obvious arousal. There was nothing that she wanted more than to tease him, just his presence did it for her. She was turning into a nymph, all she wanted was sexual gratification, and Jason would forever be the man for that.

Elizabeth slowly worked the buttons of his jeans, taking painstakingly long, drawing out the sweet torture. Jason's sharp intake of breath and low purr-growl alerted her to his obvious enjoyment. She let her nails briefly scratch down the obvious bulge, but just as she was planning on replacing her hands with her lips, Isabella's voice interrupted all previous thoughts.

"Mrs. Morgan, there is someone here to see you." Isabella said from the hall. She had heard something come from Mr. Morgan and refused to investigate, her employers were insatiable, and she had no intention of interrupting, except of course she had just done that very thing. But not because she had wanted to.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed her robe off the back of the bathroom door, then hurried downstairs.

Jason lay on the bed, unable to think, his mind was still focused on his wife, even though she was currently absent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily sat on the bed in the spare bedroom, she knew she should speak to Nikolas, but he had been so distant and his insane need to protect his family was starting to get on her nerves.

She loved him, she really did and had hoped that they would once again find themselves married, but she couldn't handle being cast aside because of Lucky. She loved Lucky, but it was not abundantly obvious that he needed to take responsibility for his actions.

Two minutes that was how long it was suppose to take, but with every tick of the clock it felt like hours were flying by, never before had two simple little minutes felt like an eon.

She looked at the clock again, a sigh escaped her lips as she realized a scant minute had passed, she was never going to make it the two minutes, she was already broaching her breaking point.

Unable to sit still, she got up and paced the room. Her thoughts turning to Jason and Elizabeth, and their kindness. She hadn't told them exactly why she didn't wish to go home, they just accepted that when she wanted to talk to them, she would.

Glancing at the clock again she was disheartened to see a mere fifteen seconds and elapsed. With a cry of frustration she slowly lowered her weary body back to the bed. The fates were obviously enjoying messing with her and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin and Carly were both sitting in their rooms as well, doing the exact same thing that Emily had been doing. Neither of them were handling the waiting any better.

While Carly was ecstatic about the possibility, Robin was considerably more concerned. Patrick and her had been doing well, actually every since the hostage crisis, things had seemed to work. Patrick was no longer as cocky as he had once been, but he was still just as passionate.

Neither woman knew of the other's plight, but both cursed father time and the idiot who had invented the clock. Time was always frugal when you wanted more of it, but when you desired time to speed up, it butted heads with you at every turn.

Jax walked into the bedroom, saw the look on his wife's face and quickly left, whatever she was up to, he didn't currently want to know. If asked what he saw when he entered the bedroom, he would have been hard pressed to describe it. She looked as beautiful as ever, but she also looked desperate and anxious, two things that Carly didn't do well. So instead of waiting around to find what was wrong, he went to the living room, when she was ready, she would come and talk to him, and yes it was the cowards way out, but so be it, he was positive she hadn't even registered his presence.

Robin thankfully was alone, at least that is what she kept telling herself. In the back of her mind, she wanted nothing more than to have Patrick there with her, sharing in this moment, but another more reserved part of her, was glad at his absence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you once again for all the wonderful feedback, if I missed anyone in my thank you's in an earlier chapter, I apologize, it was not my intention. You have all been fantastic with responding. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, I was shocked by it when I started writing it, for I didn't know what was going to happen. Your feedback feeds my greedy muse, it lives for your comments, and allows me to continue writing at a quicker pace. Thank you again and enjoy.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Seventy**

James Craig was irate at Audrey Hardy for her inability to take care of Alan, he should have known better, once you started trusting other people, you were taking a risk of things not working out like you expected them to.

So now he was stuck falling back on the one thing that no one knew about, at least yet. He wasn't going to have a choice though, if he wanted to stay in Port Charles, he had no choice but to play his trump card.

As for Audrey, he was sure she wouldn't rat him out, there was just too much for her to lose, but then again, if she really didn't care, then he would be in a little tighter predicament, but he wasn't one to dwell on the if's and and's, he liked action over thinking. Besides it wasn't like she knew who he really was, and that alone would secure that he had a future. Evil laughter bubbled up from within. He wasn't the man he used to be, but that was just fine, he didn't like how everyone walked all over him before, now he was a force to be reckoned with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey was sitting opposite Lucky and Luke, no one said anything, which surprised her, she had gone to the mat on many occasions for Lucky, pleading his case to Elizabeth, again and again and now the little twerp couldn't be bothered to ask why she was there, no of course not…

Thinking back to the moment her life had somehow changed, Audrey cast herself back into her memories, it wasn't a long journey, not really, she had met James Craig about a month ago. But classifying it as something so simple as that, well it didn't really work. He had brought Alexis Davis in, she had suffered an episode, Audrey had worked diligently to get the headstrong woman to calm down enough to sit and let her body relax. Her companion looked honestly worried, so Audrey had offered to watch Alexis if he wanted to go get a drink.

Of course before anything else could happen, Monica had come up to Audrey and not showing much sense as when to have the discussion, Monica started laying in to her about her dismal behavior towards Liz and Jason's and their new son. Having dealt with her in a timely manner Audrey believed she wouldn't have to deal with that any longer, but she had been sorely mistaken.

As soon as James Craig had heard who her granddaughter was and who she was married to, he had become increasingly interested. But the bastard was smart, he didn't bother questioning Audrey in front of Alexis, he waited and bided his time. Just when Audrey was sure everything was going to be okay, he showed up again. Only this time in her home. He must have been waiting for some time, and he had the audacity to look at her like she interrupted him, not the other way around.

Audrey was pulled from her thoughts by Mac, more than happy to flee those horrible thoughts, with effort she concentrated on what he was saying and at first it was hard, but gradually it became easier.

"What is it exactly that you want from me Mac?" Audrey asked, her tone not allowing the fear at her predicament to inflict.

"I think you know what I want, and I think it is about time you start talking, what you did, you must be punished for. I don't think you understand just how much trouble you are in, do you?" Mac asked, his anger inflicting each word he spoke.

"You know nothing police commissioner, you think you have all the answers, but you know nothing." Audrey said, turning away from Mac and ever so slowly taking her seat on the bunk.

Mac shook his head, the damn woman was not going to cooperate, that he was sure of, understanding he had no other choice, he left, but with the plan of finding Craig, then and only then would he return to speak to her, if she wouldn't divulge the information, then she would go down in a lot more than just the kidnapping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily gripped the small package, trying to determine if what she saw was real, one line no, two lines yes. But how, they had always used protection, she wasn't ready, she had goals she wanted to reach before worrying about being a mother, and while she loved Spencer, she also understood that she was only a extra pair of hands, her and the child had not bonded.

Her tears came unbidden, a simple question that weighted heavily on her mind, refused to be banished. How was she ever going to tell Nikolas, everything between them lately had been strained, now she had to break the news that she was pregnant.

She couldn't understand it, and at the moment, didn't want to understand it, there was just too many things, contingencies that factored in, could she really trust Nikolas to do the right thing, would he still want to be with her, would he want his child. Emily slowly gave into the tears, allowing them to consume her, she fell asleep curled in a ball, her tears still wet upon her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly knew right away what the test meant, not bothering to think about it, she grasped the test in her hand and ran down the stairs. Hoping that Jax had not left yet. Whatever he had planned to day as about to be changed.

"Jax, are you still here, we need to talk." Carly said as she came down the stairs.

Jax walked out of the kitchen two cups of coffee in his hands. "I'm right here, do you need something?"

Carly waited till he set the steaming mugs down before passing him the test. She hoped he would be as dense as Sonny had been, when she had given him the little test. Sonny had stared at it, like it was so foreign, that finally in her angst to tell him what it meant that she missed the fact that he was slowly clueing in. He may not watch much television, but he had to have seen enough commercials.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jax asked, not exactly sure, but not stupid either, he was positive Courtney had used one of these when she found out that she was pregnant.

Carly flung herself into his arms, her head nodding almost on its own accord. This was a memory that would forever remain, Jax not only looked happy, he looked ecstatic, tears fell in quick little bursts. Before she could even right her self, Jax was swinging her around, then thought better of it and gentle eased her to the couch.

"We, we're going to be… You, you're pregnant?" Jax said, starting to feel a little wobbly in the knees. The woman I love is giving me a child. With those simple words released, he claimed her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

"Yup, we're pregnant!" Carly Exclaimed, unable to hide the joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin looked tearfully at the test, and while she planned on having another one done at the hospital, considering these things weren't a hundred percent accurate, she knew in her heart the true answer. Otherwise, she wouldn't have bought the first test or this the third.

Now it all boiled down to whether she had the guts to tell Patrick, and that alone was a loaded question. They had never spoken about the future and what it would entail. She had always hoped to marry the bullheaded man and have his children, but that was a step that was suppose to be planned, this had not been planned and while she would never think of her child as an accident, in truth that is exactly what it was.

She tried with little success to banish her tears, but they would not heed her plight. She loved Patrick, she really did, but this was huge, the man was already paranoid, feeling trapped once in awhile, what would a child do to their precarious situation?

With those thoughts Robin slowly placed the test in the trash, grabbed her coat and headed to General Hospital. Whatever was going on in their lives, Patrick would just have to deal, the child was conceived, so he would just have to understand, he was going to be a father, for there was no way she was going to terminate this pregnancy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Mac left, Audrey was cast back to her memories. James Craig sitting as if he belonged on her couch, in her home. A scream tried to worm its way out of her mouth, but James Craig's cool and collected voice stilled any and all sound that might have emerged.

"I would suggest you not scream Mrs. Hardy. While I know you are not happy with your granddaughters choice in men, there is another granddaughter that you have nothing but pride for, I would hate to see you do something silly and hurt her." Craig said, enjoying in the shocked expression of the woman.

"I don't know what you think you know, but you cannot bully me, I will not stand for it." Audrey said, no longer swayed by her shock, besides she didn't take kindly to strange men threatening her or her family, although she would be the first to admit, Elizabeth was no longer family, she had taken her life in her own hands, her stupidity would be her downfall.

"That is where you are wrong. I am not here to hurt you or cause you pain, I am here to offer you a trade of sorts. You desperately want your youngest grandchild back in your home, what say you to a bargain?" James Craig asked, his voice sugary sweet, but deadlier than arsenic.

"And why in the world would you help me get my grandson, what is in it for you?" Audrey asked, wary of this imbeciles intent.

"Call it a friend doing another friend a deal! I do this for you, then you will be obligated to do something for me." Craig said, delighting in her obvious conundrum.

"Wh-what would I have to do for you, in order to gain my grandson?" Audrey asked, finally feeling the first twinges of hope.

"You my dear, work at the hospital, you are going to do me the honor or making a file for me, under my real name. That way should anything happen to you, I can remain my true self, here in this wonderfully stagnant city." Craig said, rubbing his hands together, positively pleased with his brilliant scheme.

Audrey wanted nothing more than to scream and yell, but whatever he wanted was good enough for her, so long as Alan came home to where he belonged, she would not sit idly by while Elizabeth bartered her children's life away and all because of some handsome thug. What Elizabeth didn't understand, she was safer with Lucky, Jason would get her and the children killed, it was a very simple fact and one she didn't plan on letting happen.

Except now, here she was, locked in a cell in the P.C.P.D. basement, unable to do anything and more than likely going to take the fall on much more than a mere kidnapping, yes she had done smashingly well planning this one, she was going to rot in a jail cell, and she had done nothing to ensure her grandson's safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth entered the living room, expecting to see Robin or Carly even. There was a party tonight, so she had expected the girls to get together to primp and talk. What better way to get ready for a party, really?

What she saw when she entered left her curious, Cameron was sitting on the couch, Alan haphazardly placed on the sofa beside him.

Elizabeth couldn't handle the onrushing fear, she rushed in a blind panic to the couch, glad she hadn't dawdled on her way down, god knows what could have happened.

Once Alan was safely placed in his bassinet, Elizabeth went to Isabella's door, her knuckles hurt from the force of the knock. But before she even had a chance to open the door, the door itself swung inwards carried by the momentum of her pounding.

"JASON!" Elizabeth yelled, once again terrified.

Jason didn't bother with pretenses, he grabbed a pair of boxers and raced down the stairs, when he reached his wife, he saw what she had just previously saw. His heart turned cold at the sight and something inside of him awoke.

"Where is she, I thought we had two weeks, what is going on?" Elizabeth asked, slightly confused, her concern outweighing her fear, at least for the moment.

Jason walked over to the mahogany desk, picked up the house phone and called Sonny. "Sonny, I need to see you soon, we may have a problem, would it be alright if I came over, also is either Stan or Spinelli there?

Jason placed the cordless phone back on the charger, he turned and gathered Elizabeth in his arms. Enjoying the feeling, even though his mind was being plundered by unanswered questions.

"I love you, as soon as I know what is going on, I will be back. Please don't worry, whatever it is, we will take care of it." Jason said, kissing her gently before dashing back up the stairs, in his haste, he almost plowed into his sister.

He contemplated asking her why she looked all puffy, but for the moment, other things needed his attention. He would speak to Em later and get to the bottom of her unhappiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You have all been fantastic with responding. Your feedback feeds my greedy muse, it lives for your comments, and allows me to continue writing at a quicker pace. Thank you again and enjoy. Two chapters in one day, come on, I deserve some feedback, please! lol


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Emily came down the stairs, noticed Elizabeth sitting on the couch with the boys and decided she needed to talk to someone, and seeing as how her best friend was sitting right there, she decided now was the time to do so.

"Liz, do you have a moment, I need to talk to you?" Emily asked, not exactly sure where she was going to start but knowing she couldn't keep the secret.

"Sure, pull up a seat. Hope you don't mind talking in front of the boys though, our nanny up and left us." Liz said, but before she could say anything else, the phone rang.

Elizabeth stood up, handed Alan to Emily, grabbed the phone then headed into the kitchen. "Hang on a sec, k?" She said into the phone. She turned briefly around, "Em, do you want something to drink"

"A water would be wonderful, please." Emily said, smiling down at her nephew. It wasn't going to be that long before she was going to be the mom, that thought scared her a little.

"So what can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Sure, come on over, Emily is here… Can you hang on a second, I have another call coming through."

"Hello?"

"Hi Carly, yeah sure, come on over, Robin is on her way over and Emily is here already, we can have a gabfest before the party tonight. Talk to you soon." Elizabeth switched back to the other line and discovered the annoying buzzing of a disconnected call. Thinking to herself, "I guess she will tell me what she wants to when she gets here."

Elizabeth grabbed two bottles of water, returning to the living room. She took Alan from Emily, finally noticing that Emily looked upset and in desperate need of someone to talk to. Liz placed a sleeping Alan in his basinet and quickly switched DVD's for Cameron.

But before she could even sit down and begin to listen, the doorbell rang. Without waiting for an answer Carly came striding in and closely behind her Robin.

"Wow, what did you guys do, call from the car?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

Carly and Robin came into the living room, but when they discovered there really wasn't going to be room, Carly made a suggestion, "Why don't we take this conversation to the dining room table, what I need to talk to you about is way to important for little ears."

The four women agreed and moved to the large table, but once again before anyone could begin, Jason appeared looking amazing. He looked to his wife and the people who miraculously appeared. "Do I even want to know, or can I just go talk to Sonny?"

Elizabeth rushed over to him, embraced him and placed a sweet kiss to his cheek, "You go honey, we can talk later and get back to what we were doing before." The sultry look in her eyes pulling a groan everyone heard.

As he left girlish laughter drifted to him. He was almost happy that he had business to do, once you started putting larger groups of women together, it, well lets just say for arguments sake, it was never good, at least from a mans perspective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had finally made it home, but for some reason, as he laid in bed, he couldn't shake the thoughts that persisted to fly through his mind.

He laid there for a good hour or more before his mind slow unwound, his eyes began to drift close and a image began to play behind his closed eyes. That was until Maxie knocked on his door, a question that she just had to have answered.

Mac cursed her timing and slowly sat up, he covered his eyes when the light was suddenly thrown on, the harshness of the bulb hurting his dark adjusted eyes.

"Maxie, what is it? It has been a very long couple of weeks, I need some sleep." Mac said, trying to remain pleasant but failing slightly, he was tired after all.

"Actually it doesn't really have anything to do with me, I was wondering what is going on with Lucky Spencer, I tried to get in to see him, but Rodriquez said he wasn't allowed any visitors. Mac for me can you make an exception, I really need to talk to him."

"Maxie, this is not up for discussion, you are not getting in to see him, no matter what." Mac said, his anger flaring high, he hadn't thought he could be any angrier at Lucky than he already was, but Maxie proved he should never doubt anything, just her rather innocent question sent off fireworks of anger.

Maxie looked like she was going to argue, but at the last minute decided against it. She mumbled something under her breath then pulled the door shut behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the women sat around the table, looking at one another. Since Jason had left no one had said anything. It was clear everyone had something to say, but for some reason, was unable to say it.

Another interruption caused Robin to stop speaking, mind you she had only managed to squeak out "I'm" before Johnny opened the door for Leticia.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting, but Mr. Corinthos said you needed my assistance at least until you find a replacement for Izzy. I am so sorry Mrs. Morgan, I didn't, I mean I wouldn't have suggested her, if I had known she would do something like this. I really am sorry." Leticia said, rambling on, a trait she shared with Elizabeth.

"Don't worry about it Leticia, I don't hold you responsible, but I would be grateful for your support, if that is Carly doesn't mind sharing you." Elizabeth said, directing the woman to the dining room table.

"I don't have a problem with it, actually you need her worse than I do. Didn't you hear Lady Jane is moving in with Jax and me, so she can be closer to her son and grandchildren." Carly said, mortification clearly written upon her face.

All the ladies tried to stifle their laughter but it was a lost cause, even Carly joined in, how could she not, the situation was laughable to say the least.

Leticia had already spent time with the boys, so instead of standing around and gossiping, he picked Alan up and convinced Cameron to go upstairs with her and they could play a game while she changed Alan.

With the downstairs to themselves again and silence threatening to turn them all mad, Robin spoke first, throwing caution to the wind. "Okay, well since no one else is going to talk first, I guess I will." She took a deep breath, held it and finally let it out, "I'm pregnant and it's Patrick's."

Carly somewhat impassioned by Robin's admission began to speak, "Okay, so I know Jax and I haven't been together long and yeah, joyful joyful, Lady Jane is moving in, but hey why not, what is another mouth to feed when I'm pregnant too."

The silence in the room was almost deafening until Emily too found her voice and spoke, "Yup, me too, I'm pregnant, Nikolas is the father!"

Not wanting to break the chain, Elizabeth took a breath and said, "Well, I guess you would find out sooner or later, me too, I'm pregnant."

The silence was descending again, not one for reflective silences, Carly broke it and spoke, "Okay, did someone taint the water or something, what is up with this? All I have to say, Brenda, Lainey and Kelly better not be pregnant or this town is going to be in for a load of trouble."

That did it, surprisingly enough, Carly had the ability to either cause more stress or lighten any situation, this time it was the latter effect. They all burst into laughter, gently holding their stomachs and swiping haphazardly at their eyes.

When the room finally began to quiet, it was Elizabeth who spoke, "You know, we could start a daycare the way we are going."

Carly's eyes widen in glee, not understanding Elizabeth was only kidding, but once she started running the ideas through her mind, she was hooked. "That is exactly what we should do, and I understand that our business may be frowned upon by some, considering who my ex-husband is and Liz who your husband is, but I think we could really make this work. Considering we will have 8 children from the start."

Everyone allowed the information to process and surprisingly it was Robin who spoke and no less agreed with Carly. "The possibilities are endless."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli was currently looking for anything on Isabella, he hadn't been give many details, but he believed he got the gist of the situation.

Sonny stood watch over him, still unsure of the young mans abilities. Which was surprising considering Jason didn't flinch or bat an eye when Spinelli was called to do something.

"Spinelli, do you think you can find her, I really need to talk to her?" Jason said, knowing that her quick departure was telling enough. She had done something, and as much as he didn't want to believe it, he truly thought that she had helped Craig kidnap his son.

He wasn't give much time to contemplate his thoughts further, Spinelli was busy calling him over to the computer.

"I know this isn't much but when I did a search for Isabella, well there were a few things that came up, one that stands out in particular." Spinelli said, knowing he had Jason's full attention.

"So, what is it, get on with it already." Jason said, unable to maintain an air of difference.

Spinelli contemplated his wisest action, when he came to a conclusion, he simply pointed at the screen.

On the screen, a news article had been brought up. Jason quickly browsed the article, swore inarticulately, his hands balling into fists.

"Why didn't I have this kind of information when I hired her?" Jason asked, his anger growing steadily brighter. "How is it that no one knew how much she hated the business that her sister worked for, or rather the man. Her family and her wanted Leticia out from under 'Your Hold', and went on to say they would do anything to find a way to get their daughter our from under you. This is information we should have been privy too."

It seemed the question was rhetorical, but Sonny felt obligated to answer anyway.

"Jason we couldn't have known, we should have done a background check, but, well it's my fault, I just figured she was safe. Considering we never had a single problem with Leticia." Sonny said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter now, not really, just everyone we work for is going to have to be warned that she is not allowed within a hundred yards of my family or yours for that matter." Jason said, as an after thought he added, "Spinelli keep looking, if you don't come up with anything by 5, then don't worry about it till tomorrow." Jason said, understanding even Spinelli need a night of fun.

Jason had to go home and at least try to get ready for this evening, with any luck, all the people who were at his house when he left, would be gone and he could once again try to part take in the joys of married life.

Before he left Jason turned to Sonny, "Since you did suggest Isabella as our nanny, I am leaving it up to you to tell Declan. He sure had it bad for her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan couldn't even think straight, he had asked Kelly if she wanted to join him at the Q mansion tonight, but she had been a little preoccupied to offer any answer.

He wasn't exactly sure how long this tryst would last, but he planned on enjoying it completely.

When he tried to bring up the subject again, he was once again denied any chance at real conversation, but being a guy, he didn't really mind. She could lead him to distraction every day of the year, and he would still consider himself a luck man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So do we plan on telling our respective significant others as soon as we see them, or are be going to save the pleasures for tonight?" Emily asked, a little worried, but feeling much better about the whole thing. She would now have other people going through this, and seeing as how it was Robin's first child too, she took hope that they would figure it all out.

"I think we should save it for this evening, besides, Liz, have you told anyone about your pregnancy?" Carly asked.

"Monica knows and Sonny and Brenda, Spinelli and Stan, maybe some of the bodyguards but not many people know. Besides I am sure with the news of my grandmother kidnapping my baby, no one was really paying attention to the fact that I was once again knocked up." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Okay, so…" Robin began, but stopped short when she saw Jason walking towards them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jason asked, a little disheartened at the sight of so many women still in his house. And out of the four, three were ex's.

"No, you aren't interrupting, we were done, you are just being a man, how can we fault you for that. I am sure we girls can finish catching up later tonight at the party." Carly said, knowing full well why Jason was back so soon.

Jason looked at each of the women present, knowing he had interrupted something, but completely oblivious to what it was.

The ladies filed out of the house, and once alone, Jason tried to grill Elizabeth for some information.

A trilling laughter filled the room as Elizabeth dashed up the stairs. Jason couldn't handle it any longer, he followed her quickly, pulling her to a stop just inside their room, where she quickly disrobed, stealing all conductive thoughts from his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You have all been fantastic with responding. Your feedback feeds my greedy muse, it lives for your comments, and allows me to continue writing at a quicker pace. Thank you again and enjoy. Three chapters in one day, now I really deserve some feedback, please! lol


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

Emily finally went home, it wasn't something she really felt like doing, but with the news that she had, even if she was going to hang on to it until later, she had to talk to Nikolas, they needed to figure out where they stood.

Unfortunately, Nikolas was not home when she arrived. Alfred relayed the message that he was expected back shortly, but he couldn't be sure, "Master Nikolas had many errands to run."

Emily breathed a momentary sigh of relief, but she wondered what that said from her and Nikolas. She loved him more than life itself, but the past few months, everything had changed, yet at times they seemed above and beyond happy, it was the other times that really bothered her.

Taking a few moments for herself, she curled up on the couch, meaning only to rest her eyes and perhaps the endless cycle of thoughts that would not stop repeating.

This was suppose to be a happy time, it was not suppose to be a time of anxiety or fear, wariness or unease. She was supposed to be celebrating with the man she loved at the impending birth of the child they had made in love.

Instead, she lay alone on a couch, unsure where they were headed. When she took the test, it should have been done together, where Nikolas anxiously awaits the outcome by pacing nervously nearby.

Those thoughts drifted with her down into sleep, her body and mind demanding some solace for her raging thoughts. But even in sleep her mind was troubled, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elizabeth, what?" Jason went to ask, but was stopped by her demanding mouth.

She flicked her tongue over his bottom lip, seeking admittance. Her hands leaving trails of heat. There was no time to relax, she was desperate to feel him, wanted her body and soul to cry out in completion.

With painstaking slowness she slowly removed his clothes, her kisses trailing after each garment was shed. Her nails scraping gently over his back, caused a shiver to race from his spine all the way down to his toes.

Making love to Elizabeth was like an explosion of emotions and sensations, it began in your head and traveled the length of your body and before you knew it, it was making a return trip.

His heart could honestly not be fuller than it was at that moment, something had changed within himself, and he planned on telling Elizabeth later that night.

Jason unable to stand and be an observer as she delighted his body and alit his nerves, gently picked Elizabeth up, carrying her to the bed. Once there he set her down and slowly crawled up her body.

He captured her lips with his, his movements slow and methodical, taking the time to draw out the pleasure. Instead of rushing on into the glorious act, he took the time to make love to her mouth, relishing in every moan and breathy purr. He alternated between her lips, neck and earlobes, feeling each desirable shiver course through her body.

His weight held up by his strong forearms, Elizabeth tried without success to get him to lower his weight, she wanted control, but was unable to maneuver him to where she wanted him. She did the only thing it seemed she was allowed to at that moment, she clung tightly to his arms, her nails dragging ever so gently down the taut skin.

Jason once again moved his lips to hers, he could tell she desperately wanted him to enter her, but the strength of will allowed him to continue his ministrations. Without ever laying a hand upon her, she climaxed, her body shuddering through the amazing feeling. Never before had she been so completely pleasured by simple foreplay that never even made it below the waist, never mind that, below the neck.

Slowly regaining her composure, her breathing slowing down, Elizabeth let a shaky yet very satisfied moan escape her lips. "Wow, that's all I have to say."

Jason quirked an eyebrow at her, "So, I did good?"

A hazy lust filled her gaze was all the answer he truly needed, but unfortunate for her, he was nowhere near done with his torture of her heavenly body.

Not giving her time to recuperate completely, Jason slowly slid down her body. He nipped softly at her soft breasts, drawing anxious moans of pleasure from deep within. But his teasing stayed completely away from her nipples. She tried to maneuver her body so his lips or tongue could titillate the sensitive flesh, but cool breath was the only relief she received, and still without so much as an ounce of attention, they were rock hard, begging for some attention, yet Jason denied her pleas.

Jason slipped lower, placing delicate kisses to her ribs then stomach. He took a few extra moments, paying special attention to her stomach. "Little one, I know you don't really get a say in this, but you think we could work out a deal, if you so see fit, how bout you being a girl."

Elizabeth smiled, unable to distinctly grasp, just how special Jason Morgan was. He never ceased to amaze her. Her thoughts suddenly fled to all corners of the world as his lips came in contact with her aching center.

A burning heat seemed to radiate from her very core, drawing him deeper in, he took a brief look up to see how Elizabeth was enjoying his latest endeavor and couldn't help his own grown as her head thrashed form side to side, her hair mused and a slight sweat shone upon her skin, the glow was beatific, angelic in quality.

Jason slipped two fingers into her moist channel, her inner fire drawing him deeper, as if a moth to a flame, her muscles tightening around his explorative fingers. He noticed she was moving her body in time with his thrusts, enjoying every torturous move. His tongue nipped her blood infused bud, only to draw her mind back to the pleasure with a simple lick.

Elizabeth's moans began to increase in tempo, just as Jason's fingers sped up. Her hands fused in his hair, musing it more that it normally was. But just as she was about to come Jason quickly slid back up her body and with one fluid motion, entered her. The sudden pressure on her clit and the complete fullness of Jason, tipped the scales, sending her into a frenzy of multiple orgasms. Just as she thought her body had settled some, Jason pumped into her again, setting off another quake of orgasms.

His own orgasm was drawing steadily nearer and while he wanted sweet release, he wanted to feel her muscles clamp tightly around him again. The feelings was phenomenal, and the look that overtook her was all the encouragement he needed, she was in seventh heaven and soon he wished to join her.

Matching his pace with hers, he sped up, driving into her with an astonishing force. With each thrust of his hips, his pelvic bone brushed her blood engorged clit, sending shockwaves spiraling through her body.

He felt her body beginning to tighten around him, her nails scraping down his back and arms, then around front, sending little points of pleasure wherever her hand or nails touched. With a final thrust, he felt Elizabeth's release, her muscles working him, Jason also came with a final mind-blowing orgasm. His body twitched while his erection lay encased in her.

Elizabeth could feel the exact moment his release had come, because as her body milked him for every drop, it was his powerful orgasm that caused the amazing sensation. There was no doubt Jason had found her G-spot, and with every stroke he brushed that most sensitive spot, causing another orgasm to first bud then bloom.

Her body felt over sensitized, every nerve and sense jolting her deeper within the web of passion.

Finally her body began to listen to small commands, Jason also looked like he had just had his world rocked by the best sex ever.

"You do realize that if you keep doing things like that, I may never get out of bed again." Elizabeth said, her limbs feeling oddly numb at the moment.

"What better place for you to be? And really can you think of anything better to do than this mind-blowing sex we just had." Jason asked, clearly pleased with his ability to pleasure her.

"What you need to know is, not only do you rock my world, you cause fireworks to explode through my body, each one taking shape in a new form." There really wasn't much more she could do or say to explain what making love to Jason was like. But that was just fine by her, no one else was going to get a chance at his abilities.

"I rock your world, huh? Interesting!" Jason said, unable to hide his pride.

"Don't let it go to your head Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth teased, gently pushing him over on to his back. Once there, she slipped down his body, teasing his already awakening erection.

Her lips and tongue danced around the head, her teeth oh so gently scraping the sensitive area. A moan of ecstasy vibrated from his lips, his hips pushing up to allow her to take him more fully into her mouth. Not ready to give into his demands, she slipped lower, her tongue and lips working every stimulated nerve.

She gently squeezed his large girth, then moved her mouth back up and into place, in one smooth move, she buried his erection in her mouth, alternating sucking and then with deliberate movements.

It was now Jason's turn to lose himself, his hands fisted in her hair. He wanted to guide her to be quicker, the fire that was engulfing his erection was full of painful pleasure. His body had never felt this, ever single nerve was screaming for release while his mind just wanted her to continue with her torturous movements.

And when he truly felt he could take no more, for fear of exploding, her lips slipped up his hard erection, taking the sensitive head, she sucked and swirled her tongue around. Nevertheless, when she felt his body start to shudder, she slowly let his engorged member slip from her lips, moving swiftly up his body.

With ease she slid him deep inside her, not missing a single beat, she rode him, her own orgasm building. Jason's hands moved over her body, sending electric pulses through her system and when his hand finally slid in between the two of them, a few quick motions over her clit, caused her body to spasm, Jason could wait no longer, he pulled Elizabeth to him, capturing her lips with his. Their orgasm was all encompassing, no thoughts were left except the heady pleasures of the body, Jason's body thrummed and shook, the power of his orgasm, leaving him completely speechless. Instead of fighting his own body, he poured all his love and devotion into his kiss, hoping Elizabeth would feel exactly what he felt.

Their bodies desire and lust seemed to be something that was almost primal, with no ending, because you could never satisfy something that was of a primal nature. Elizabeth was quite alright with that, she could spend eternity in bed with him and never grow tired of his expertise, then again, Jason felt the same way. Although, he would have to pay her back for her mind-blowing blowjob, and he had some ideas on just how that was going to happen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jax, I need you not to say anything about our happy news, until later of course, I have an idea, so can you keep quiet till the right time?" Carly asked, hoping he hadn't already told the world.

Jax looked at her oddly for a moment then answered, "I told Lady Jane, but beyond that I haven't said a word, I felt it wasn't my place to be telling, if you weren't with me. Although, why the secrecy, isn't this something we should be yelling from the roof tops?"

"Excellent, and yes it is wonderful news, but you will understand later tonight, okay?" Carly replied, hoping she could convince him, it wasn't everyday that four friends or whatever they were, found out they were all pregnant, this was to be a monumental occasion.

Jax saw the glint in her eyes and wondered if she was up to no good again, but discovered that he really didn't care, today was a great day, he would allow Carly her fun.

He took her in his arms, imprisoning her lips against his, when oxygen became an issue he pulled back and smiled, "Okay, you get your way, but if we are to make it to this party, you and I both need to get ready." With that said he took her hand and led her upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick noticed how jittery Robin was around him, but he couldn't figure why that was so. If he could tell her, or if she even noticed, it was he who was jittery, but she was oblivious.

Patrick gave her his space, besides after working a double shift and then having this party to go to, all he wanted was a hot shower. Actually when he first came home all he wanted to do was make sweet slow love to her, but her frantic movements warded off any advancements he might have hoped to make.

Unable to take the discomforting silence, Patrick finally broke it, "Robin, is there something wrong?"

A little shocked by the break in silence, robin squeaked, "Sorry, I, I umm, have things on my mind. I, I need to get ready and nothing is right and…"

Patrick couldn't suppress his smile, "Robin, you look beautiful in any and everything. Why are you do concerned with your wardrobe today, you aren't like other women who need to primp until every last hair is in place, so what's up?"

"Nothing, not really, it is just a special occasion, Alan was brought home safely, what better reason to look good, and seeing as how it is a Quartermaine affair, it will be outrageous and every women will look like a million bucks, so is it really so wrong that I would like to look my best?" Robin said.

"Robin, you could be wearing a potato sack and you would still look the most beautiful out of everyone there. Trust me, anything you decide on will be amazing." Patrick replied, finally following his desires and taking her in his arms for a passionate kiss, wanting to dispel all thoughts of concern.

Her thoughts fled, his lips always held the power to steal all rational thought, so allowing herself to fall deeper under his spell, she returned the kiss with a fervor she had never felt before. Absently she wondered if it was pregnancy hormones that was causing her to become so hot and bothered.

A small whimper escaped her when Patrick pulled away, "We should continue this later, after the party, we need to get ready." His voice was infused with desire, but somehow he managed to find an inner strength to walk away.

"You tease, you can't do that, get me all worked up and then leave, that is just wrong." Robin said, trying to wrap her mind around his sudden departure. "You know all about quickies, come on, think about the hospital, we can be quick!"

"I don't want it to be quick, I want to spend an evening worshiping your body, so you are just going to have to wait, just like me." Patrick said with a smile, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Men, I won't ever understand them!" Robin said, lowering herself to the couch, only moments later to jump up and head to the bedroom. If Patrick was going to play hard to get, she planned on driving him completely insane all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A quick thank you to Stella, you have been phenomenal with your reply's, thank you ever so much. I am glad you are enjoying this story.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

Jason, Liz and the boys arrived early, wanting to spend a little time with the family before everyone else showed up, but also because Liz insisted they go early, so she could at the very least help Monica, she didn't need to be saddled with all the work.

And even though Jason tried to convince her that Monica probably had people handling the function, she still insisted. He chalked it up to her undeniable generosity, she was not able to take anyone for granted, just one more thing he loved about her.

Instead of knocking to announce their presence, they walked in. The last time they had come they were told they were family and family never knocked where they were always welcome.

Monica met them as she was coming out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. Forgetting all about her previous destination, she quickly walked over to them, "I am so glad you guys are here, it is truly wonderful that Alan is back where he belongs."

We're glad to be here as well, thank you ever so much for doing this, it wasn't necessary, but it is greatly appreciated. I am sure this night will be special beyond words." Liz said cryptically. Noticing the look that both Jason and Monica favored her with.

"Is there something I should know?" Monica asked.

"Don't bother mom, I tried without success all day to get her to spill, but for some reason, her lips are tightly sealed, so to speak." Jason said with a grin.

"I am not exactly sure I want to know. Go into the living room, I just need to get changed and then I will be back down. By the way, you both look amazing." Monica said, hurrying up the stairs.

Jason looked at his wife beseechingly, hoping she would spill her secrets. He found in his line of work, secrets were never good. But the way she was positively glowing alleviated some of his concern, nothing bad could happen when she looked positively radiant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily and Nikolas arrived next with a few other people coming in behind them. Some of those people Jason and Liz knew, others, they were familiar faces but neither knew their names.

"Emily, you look beautiful, how are you this evening?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if her best friend had been able to keep her secret.

"I am good and thank you, you look amazing, as always. You too Jason." Emily said, giving an almost imperceptible shake of her head, alerting Elizabeth to the fact that Nikolas didn't know.

"Nikolas, you are looking good, how are you?" Elizabeth asked, her hand instinctively searching for and finding Jason's, drawing strength from their connection.

"I am as good as can be expected, but Emily is right, you look fantastic, you are glowing." Nikolas said, trying not feel the animosity that always arose in him whenever he was near her. She had had every reason to leave his brother, and perhaps the friendship they had once shared was gone, but perhaps now they could work on finding it again.

Elizabeth tried to give him a hug, but it came off more as struggle than anything. But after a few moments, he returned the hug and with a warmer welcoming. There was something in his eyes though, something she couldn't rightly place, like there was a secret he was hiding as well.

For the time being, Elizabeth cast the thought aside, tonight was about happiness, friends and family, petty differences could be settled at a later date.

"I truly am happy that Alan was found safe, he is a special little boy. But I know how it feels, I thought I was going to die when Spencer was taken" Nikolas said, knowing better than most, how traumatic a kidnapping could be.

Carly, Jax, Michael and Morgan strolled through the door, not bothering with the niceties, Carly rarely did.

Right behind them were Robin and Patrick and to Elizabeth and Jason's surprise, Stan and Kelly.

Lainey was not alone either when she breezed through the door, another shock to the group was her date, it was Max. Elizabeth looked to Jason for some kind of explanation, but a discreet shrug of his shoulders told her he didn't have a clue either.

Sonny and Brenda walked into the house holding hands, looking all the while like they were the only two in the room, they had eyes only for one another.

Carly was amicable, which at first concerned Elizabeth, but she was coming to understand the whirlwind that was Carly. And the one thing she understood, was that she had finally found something that occupied her completely, a man that she loved without thought.

The large group slowly made their way into the living room, it had been transformed from the regular sitting room to an elegant, sophisticated ballroom. All the furniture had been removed and a wet bar set up in the corner by the entrance.

"Jason, your mother really has out done herself, she needn't have gone to all this trouble." Elizabeth said, slightly perplexed at the ease with which they spent money.

"Nothing is too good for my mother, and when she believes in something or someone enough, it is always an extravagant ordeal. Trust that my mom did this just as much for us as she did for everyone else. But honestly I think it has everything to do with showing off her grandchildren." Jason replied, taking joy in his wife's obvious astonishment.

The men excused themselves and headed straight for the bar, each one not really caring for the large group of people this night would produce, and deciding that some liquid courage could just be the thing to make the night a little more tolerable. If only they knew, but then again, a few of the men had a few surprises up their sleeves as well. Like Elizabeth had said, not long before, tonight was going to be something spectacular, the surprises that had been planned, was truly going to make this party go down in the history books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucky paced the small confines of his cell, antsy beyond belief. When he had first been taken into custody, he had believed one night in a cell and then he would be released, but it seemed like the world was against him.

He looked to the cell that had held his father, Luke was no longer there, in his place a large burly man dominated the small space.

To Lucky's dismay, the man would not stop looking at him, and this alone began to grate on his nerves, causing his pacing to stutter and stop from time to time.

When he could handle it no longer, he spoke, "Is there something I can do for you and if not, quit staring at me. Take a picture, it lasts longer."

"Aren't we a snot nosed little…" The gruff man said, but stopped when he noticed he no longer had the other mans attention.

Audrey could take no more, she had been privy to the large mans obsession with Lucky, and in her opinion had done a really good job of not bringing her noticing it to the attention of either man, but when the large man spoke, Audrey couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Don't worry darlin', he is not all that special, besides you would grow tired of him after a short period of time, he has a tendency to turn hot and cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli's entrance was less grand than some of the other guests, but his date was a conversation grabber.

She looked strikingly like Lulu, but this woman held her self with a more mature grace. The similarities were somewhat strange, but really, beyond the long blonde hair and the striking blue eyes, that was pretty much where the comparison ended.

He knew he was likely to get grilled about his date, and really he did deserve it, because while he knew the question of why she was with him, would be on all minds, he had also thought that same question about a million times since they had met.

The group of friends would soon discover her name, a simple name, but a name that nonetheless was beautiful. Lilliana Roberts, a new girl in town, she had met The Jackal one night in a cyber chat room and before either knew it, they were falling for one another. And even though he was still smitten with Lulu, he also saw the futility of his pursuits, he was not the man she wanted and as if to prove that, she walked in arm in arm with Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke had intended to stay away from the party, knowing his presence was going to be anything but pleasant, also knowing many people would prefer he stay absent, but seeing as how he married Tracy, he needed to put in a showing, otherwise he might once again find himself keeping company with the sofa or even worse, some strangers doghouse, considering the Q's had no pets.

So he made as little commotion as possible as he made his entrance, when the brief but blood chilling looks and whispers began to die down, he quickly hastened his step to the bar, asking for a clean scotch. Adding ice to the drink would only dilute the drink and make drinking it in one fell swoop, near impossible.

No sooner did he finish the first and second drink, than he was ordering another. He had promised Spanky though that he would keep his drinking in check, but he knew what the town was saying, how they felt about him and his son. So if a drink would take the edge off, he planned on keeping the liquor flowing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica looked as if she floated into the room, looking resplendent in a beautiful dark red dress. It was modest yet still entirely breath taking, for a woman of her age, she looked like a million bucks.

She was slightly surprised to she how many people had arrived since she had run upstairs to prepare. She had specifically told Alice to fetch her when more guest arrived, but it seemed like her order had been taken lightly or not at all, discarded as shenanigans.

Glancing at the small item that adorned her wrist, she briefly found herself cast back in time, to a memory of Alan and her spending long nights making sweet passionate love, in all areas and positions in the living room. She visibly had to shake her self to get her mind to stop turning traitor, almost as if her heart and mind were revolting, ready to call a mutiny against her current thoughts.

Speaking to herself, she tried to rationalize, that tonight, even though she missed her husband, she knew now was not the time to be thinking such thoughts. Today was a happy day, one meant for rejoicing. She would never forget Alan, but tonight she could allow his haunting spirit a moments reprieve, and herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flow of people coming in finally started to slow down, which was a good thing, Elizabeth wasn't sure how many more people the room would hold, of course it helped that the outside had been decorated as well and the doors between the two were open, allowing people to mill outside, the weather was actually cooperating and helping their cause.

Elizabeth found herself being approached by people she had never met, but for some reason they knew who she was. She spent a better part of an hour talking to these strangers, longingly looking for a lull so she could dash back over to Jason.

Jason was having the same problem, but the people never stayed around long, Elizabeth had to laugh at that, it seemed her husband was claming up, so to speak.

Noticing another group of people headed her way, she feigned ignorance and dashed to Jason's side, quickly taking his hand in hers.

"What's with all the people, I don't even know half of them, yet they won't stop. They ask some rather inappropriate questions at times as well, any way we can slip out early?" Liz asked with a smile, knowing Jason was thinking the same thing.

"As much as I would love that, I think we are stuck here till the very end." Jason said with much regret.

"I figured you'd say that." Elizabeth said, her palm grazing his cheek.

Jason took her cue, settling his lips on hers for a moment before they were interrupted by more well-wishers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron had run off with Michael and Morgan, but the older boy had been told to look after both of the younger boys. He agreed and before you knew it, they were gone. Most likely playing outside, or getting into some kind of trouble, it was after all what boys did best.

Leticia had come to keep an eye on the boys, but when Alan started to fuss, she had offered to feed him for Elizabeth, which she happy accepted. With his belly full, Leticia handed the boy back to his father.

Jason couldn't help the pride that surged inside himself, when he looked at his son's, but tonight, Alan looked so happy and peaceful that he couldn't help the smile that shone on his face.

The waiters were busy handing out champagne, Elizabeth took one, along with all her friends, they sipped at the beverages. One drink was not going to hurt the babies, so they enjoyed what little they could have. Elizabeth thought briefly of girls night out and figured it was going to be awhile before anyone could indulge like they had before.

Just as Elizabeth was planning on finding Cameron, Monica's voice floated into the room, amplified by the microphone in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family. We gather tonight in celebration at the wondrous homecoming of my grandson Alan. While I am sure there are other reason's why we have gathered tonight, that is the main reason. We can't explain how happy we are to have him home again." Monica said, as she handed the mike over.

The cheers were almost deafening, but the child in question, some how slept through it all.

Robin looked at her friends for support, she had not expected to want to do this right this moment, but now that she had the microphone and everyone's attention, she knew this moment was the right one. "Good evening everyone, as you well know, I am Robin Scorpio, and for starters, I would like to take this moment on congratulating the happy couple, Jason and Liz and Alan's speedy return."

Taking a moment to get her thoughts in order and not missing the strange look on Patrick's face, she plunged ahead with the rest of what she said. Noticing a few more people had come to start a line, waiting for the mike.

"And seeing as how this is such a happy time, a time for good news and good friends, I figured I would share a little good news of my own. Patrick Drake, we have been living together for some time now and I have to admit, I am so in love with you, that sometimes I can't think straight." She paused, wondering if this was really a good idea, before she could change her mind, she plunged ahead, "Patrick, you are going to be a father. I'm pregnant!" Robin admitted, trying to gauge his reaction, but the big dumb goofy smile that played on his lips was answer enough for her. She walked quickly up to him, kissing him briefly as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Jason looked at his wife, knowing that had to have been the secret she had been unwilling to divulge, but as Robin left the stage and Carly took it, he wondered how far off the mark he was.

"Jason, Liz, we are all happy to know that Alan is where he truly belongs at home with you, you are wonderful people and great parents. No two people could love their children more. Congratulations Robin and Patrick, I am sure you are going to have your hands full. And seeing as how I might as well stick with tradition, Jax, you are about to become a father as well, I too am Pregnant." Carly exclaimed, the thunderous applause were loud, but Carly took joy in being the center of attention for a moment.

Emily was about to go up on stage to offer her congratulations, when Nikolas stole her opening. Wondering what in the world had gotten in to him, Emily stood beside Elizabeth, waiting her turn.

"I know things have been rough the past couple months, but I would have to be a fool not to see the love you two have. Your devotion is without limit and your kindness without price, it is truly a good thing to know that Alan has found his way home, because with you as his parents, he will never want for anything." Nikolas said, finally casting aside the large chip on his shoulder.

Emily was about to go up on stage for a second time when Nikolas spoke again, "Emily, my love, my life, my very breath. I know things have been… hard to say the least, but I hope you have never doubted my love for you or my devotion to seeing us make it. I realize I have not done or said the right things throughout, but I love you more everyday and know now, I want you, need you, as my wife, will you marry me again?"

She couldn't think straight, but her legs seemed to carry her where she needed to go. Tears shimmering in her eyes, she hastily answered taking the mike, "Yes, it would be my honor, to become your wife again." Absently wiping the tears from her face, she took a deep breath, then continued, "Nikolas, I hope you don't have anything against becoming a father again, I'm pregnant!" The utterly foreign look on his face caused her a moments hesitation, but the smile that followed was breath stealing. He picked her up and swung her around the room, taking special care not to hurt her. The cheers of the crowd were loud, but Emily could still see and hear her mother's sobs, but the smile she graced her with, alleviated all worries that Monica wasn't happy about it.

Nikolas didn't give Emily a chance to walk anywhere, he scooped her into his arms, kissed her with a passion he rarely showed the world, then carefully sat down on a chair, with her in his lap. His own tears of happiness running steadily down his face.

Jason nudged Elizabeth, while she was trying to do the same to him, when he refused to take the mike, she took it with a scowl directed at him. He did however stay beside her, her hand locked tightly in his own.

"Seeing as tonight is a night of happy surprises and even better news, Jason and I would like to tell you of our impending child, I too am pregnant. I, we, sorry, would like to congratulate everyone on their happy news, I am sure Port Charles will never be the same again." Elizabeth said smilling, unable to stop her hand as she smacked Jason on the bicep. There was a smug look on his face, almost as if he was saying, 'Shuck's I'm just doing what I do best.'

The crowd cheered, but the voice that carried over the cheers was one she couldn't mistake. "AGAIN!!" than voice roared, causing the room to break into laughter. Sonny couldn't help the smile or the dimples that accompanied it. Actually he was rather shocked, he was very happy for everyone, even Carly, he still loved her, but at some point she had ceased being his entire world. His world now stood next to him.

Jason was a little uncomfortable but he took the mike all the same, Alan held safely in his arms, "Elizabeth, you gave me something greater than just our son's and this new baby that you are carrying. You have given me a new lease on life, you have opened my eyes to so much, I don't know if I will ever be able to explain just what you have done for me, but I promise I will spend my life time and everyone after it, trying to prove just what you mean to me. I can't promise you bad things will never happen, but so long as we stand strong, with our family and friends, we will be able to get through anything. You taught me that, it is because of you I discovered what home really was and that you could love without thought or reason, my love, our love defies all logic, it is not something that needs to be defined, because it is indefinable in its entirety, it is life, it is eternal." Jason said, absently brushing a few lone tears from his eyes.

Elizabeth was speechless but found herself tongue tied when Jason knelt in front of her, bestowing a simple kiss to her not yet swollen stomach. Everyone cheered, taking delight in all the announcements but also in the uncharacteristic show of affection from Jason. Yes, this truly was a wondrous night.

Sonny not really wanting to make this public a declaration, nonetheless stepped up to the plate, so to speak and took the mike from Jason. Clearing his throat, he suddenly felt very exposed, "My best wishes to Jason and Elizabeth and the safe return of Alan and congratulations to everyone else as well, you have made a night to be remembered. No night could surpass the announcements that have been shared tonight, for they have all truly been grand. So that is why I will swallow my distaste for public speaking and say what I truly need to say."

He took a quick pull from his drink, giving his nerves a little more liquid courage then began, "Brenda, we have tried numerous times to get things right, yet it always seemed like something was aligning against us. We have been given another chance, and while this may very well be a little quick, please never doubt my love for you, and it is because of this love that I ask you to be my wife. You make me a better man and I could not imagine my life without you in it."

Brenda looked like she was ready to cry, but as Sonny slipped a ring from his coat and placed it on her extended hand, she grabbed the mike and spoke, "We have been through much, our love challenged, our loyalty discussed, but we always seem to find our way back to one another. There is no doubt in my mind, I have always been destined to be Mrs. Sonny Corinthos, so it is with great pleasure I say yes."

Edward scoffed slightly, wishing that Brenda would find someone else, but even he had to admit she looked happy and so did Sonny. Besides why should he worry, Elizabeth Morgan was giving him another heir, and Emily too was pregnant. His usual dourer mood was dispelled, he couldn't help but be happy, it truly was a monumental night.

Sonny laid the mike aside, making his way back to his friends. The large group stood in shocked silence for a moment, then everyone broke, handshakes and hugs were given, many congratulations were extended, it was like all past angers had been set aside or forgotten, even Jax hugged Sonny, Brenda and Carly visibly palled, but the hearty laugh that followed was enough to set them at ease.

With many hours still to enjoy, Jason and Liz slowly slipped away for a moment, Monica had taken Alan, dying to show him off more.

Jason pulled her into a small room off the kitchen, devouring her lips as soon as the door closed, after several moments, Elizabeth pulled away, panting. "I wanted to talk to you alone, my news was not meant to be shared with the group, we can tell others at a later date, but not till everything is settled."

Elizabeth looked at his beseechingly, "What exactly are you saying Jason?"

"Sonny and I have spoken at length about our lives and how the business effects them, I have discussed it with him at length and he agrees that it is time for me to get out of the business. It will not be easy, but Sonny is taking care of everything, he believes if we go away on our honeymoon, by the time we get back, I will be out. That doesn't mean someone won't try to retaliate or whatnot, but we will live a more normal life, guards will probably still be away of life for sometime, but no late night calls to rush off and no secrets. What do you think?" Jason asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this, really? This has been your life for so long, I won't ask you to give up something that you enjoy, I can't do that. I married you, I married Sonny's enforcer, if you still wish to be that, I will stand by your side." Elizabeth exclaimed, not wanting to be his reason for leaving.

"I have no urge to remain in the business Elizabeth, I cannot fathom my life without you or our children and in order to take steps to guarantee your safety, this is something I need to do, this job means nothing, it is you and our family, it always will be." Jason said, taking her in his arms.

"I love you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I love you too, my dear." Jason replied, feeling good about his choices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. Thank you everyone for the great replies. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter, it is longer than most, because there was more to tell..


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

Lucky was informed that his case was to go before a judge that coming Monday. Three days from now, and while he was concerned with the outcome, he was more concerned with finding a way to get out, he needed to talk to Elizabeth, only she could truly understand what drove him to such drastic lengths to win her back.

It was not possible for her to give up on him entirely, they had a history, you couldn't just walk away from that. He had to make her see what Jason was doing to her and what she stood to lose by being with him.

Lucky had a psyche exam today, Mac claimed it was to determine his metal capacity and see if he was fit to stand trial for his actions. Lucky believed he could twist the exam to his liking. Besides he wasn't crazy or obsessed, he knew what he wanted and how he was going to go about getting it, that just proved he was determined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron and Morgan had fallen asleep upstairs in front of the television, they had been watching Scooby-Doo. After running around the grounds of the large Q estate. Michael was having a hard time staying awake as well, after chasing them for hours on end, he was happy to sit and watch something with a little more depth. Scooby-Doo was great when he was younger but now, it lacked enough character to keep him interested.

Jason and Elizabeth were also exhausted, the night had been fun, but long. Most of the guests had left, the main group of friends had stayed as well as the family. Kelly and Lainey had grilled them about the secrets and why they had not been privy to them.

"You guys were at work and we couldn't interrupt you, besides we knew you would be here tonight, so…" Robin said, besides, I was terrified about what Patrick's reaction was going to be.

Patrick chose that moment to encircle her waist with his arms, pulling her tighter against him. "I am still a little shocked, but ultimately I am very happy. I just don't want to rush anything, I want us to take it slow. You still worry I am going to go back to being that playboy you met sometime ago, but I'm going to be a father, that is just… Fantastic."

"Kelly, it looks like you are going to have tons of work for the next year or so." Monica said, joining the group.

"Tell me about it, I am going to have to get pregnant just so I can get some time off." Kelly said with a laugh, but the group of friends didn't miss the sudden change in color in Stan or the way his knees began to wobble.

Epiphany had chosen that moment to join the conversation, "Stan, you can wipe that look off your face, you would make a great father and you can't get any better than Kelly, she is wonderful. Kelly thank you for being a part of his life, he needs a good woman."

Not exactly sure what to say, for neither of them had classified their relationship, if they had one. They enjoyed the bodily pleasure they took part in and they were both in like with one another, but were they dating with the long term possibility of getting married and having children. Stan paled even more, "Mom, I think when Kelly and I are ready to take our… Relationship to the next level, it will be between her and I!"

"Yes, yes, of course, but is it so wrong for a mother to hope that her son has seen the light and sees what an amazing woman he has. Look at Jason and Elizabeth, it took them long enough, now didn't it. Stanly, don't be stupid, you cannot allow her to get away, you will never find someone better."

Before anyone could comment or help the computer tech, Epiphany was walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey was headed for court in the morning, Mac was not wasting any time on this, kidnapping is a big thing, and once upon a time he had respected this woman, but her actions of late, left him feeling nothing but disdain. She deserved what she got, he was relatively thankful that Jason hadn't taken care of the situation on his own terms, although, he hated to admit it, his way would have been as easy and as just, quicker too.

He understood the judge may go easy on her, due to her past a respectable past at that, nevertheless he planned on doing everything in his power to make sure she paid for her crimes.

It may not be much, but it could be enough to offer Elizabeth and Jason peace of mind, for the time being at least. Until the next threat came and wasn't so easily dealt with, because the next person would probably have ties to their organization.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan slept soundly in his father's arms, completely oblivious to everything around him. It was amazing how good he was, he rarely fussed and when he did, he was easily calmed down. Elizabeth only hoped the new baby, when it arrived would be as well behaved.

Glancing at her watch, she knew it was getting to be that time, they needed to take their family hope, not only because it was past the boys bed time, but also because she was starting to tire as well.

Robin and Emily looked tired as well, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder idly, how close each of them were, that thought brought about her next question.

"Kelly, when will you have a moment free, I wanted to come in, get checked out, perhaps see how far along I am, since I can't give you an accurate time." Elizabeth said with a blush.

"Yeah," Robin said, "Will you take me on as your patient?"

"Me too?" Carly asked.

"Me three?" Emily inquired.

"Well, tomorrow was suppose to be my day off, but if we work you guys in on my days off, it won't really feel like work, seeing as how we are all friends, and that way, we don't have to worry about trying to get together, your appointments can be for that. And if Lainey can swing it, she can schedule her days off with mine, and Brenda can come with one of you, then it will be a girls day instead of night, obviously no liquor will be drank, but just think of the things we are going to have to do. If you guys keep this up, I could retire in two to three years." Kelly said, relishing in her minds quick thinking.

"Kelly, we wouldn't want to take away your day off, I am sure you have better things to be doing." Carly said, sounding frighteningly like one of the gang. She quirked her eyebrow, eyeing the young man stand behind Kelly, "Besides, what would Stan think about your absence all the time.

"For starters, we would do it in the mornings and then spend a little time in the afternoon together. But after that, Stan will have all my attention, should he so desire it." Kelly said with a laugh. She hadn't intended to put Stan on the spot, but she would make it up to him later, a guarantee that she whispered into his ear.

"Kelly, you are amazing!" Elizabeth said, hugging her. "However, my friends, it is late and I am beat, how about we discuss this further, sometime tomorrow?"

A unanimous agreement from the women, spurred the men into action. Jason handed Alan back to Elizabeth, and went in search of their oldest son, while Jax went in search of his step-children.

More congratulations were offered, hugs were in abundance as well, and every so slowly the group began to dwindle in size. Sonny and Brenda were the only ones left in the room when Jason reappeared, carrying a very sleepy Cameron.

"May I?" Sonny asked.

"Of course Sonny, you don't have to ask!" Elizabeth exclaimed, handing Alan to him. She wasn't sure, but something passed over his eyes as he looked down at Alan. She couldn't be positive, but it looked like longing and deep contentment.

Jason, Sonny and Jax carried the boys to the car and got the younger ones situated in their carseats, Jax put the boys in his car, and then was looking around for his wife, to no avail. Brenda and her hung back a little, Elizabeth was dying to talk to her, and thus far had not had an opportunity to be alone.

"So, how are you feeling, did you know Sonny was going to ask you to marry him?" Elizabeth asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

"I feel wonderful, Sonny is a changed man, I don't know who or what exactly is responsible for that, but I truly believe we have a really shot at happiness this time. Before, there was always something standing in our way, this time, we have no walls or secrets, we just are. I had an inkling about the proposal, but didn't expect it so soon. I love him, I always have and always will. Don't think I didn't see the longing look he bestowed on your sons either, he wants a large family, that is obvious, and perhaps we can get started on a family sometime soon, I think the first thing we need to worry about is us, we just found one another, family will come when the time is right." Brenda said, her own longing for a family inflicting her words.

Carly came strolling out of the Q mansion, looking positively gleeful. "Do I even want to know?" Jax asked, his brows drawn together in worry.

"It was nothing bad, I just needed to speak to Monica for a moment. It is time she got to know her grandchildren, and just because this child isn't related to her, I still think it would be in our child's best interest to know her, she is an amazing woman." Carly said, smiling.

"I am going to believe you and not over analyze what you just said, even though every thought that is flying through my mind is warning me that you are setting someone up for a fall." Jax said, looking a little perplexed.

"Get over it Jax, I have had more than enough time lately to reevaluate what I have done and where we are going, Monica deserves a chance to know her grandson. I am working on being a better person, but don't go thinking I will ever be as squeaky clean as Elizabeth, that girl is just to pure." Carly said, taking Jax's face in her hands and slowly drawing his lips to hers. When the kiss broke she spoke, "I love you, I hope you know that."

"I love you too, and thank you for this amazing gift." Jax said as his hands slipped down her arms, his hands resting fully on her still flat stomach.

Goodbye's were exchanged, then the couples left and went their own directions. Elizabeth and Jason were glad just to be going home, they were really looking forward to some relative calm. A silence descended upon the car, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was not pregnant with tension, it was simply calming, a silence that was complete, but almost nonexistent, because it seemed even when they were not speaking out loud, their hearts and bodies continued to speak to one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Three months passed with relative ease. That is to say for those who weren't pregnant or their significant others, friends and family members of those expecting.

Jason was slowly working his way out of the illegal end of the business, and having relative good luck on the legal side of things. Sonny gave him the coffee shop and a share in a few of their other legal dealings. It was his gift for all of Jason's loyal service.

But lately he hadn't found much time for work, he was spending more and more time at home with his family. Elizabeth was six and a half months pregnant, and today they were going to find out what they were having.

Carly was five months along and had found out they were having another boy, Carly was somewhat disappointed, but Jax promised they could keep trying till she got the girl she so wanted.

Emily was six months pregnant and having twin girls. Nikolas was the ever doting father. Jason was surprised when Emily even made it outside the walls of Wyndemere. Nevertheless, Jason had to commend Nikolas for his stand up behavior, for awhile there, Jason wasn't sure they were going to make it, but once they started talking things out, instead of letting things fester, to only grow into something more, there relationship seemed to grow steadier and he saw the happiness returning.

Robin was four and half months pregnant, with a baby boy. Patrick at first was leery, but after the first couple of months, he adapted to the idea and know couldn't wait to be a father.

Kelly and Stan were still going strong and as hot and heavy as ever. Epiphany had a deal going with a few nurses around the hospital, saying that by the new year, she would have a new daughter in law. All us girls agree, we had never seen her so happy and she seemed to know how to keep her man just as satisfied…

Lainey was enjoying single life, living vicariously through all of us. She had the odd date, but she claimed that she was more concerned with her career for the time being. We have decided to give her to the new year and if no suitable man has yet entered, we plan on setting her up.

Lucky's court case was long and drawn out, but after a month of testimonies and evidence, Mateo Ruiz turned states evidence and ratted Lucky out. The guy had been smart, they had to give him that. He had recorded every conversation he had had with Lucky and when it looked like he was going to go down flaming, he gave up the tape.

Lucky got life in prison for the attack on Elizabeth and for the death of Skye. The judge took no leniency with his sentencing, perhaps he was trying to make a name for himself, no one really knows, it's moot anyway, Lucky hung himself in his cell, a picture of Elizabeth clenched tightly in his fist.

Elizabeth received a letter from him a week after his suicide, the note read,

My Dearest Elizabeth,

You saw something in me a long time ago, and for some reason you saw fit to fall in love with me, me! We had our bumps along the way, but we had it made in the beginning, we had eyes for no one else.

My infidelity speaks volumes about me, not you. When I came back after Helena had kidnapped me, I know I was different, I really would like to say she broke something within me, but I guess it was always broken.

I could never love you like you really deserved, but I did love you to the best of my ability, perhaps that too is another Spencer flaw, I won't wager a guess, I only beg that you remember the love we shared at the start, the promises we made that long ago day in the church, we were young, but a love like that, well it was a once in a life time deal for me.

I speak of the past, because our future was tainted, I can no longer hold you to blame, you fought for us and gave me chances without number, because I didn't believe you could love me as much as I loved you, I pushed you away, but always demanded you stay close.

You were my lifeline, my safe haven, and I realize now, I was wrong. I should have grown a spine a long time ago, allowing you to go where your heart wished to take you, I know it would have been to him, to Jason, but I can see he is the better man, you two have an amazing love, it was always there, readily seen if one would have bothered to look behind the masks you both wore.

What I am trying to say is simple, I was wrong and I am truly sorry for all the wrongs I have done you. I hope in time you will remember me as the boy you once loved unconditionally, who loved you without reason or thought, I didn't love you because I pitied you, I loved you, because there was nothing I wanted more, my wants , my desires once again overstepping yours.

With the last beat of my heart and the last breath in my lungs, it will be your name that slips from my lips. I love you and am truly sorry for all the hurt I caused. And if you can find it in yourself, please look out for Lulu, she needs a woman in her life, there is truly no one better than you, she loves you even if she refuses to see that right now. Be patient and she will come around.

All my love,

Lucky Spencer

Elizabeth had shed a few tears for the boy she would always remember, she tucked his note away in a special place, knowing that once in awhile it was okay to remember the past and the love that was in it.

Audrey, to both Jason and Elizabeth's dismay, got a slap on the wrist, she received a sentence of six months probation and community service and was disbarred from the medical field. The judge said she was a risk to those who worked there. It didn't make much sense to Elizabeth, if they saw her as a risk, then why not put her behind bars.

Audrey was planning on leaving Port Charles as soon as her probation was up. She was going back to stay with her real family, and since Sarah was getting married, that suited Audrey just fine. There was nothing left for her here, or so she said.

Oh yes, let me not forget Sonny and Brenda. They traveled to Vegas and eloped, deciding against a big wedding, no need to temp fate or so they said. That was a week after their engagement, a month later Brenda was pregnant with a baby girl, Sonny was the epitome of proud papa, it was rather cute to see, never had he looked so relaxed or smiled so easily as when Brenda walked into a room.

Kelly added another patient to her already expanding practice, the poor woman was over worked, and underpaid, but the joy she took in her job was obvious. And it seemed she truly did enjoy the work, of course all the extra gossip time was ideal, seeing as how she could work and catch up on any and everything all at the same time.

As soon as Luke was released he disappeared, Nikolas had heard from him a couple of times. He was busy scouring the countryside for Helena. A note to Lulu said he found her twice, but the slippery little eel had escaped him.

He made a brief stop in Port Charles when Lucky was buried, but hurried off again, claiming he had received a hot tip.

Lulu eventually forgave Elizabeth and after a few months of prodding, Lulu agreed to move in with Elizabeth and Jason. She was going to college now and in her spare time worked as the nanny. It was her once condition for moving into the house. She couldn't and wouldn't mooch off of them, but if they allowed her to earn her keep then she would agree, and so she had. It was a little awkward at first, she wasn't exactly sure how to act around Jason, especially after all the hassle she had given him, but in the end it was Jason who made her see the light, he sure was turning into a soft touch.

Sonny had men searching for Craig, but the last they had heard, he had made a bad business dealing and paid with his life. Neither Sonny nor Jason were willing to believe he succumbed so easily, so they remained on guard and even though Jason was no longer Sonny's enforcer, they both understood that the title or job made no here nor there to Craig, should he still be drawing breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason anxiously paced the length of their living room, glancing often at the clock. Elizabeth had to smile, you would think she was in labor, not going to find out the sex of her children.

Elizabeth sat on the floor, her round belly a thing of interest for Alan. He was crawling now and loved to get into trouble, he was so Jason's son. But when Elizabeth sat on the floor like she was now, Alan liked to pat her belly and drool on her. He was growing up so fast, to fast for her liking, she wished she could freeze time and keep both him and Cameron this age, for just a little while longer. And while she knew she was going to have her hands full, she loved every minute of it.

Jason was yanked briskly from his pacing when Cameron launched himself into Jason's arms.

"Daddy, will you come play with me, Lulu busy having shower." Cameron said, giving Jason his thousand watt smile, causing Jason to be unable to say no.

"What exactly do you want to play?" Jason asked, hoping the boy wasn't going to suggest watching movies. He had now seen every Disney movie ever made, and while some were fashioned for the adults with the kids, most were pretty corny, at least her thought so.

"Hockey daddy, hockey." Cam said, jumping up and down.

"I suppose we can do that, you go get ready and I will be down in a few, okay?" Jason said, trying to stifle a yawn. With both Cameron and Alan, Jason had missed all the interesting things that went with their pregnancies. With this pregnancy, he missed nothing, the very late or early morning cravings, the sore back and feet, and the insatiable sexual appetite of his beautiful wife. And while he could live without the peculiar cravings, he was relishing Elizabeth's new found sex drive.

"Call me in half an hour, then we can get going, sound good?" He asked, almost wishing he could take that time to nap, but knowing both excitement and Cameron would not see him catching a nice sabbatical.

"I will, you my dear, need to wear him out, so when we get home, well I can then ravish you, and with no time limit." Elizabeth said, a sultry pout forming on her kissable lips.

"You got it!" Jason exclaimed as he disappeared downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(This is not the end of the story, just merely catching you all up, you will see why I did it this way, or so I hope in the coming chapters. Enjoy… Feedback would be greatly appreciated, I thank you in advance. )


	76. Chapter 76

Feedback would be greatly appreciated, I thank you in advance. Sorry short chapter….

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

"Why did we decide to wait so long?" Jason asked, not exactly sure why they decided to wait, now with them on their way to the appointment, Jason can no longer hold in his desire to know.

"Well at first it was just something we both wanted, to be honest, I don't know either. Whatever the reason, the wait is over, we will find out soon." Liz replied, truly hoping that Jason would get what he truly wanted.

Jason pulled into a parking space, he jumped out of the car and ran around to Elizabeth's side.

"Ever the doting husband." Elizabeth said playfully, taking his hand in hers. Things had been so calm lately, she was beginning to feel, dare she say it, like everything was right with the world.

The trip in the elevator was excruciating, the confines of the small cab were nowhere near large enough for Jason to pace, but he did that just the same. Elizabeth finally moved to the middle of the car, hoping that Jason would get the hint and stop, but he didn't until the car pulled to a stop on their designated floor.

"We're here!" Elizabeth exclaimed, but needn't have bothered, Jason was already grasping her hand and practically dragging her towards Kelly.

"Good afternoon you two, how are we today?" Kelly asked, unable to hide the smile that graced her face.

"Good, great, can we get on with this?" Jason asked, then looked at both women, "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so testy, I'm a little excited, that's all."

"Don't worry about it Jason, I understand completely. You should have seen Patrick when he found out, the poor guy fainted dead away. I honestly can't wait to see him in the delivery room, I may have to hire someone to tape it, that way I can make big bucks when I send it to America's Funniest Video's." Kelly said, leading the couple into the exam room.

Not bothering to wait for Elizabeth to waddle her way into the room, Jason scooped her up and softly deposited her on the exam table.

"You know, you are just lucky I don't need a full exam, otherwise I might have just tormented you with have to wait for it to be done before finding out the…" Elizabeth said, but was silenced when Jason's lips descended upon hers.

Kelly readied the equipment and once everything was set up, directed Elizabeth to raise her shirt. Once again, she needn't have bothered, Jason was already lifting the garment.

Kelly positioned the paddle, moving it this way and that, she couldn't help feel sorry for Jason, "Jason, you do understand that your child may not cooperate enough so that we can get a good view, right?"

"I understand that, but can't a guy be hopeful." Jason asked, never before had he looked so vulnerable. Like finding out the sex of this baby, would hinge whether or not he remained sane.

Elizabeth was about to reassure Jason when Kelly's breath caught in her throat. "What, what is it?"

"Just a moment, I just want to make sure." Kelly replied, hoping what she had discovered would be classified as good news.

Dr. Lee flicked a switch, a strong steady 'thump, thump' filled the room. Before either Jason or Liz could comment thought, the lights flickered and then went out all together.

"What the?" Jason asked, hoping that it was just a minor glitch, his patience had been tried for too long now, he just needed to know.

"Don't worry, the backup generator should kick in soon." Kelly reassured them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu had to admit, she really enjoyed being there, it wasn't home yet, but Elizabeth was helping her decorate the room, making it so it felt more like hers. Jason made her feel like part of the family, almost as if she were a little sister. He had even gotten very protective of her.

He liked Spinelli, but didn't think the two made a good couple, then there was Dillon, Jason had to admit he treated Lulu well, but there was something that he thought was off, Elizabeth claimed it was his love of Georgie still, and then there was Milo, while he didn't really like the idea of the two dating, Jason knew Milo could protect her and provide her with a stable life. Now it was up to Lulu, especially since Logan had made an entrance, love, she didn't think she would ever figure it out, but it was the one thing she longed for the most.

Alan and Cameron were down for a nap, but they wouldn't be down for much longer. So she could either sit here wondering where her love life was going, or she could get a few things she wanted to get down, now, before the boys awoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lights flickered again, but this time, instead of going out, they came on. Jason visibly relaxed, "So Doc, what are we having."

Elizabeth heard the distinct beat of a heart and once she was sure the power was going to stay on, she knew what she heard as well. Her sharp intake of breath caused Jason to turn to her in worry, especially once the tears began to fall.

"Kelly, why, what is wrong with my wife?" Jason asked, perplexed, with no idea why.

But the man wasn't as dense as some would have thought, he heard what everyone else had heard and when he turned to Kelly, her fingers were pointing to two very distinct marks.

Lucky for Jason the chair was close by, he jerked his foot into it, dragging it somewhat underneath him as his legs unhinged and spilled him unceremoniously into the hard plastic seat.

"Umm… Re.. Umm." Jason said, unable to spit it out, temporarily it seemed he had lost all ability to speak. Tears shimmered in his eyes but momentarily refused to fall, when he looked at Elizabeth and saw the same look and the same tears, he knew. The tears that were glimmering before now became a torrent and spilled down his face, moistening his shirt with their quantity.

Kelly wasn't sure if she should stay or go, she had thought she had seen everything in her profession, but the raw emotion and abundant reluctance to believe was awe-inspiring and breathtaking, she wanted to speak, but it seemed her voice was choked with emotion as well, for she truly was happy for her friends.

Finding her voice, "Listen, I will be back in a moment." Kelly said, quickly exiting the room.

Little did she know she was going to be greeting a mob of friends when she stepped out. "What in the world, why are you guys here?" Kelly asked, absently brushing the tears from her eyes.

Sonny saw fit to talk for all of them , and it seemed no one minded that he jumped into it, "We are here, because we want to support our friends like they did us. Plus, we wanted to know if Jason is getting that little girl he was so hoping for, because if not, I fear poor Elizabeth may never return to work, that man is persistent, so he may just keep trying. So will you tell us?"

Kelly had to laugh, she believed every word Sonny spoke, "Sonny, you know as well as I, I cannot tell you anything, if Jason and Elizabeth decide they want to tell you, they will when they are ready. Besides that, I am not done, I will be back in a moment."

Sonny looked at Kelly with Alarm, but her warm smile set him at ease to an extent. Something was going on, and he like everyone else wanted to know what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli pulled up the hospital mainframe, hoping to catch something about Stonecold and The Maternal One, but as of yet, he was having no luck. And while he knew Jason would murder him, should he find out that he was doing this, he couldn't help the compunction it caused to do it, but either way, his ability and curiosity would not allow him to back down.

Stan, Johnny and Max all sat around him, intent on finding out the information with him. They had seen Jason the past few months, and as sad as they were to admit it, Sonny had won the bet. They had all had a bet going that as soon as one was able to tell the sex of the baby, Jason and Elizabeth would be there. Max gave Jason three months, Johnny a little more optimistic gave him three and a half, Spinelli gave him four and Sonny had said five.

But as Spinelli searched, he discovered he wasn't finding anything. A search of Jason and Elizabeth's name had brought up nothing, it was almost as if…

"Wait a second, what in the he!! is going on, why are they not in the system?" Spinelli said, pulling haphazardly at his hair.

"You mean to tell me the great and powerful Spinelli can't find something so simple as this on the computer?" Stan asked, delighting in the young mans plight.

"I didn't say that, all I said is they are not in the computer. Which means that Stonecold is playing it smart and must be using an alias, and so is The Eternal One." Spinelli said, "Don't fear, I will figure this out, if it is the last thing I ever do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people gathered in the hospital corridor were beginning to become anxious, they had been waiting for over an hour already. It was a simple thing, so why in the world was it taking this long.

Carly was about to walk into the exam room, when Kelly reemerged, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"So?" Carly practically yelled.

"So!" Kelly reiterated, more than willing to play with Carly.

"Come on enough with the suspense, just tell us already." Carly responded. A unanimous course of agreements were heard shortly after.

"All I am permitted to tell you, is that they will be out shortly, until then, you will just have to wait." Kelly said, walking over to the nurses station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	77. Chapter 77

Feedback would be greatly appreciated, I thank you in advance. I know, another short chapter, but I promise the next few will be longer. (As for me being mad about a certain reply, I am not. You have nothing to say sorry about. I am happy you are enjoying the story and only hope I can keep writing something that you will continue to enjoy. )

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

Elizabeth was trying very hard not to laugh, but the pure look of terror on Jason's face was priceless. Finally, unable to hold it in any longer. Elizabeth laughed, laughed until her belly hurt and her eyes were leaking tears.

"I don't see what is so funny Mrs. Morgan. This is well, I can't think of any words right now, but… You know what I mean." Jason said.

"Relax babe, but I think it is time for us to get going, we have phone calls to make and whatnot." Elizabeth said, slipping from the examination table.

"How is it, that you are so calm. You are acting like this is an everyday occurrence or something, not life altering. Why are you not worried?" Jason asked, honestly perplexed by her carefree nature, concerning such a matter.

"I just am, that's all, now Mr. Morgan can we go home?" Elizabeth asked, stifling her own yawn.

As they made their way back into the main room, a sight was to be seen. Elizabeth let loose another bark of laughter as Jason's legs began to grow weak again.

Instead of Jason comforting and reassuring Elizabeth, Elizabeth was doing it for him. She carefully led him to the couch, where he collapsed with a sigh.

"Come on, what going on, what's wrong with Jason?" Emily asked, never before having seen her brother in such a condition, and that was saying a lot, considering how much he had gone through his entire life.

"Yes, please tell, did Jason get his wish, is he having a baby girl?" Carly asked.

Elizabeth only smiled, she loved Jason with everything in her, but this was his news to tell, besides it was his fault she was in this condition to begin with, so he was completely on his own. She would hold his hand for support, but really, she couldn't wait to hear what everyone had to say.

"Okay Jason, enough playing around, we didn't all come down here for the good of our health, inquiring minds want to know, so spill it already, you have the tension, now give us the news." Sonny said, unable to keep his own curiosity under control.

Jason looked around at the large group that had gathered around them, each looking at his expectantly, almost as if he held the secrets to everlasting life.

He cleared his throat, tried to speak and nothing so much as a croak escaped his lips. Knowing his voice was betraying him at the moment, he carefully held the eyes of all those watching, waiting to make sure he had everyone's attention. At this very moment, he felt as though his life was in for major changes.

Slowly he lifted his hand, as if motioning for them to be silent, the slowly his fingers began to raise, one after another. With three fingers raised, he stopped, his eyes glistening unshed tears. He cleared his voice again, because no one had seemed to clue in.

"Girls." He squeaked, and just as everyone started cheering, he croaked out, "Th-Three girls!"

Silence had never been so pure or so instantaneous. It was like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, leaving only a stunned and baffled group of friends looking on.

Trust Carly to be the first to say anything. "Oh… My… God!!!" For once it looked like she was speechless, she had managed three small words but came up with nothing else.

Sonny looked at Jason, his own shock slowly taking a back seat to his own curiosity. "Jason are you trying to tell us, all of us, that you little itty bitty wife is pregnant with three girls!"

Elizabeth could handle the curious looks no longer, so she spoke.

"No Sonny, everyone, what my husband was trying to tell you is quite simple, the louse knocked me up good, not exactly sure how it happened, but I am pregnant, three girls, one boy, all healthy. Let's just say, he sure knows how to take things to the extreme. I am not going to be the size of a house, I am going to look like the entire island of Wyndemere, house included." Elizabeth said, but burst out laughing, it was all just too much, it was like someone's idea of a bad joke.

That wasn't to say she wasn't happy, she was, ecstatic even, but talk about taking it to the excessive. Jason had better plan on finding someone else to run to coffee business, his days were going to be very, very full.

Emily and Robin joined in her laughter, but the men who were expecting all looked terrified and downright thankful.

Jason finally found his feet, and while his mind still hadn't completely caught up with him, he was able to grasp a little more. The smile that overtook him was beautiful, it was a smile that looked like it was going to be forever etched there.

As soon as Jason stood beside Elizabeth, Sonny grabbed Jason tightly and hugged him, whispering in his ear, "Man, you know your life just ended right. Poor Elizabeth, you better be prepared for constant pampering, she's going to need it."

Jason couldn't help it, the fear was wearing off, now pride and awe took precedence over his face, shock still held a little place, but amazement was most prominent.

"Everyone, as much as I would love to stand around and chat, I think it is about time I take my wife home, considering." Jason said, a smile threatening to break his face, for it was so large.

"Come on Jason, we want more! We want pictures, no wait, we demand pictures!" Carly said, hoping her act would get her, her own way.

"Elizabeth and I would like a few days to settle into this news, once we do, we guarantee a party. I'll even offer Sonny's cooking. But right now, I would like to get home and spend sometime with my very, very pregnant wife." Jason said, threading her arm through his.

"What you mean to say is, you want to go home a get lucky. Which if you keep this up, might be the only safe sex you will ever get to have." Jax said with a laugh.

Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes, "That's what got us in this predicament to begin with, do you not recall?"

"Oh please, we are all basking in the joys of pregnancy hormones, at least those that make our wives so darn insatiable. We know what you women want." Jax said, quickly trying to dodge the fist of his pregnant wife.

"You guys can argue it out, we will see you in a couple days, we need some alone time." With that Jason led Elizabeth to the elevator. Just as it opened and they stepped in, Sonny offered one final piece of advice, however unwarranted or wanted.

"Remember Jason, condoms. You can guy them anywhere, start buying them now and perhaps by the time the babies arrive, you will have enough to get you through a couple weeks."

Laughter followed them, until it was cut off by the closing of the doors.

"All teasing aside, are you truly happy about this, because this was not something that we were expecting?" Elizabeth asked, worried not only for her and the children, but for Jason as well. He was getting one heck of a large family in on sitting, it had to bother him somewhat.

"Actually, I think it is kind of interesting. And while it will be a lot of work, it also seems like this is the easiest way to do it, to some degree, until of course they are teenagers, then we are moving to a deserted island with no one but us." Jason said, hoping to alleviate some of Elizabeth's fears. "Did I mention they will never date, ever. Men are creeps and animals.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. Jason was going to be one protective papa, just wait till he was so whipped by three daughters, he won't know which way to turn. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting, to say the very least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	78. Chapter 78

A.N. I wanted to thank all of you who have taken the time to reply to this tale of mine, it does inspire me to write faster. It is because of all of you great people, this story is getting told. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

"You know, I was prepared to talk about one name, but how in the world are we suppose to decide on four." Jason said, leaning back against the couch.

"Jason Morgan, are you whining?" Elizabeth asked playfully. Lowering her face to his, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Well, maybe a little, but can you really blame me, this is nuts!" Jason replied, a little shell-shocked.

"What do you want from me, I never decided to make a deal with God or something, I never said, 'hey, let's drive Jason nuts, knock me up with four kids instead of one, lets see how he takes that'. They are names for goodness sake, not the declaration of independence, or the ten commandments." Elizabeth said as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

Before Jason could even comment, she was up and running for the stairs.

That wasn't what I meant, he thought to himself, already hating the way it came out. He loved Elizabeth more than he could ever say, but the mood swings and tears were hard to handle. And it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the pregnancy, just something's left him baffled.

And for the second time that night, he chastised himself for not thinking before he spoke. On their way home he had pulled another blunder and had had to soothe a distraught Elizabeth. And all because he had had the audacity to ask her if she wanted Chinese or Mexican tonight. Yes, he was going to have to watch his words very carefully…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenda was enjoying a comforting back massage when Sonny suddenly stopped. Sitting up, she quirked an eyebrow, hoping it was enough of a sign, saying she wanted to know what was up.

"Well, it's just that I am a little concerned with the way things have been going. It is not like this business to be so tame, and while I know one should not rock the boat, I cannot help but feel we are in a lull that will soon shatter." Sonny said, finally voicing his concern. "Especially considering, how many of us are expecting."

"I hate to break it to you dear, but you ain't expecting anything, us women are doing all the work, you men are only waiting for us poor pregnant women to have a breakdown over something stupid, or a ludicrous craving. You have it easy… But honey, when one starts looking for trouble, one is likely to find it. Let the lull in activity stand, when and if it does break, we will deal with it then. Besides, weren't you busy doing something." Brenda said, turning around, offering her shoulders and back to him once again.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, Brenda was so much like Carly sometimes that it scarred him. But then again, she was so much like her own person, it was just awe inspiring to think that they had finally gotten it right, and the slight swell of her stomach, just intensified his worry, but for her sake and his peace of mind, he would let sleeping dogs lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax hadn't stopped laughing since he walked through the door. He would start to say something, then all of a sudden burst out in laughter.

After an hour of prodding him for an answer, Carly finally threw her hands in the air, claming it a lost cause.

Carly mini tantrum only spurred him on more, peals of laughter resounding through the house. It made matters worse when both Michael and Morgan were joining in on his hyena like laugh.

"Jasper Jax, what in the world is so funny?" Carly demanded, unable to handle the noise any longer.

"The poor, poor pitiful soul." Jax said, breaking down laughing again, after several moments and many heated glares from Carly he continued, "That poor man, four babies. That's just cruel and unusual punishment, how is he ever going to make it to the deli…" Unable to hold back any longer, the peals of laughter once again rang through the house.

Carly couldn't help it either any longer. She loved Jason dearly, but Jax had a point, the poor guy, he didn't have a clue as to what was to come. "Talk about payback and retribution, think he's being punished for something."

Jax took his wife's hand and pulled her onto his lap, their laughter slowly dying.

Michael and Morgan saw the look pass over their parents and ran pell-mell for the stairs. A single parting word descending the stairs, "Ewwww!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason cautiously went up the stairs to their bedroom, where he could still hear her quiet sobs. Learning from the past, he didn't come alone, he brought butterscotch pudding and chocolate covered strawberries.

Elizabeth didn't hear his approach, but felt his nearness by the bond they shared. It seemed to grow stronger the further along in her pregnancy she got.

Unwilling to give in so easily, she kept her head buried in the pillow, but the bed shifted with his weight and the smell of butterscotch, slowly had her sitting up.

Not giving him time to even think, she grabbed his face, her lips crushing against his, a silent apology for her over active emotions.

When they finally parted to draw breath, she spoke, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean anything by it, I just, well this is scary for me too."

"No, I'm sorry, I was an a$$, however unintentional it was, I should have thought before I spoke. All I really meant was, well, how do we decide on something so pivotal. We are talking about our children's name's, name's they will have to live with, forever!" Jason said, handing the first bowl to his wife.

"I know, I understand that, just over the last couple of days, it feels like you aren't happy that we are oh so pregnant. I love you, and while giving birth to four children, scares me beyond reason, I couldn't begin to explain the amazing feeling within. Because once again, I am carrying your children, our home is growing and we are still going strong. I love you, there is nothing else that matters, you know?" Elizabeth explained, unsure of her own emotions, only knowing that they had to talk these things out, she would not grow to be a bitter woman like Audrey.

"Baby, you misunderstand, I am very happy about the babies, and while I knew this kind of thing could happen, I just never, well I never thought it could happen to us. I know, stupid, but I just need a few days to wrap my mind around this. And if baby names are what you wish to discuss tonight, then so be it, have any ideas?" Jason said, soothingly rubbing her shoulder.

"Actually, I do have a few ideas…" Elizabeth said, suddenly worried Jason would hate everyone of her suggestions.

"Well?" Jason asked, allowing his voice to remain even, no trace of impatience inflicting his voice, he didn't wish to set her off again.

"Well, I was thinking about Jake, as in 'Jakes' bar, where you rescued me, it just sounds like a good name, and it has such meaning to us, and that got me thinking and I started liking the name Kelly, kind of a throw back to 'Kelly's', seeing as how we eat there often and we spent a lot of time there together, early in our friendship and so much now, but that was just one idea. What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"I kinda like it, although I hope no one else knows that two of our four babies got their names thanks to a restaurant and a bar." Jason replied with a laugh. "Any other ideas?"

"Actually, yes I do." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And, do you plan on telling me?" Jason enquired, wondering why she was smiling so devilishly.

"And my dear, you have two names to come up with, it's all you. Did I mention lately, just how much I love you?"

"You are actually buttering me up, you minx. Do you really want me to name two of our children?" He asked, his fear coming back with a vengeance.

"I do."

Jason sat there for a few long moments, his mind a complete blank, then the wheels started turning and he couldn't help the grin that surfaced.

"What are you smiling about love?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly fearful of what he was thinking.

"Well I was thinking, and you can say no of course, but what if we named one of our daughters after Carly?" Jason said.

Elizabeth was about to respond when Jason could hold the straight face no longer. So instead of saying anything, she smacked him.

"Actually, I was thinking about the name's Kyra and Kia. And yes, I know it is kinda cheesy, but Kia means rejoice or ocean and Kyra means lady or ladylike. What do you think?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth was completely dumbfounded, "When did you think of these names and how in the world do you know what they mean?"

"Sonny, a long time ago, had a baby book in his office and one say I was bored out of my gourd and was flicking through it, and those names popped out at me, I guess I had a reason for liking them, so what do you think?" He asked again.

"Besides thinking it odd that we plan on naming our girls all with K names, I like it, I love it in fact, because you thought of them. The only thing I want to know, did you ever for one moment, contemplate using those names with Sam's baby?" Elizabeth asked, not wanting to be petty, but the feelings were there, she wasn't going to dance around them.

"Nope, not once. I swear to you." Jason said, taking her hand in his. Understanding that would have been a big no-no, had he said yes, but it wasn't a lie, it had never been discussed. He hadn't even realized till now that he liked the names so much.

"Then I cannot think of a reason why we can't use them, they are beautiful!" Elizabeth said, smiling momentarily, only to have the smile slip from her lips as she gasped.

Already knowing what was up, Jason slid his hand from hers and rested it on her ever growing stomach. He had to laugh and grimace when a sharp kick was placed to his hand. "My god, are they playing soccer or something. That must hurt!"

"I won't lie and say it doesn't, but it is worth it." Elizabeth replied, taking joy in his amazement. It really was amazing when you thought about it, she had found the perfect man, and for some reason, he found her to be worthy to love, she would never take his love for granted. And while her hormones made her do and say things on occasion, she hoped he always knew just how much she loved him.

"So did we just agree on four names?" Jason asked, yawning.

"I think we did, now what?" Elizabeth asked, trying to stifle a yawn herself.

However, the decision was taken out of her hands went Alan began to cry. Just as she was about to get up, Jason gently pushed her back down, going to see what was up. Alan was doing so well with sleeping through the night, she wondered briefly why he awoke, but sleep overtook her and she surrendered to its sweet call.

When Jason returned, after settling Alan down, he found his wife, fast asleep, a pillow sandwiched between her knees. This pregnancy was causing her more discomfort than the others, but that was understandable, he still couldn't figure out how four babies fit inside her, she was so tiny and even though her stomach was growing, he still couldn't fathom it.

Jason tossed his clothes on the bench at the end of the bed and climbed in beside his wife. Spooning his body to hers, his hand finding it's natural spot. Every night as they slept, his hand lay splayed over her stomach, almost as if he was guarding them. Which wasn't all that odd, seeing as how he would guard them with his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily couldn't sleep, she was wide awake and driving Nikolas crazy. Since she woke that morning, she had done nothing but clean, and seeing as how large the house was, she had been at it for hours. And only half the rooms were done.

The sad fact was, she was cleaning rooms that never even saw people. He had read in some book that Sonny gave him, that this phase was called nesting, and while he understood it to a point, he didn't understand why she couldn't relax and let the maids clean, it seemed like a much simpler solution and one where she didn't have to stress.

Emily only laughed, "That's nonsense dear, why in the world would I have the maids do this, I am to be your wife and the mother of your child, I should at least clean. Besides, no one knows how to clean this house better than me."

He had contemplated arguing again, but he didn't need to cause a fight, at least not over cleaning. So he shut up, tried to stay awake as he moved from one room to the next, keeping a close eye on her, but saying nothing. He had discovered she wanted silence after the second room.

Emily was a whirlwind of motion, that was until she descended on Nikolas desk, he jumped up and intervened, not loving the idea of her cleaning his desk, he had an order to things, if she started cleaning, he would never find anything. 'Em, how bout you the desk just as it is, I have a system and would hate to have it changed." Nikolas said, hoping he wasn't going to offended her.

Finally after two in the morning, Emily and Nikolas headed upstairs to their room. She was now exhausted, but she knew there was more to do tomorrow. Yawning, she slipped beneath the covers and promptly fell asleep.

"I love you." Nikolas whispered, kissing her hair as he took her in his arms, quickly joining her in slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	79. Chapter 79

A.N. I wanted to thank all of you who have taken the time to reply to this tale of mine, it does inspire me to write faster. It is because of all of you great people, this story is getting told. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

(A.N.2. Okay, I know most of you will want to kill me for this chapter, and while I say this is not the end, the end is near. This was always meant to be a part of the story, I just never knew when I was going to add it. I hope you won't be overly angry at me and will see that I was going for something different. I know short chapter, but it had to be. Enjoy.)

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

Elizabeth woke early, Jason was still sleeping, so she quietly got out of bed, heading to Alan's room. She could hear his quiet gurgles and cooing from her bedroom door. Not wanting to pass up on some alone time, she picked him up and carried him down the stairs.

Once he was changed and fed, Elizabeth sat with him for awhile, enjoying the serenity that the morning offered. Except of course for the four children growing inside of her. They were very active, her ribs and bladder could attest.

Not bothering to turn around, she spoke, "I know you are watching us, why don't you just come down here and give me a kiss."

"Do you always know when I am around?" Jason asked, still unsure as to the extent of their bond.

"I don't have to see you to know you are there. It is very simple, my entire being calls out for yours, and whether you are near or far, I feel you, I am no longer a single person, we are a couple joined forever, not just because of marriage vows, but by our souls. It's a permanent lock. Remember, first, last and always. No matter where we go, we will always find one another." Elizabeth said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Besides, I am a woman, I don't have to question our bond or closeness, I just feel it and let that be enough, no point in stealing all the mystery life has to offer."

"I couldn't agree more, it just is!" Jason said, bending down and capturing her lips with him.

Jason's hand slowly slipped from her cheek, tracing her neck, then slipping seductively beneath her t-shirt. Her silken skin still warm from sleep. His hand began to slip lower, but Alan decided to try out his lungs, unhappy about something. With a sigh of longing and regret, he extracted his hand, mentally guaranteeing himself that they would continue this later, once Lulu was awake.

"Don't worry Hun, it will only be another twenty-two years or so before the house is ours again, of course I guess that depends on if you stop knocking me up, because if you continue this way, we are going to be old and grey before our kids fly the coop." Elizabeth said, playfully, but she too was mentally kicking herself for not remaining in bed.

Jason plucked Alan from her arms and head towards the kitchen, one of his teething rings was in the fridge. As soon as the child grasped the ring, he began gumming it happily.

Jason placed Alan in the swing that stood in the left corner of the kitchen, it was positioned so Alan could see whoever was in there where ever they went. With Alan happy, Jason set about making breakfast for his family. Cameron would be awake soon and while Lulu had a habit of sleeping in, Jason knew she was already up, she had class in an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth laid back enjoying Alan's cooing coming from the kitchen and the sound of water from Lulu's bathroom, it all caused a sort of calming ambience. Without knowing it, she had slipped from wakefulness into a deep sleep.

Her face was relaxed, no sign of bad dreams besieging her. About five minutes after falling asleep a dream began to form, a small smile gracing her face, alerting anyone who might be watching that for all intents and purposes, her dream was a good one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason heard Cameron's feet pounding down the stairs and quickly looked into the living room, to see what his son was up to, but it was his wife that drew his attention. In the few minutes that he had been beginning breakfast, she had fallen asleep. So before Cam could wake her up, Jason rushed into the living room, quietly picked Cameron up and carried him into the kitchen.

Cameron loved to help make breakfast, so Jason would allow him to help. Even though that meant more work for him in the long run, he really didn't mind, this time they spent together was truly wonderful. They had bonded almost instantaneously after Elizabeth had moved them in, but these father son moments were what really made life worth while.

"Daddy, what we making?" Cameron asked, his voice quiet, so as not to disturb his mother.

"I was thinking pancakes and French toast, what do you think?" Jason asked, settling Cameron on the counter.

"Yummy!" Cameron said, a little loudly. "Sorry, yummy!" This time said a little quieter.

"Okay, you stir the pancake batter." Jason said placing a plastic bowl to the left of Cameron and a wooden spoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was still asleep but she had begun to shiver, a single tear tracing an invisible line from the corner of her eye, down her cheek, then slowly it disappeared down her neck.

It was obvious her peaceful dream had evaporated, in its place something that was bothering her. Her hand even in sleep, instinctively found her swollen stomach, and with gentle fingers, she soothed her children.

Suddenly Elizabeth was jolted from her dream, her eyes found it difficult to adjust. The light wasn't right, nor was the temperature, there was no sound wafting to her from the kitchen, only an undisturbed silence that chilled her even more than the cold.

Then it all came back to her, rushing with the speed of a freight train. She pulled herself tighter into her self, looking down at her stomach and seeing what she was wearing, it all compacted what she know knew had happened.

She wrapped her arms around herself, crying tears for everything that was lost. This was not how it was suppose to be, she knew how it was suppose to end. This, well it was just a cruel joke. Hoping beyond hope that she was still dreaming, she tried to convince herself to go back to sleep. But three words pulled from her the last vestiges of sleep, chilling her to the bone, and pulling a strangled cry from her lips.

"Good Morning Love." Ric said, as the sliding door closed behind him. "I hope you slept well. Today is a big day, and much needs to be done. So lets get on with it."

A flood of tears coursed down her cheeks, the anguished sobs tore from her, breaking something within.

When any form of thought was capable, she sat unable to move, one thing repeating over and over in her mind. 'It was all just a dream, how could it all have been just a dream. On that thought another one raced in, demanding her attention. How long have I been here, my God, Jason, he must be frantic.'

Her mind could not fathom the possibilities. In her dream, months had passed, so much had happened, but they had reached a happy place. How could she possibly believe that it was a mere fantasy.

"How, how long have you had me Ric?" Elizabeth asked, unable to keep the warble of fear from her voice.

"I don't see how that should matter, but to appease you, it has been ten days. You were out of it for awhile, I think you went into shock or something. A doctor friend of mine checked you out, said you would be fine, you just needed rest, and rest you did. You must feel a million times better now." Ric said, his voice cheerful, as if he wasn't holding her against her will.

"You have to let me go Ric, Jason needs me, my sons need me. You need to see what is so very clear. I don't love you, perhaps I never did, I was foolish. But if you ever loved me, you would let me go, before you forfeit your life, because Jason and Sonny will not stand for this." Elizabeth said, regaining some of her composure.

And while things were still muddled, she would not allow a mere dream, however real it felt to distort the facts of what was happening now. So many things rested on her getting out of there, and that was exactly what she planned on doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	80. Chapter 80

A.N. I wanted to thank all of you who have taken the time to reply to this tale of mine, it does inspire me to write faster. It is because of all of you great people, this story is getting told. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, it is longer and explains more. Hope you enjoy….

**Chapter Eighty**

Elizabeth knew she should trust in Jason to find her, but it had been so long already, She feared for the child growing inside of her and while logically she knew that Jason would not allow her to be resigned to this torture, at the moment she couldn't see a way out of it.

Her hand absently rubbed her stomach, her son, for even if the dream hadn't been right, she knew she was caring a boy. A thought struck her, almost blindsiding in its power, 'did it mean that Cameron wasn't Jason's after all?', she squashed the thought, there was time to later think about all of that. Right now she needed to stay strong and find a way out of this mess.

Unable to find solace in silence, Elizabeth began speaking to her child, assuring him that Jason was going to find them, come he!! or high water. The bond they shared, could not be vocalized into some mere word, for what they shared and felt with one another was beyond simple emotion.

Love was a large part of it, but no where near the brunt of it. There was heart, mind, body and soul involved, they were not just lovers, but friends, confidants, they could trust in each other, and know the trust would never be abused or unwarranted, they did not take the other for granted, at least, not anymore. So no matter what transpired here or after, she would always trust in Jason and their love.

She knew Ric was probably watching her every movement and listening to ever sound, and while the thought disturbed her, it did nothing to disturb her minds plan making ability. Soft, soothing words slipped easily from her lips as her mind ran in a frenzy, thinking of way to get herself out of the predicament that she was in.

Perhaps when Ric next came in, she could turn on the charm, even though the thought of it was revolting and stomach turning, it could gain her the leverage to turn this circle of events into her favor. It wasn't a good plan, but it was the start of one. The only thing she truly had to worry about was whether or not to go all hot and heavy, because if he smelled a rat, the ruse would be over and she would not get another shot at playing with his emotions.

There was a good chance she could escape, by using his own declared loved for her against him. If he truly believed she was willing and ready for something intimate, then perhaps at some point she could knock him unconscious or something.

She had trust in Jason finding them, but knew that if she could rescue herself, Jason would hopefully not blame himself for this latest kidnapping plot.

That made her briefly think of Lucky, and while she cared deeply about him, she couldn't get past all of his faults. Of course there was everything he did in the dream, which she now believed was nothing more than that. But even with such knowledge, her mind had played him as a monster, was that really what she thought of Lucky, and if so, how could she ever hope to salvage a simple friendship.

No, whatever was supposed to happed would, she would trust in that, and if Lucky proved to be trustworthy or not would be seen at a later date. Right now her main concern had to be for her and her child's safety and the quickness with which they could extricate themselves from harm.

Not able to sit still any longer, Elizabeth began to pace the small confines of her cage, because that was exactly what it felt like to her. It was not a room, a room was something that you could make your own or feel safe within, this was a cage, and just because it lacked bars did not detract from the screaming truth. She was being caged like an angry animal, one who refused to listen.

The more she paced, the more her anger grew, if she wasn't careful, all her well thought out plans to sucker Ric in, were going to go out the window. Even on a good day she had to harness her strong urge to be headstrong. She didn't take well to orders and liked taking direction from anyone. She was an adult for God's sake, she knew what was best for her, but in this situation she had no choice but to play the weakling card.

If people thought you less a challenge they were likely to be less cautious around you, and that was exactly what she was hoping Ric would do. Even though he knew her and intimately, she still believed that he had not bothered to learn very much about her, it was never about loving her, it was more about possession and claiming her as his own. Of course it was also to stick it to Sonny and Jason, she looked back on that time and wished fervently that she could change that part in history, because if she had it all to do over again, she would not have married that psycho, but then again, if she even knew have of what she knew now, she probably never would have married or gotten together with Lucky or Zander either. And while she loved Cameron, Zander was not the father figure she had always imagined for her child.

Having just awoken a short time before, she nonetheless felt exhausted, like the mere thought of never seeing Jason again drained all her will to fight and live, with those simple and illogical thoughts running through her mind, she drifted into a troubled sleep, calling to Jason for his help often. Her mind would not or possibly could not fathom a life without him in it, so even while deep asleep her heart and soul called for her one true love, praying with everything she was, that he would hear her call and come to her aid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason tried to rouse her, but to no avail, it looked like she was having one he!! of a dream, she cried out in pain, screamed and tears ran in a steady waterfall. Whatever she was dreaming was not good, and all he wanted was to wake her.

Whatever was going on, needed to stop, it couldn't be good for either her or the children. Her heart was erratic and an oily sheen had broken out on her skin, her hair was matted to her forehead, but with every try to wake her from the slumber, he failed.

His worry was compounding upon him, the weight feeling like any minute he would implode from the sheer crushing embrace of it all. Not knowing what else to do, Jason pressed a kiss to her beautiful lips, hoping beyond hope, but also realizing that this wasn't a fairytale, a kiss was not likely going to awaken her from some cursed sleep, but he could hope, because that was what it was all about. Having faith and trusting in something bigger than yourself. And he truly believed that whether or not he deserved to be this happy, he was, besides that Elizabeth was an angel, but God would have to wait to take her, they still had much to do, a lifetime to make things right and with her by his side, Jason knew he could be the kind of man worthy of redemption.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dream swirled like a rolling massive black abyss, stealing and defusing all light that seemed to be pulled in, you couldn't see not really, there was no shape or dimension, it just was, an emptiness that fed on inner turmoil and fed with a voracious hunger for those who dared to still have hope.

She didn't so much as awaken from the dream as she was expelled from it, her body launching itself into the waiting arms of her husband. A very good thing indeed that he had been so close. She couldn't fathom what was going on, at least not at first, but the sharp kick of the child growing within, finally impacted that reality had once again reasserted itself.

Jason was scared witless, he didn't have a clue what was going on, but the shaking mess that was his wife, who snuggled deeper into his arms, was nothing like the hotheaded, hormonal woman of the previous night. "Elizabeth, baby, are you alright, what happened, I couldn't wake you?"

"I think I may never want to sleep again, I dreamt that this was all a dream, our life and everything we have accomplished. I was back in the panic room in Ric's house and he was alive. I know they say your dreams can be so vivid, especially while you are pregnant, but this really takes the cake. I have never ever, felt something so intense before, at least not from a dream." Elizabeth said, still trembling.

"Elizabeth, that must have been horrible. I tried to wake you, but it was like you had been drugged or something. But just before I could get up and call a doctor, well you ended up here." Jason said, smiling that his wife had not moved from his lap.

A childish voice rang from the kitchen, distracting both parents. "Mommy, Daddy, I's Hungry, come on!" Cameron shouted.

"I guess that settles that, you go on without me, I will be right in, I just need to use the little girls room, one of your children finds it funny to be ever so intimate with my bladder. He or she keeps this up, I will never leave the bathroom." Elizabeth said, hoping the lightness in her tone would banish the remaining darkness of the dream.

It was hard to differentiate between what was real and what wasn't, not with everything that had happened. She was more than a little scared to admit, that she didn't look forward to going to sleep, not if it meant she didn't know whether she was dreaming or not.

Sure, if this was the dream, then many wrongs could be righted, but with all honesty, she hoped this was reality, because even though things were sometimes stressful and a lot of bad things had happened, she couldn't, no didn't want to change anything, she was pregnant with four beautiful babies. With steel in her spine, she straightened and said to the room, "This is no dream, this is my life, I have control."

Jason looked at her oddly for a moment, then chalked it up to pregnancy hormones. "I'll see you in the kitchen in a few then?"

"Yes, I'll be right there." Elizabeth said, shaking her head. Okay, so she sounded completely off her rocker, but she needed to feel like there was something that she could take control over. She supposed that time would tell if this was a dream or not.

But there was something very different, the colors were not muted, like they had been in the panic room, aroma's and the feeling of things was more stable. Not wishing to fight her own subconscious, she declared in a steely voice, "I am awake, this is my life." And while she understood talking to herself could end her up in Shadybrook, she also didn't care. Life was back to normal, thank God for small favors.

"Mommy…" Cameron called, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'm coming baby, be right there." Elizabeth said, walking quickly into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been one of those days, nothing fit right and she just felt bloated, not to mention everything Patrick said annoyed her. Especially the way he kept flirting with the new intern.

Robin had tried to bury herself in her work, but the further she got in her pregnancy, the less she was able to concentrate.

She and Patrick had yet decided on a name, and it seemed every time she brought it up, he was cranky or just plain not interested. She understood that his carefree days were behind him, but she often wondered if this was really what he wanted.

Considering she was pregnant, there wasn't much she could do to assure him she wasn't trying to trap him. And as much as she denied it, it was becoming hard to do so, she did want Patrick to make a life long commitment to her and the baby, but it wasn't something she could force.

Noah was slowly finding his feet in his relationship with his son, but robin felt like Patrick held her relationship with his father against her. It wasn't really her fault that Noah found it easy to talk to her and that he insisted o doting on his soon to be grandchild. It was suppose to be a happy time, not one fraught with tension and suspicion.

So after finish a twelve hour day, seeing Patrick's overly friendly manner at work on the intern, was enough to set her off. The tears came unbidden and what started off as a few, soon became a downpour. Not wanting him to see her this way, she ran for the elevator, hoping the door would open quickly and she could escape.

Whether it was luck or not, she made it to the elevator and inside before he even noticed her emotional distress, once he noticed it, he tried to rush towards her. But her insistent pushing of the close door button, finally worked, shutting just before he could dash inside.

Dumbfounded and worried, Patrick pushed the button for the opposite elevator, when after a few moments the confounded machine didn't pull to a stop on his floor, he dashed down the stairs, hoping to catch her before she had a chance to flee.

Once he reached the ground floor, he stood for a few moments, waiting for the door to open, after five minutes of waiting, he gave up and went back upstairs, his shift wasn't over, he would have to repair whatever damage he had caused later at home.

With a heavy heart he slowly climbed the stairs, forgoing the elevator once again. He didn't feel like being trapped in the suffocating box all the way up to the sixth floor. Hence why he took the stairs, but also because he wanted a few moments to collect his thoughts. He knew things were iffy with Robin right now, there was so much that needed to be said, but for the time being, found himself incapable of saying or doing the right thing. He only hoped fatherhood wouldn't be this rough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny had gone off to work, something about a shipment not getting to the right destination. So Brenda was left to sit around the house, or to go shopping. And seeing as how they had not yet decided on any baby furniture, she figured there was no time like the present.

She grabbed her cell phone and purse, told Max where she was headed and jumped into the car with Johnny. Suddenly feeling good, she phoned Carly and Emily, seeing if they wanted to join her for some good uncomplicated shopping.

She had thought about calling everyone else, but she knew Elizabeth and Jason were busy, they were still taking their time to adjust to the news of quadruplets. Robin was working, or would be off shortly, Kelly and Lainey were both working, so that pretty much only left the other two women. Which was fine with Brenda, the passing months had brought all the women closer, and even Carly had to admit, it was nice having girl friends to talk to and hang out with. Moreover, seeing as how most of them were pregnant, it gave them something else in common.

Carly and Emily both agreed to join Brenda on her shopping extravaganza, seeing as how they all needed baby things, they agreed to meet Brenda at **Lil' One's Shangri-La**, of course the place was outrageously expensive, but not a single one of them worried about such mundane things as money and prices. They were with very well-to-do men, their children would not want for anything and would have the best of everything.

Brenda arrived first, but instead of waiting for the other women to arrive, she went in. A fleeting thought briefly passed through her mind, but as soon as it arrived, she was casting it aside. She knew that getting pregnant probably wasn't the best thing for her career as a model, but modeling had never given her the feeling of completeness and no man had ever made her feel quite so special as Sonny. It's funny when you think about it, at one time she had been ready to throw everything away, and when she had come back, she hadn't expected this, but now she couldn't even imagine what life would be life without Sonny or their child, life had finally saw fit to see them together and happy.

"Brenda?" Carly asked, waving her hand in front of the other woman's face. "Welcome back, you looked like you were a million miles away, Emily and I have been talking to you for the past few minutes, did you not hear anything we said?"

"Sorry, I guess I was in my own little world. I was just thinking about how fickle life is and unpredictable fate can be. I suppose I was also marveling at the fact that Sonny and I finally got it right, after all this time." Brenda said, a sincere smile alighting upon her face.

"Nothing to be sorry about, I think we all have those moments. Now, I thought we came here to shop, not to think. Let's get shopping!" Emily said, happy she had decided to join the two women.

They never did make it to another store, **Lil' One's Shangri-La** had everything they wanted and more. Emily found a darling Edwardian style crib, white with rounded edges. Even Carly had to admit it was beautiful and would of course look amazing in the baby's nursery.

Brenda also found a crib, similar to Emily's but made of cherry wood, the dark color fitting right into their home. But the crib Brenda chose would have to be brought in from another store, they were sold out in Port Charles.

Carly decided against buying a new crib, Morgan's crib was in great shape and would be perfect for a boy, seeing as how it had already bedded one. She figured when she finally got her girl, then she would go out and buy all new furniture.

While they were there, they filled out a gift registry, for themselves and the other two women who were expecting. It was a good thing they had already decided on having on massive baby shower, otherwise, those in town would need to prepare for five different baby showers. This idea was much smarter and more economical to boot. They hadn't decided on a date yet, but they knew it had to be soon. They weren't ready to pop yet, but the due dates were hastily approaching.

Carly couldn't help but laugh, poor Jason. He isn't going to know what hit him. Brenda and Emily knew exactly what Carly was thinking and joined in on the laughter.

Johnny filled the car with all the purchases that would fit and discussed with the owner when the best time to deliver things would be for each household.

With the packages stowed and the three women seated comfortably, Johnny started the car, pulling into traffic. Carly's place was the first drop off, and thank goodness Jax was home, he helped Johnny carry the armful of packages into the house. Jax spared his wife a curious glance, but didn't say a word, she made just as much money as he did, so she had every right to spend it.

Emily was the next to be dropped off. Johnny had suggested that he could drop Brenda off first and then help Emily with her packages out to Wyndemere, but she refused and reminded him that there were plenty of staff more than willing to help her. So he agreed begrudgingly, but carried all the packages to the launch, claiming it was the least he could do.

Emily hugged him and placed a kiss to his cheek causing the slightly older man to blush. But he wasn't so caviler in giving his heart away, unlike poor Max, the guy still got flustered when he had to be around Elizabeth, perhaps even more so when both Elizabeth and Jason were together. Johnny couldn't help but smile, just remembering the other mans mortification was something that would bring a smile to his face every time.

Johnny insisted that Brenda go inside and relax, he would bring all the packages in and place them in the nursery, or rather the room that would be the nursery.

Brenda didn't even bother to argue, she was exhausted and wanted to relax, so allowing Johnny to take over, was easy. She slipped her shoes from her slightly swollen feet, grabbed the black velvet throw from the back of the couch and curled up. Her eyes immediately falling shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth took the boys to their room, where the four played and watched movies all day long. Jason even gave in to having take-out for supper. So he ordered from Kelly's and had Spinelli bring it over for them, it wasn't hard to convince the computer geek to do it either, the mere mention of free food and some quality time with the boys was payment enough for him.

So come supper time, Spinelli arrived right on schedule, laden down with paper bags full of delicious smelling food. The poor boy didn't stand a chance though, had he known he would have quickly put the food down and stepped away, but seeing as how he had been giving them their space, he didn't know how primal Elizabeth's hunger was.

Jason couldn't remember her being like this with either Cameron or Alan, but he supposed all bets were off when you were carrying four.

Elizabeth knocked the young man down in her efforts to get to the food. She apologized somewhat, but was not deterred by her quest, once she found what she was looking for, she had the good sense to look hangdog about her actions.

"Sorry Spinelli, I'm starved, besides Jason rarely lets me touch take-out anymore, all I get is healthy food, so this is a treat, and I just couldn't help myself." Elizabeth said, smiling with embarrassment.

"No worries, benevolent one. You are eating for five, Jason should be keeping food available for you twenty-four/seven." Spinelli said, giving Jason a stony look, that soon broke into a smile.

"I never deny my wife food Spinelli, you make it sound like I padlock the fridge and cupboards, not allowing her a morsel unless I say so. I don't think even I could be that much of a barbarian." Jason exclaimed. A smile surfacing on his lips, taking the hardness from his eyes.

"My husband, a barbarian, never. More like soft and cuddly, like that little snuggles bear." Elizabeth said with a mischievous wink.

That was more than enough to set the young man off. The sheer imagery of the comment striking home. Peals of laughter reverberated throughout the room, and soon Cameron and Elizabeth had joined in. Jason was unable to maintain a hold on his stern disapproval that the comment warranted, and burst out laughing as well.

Even if he wanted to return to the business, he was sure it could never happen. Men didn't quake in fear when they saw a man with an infant in both arms and spit-up cloths on both shoulders. No, his enforcer days were over, and surprisingly, that was okay with Jason. He had everything he had ever wanted and then some, and it was with the woman who had so completely stolen his heart. He couldn't wait till the babies were born, life would prove to be very interesting once they arrived, he was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	81. Chapter 81

A.N. I wanted to thank all of you who have taken the time to reply to this tale of mine, it does inspire me to write faster. It is because of all of you great people, this story is getting told.

Chapter Eighty-One

Robin and Patrick were having their first argument since they found out they were pregnant. And it all had to do with a name. Patrick wanted their son to have a name that meant something, a name from his family perhaps or even Robin's, but she was stuck on one name and refused to give an inch.

So for the past hour, they had discussed and debated from one end of the spectrum to the other. When they finally took notice that they were not getting anywhere, they decided to narrow it down to four names, they would each pick two and if by the end of their conversation they could not come to an agreement, they would hold off on picking a name till the baby shower.

Patrick gave his choices first, Robert or Noah, and as much as he didn't particularly want his son named after his father, he had to admit that their relationship was better now than at any other time in his life, so that is why he had chosen Noah, Robert was Robin's father and while the two had not spent much time together, Patrick admired the older man, not only for his carefree nature, but because the man stood for something and was always willing to help a damsel in distress, kind of like Patrick.

Robin on the other hand wasn't looking for a name that had meaning for someone else per se, she wanted a name that would be respected and not laughed at once her son was older. The name Jason was something she truly wanted to consider, not because he had and still meant something to her, but because his character and devotion were something that you couldn't deny, and if honoring her past love with his name was one way to show that she still loved him, but as a friend, then so be it, it was a good strong name. Her second choice wasn't so thought provoking, it was simply a name that she liked, Donavan.

The couple bickered back and forth for another hour, and still no name could be decided upon, so instead of drawing the fight out, Robin relented, agreeing that a name could be decided at a different time, and if it just so happened to be at the baby shower, then so be it, she knew she would have backup there.

The men were not happy that they had to attend the get together, they all felt like that was woman's work or whatever, but each man had the good sense he was born with and didn't fight long or hard on their attending, their significant others knew just how to guarantee their appearance.

With a yawn, Robin stood and headed towards the bedroom, it had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to relax and get some sleep. Besides this pregnancy was taking more out of her than she wanted to admit, it seemed she was always tired now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny and Brenda had settled on a name easily, which was shocking to everyone who knew them, not to mention the name they chose.

Lily Adella Corinthos, was the name they had settled upon. Lily in honor of his first wife who had died at the hands of her father, by a bomb meant for Sonny. Adella was Sonny's mother and throughout his life Sonny had always tried to do right by her, to such an extent he had let his half brother live when the man should have been killed, that point was moot now, since his brother now resided six feet under.

Surprising everyone, it was Brenda's idea to name the baby Lily. If it hadn't been for her wearing a wire to prove Sonny's involvement with the mob, Lily would more than likely still be alive and Sonny wouldn't have lost his child with her. For that matter if Brenda would have trusted in her feelings for Sonny from the beginning, then Sonny wouldn't have married her, seeing as how he had wanted to marry Brenda, until she had betrayed him.

But now things had changed and they were once again together, but this time she was his wife and carrying his child. And while she wondered on occasion if she was tempting fate, but it was only a thought that came up once in awhile and most times she could tamp it down. So that is how Lily got her name, and while most of the story, should she ever be told, would have to be edited down for her benefit, it was a good name with much meaning, to both parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly and Jax didn't have a hard time deciding on a name either, which was surprising to all. Carly understood what family meant to Jax and wanted to name their son John, after Jax's father.

It had so moved Jax that he had cried for several minutes, unable to express the emotions that her generous offer had brought to him.

It was a moment in time that he would never forget. Lady Jane also thought the offer very generous and she too was moved to tears, but she claimed they were good tears, and while she did miss her husband, she knew he was watching over them.

Jax had to marvel at the change that had overcome his wife. He loved her any which way, but this Carly seemed happier and more at ease with her self, she had even gone so far as to have lasting friendships with other women. The Carly of old was nowhere to be seen, this Carly didn't feel threatened by other women, she felt a unique closeness.

Of course there was an exception to ever rule, and that exception was simply reserved for new women, women who might try to take what she had and loved, and that included all her friends and family. To say Carly had grown up was an understatement, she had matured with a speed that was almost mind-boggling.

Jax and Carly had already discussed the possibility of another child and even though John had yet to make an appearance, both were looking forward to more children.

Carly loved her boys and always would, but since that first day that she found out she was pregnant, that long ago time, she had hoped and prayed for a little girl. It didn't detract from her obvious love of her soon to be three boys, but a little girl was just something she desired, and was willing to do the work to get one.

Mind you, Jax had no complaints in getting the work done either, making babies was wonderful, but the act which created them was mind-blowing. Yes, they would continue to try for that little girl, but first they needed to get deliver this bundle of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily had tried to convince Nikolas that it was okay to decide on a name now, but he was adamant in his decision. He wanted to wait for the girls to arrive, before settling on any specific name. Claiming that when the girls were born, then their names would be obvious.

It was fanciful and illogical, but it was something he felt deeply about, so without trying to hurt his feelings she had agreed, but secretly, she scoured baby name books and listened intently to idle chatter of other people, one never knew when a good name would strike.

The only thing Emily truly wanted was to make sure that Nikolas didn't feel some family obligation to name their girls after the women in his family, most of them had or were crazier than a loon.

And while they couldn't agree on baby names, they were also having difficulty arranging their second wedding. Nikolas wanted it to be a large shindig, while Emily wanted amore intimate affair, their close friends and family. She especially wanted to be married before she gave birth, it wasn't practical, but she wanted to be his wife before she was a mother.

They had also spoken at length about Emily adopting Spencer, and while Nikolas thought it a good idea, he had some reservations. It was one thing for her to accept the child in his life, but another to want to call him her son. Moreover, to be honest, it felt like an affront to Courtney, but she was long gone and he needed to start thinking like a parent.

After great thought and deliberation, he agreed to Emily's request, but both had decided that they would wait till after they were married, with everything going on and twins to welcome in the coming months, they both wanted to take things slow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth enjoyed every minute they spent with their boys, at one point in the day, both adults lounged on the floor, playing cars and trains with Cameron, while a curious Alan tried to stuff the vehicles into his mouth, drooling over everything and causing his parents to laugh with good cheer.

It was one of those days that you just could wait to have happen again. And now with the children in bed and fast asleep, it was now possible for the parents to partake in a little R rated bedroom fun.

Or that was the plan until Elizabeth failed to stifle a yawn. While the day had been stress free and rather lackadaisical, trying to ponder what Spinelli said half the time was almost unbearable, but the boy did have a heart of gold and for some reason, Jason understood him better than most people, perhaps even all people.

There was something familiar in their bond, and while Spinelli wouldn't stop a woman's heart with a mere look, he was kind and caring and thought always of others.

Deciding against hanky panky, Jason left their main bedroom and went into the adjacent bathroom. When the water turned on, Elizabeth knew exactly what he had in mind and right now, that sounded better than paradise, even better than heaven. A hot bath was just the thing to loosen some tense muscles and indulge in the tranquility of the moment.

Jason returned, gently plucking her from the bed, he carried her to the bathroom. He helped her disrobe then removed his clothes, once fully naked, Jason climbed into the tub and cautiously guided her in, not wanting to take any chances.

Once fully emerged, Jason pulled Elizabeth into his waiting arms, where she sat between his legs, enjoying the serenity of it all, and while there were millions of lines of sexual tension flowing from one to the other and back again, the bath was not submerged with an erotic undertone.

Jason took the soft puff from the dish, that sat on the marble ledge. He dipped it into the water and then applied Elizabeth's trade mark smell, vanilla with just a hint of lavender.

The puff moved effortlessly over her body, Jason's ministrations drawing her into a lull of thought, the only thing that even warranted a blip on her mental radar was the abundant fact she was exhausted.

And while she really wanted to make love to Jason, she understood that it could wait, they could just enjoy this moment of closeness, tomorrow morning she could wake him up with a special present.

Elizabeth's head lolled back, resting on Jason's shoulder. Her eyes were closed and for all intents and purpose, she looked like she was sleeping, except her miniscule moans belied the fact.

Before the bath was even over, Elizabeth had drifted off to sleep, her beautiful face not marred by a single bad dream, or so it looked. A sappy little smile danced on her lips from time to time and without even knowing she was doing it, she pressed herself harder up against Jason, pulling from him a lusty growl, his body ignoring common sense and going it alone, the mind just a useless hindrance when the body desired something, said something, that was with sweet agony torturing his already aroused state.

Another growl was pulled from his lips, but this time he squelched them down even further. Elizabeth was tired and should be, even though the day was of the lazy variety, being pregnant and with quadruplets, he understood that it must take a lot out of her.

So instead of following his abundant desire and lusty thoughts, Jason scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the bed. He slipped one of his shirts over her naked frame, marveling at how she could still fit in his shirts. Placing a gentle kiss to her brow, Jason went back to the bathroom for a cold shower, there is nothing more comical than an aroused man, we look like we have a tent in our pants, Jason thought. Having heard the saying many times before, but never really seeing any significance to it, until this moment, now he understood completely.

Showered and somewhat less stimulated, Jason crawled into bed, bring his body next to hers. Their bodies fit so well together, just another reason to believe that they were soulmate's, no two pieces of a puzzle could ever fit so well together, as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

Elizabeth gave birth to healthy quadruplets, no complications this time around and surprisingly it went quickly, and while there was pain, the look on Jason's face as he watched each child born, was enough to dispel the pain.

Friends didn't even get a chance to see the babies first, Monica, Edward, Tracy and even Alice were the first people to push through the private room.

Edward positively glowed with pride, declaring that Jason's family would be the ones who took over ELQ when the time came. Of course he had come to realize that it was up to his grandchildren, and while he might use a few methods of persuasion, he wouldn't hound them, of course that all hung on the fact that he was still alive and in possession of his faculties.

Kelly Imogene Morgan was twenty-one inches long and weighed in at five pounds, five ounces.

Kyra Emily Morgan was twenty inches long and weighed in at five pounds, two ounces.

Kia Eve Morgan was nineteen and a half inches long and weighed in at five pounds even.

Jake Michael Morgan was twenty-three inches long and weighed the most out of all of the, and a healthy six pounds, one ounce.

Jason had suggested Jake's middle name be Martin in honor of Elizabeth's grandfather, one of the few people she had gotten along with, but Elizabeth knew how much Sonny meant to Jason, and it was only right that Jake get his middle name, seeing as how Sonny had named his last son after Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carly gave birth to a healthy baby as well, John was twenty-seven inches long and weighed in at a hardy nine pounds, eight ounces.

The only problem Carly had with her pregnancy was the fact that the Kelly had to induce labor, because Carly had gone over her due date, and while at first Kelly wasn't overly worried, eleven days later, Kelly felt it was best to bring forth the labor.

John Jasper Jax was the epitome of Carly and Jax. He had fine blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his father, but his smile and attitude was all Carly. And while all baby's are born with blue eyes, both Carly and Jax believed that John would be keeping his baby blues.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikolas and Emily had married in a very low-key ceremony, in front of those that mattered the most to them. They wrote their own vows and had an Irish theme to the nuptials, they exchanged rings, but they also did the ritual hand fastening.

Elizabeth remarked to Jason that they should have done the hand fastening, but his remark was true in its simplicity, they didn't have to bother with such a thing, because they were already bonded, and by more than a simple string. Their souls were connected, their minds, hearts, bodies, they were connected as much as two people ever could be, without of course becoming one single entity.

Emily had complications with her delivery and while Nikolas was present, throughout it all, his presence was the defining moment that decided whether Emily would have more children, perhaps if he hadn't been there, the choice would not have been made, but he was and he made the best decision he could with the information that he had.

An emergency c-section was performed, but before the second girl was born, Emily began to hemorrhage, loss of blood caused her to faint, unaware of anything that was going on. They couldn't stop the bleeding, so they completed the delivery and quickly rushed into a hysterectomy as soon as Nikolas agreed that it was the only way to save her life.

Emily remained out of it for some time, it took almost three days for her to awaken, and while the doctors deemed her condition as stable, Nikolas worried about her seemingly inability to awaken.

Never had he been so happy to see those mahogany orbs open and look almost as if into his very soul. It took nearly a month for her to get back to her old self, but a light had seemed to disappear with her inability to have anymore children.

Sierra Rose Cassadine was twenty-three inches long and weighed six pounds even, while Alisha Grace Cassadine was twenty-six inches long and weighed five pounds eight ounces.

Both Emily and Nikolas agreed easily on the names, but a melancholy forever weighed on Emily now. She had truly hoped that they could have a large family, it wasn't something she had thought about at first, but as the months moved swiftly by and the twins grew, Emily had thought long and hard on the meaning of family, and before the twins had arrived, she had known that a large family was exactly what they needed, but of course, Nikolas had made a decision, and while she didn't readily hold it against him, her bitterness was sometime very evident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin's delivery was long and drawn out, she had spent thirty-eight hours in labor all the while cursing at Patrick, switching from English to French when the urge so took her.

For a man who had overcome much in his lifetime, hearing the love of his life, cursing him and his existence, was something he had not be prepared for. Of course once the baby arrived, Robin turned back into the loving girlfriend.

Donovan Noah Drake was born with a rich head of dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He weighed eight pounds, nine ounces and was twenty-seven inches long.

Patrick was teary-eyed for almost a full twenty-four hours, every time he held his son, he was over come with emotion, which in turn caused Robin to cry, because her emotions were still a little wonky.

Noah had her private room decorated to the nines, teddy bears and balloons and flowers were placed on every available surface, and when those spaces ran out, the floor began to look crowded. Of course all of their friends had brought balloon's and things as well. So her room, looked like theirs had, it was an amazing feeling, knowing so many people cared and were willing to be there anytime, no matter what.

Before Robin left the hospital, she was affianced, so to speak. Patrick had rushed out the day she was to be released and bought a beautifully set, princess cut diamond ring, but sadly only one carat, he didn't want her jewelry hindering her delicate hands, with either work or their son.

They set a date, they would be married on Donovan's first birthday, and while it was just under a year away, it gave them the time to plan it properly. No longer was Patrick so concerned with his playboy alter ego or his space, if he had had his way, they would have been married as soon as possible, but seeing as how he hadn't done much right by Robin all along, he allowed her to plan this pinnacle moment in their life, because it meant so much to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily Adella Corinthos was welcomed into this world in a most unique way. Brenda's water broke during a massive storm, in the middle of the night and before Sonny could even hope to get to the hospital, he was delivering his daughter.

It was Brenda's first pregnancy, and as with Carly and all the other women in his life, he had been told that the first delivery normally took hours, so as her due date approached, Sonny kept a level head, repeating the mantra over and over again. But sadly it did no good, Lily had other plans and rushed into the world.

When mother and child had been checked out by late arriving paramedics, they deemed them to be of good health and without a sense of urgency delivered them to the hospital, where Kelly could look over both mother and baby.

Kelly harassed Sonny for weeks, ribbing him about trying to steal business from her and whatnot. The older man knew he was being teased and took it in a good natured fashion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly and Stan were still dating, however, neither of them were talking marriage, even though Kelly herself was two months pregnant.

And while Epiphany didn't like the fact that she was going to be a grandmother without a daughter-in-law, she was ecstatic about the impending arrival.

She took every opportunity she could to try and convince both of them to change their minds, but had thus far hit a brick wall. Nevertheless, he joy at becoming a grandmother was something that stilled her rambunctious nature to push, she settled for showing sonogram pictures of her grandchild, because she didn't know whether they were having a boy or a girl, both Stan and Kelly agreed they wanted to be surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lainey had fallen head over heels in love with Max and vice versa, the two could not be separated and while friends were concerned to begin with, knowing that Lainey didn't care for the work that Max did, they soon discovered that love was a mountain that both were willing to climb to beat the cumbersome problems.

Of course, Sonny being the soft touch that he was, with some special prodding by all his female friends, had placed Max in a job that would keep him mostly away from harm, but Lainey knew that if ever his service was needed, Max would be there for Sonny. ''

They were a large extended family to say the least and each and every one of them would go out of their way for the other.

Lainey was just happy that she had found love and happiness, and decided that questioning the how's and why's was of no consequence, happiness doesn't follow a direct course, it leads you to where you were always meant to be and it was with those words of hope she looked towards the future and what it held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli moved into Jason and Elizabeth's house after a particularly nasty little run in with Scott Baldwin. For reason's unbeknownst to them, he had something against the younger man.

Of course they later discovered why Baldwin disliked him so much, Spinelli was his son. And for some reason he thought taking out his anger on the son, because of the mother's actions was justifiable.

So once he had moved in with the large family, he and Lulu reconnected and were soon dating. And while they made an interesting couple, neither Elizabeth nor Jason had ever seen the young woman so happy.

It took a lot to ruffle Lulu, but the death of her brother, the disappearance of her father and the annoyances of the Quartermaine's had put her into a tale spin. Of course, Scotty didn't help matters when his loose lips spilled the fact that Luke had raped her mother, he had said it, out of spite and a twisted sense of justification, trying to hurt both her and Spinelli.

However, Spinelli surprised everyone when he stood up for not only himself but for Lulu as well, knocking Baldwin down with a hard left hook, leaving the man with a well deserved black eye for weeks.

And while at the start, Jason and Elizabeth were leery of leaving the two alone, they soon understood that neither was in a rush to take their relationship to the next level. Lulu was still bothered by her choices of having an abortion and couldn't bring herself to jump into another sexually infused relationship. But that was fine with Spinelli, he was happy to love her and allow things to take a natural course, when the time was right, when they were both ready, then they could discuss a more intimate relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A.N. One more chapter to go, and then I must say farewell to my tale. Sadly though, because I have truly enjoyed this story and writing it, and hope you have enjoyed it too. As always, would love to know what you think and hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Perhaps another story will demand that I write it, and then I can try once again to entertain you all.


	83. Chapter 83

**As always your comments inspire me. And I thank you for all of them.**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

It took them five and a half years to reach Venice, and while they had planned on taking the children with them, they were told in no uncertain terms that this was to be their honeymoon, even if it was late. All their friends and family pitched in and paid for the three week trip, they had contemplated making it a longer one, but they knew the kids would miss their parents terribly and vice versa.

On the night of their fifth wedding anniversary, they reaffirmed their wedding vows, per Jason's request, his comment at the time was comical, but the sentiments that presided behind it, were what really stole Elizabeth's breath and heart.

She could still remember the conversation, almost as if it happened yesterday, Jason's words were eloquent and touching, he had found his voice and now used it more than ever.

"To some people, an anniversary is nothing special, but that isn't how I see it. The day you became my wife, was without a doubt, one of the best days of my life. I think the happiness with which you bring to our lives daily is something that needs to be celebrated. For every five years of marriage, I want to reaffirm our vows, in front of God and friends and family. You are my wife, the mother of my children and that alone is cause for celebration, but because you stand by me, day after day, shower our family with love and offer yourself so completely, that is why I want to do this, so everyone can see the joy you bring to me."

Elizabeth had been a sobbing mess after his little speech, but Jason always knew how to stop the tears, even those brought on by happiness.

Twice they had tried to make plans to visit Venice, but every time, life came up and the trip had to be canceled. This time though, their friends took it upon themselves to see to the trip. Friends and family agree that they deserved a holiday, or rather a honeymoon, seeing as how so much had happened in their life, and how everything always prevented them from taking the one trip that really meant the world to them.

That's not to say they didn't travel, but when you have six kids to look after, the places you choose to go to, more often than not, had to have rides or games or something of that nature. And amusement parks and such didn't offer romance on a grand scale, unless of course you found corndogs and cotton candy romantic.

Jason's business was thriving, he spent only one day a week at the coffee shop and on a monthly rotational, visited the numerous other shops, that were throughout the U.S and Canada. The business had expanded beyond any of their wildest dreams. Jason had found his groove with the shop and enjoyed the overly flexible hours, considering he had six children at home and a very demanding wife.

It took over two years to fully extradite himself from Sonny's questionable dealings, but the families were all in agreement, it took a long time and even more finessing, but none of the families really wanted to admit why having Jason out of their hair was a good thing. Sonny knew, and he surmised that Jason knew as well, but neither said anything, at least to their significant others.

The families were more than happy to see him go, it meant less medical bills on their behalf, not to mention it left Sonny in a compromising position, nevertheless, when the agreement was finally shook upon, both Sonny and Jason inserted a clause, a clause that would protect them. A lot of grumbling had gone on about those clauses, but in the end, they had agreed, what other choice had the two men left them.

After the events of the evening, Sonny as a patriarch-like of the group, per se, handed the couple the tickets to their dream getaway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth came slowly awake, a smile gracing her face. A week, had it really already been that long, in one way she felt like their time here in Venice was quickly slipping away, and in another, it felt like time had slowed to a crawl, but that was her 'Mommy' instincts kicking into overdrive. It's not like someone could blame her, she was having massive Mommy Separation Anxiety, however, Jason had thus far kept her pleasantly occupied.

She remembered the dream, down to the very last detail, not like the actually events had happened all that long ago, but she knew deep inside, those feelings and memories would forever last. She had been dreaming about the their fifth wedding anniversary and all the people who had shared their joy. It was a very special day, one she was sure she would remember for eternity. She had to chuckle to herself, even her subconscious was offering her a way to relive the day, to her, that just proved how special it was.

Feeling a set of eyes on her, Elizabeth slowly turned towards Jason, already knowing he was awake. It was like a sixth sense between them, for it seemed they always knew when the other was watching. The sixth sense was even handy to alerting the other when they entered a room, she wondered briefly if it had something to do with them being soulmate's, connected in such a way that they were no longer single entities, but a merged entity. She wondered absently if something were to happen to one or the other, would the one who wasn't affected, know right away, could their bond be so strong that should one expiry, would the other one cease to exist. Shaking her head to banish those thoughts, Elizabeth turned her attention to much more appealing things.

"Good morning love, sleep well?" Jason asked, a mischievous smile dancing upon his kissable lips.

"I slept fine, for what time I actually slept. I fear Mr. Morgan, you are as insatiable now as you were five years ago." Elizabeth said, her hands dancing across his chiseled abdomen.

"Mr. Morgan huh? And just so we are clear, I didn't see you complaining last night or earlier this morning." Jason said, capturing her hand and pressing a tender kiss to the soft skin.

"I am still not complaining, but didn't we come to Venice to see the sights, so far as I can recall, we have barely made it out of our hotel room!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her lips drawing closer and closer to his.

"What better sights are there, than those that are right here in this very room. You put the finest paintings and sculptures to shame with your beauty Mrs. Morgan. You are exquisite love, can you blame me for wanting to ravish you?" Jason said playfully, before capturing her lips in a time-stopping, soul-searing kiss.

Conversation lagged as the kiss turned more demanding, passionate moans and throaty groans filled the otherwise quiet room, with an occasional purr that vibrated so thoroughly through Jason's chest. It boggled her mind, but that seductive little purr, caused Elizabeth's knees to grow weak and her pulse to quicken. Every single time she heard it rumble from his chest, Elizabeth's palms grew sweaty and her mind turned to the most intimate of things she wished to do to her dear husband.

Still in a state of undress, Elizabeth moved her body into position with Jason's. His arousal prominent and begging for attention. Unable to deny him, Elizabeth allowed her body to slowly move down his. Her breasts and the valley between them caressing his already straining member.

Elizabeth wasted no time in claiming his rigid length, taking as much as she could into her mouth, before moving back up to the head, swirling her tongue as she allowed her teeth to barely scrape the taut skin, pulling from Jason a animal like growl.

Her hands danced across his inflamed skin, pulling more desire and passion from deep within, just when she thought it wasn't possible to feel more, one or the other proved the other wrong.

His eyes snared hers and held them captive. He wanted her to see what she was doing to him, how she so affected him, but found it hard to keep his eyes open, the sensations she was extracting from him, was stealing all his senses.

The game however, was up. Jason could stand her pleasurable acts no longer. He longed to delve into her sizzling core, using his tongue and mouth to pull from her a mind-boggling orgasm, one that curled her toes and left her mere putty in his hands, moaning and screaming his name. But no sooner did he try to switch positions with her, than she was lowering herself on his throbbing erection.

Unable to control himself any longer, Jason grabbed her hips, at the time, whether it was to move her off of him or to help in her slow sweet seduction of every sense, he couldn't be sure. It was neither here nor there, because as soon as she started squeezing her interior muscles, he was a goner. Helpless to her charms, instead of fighting her on it, he took full pleasure in her abilities.

But as he tried to take control of the situation once again, he realized her was at an impasse, because as soon as he tried to speed along the process, she stopped doing that extraordinary thing with her interior muscles and while he used to be able to take control of any situation, he found that he was helpless to his own wife, he was powerless to deflecting her charms. Isn't love grand?

Doing the only thing he could, he handed over control, not like he had a choice, and not like he actually handed anything over, control was hers, without a doubt. He decided to relish in allowing Elizabeth to lead them down any path she so desired.

Her movements were slow and steady, each move optimizing her unique ability, mad passionate sex this wasn't, but she knew, every once in awhile you could draw something out for so long, that when the release as it was in this case, happened, was capable of shattering all of sanity's boundaries and heightening the sense to such a degree that it felt like your whole body may shake itself to pieces, that ever molecule of ones body felt like it had taken a cosmic jump, into an abyss of untapped sense's and emotions.

Jason knew both their releases were close, her speed had picked up, not to mention the fact that she no longer batted his hands away. A seductive little mewling's spilled from her mouth, her mouth, yes, her pink little tongue kept dancing across her lips, the closer she came to her release, the more her head moved and her tongue played.

Her lips moved to his ear and in a breathy little whisper that conveyed all her intentions, she whispered, "I'm gonna ride you at a gallop until your legs buckle and your eyes roll up. I've got muscles you've never even dreamed of. I could squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne, and you would beg me to hurt you just a little bit more."

The shocked gasp and the buck of Jason's hips, sent both of them over the edge. Her words echoing inside his head, wondering where she had ever heard such a thing, it was so not like Elizabeth, but that alone was half the pleasure. Their bodies shook with the power of their orgasm. Elizabeth's body turned jellylike and she could no longer hold herself up, she collapsed on top of Jason, his arms instantly circling her, their breathing coming in short gasps and pants.

The sheer magnitude of their coupling was so intense and so satisfying it was hard to explain in simple words, it rocked the very foundations of their souls. Making love to each other was never just about the act, but over the years, it had changed into a mating of souls and minds, bodies and hearts. Not to say it hadn't always been that way, but it seemed it had developed in its sheer power to taking everyday sexual experiences and make them phenomenal.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Jason asked, after both he and Elizabeth recovered from the quaking orgasm.

"I'll never tell, but I bet you are curious as to what muscles I was talking about, now aren't you, and I bet you thought I had shared all my tricks with you, but baby, you haven't seen nothing yet!" Elizabeth drawled, enjoying the surprise that appeared on Jason's face.

"It's time to get dressed, I am starving, so feed me darlin'" Liz said, placing a gentle kiss this his lips before heading for the shower.

"Want some company?" Jason asked, his eyebrow raising in a silent challenge.

"I don't know Mr. Morgan, are you capable of a quickie?" Elizabeth asked, laughing as she closed the door behind her.

Jason was shocked, it was amazing how she managed to keep him on his toes. He knew she was capable of much, but her sexual prowess left him in a perpetual state of arousal more often than not. 'Am I capable of a quickie?' Jason wondered to himself. Well, why not, and even if he couldn't, what's to say he couldn't change her mind on the matter, he did have the power of persuasion on his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I am truly sorry this chapter took so long to write, and I know this is the last chapter, but I am currently contemplating a sequel, it is completely up to you guys though. If you want to see a sequel to this, let me know. (Should you decide you want a sequel, I have an interesting little twist in mind.) **

**The reason I took so long in getting this chapter out, was the simple fact, I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go, seeing as how there was so much that could be done, but that would have meant an even longer tale. **

**I can never thank you guys enough for all your kind words and the inspiration you bestowed with your comments. Thank you for sticking around for the journey, I hope you enjoyed it, I know I did, this being my first fanfiction, I was worried, but you guys ROCK!!!**


End file.
